Second Chances at Fatherhood
by Traingham
Summary: Mayhem, gunfights, angels, and love...septagons. What is a father to do when his son is targeted by persistent Angels, and even his own friends? Mods done to Chapter 11.
1. Rebirth after Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_This is the revised version..._

_If you have suggestions for the future chapters just send me a message...heh... _

**_Second Chances at Fatherhood  
_**

**_Chapter One: Reborn in to this New World  
_**

By Traingham

* * *

Love. The word describes the most wonderful feeling known to man. A feeling that gives one the powers to overcome everything in order to keep it in reach. Memorable tales have been told, spawned around this remarkable feeling and they live on through the ages to inspire those who have yet to find it but despite all the beauty that had blossomed from Love there has always been a dark side. There is always a dark side to everything and that darker side of Love never has a happy ending. 

Love can inspire one to do the impossible and quite possibly achieve it, however, there are times when the impossible should not be reached. There are times when Love can become something horrible and turn a person in to a monster. Just as tales of beauty have been spawned; tragic tales are given life through its binding curse. The story we're aware of started out rather simple though. From the first impression one could not possibly predict what the "simplicity" of the story would lead to; A story of titans and the heroes who were able to tap in to their fearsome power and the fear of being consumed by those that we control. The simplicity slowly twisted in to tale of finding one's happiness and the dreaded fear of rejection and loneliness; reaching even deeper twists as it explored the bitterness of jealousy and the pits of self-loathing.

Yes, love inspired the story as it could only take this feeling to allow a man to sacrifice everything for the one he loved; to sacrifice his child; his friends and mentors; his very capacity to grow and love another who only wished for acknowledgement in return. As mentioned from before, this was a tragic tale and most tragic tales don't lead to happiness. Despite the trials this man went up against all was never meant to go as planned and so he fell; he was crushed; and finally devoured by the very thing he fought to retain.

Welcome to the next chapter of this tale or rather a new tale given life by the ashes of another, however, do not allow yourself to be fooled by it's "simplicity" for there is more to what lies on the surface….

Gendo Ikari felt warmth. Now one might think that stating those words was a waste of thought and quite frankly held no importance but there was indeed something rather significant about it. Warmth didn't come to those who passed over to the dark country of death, which held no warmth or solace. Warmth was the last thing he ever expected to feel after having been decapitated by Evangelion Unit-01. He could remember that beast's horrid face very well since there was the absence of its helmet when it carried out his execution. The thick threads of saliva that dripped from its mouth were the only things that occupied his mind accompanied by its yellow glowing eyes.

In all honesty, however, that vision wasn't what he expected to see last. He had different plans in mind but in the end it seemed that things were never meant to go his way at all. He was just another character in a tragedy that was in the control of another person he knew very well. Putting those thoughts aside; Gendo started to feel himself sweating rather profusely and it was at that point that he felt something was amiss. A dead person most certainly did not sweat….so what the hell was he doing perspiring?

_Am I dreaming? Wait, how could I possibly be dreaming or sweating for that matter?! Why do I feel some pressure on my body? _The commander opened his eyes much to his surprise to take in the sight of a large bedroom. There was a dresser against the wall beside a closet; a door on the side opposite of him from the bed leading to god knows where; a night table beside him and another door across from the bed. From the looks of it he was resting in a rather large bed, which he assumed was meant for two people. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed for two but he turned his attention away from such thoughts when he realized that someone had their arm draped across his chest and even more; that someone was resting their head against his chest.

"Who…" Gendo didn't finish his sentence as he brushed the mop of brown hair against his chest to get a good look at his sleeping partner's face. What he saw almost gave him a coronary. The hand he used to brush the woman's hair aside started to tremble and his lower jaw began to tremble as well. Was this just some sick joke being played on him for his past deeds or was this real? "Yui?" He whispered in a voice that betrayed the feelings that were stirring in his mind. Gendo allowed a sigh to slip from him when Yui moaned cutely in response and snuggled up even tighter. The only thing that was keeping him from squeezing her to kingdom come was his fear that she would dissolve in his arms.

_What is the meaning of this? Why am I even alive to be immersed in this dream? Is it really a dream? _He rested his hand upon Yui's head and started to hope that it wasn't but there was something very bizarre about this situation. Didn't he anger Yui with his plans of getting her back at the expense of the world and even there own son? After being punished by the demonic Unit-01, she was the very last person he ever expected to see much less, find himself in bed with. Then he realized that he was still sweating and reluctantly slipped away from Yui and out of bed to find out what was going on. When his feet touched the carpeted floor he felt shivers run through his entire body. Something about this sure felt real to him.

"Gen-chan?" Yui moaned in her sleep as her body slowly registered that her warmth provider had left her alone.

"Yui. Be here when I come back." Gendo thought aloud before turning away from her to leave the room using the door he assumed was the way out. He stepped out in to a dark hallway; only giving him the choice of going left since his bedroom was apparently the last room I the hall, and made his way past three other room before finding himself in the living room. From the looks of it Yui and him were living in a very spacious apartment. "I have no idea what Ikari did during Third Impact but this is just…unbelievable. The boy managed to actually do some good despite his lack of knowledge regarding the entire scenario I had planned." The commander was inwardly hoping that he would never see the boy again. He and Shinji were much to bitter towards each other in the past to simply co-exist again.

Gendo's eyes spied the passageway in the right corner of the living room leading to the kitchen and he made a straight beeline for it. He hadn't gotten anything in to his stomach at all since Seele's siege on Nerv earlier…in the day if he was accurate in the time frame of this world. He had only woken up until recently so he assumed that the world was just reborn. Naturally any other person would still be questioning their very existence but Gendo now had Yui again so all was right in the world. Nothing could possibly bring this fantasy to an end.

Gendo heard the toilet flush in the bathroom…

…NOTHING! Nothing could bring his fantasy to an end….right?

The sound of someone washing their hands followed…

"No…Unless Yui left the bedroom as well…" Gendo watched unblinkingly as the first door in the hallway opened, allowing the light from inside to pour out and a shadow appeared when the occupant stood in front of the golden passage. Gendo couldn't prepare himself for the moment Shinji Ikari stepped out of the bathroom and simply regarded him with a sleep-dazed stare. The young man's eyes were squinting back at the commander as a million thoughts went through Gendo's mind. He was staring Shinji face to face in an empty hallway and all the boy would do is stare back at him, rubbing his eyes. He expected him to rush him and punch him or throttle him to death but this was the last on the list; hell, this scenario didn't even make the list!

_Is that really Ikari or has Third Impact affected him as well despite his part in it? Do the key players experience memory loss?_ Gendo kept observing Shinji from afar, daring not to close the distance between them until Shinji suddenly asked…

"What's wrong father?" The calmness and casualness in his voice irked the commander. The very fact that he decided to yawn after questioning him made Gendo's left eye twitch. Never before had a pilot, a subordinate, addressed him so casually. Not only that but Shinji had not even hesitated or stumbled over his words even once when he spoke to him. There was something different about this Shinji. That was for sure. After a while it seemed that Shinji was no longer content to just stare at his father and turned away to return to his room.

"Wait, Ikari." Gendo suddenly called his name.

"Y-yeah father?" Shinji asked, a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. The commander was satisfied enough to get at least that much from the young man. It assured him that there was still some part of the original boy in him.

"…Nothing. You may retire to your bedroom." Gendo replied after much thought. The young man nodded in response and did as he was told, thankful to be out of the commander's sight, and in to the comfort of his room where his beloved SDAT awaited him. Even in this reality the sweet sounds from the small music player was able to carry him away to distant places that everything else couldn't reach him. After hearing the sound of a closing door register, Gendo resumed his original objective and entered the kitchen to get a bite to eat. He opened the fridge and found so left over food from this night's dinner, which made him quirk, an eyebrow since he didn't recall having dinner earlier. It seemed, however, that false memories were somehow being implanted in his mind even as he regarded the food in the fridge oddly.

"Confusing." Said Gendo as he pulled out a pork bun that was sitting on a plate in the fridge. He set it down on the kitchen counter top to find something else to heat it up in but he gradually came to a halt when he felt the temperature in the room drop. He turned back to see if he left the fridge open but it was closed shut. "Perhaps a window is open." Gendo mused as he stepped out of the kitchen to see if he was right but he found something else that sent shivers running down his spine. His eyes met crimson pools as a familiar person who had not been sitting on the living room couch earlier decided to appear…

"Commander Ikari." The voice regarded him icily.

"…._Rei_?"

**_To be continued…. _**

_Hello! Ok, so I guess you wouldn't really be able to call this an update but I decided to make some changes to the entire series. Maybe I'll even add some chapters that were originally scrapped in the past. I've made quite a few errors on this story since it was my first work anyway so I've decided to finally get to it. _

_This doesn't necessarily mean that the entire flow of the story will change though. I'll keep most of the chapter elements intact but I intend to make some improvements. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this revised chapter cause there are more to come! _

**_Traingham… _**

**_P.S: Fragile Reality will be put on hold until I sort out a few things with my other fics. I don't intend to let it die though…_**


	2. Perfection? Not Likely

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters….

Second Chances at Fatherhood

By Traingham

Red crimson eyes stared at Gendo intensely from the couch on the side of the living room. For the second time in Gendo's life he felt a rising fear in the back of his mind that was threatening to make itself known. Luckily Gendo's years of being a stoic, intimidating man had given him the will power to keep his fear from doing just that.

"Rei? What are you doing…"

"Alive?" Rei cut Gendo off. Her cold monotone voice did nothing else but increase the older Ikari's sense of fear. Gendo was forcefully sat down on the chair next to the couch that she was sitting on.

"I understand why you are surprised Commander. You did not expect a 'tool' such as myself to return after her purpose was fulfilled."

She isn't as controllable as she was before. Gendo thought to himself noticing how the young woman emphasized the word tool once she spoke.

Flash back

"Now Rei, return me to my Yui so we can be together again." Gendo told Rei, removing his glove to reveal the grotesque fusion of Adam and his hand. The albino girl merely stared at him with the same deadpan expression that almost always graced her features.

Gendo inwardly was holding his breath for her to respond even though he knew she wouldn't. Something about Rei III disturbed the Commander, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He slowly moved his hand closer to Rei's bosom until it sunk right in to her chest. Then he lowered it to her S2 Engine, but a blood-curdling roar from up top seemed to change the girls mind.

What the hell! Gendo thought once his hand got stuck at her mid section. He could feel a burning sensation building up in her stomach so he tried to snatch his hand away only to have it ripped clean from him. He screamed in pain and covered the stub with his jacket to stop the bleeding. "What are you doing!" he asked in a desperate voice. Rei looked down at him and began to glow.

"I am no longer a puppet for you to control." She replied, and with that she levitated towards Lillith's monstrous form…

Present

There was no doubt in Gendo's mind that the girl in front of him was now his enemy, and no longer his willing tool. "Have you come to end my life just as it started again?" He asked.

"No commander Ikari. I am here to inform you as to why you are still alive and well."

"What do you mean? Was it not Shinji's will that I'm alive?"

"No. It was also Nagisa's, and my will that you stay alive. It was Shinji's will that you were to be together with Yui so that you would be happy. He was willing to give you another chance at being a father, and a husband." Rei replied.

"Another chance." Gendo mumbled to himself. Another pair of crimson eyes appeared from behind the couch, and made its way around it to sit by Rei. "It's your last chance Gendo." Kawaru said in his melodic voice. Gendo looked at the young man with curiosity.

"And why were you so intent on keeping me alive?"

"Shinji is the reason I am keeping you alive…and well. Had he not wanted to have given you another chance, I would have you alive…wishing you were dead." Kawaru replied, his voice suddenly becoming deathly cold. Gendo chuckled softly.

"So Shinji is testing me?" Gendo smirked, feeling the urge to shift in to his trademark position. "So now I am a pawn in his game? Unbelievable." Rei's usual deadpan expression was momentarily replaced with a small smirk. Gendo could have sworn he'd seen it but discarded the thought.

"No Ikari. This is my game. Shinji knows nothing of it because he did not wish to remember anything before the end of Third Impact. I respected his wishes and wiped away his memory, keeping it for myself." Rei's eyes showed mischief. Nothing Gendo had ever seen, but then again this was a weird Rei. "I only wish the best for Shinji. He has shown my past self care, and I know he would have done the same for me had we had more time together. He is so emotionally stunt in growth because he did not have a father to raise him so I wish to change that, but should the father fail I will take pleasure in eliminating him."

"Your trial begins tomorrow Gendo, and the four of us will keep watch over you and Shinji." Said Kawaru.

"Excuse me? I only see two of you." Gendo said coolly, but he immediately went silent when two more pairs of eyes appeared. One beside the couch which belonged to a child like Rei, and one in the corner of the room belonging to another Rei wearing a plugsuit.

Rei I, and Rei II. This will not go well.>

The two other Reis sat next to the other angels on the couch and stared at him. "I can be at three places at once Ikari." The three Reis said monotonously.

"Goodnight." Rei III said before all four of them disappeared. Gendo finally regained control over his entire body but he didn't move from the chair. One thought kept on going through his mind…..

I'm in deep shit.>

To be continued….


	3. Instrumentality Takes Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

Second Chances at Fatherhood

By Traingham

Ah yes, a beautiful new morning in the life of the Ikari's! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping happily, and for some odd reason someone was singing outside. Now some people would find all of this happiness very sickening. Gendo in particular who could not help but feel as though Kawaru or Rei were doing this just to make him angry. Not only was it a beautiful morning but also Gendo could swear that he could hear some sort of cheery tune violating his mind.

(Think Misato's Theme)

Yui woke up a bit peppy as she usually did when she woke up in the last world before she fused with Unit-01. "Gendo, why don't you get washed up while I prepare breakfast?" Yui asked him.

"Yes honey." Gendo mumbled before he was taken in to a hug, and given a kiss.

This world does have some good in it though. Gendo thought, watching his wife leave the room. He went in to the bathroom and began to do the daily necessities but came to a halt when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Yui called out from the kitchen. She walked to the living room door and opened it to reveal red flowing hair, blue eyes, and that oh so familiar smirk. Yep, it was Asuka. "Well hello there Asuka!" Yui greeted oblivious to the loud thump from the shower.

"Good morning Miss Ikari!" Asuka greeted in a sing-song tone of voice. She entered the apartment leaving her shoes at the door and plopped on the couch. "So is Shinji ready?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. Maybe I should check on him." Yui said about to leave the kitchen but the German fireball stopped her. " Don't worry Miss Ikari, I'll save you the trouble. What if the breakfast burned while you were checking on that bum?"

"Why, thank you Asuka." Yui said. She then tended to the food, a mischievous smirk gracing the woman's face.

Gendo slowly rubbed his head to lessen the painful sensation that began to gradually grow in his forehead. Once he heard the girl's name, fear overtook him.

If she's in this world, god knows who else from Nerv is alive now!>

His thoughts leaned toward a fake blonde with a teardrop mole on her cheek. Unfortunately that train of thought lead him to think about that scientists mother. If Rei was really willing to mess with him then the Akagis would be the perfect problems to throw at him. He immediately cursed himself for even thinking about the woman! God knows, maybe Rei was reading his thoughts just as he was thinking about them! Gendo kept himself calm, even though for some reason that damn song was still playing in his head. He wondered if anyone else was hearing it as well. " I must not trouble myself with these thoughts." He told himself as he shut off the water to the shower. After drying himself with a towel, he went to the closet on his side of the room. The choices of clothing were…something he was unfamiliar with. Polo shirts, jeans, some white dress shirts, and dress slacks. Well actually the latter was something he was familiar with but the first two were just foreign to him. Now came the hard part. He needed to get used to his new life and find out where he worked at as well as what he was to wear. Gendo was sent off course again when he heard a scream in the room next door to his.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Pervert!"

"Wha…huh? What're ya… talking about Ashka?" Shinji asked drowsily.

" Stop pointing it at me!"

"Huh? I shtill don' under—Ahhhhhh! Ow! Stop—Gah—Hey! Oh lordy!"

"God, you—pig!"

"………………"

The silence spoke for itself, and Gendo couldn't help but feel a tad bit amused and disappointed. Amused because he now knew what Shinji went through every day, but disappointed at the fact that he was beaten down by a girl. Yui came in a few seconds later with a frown. "Do you want to make both of us late for work?" she asked sarcastically, " Hurry up Gendo, there isn't enough time to show off! I see enough of you in the evening! Now get a move on!" and with that she walked out. Gendo opted for a dress shirt and slacks….

The kids left the house. Well actually Asuka left the house, and Shinji looked more like an accessory on her hand as she dragged him out at top speed. This just left Gendo and Yui. They walked out of the apartment and in to the parking lot toward their car, which much to Gendo's delight was a Bentley. He held out his hand to Yui only to get a weird stare in return. " Whats up Gen-chan?" She asked him.

"Can I get the keys?"

"What are you talking about honey? You know you don't have a license!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. You said you were afraid of driving remember?"

What? I am too afraid to drive!> Gendo thought angrily though he put up a slight smirk to mask his anger.

"Ah yes Yui, I was just kidding. Perhaps I will rid myself of that fear in time."

It goes without saying that the Commander was really beginning to get annoyed at the pale blue angel.

Alter.Rei ran down the street with a piece of toast in her mouth. She secretly hoped she would run in to Shinji and Asuka again to apologize for the accident from 'yesterday.' She began to feel something for the young Ikari even though they just met and she wished to understand it. Her run however was interrupted when a young girl with pale blue hair appeared in her way from out of nowhere.

Wait a sec! She looks like a younger me!> Alter. Rei thought, stopping. She regretted it when an older version appeared who looked exactly like her, except for the lack of expression on her face. "Oh my God. I've been cloned!" Alter. Rei said with a gasp.

Rei III walked to her and stopped mere inches from her. "You have fulfilled your need. I will take over now." She said.

"What are you gonna do to--?" Alter. Rei blacked out before she could finish her sentence. Meanwhile Asuka decided that she and her half asleep companion had gotten close enough to their high school to stop running.

"Shinji, you idiot. You have got to stop staying up for your late night shows and start getting to bed! I can't be draggin' you out of your room everyday!" Asuka scolded him, but sighed when she noticed the blank expression on his face.

Not even listening.>

The German girl shifted her attention to her left once they both came up to the end of the block. Just as she expected, Rei was walking their way but something about her seemed a bit off. It probably was the facial expression that the girl had on her face. It didn't exactly look tired or sad, just…neutral.

"Hey Shin, check it out. It's the flasher." Asuka told Shinji, tapping him on the shoulder.

Shinji turned to see who Asuka was talking about and saw Rei. Immediately his mind was assaulted with an image of a terrifyingly huge glowing being with wings stretching beyond what the eye can see. The being had Rei's face as well as a joyful smile gracing her features. The image went away but that sent Shinji wide awake!

"You okay?" Asuka asked him in an amused tone.

"Y-yeah." He replied. Rei made eye contact with him just as she was passing them but said nothing. Instead she silently walked ahead of them as though the both of them weren't even there.

Gendo was feeling sick in the stomach with worry. He was debating with himself if he was supposed to wake Shinji up himself, and if Asuka was sent to the house as a test. Then there was the fear of going to work and finding some familiar faces, much like the women he was thinking about in the shower earlier. The car entered a tunnel, and that got him out of his domain of thoughts. Something about this tunnel was very familiar and it was bugging him. Yui stopped the car in front of a giant gate and Gendo's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. The symbol that graced the gate was none other than Nerv's, Red Fig leaf, words and all.

"_Nerv_…just unbelievable." Gendo said in awe.

"Yep, it's an honor to be the _Commanders of Japans Elite Self Defense Force_. Got to say that the pay is good too!" Yui said cheerfully.

Did she just tell me our job on purpose?>

"Of course. The country is in safe hands while it's under your control, hmm Yui?" Gendo added in.

"Control? How many times do I have to tell you not to use that word Gendo? Protection is much more appropriate."

So this is my way of making up for my past life as well. 'Protector' of the country instead of deciding the worlds fate. Gendo thought. A strange feeling in the back of his mind made him yet again turn away from his thoughts.

That is correct Gendo.> Kawaru said telepathically. You catch on very quick, however there is a slight difference.>

Difference?>

Yes. Do you remember the saying "_Behind every good man, there is a woman?_">

I don't believe I understand where you are going with this, _Tabris_.>

Much like Commander Fuyutski, you are second in Command. Rei, Yui and myself decided that you could not be trusted so Yui will be first in Command.>

My scenario was based on reclaiming Yui. What is the point Nagisa?>

Rei believed this would be an attack on your ego, and it would show you who is in power. You should be grateful Ikari. I was planning on making you the custodian for Nerv's restrooms.>Kawaru said, his melodic voice irritating Gendo.

Leave my mind Nagisa. Gendo mentally growled, but the silence told him that the angel left his mind long before he commanded him to.>

After reawakening from his daze, he saw that they were already in the Geo Front. From the car he could see the Pyramid like structure that was Nerv HQ in perfect condition. A welcome sight from what it looked like when the JSSDF and SEELE attacked it. The upcoming tunnel obscured his view and he waited.

Shinji and Asuka entered the classroom and were greeted by their friends. Toji, and Kensuke led Shinji to his desk, and a conversation immediately erupted. Asuka joined Hikari and the other girls in conversation as well, while Rei went to her window. It was as though watching the pilot's lives before Third Impact occurred with the exception of some teen-angst, a droning old teacher, and some 'Hedgehog Dilemma." A screech from outside drew all the boys to the windows and cheers and cat calls for their teacher filled the classroom. They all stayed like that for about a minute. Then as if they were magnets in a concentrated space, they all immediately stuck to the door of the classroom much to the girls disgust. The space was cleared and a woman with lavender hair, looks that would send any male panting, and a familiar red jacket walked in. All the boys helped Misato with her heavy bag of books, took her jacket to the closet, and some offered her some candy bars or drinks. "Show some skin and the boys start to worship you." Hikari whispered to Asuka.

"Damn right." Asuka replied. Misato made the guys at her desk sit at their seats and she got everyone's attention. "Alright students, we have a new addition to the class. Girls, try not to rip him to shreds on the first day please." She teased, making some of the boys laugh cockily. "You may come in now." She called to the person at the door. Some girls hid their faces, while some of them just stared dumbly. Rei III on the other hand slowly clenched her hand in to a fist at the persons appearance.

"Good morning friends. My name is Kawaru Nagisa"

Gendo followed Yui in to the elevator and she pressed the button for the top floor. Once the elevator reached their destination the doors opened to reveal another familiar sight. The Command Bridge in all of its glory! Much to Gendo's horror, the bridge bunnies were there working on the computers as usual as well as another face that made him almost gasp. Kaji stood with the bridge bunnies in a scene that looked like some spoof of regular procedures done by Misato.

"Good morning Commanders." Kaji greeted them with his lady killer smile.

"Good morning major." Yui greeted. Gendo merely nodded in greeting and continued following Yui.

"What's wrong with the Second Commander?" Aoba asked Kaji in puzzlement. Kaji shrugged in response.

"Well, I'll meet you at the Commanding deck Gen-chan. I'm going to go get changed in to my uniform, kay'?" Yui told him going to the women locker room.

"Very well. Then I'll go…change in to my uniform too." Gendo said. Yui was about to disappear around the corner but he called to her.

"Whats wrong Gendo?" Yui asked him.

"Where is the men's locker room again?"

"Follow the signs Gen-chan." Yui said, pointing at the large sign on the wall before proceeding to the locker room.

"Right." Gendo muttered feeling a bit stupid. He followed the arrow down the hall until he came to a fork. One way led to the bathroom and the other way led to…..

"Dear lord! Naoko Akagi!" Gendo nearly screamed, when he saw the brunette Doctor.

Dr. Akagi looked at the Commander with an amused smile… almost seductive if you looked really close, but Gendo was not willing to get that close!

"Hello there Gendo."

To be continued…


	4. A Day in the Life of two Commanders

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chances at Fatherhood_

By Traingham 

Days are merely another page in our lives in which many of our accounts are written. Events, and conversations are recorded for us to remember and look back upon once these shells we call bodies are no longer useful and we leave to join other forgotten souls. Yet there are always those 'pages' that are filled with the outmost unexpected twists and turns that can send the writer in to a state of insanity. Gendo was one of those unfortunate writers with a page that could not quite accept defeat and bend towards their will. Maybe that was because the page supplier (Rei) kept on sending them errors to fix, and complications that could not be erased with a simple brush of white out, or in Gendo's case, a simple pull of the trigger.

Gendo stared in shock at the woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful, elegant, intelligent, and also one sick woman with a hatred for Yui Ikari or anybody who reminded her about Yui. Rei I could tell you from experience that the woman hated Yui with a passion, being that she was one of the unfortunate victims who reminded Naoko about her. "What's wrong Gendo? Surprised to see me waiting here." Naoko asked Gendo playfully.

"Yes, I am. What are you doing waiting here…in the way of the men's locker room?" Gendo asked, a sense of uneasiness that would usually be found in his son, slowly creeping through him.

"I'm waiting here for you of course Gen-chan. I can't start working without giving you a good morning greeting, now can I?" Dr. Akagi replied stepping closer to the Commander.

"Well you have. Now excuse me Dr. Akagi, I must change in privacy." Gendo said, expectantly.

"Privacy? Are you sure you want privacy because I really don't mind a show."

"Akagi…I'm quite sure you know I have a wife."

"Sure." She said, moving aside. Gendo took that as his cue to walk past her, but once he did Naoko took that opportunity to give him a quick spank! Gendo jumped away in startled by the sudden action and turned around only to see the scientist making her way down the hall.

"Don't you dare touch me again woman!" Gendo growled, but his threat didn't get the desired effect. Naoko only giggled and disappeared around the corner but not before saying, "Yeah, keep running that game Gendo. I like it when you do that."

"That woman is a freak."

Yui left the woman's locker room in her Commanding uniform and saw Naoko walking by. "Good morning Naoko!" Yui greeted.

"Oh, Good morning Commander Ikari." The woman greeted back, walking to the bridge. Yui looked at the escaping scientist and looked at the direction she came from.

Nah. She must've gone to the bathroom. Yui thought, walking to the lift near the entrance to the bridge. She pressed the button for the Commanding level and it rose to her destination. Once she got to the Commanding Bridge, she walked to her seat and sat down. "I wonder what's the use of being the Commander of some Special Defense Force when there's never a problem in Japan. Sure the pay is good but I need some excitement in my job. This is just plain boring." Yui said to herself, leaning back on her chair.

I wonder how my Shin-chan is doing in school. I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet. I wonder what the hell his father is doing. It doesn't take this long to get changed! 

The sudden lack of view answered that question for her.

"Who am I?" the gruff voice asked even though the tone told Yui that the person knew she would know the answer.

"God?"

"No."

"Jesus?"

"…No."

"Dad?"

"He's still alive?"

"Yeah, he is Gendo, and I'm not expecting him to die any time soon." Yui said, prying his hands off her eyes. Gendo took one of her delicate hands in one of his and gave it a kiss.

"Well, I'm not either." Gendo said. "But you must always expect the unexpected."

That comment got him a playful, but stinging smack on the arm.

"That wasn't very nice Gen-chan."

"He probably thinks the same thing about me Yui-chan."

"What are you talking about! He likes you! You two went hanging out together about five times."

"…I knew that…but maybe that's just a cover up." Gendo retorted, sitting down.

"Ri-----ght. Anyway have you been talking to your son lately?"

Is this a test! Gendo thought immediately after the question was asked.

"Um…not really Yui. Why?" Gendo answered.

"Dammit! I figured that he would probably share some information with you that I wanted."

"Excuse me?"

"You know!"

"…I hate to disappoint you honey but I don't know."

"Sons usually tell their fathers about romantic issues and ask for tips on how to deal with them."

"………." Gendo stayed silent, regarding the woman with a blank face.

"I wanted to know if Shinji had a girlfriend. Are you seriously that kids father cause' sometimes I wonder."

You're not alone. 

"It would be unfortunate if he wasn't because I would have to kill you dear." Gendo said straight-faced.

"Sure honey. Actually to tell you the truth when I first met you I really had the feeling that you were some sort of man-whore…are you?" Yui asked him, straight-faced as well.

"Are you trying to ask me if I'm sleeping around behind your back?"

"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure you had your urges to go after other women. Women like our dear…Doctor perhaps?" Yui said activating mental alarms within Gendo. "Or cute lil' Maya. I sure hope so cause if it's urges about mal-"

"I'm not like that Yui." Said Gendo standing behind her chair. "Besides, what about your interests?" Gendo placed his hands on her shoulders and gently began to massage.

"God…we haven't talked like--oooh that feels nice." Yui gently cooed in mid-sentence. "We haven't talked like… this since we…uh..were…ah..younger." Yui began to relax.

Gendo took that as his cue to slowly move his fingers up her neck to her ears. He gently held them and began to massage her ears too. Kaji and the bridge bunnies heard the First Commanders light moans of pleasure and began to talk among themselves. The other operators tried to keep their minds on their work while Naoko on the other hand glared at Yui with intense hatred.

I loathe you Yui Ikari. 

Yui slowly held both of Gendo's hand in hers and stopped him. "Gendo, do you really think this is the right place to be doing this! I swear you act like some hormone driven teenager sometimes!" she quietly hissed at him.

"Well…" Gendo trailed off when Yui stood up from her seat. She quickly began to tug him to the room behind the Commanding bridge and said, "The office is much more appropriate."

Lunch Time….

Yui and Gendo left the office and took the lift down to the main hall. The both of them were quite hungry from the activities earlier so they made a quick power walk to the Nerv Café. Gendo grinned slightly to himself as they walked to their destination with a thought that would have made Ritsuko have the urge to pay back the favor from Third Impact ten times over.

I've still got it. 

They entered the Café and got their food. Then they sat at a lunch table at the far right side of the Café next to a window giving a breath taking view of the Geo-Front.

"I am starving Gen!" Yui exclaimed before picking up her fork.

"As am I Yui."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something.."

"Go ahead." Gendo said before depositing a chunk of steak in to his mouth.

"What do you think about Kyoko's daughter?" Yui asked, putting on a face Gendo couldn't resist. Gendo gave her an odd stare as he chewed the steak in his mouth and took a drink of his beer once he swallowed it.

"You are still going on about that?"

"Of course! You want Shinji to have a girlfriend don't you?"

"…Sure, but I can already see the future in my head now."

"S'cuse me?"

"Ok. You have Soryhu and Ikari…"

"Shinji, Gendo. For crying out loud he's your son and only child! Call him by his first name!"

"…You have Soryhu and Shinji get together, correct?"

"Proceed."

"Then they begin to go out together." Gendo said before taking a sip of his beer. "You following me?"

Nod--Nod.

"Then you begin to get worried when the both of them start to come from outings late."

Nod---Nod.

"Then you begin to get the feeling that Shinji may start to have urges. Then it is my job to give him 'The Talk'."

Raise eyebrow.

"You become angry when I present him with condoms with thoughts that I am going to corrupt our son and we start back at square one when you forbid him from seeing Kyoko's daughter." Gendo finished, getting a weird look from Yui.

"You plan scenarios are something?" Yui asked, getting a chuckle from Gendo.

"You have no idea dear."

"Idea…Idea. Now that you mention the word, there is something I would like you to do for me."

Ikari Residence…

Shinji walked in to the apartment with a yawn. School was tiring as usual and with a 'friend' like Asuka who constantly calls you a pervert for just looking at another girl, and who drags you to class when you're just a tad late, school become rough as well. Then there was the disturbing thought that perhaps the new student, Kawaru, was hitting on him and that Rei might have split personalities. The pale blue haired young woman was practically all over him 'yesterday' about the whole panty issue and today she merely looked at the window, ignoring Misato or any other teacher's lesson. How she got every answer right when Misato suddenly threw a problem at her was a mystery, adding to the suspicion that he had about her staring at him when he wasn't looking.

"Hi mom." Shinji greeted Yui in the living room as she got up from the couch and took him in to a hug.

"Good afternoon my Shin-chan. How was school?"

"Tiring as usual mom. If it weren't for all of Asuka's talking I probably would have conked out on the walk home.

"I see. Well then, take a shower and come down for dinner, O.K?" Yui asked him, walking to the kitchen. She got a, "Yes ma'am." Shinji walked down the hall and entered his room to find Gendo sitting on his bed waiting for him. The sight alone had his heartbeat accelerate. "Good afternoon father." Shinji greeted him nervously.

"Like wise…Shinji." Gendo replied. "Lay down your bag, and sit down for a while."

Shinji did as he was told and sat beside his father.

"Um…Is there something…wrong father?"

"No." answered Gendo.

Silence…

"Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yes."

Silence…

"Then—

"What do you think about Soryhu, Shinji?" Gendo cut his son off. Shinji shuffled a bit in his sitting spot and blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Asuka, Kyoko's daughter. What do you think about her? Does she seem like a nice girl?"

"Asuka's alright."

"Even when she slaps you when she comes in the morning, merely because you have an erection?"

"W-well that's normal. Of course she's going to slap me if she sees me with an erection! She probably thinks that I'm thinking perverted thoughts." Shinji replied, getting a slightly amused look from Gendo.

"Does it not strike you as odd that she barges in to your room every morning when she knows you might have an erection at that point in the morning? You would figure that she would knock on your door to awake you rather than do it in person."

"Well—

"And yet you still see nothing wrong with it. In fact you believe that she's a nice girl, correct."

"Yeah—

"So there must be some harbored feeling if you put up with her."

"But—

"So I confront you with my question, Ikari. Do you believe that you may pursue a relationship with Soryhu in the near future?"

" Um…I don't think so. Well actually I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I haven't really thought about that, besides there are other girls I'd like to get to know first like Horaki, or Kirishma, or maybe Ayanami, or—

"Ayanami? Rei Ayanami?"

" Yeah. You already know her?"

"…Somewhat." Gendo replied. "That is all I wish to speak to you about for now Shinji. Go on and do what your mother instructed you to do." Gendo said walking out the room but before he could get out of sight, Shinji called him.

"Yes Shinji?"

"It was kind of…nice talking to you dad."

"…Indeed."

To be continued…

Maybe I could've done more to this Chapter but I figured I'd get on with it and finish it cause I need some sleep.I'll probably use the idea's I thought of for the next chapter.

P.S. Oh if some of ya were a bit disappointed with the whole Gendo, Naoko stuff, don't worry! I'll be giving Dr. Akagi many more chances to build up on the tension in later chapters and maybe I'll introduce her daughter later too. Anyway until then, take care.


	5. A chapter to da Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters or lyrics, and even though Christmas is coming I still know I aint gonna own it!

Second Chances at Fatherhood By Traingham 

The co-watchers of the world and the Second Commander stood in front of an apartment building just a few blocks where the Ikari's were living. Most people who'll wake up come morning will either be surprised to even see the apartment building or just tell themselves like those who don't wish to bring up problems in a world with Angels and Eva's, "Wow, I never noticed that before! Well now I have." Now the reason I say that is because Rei's apartment building was due for demolition a while back before Third Impact but she…how do I put this? All..three of hers? Anyway, the three Reis had grown attached to the rickety structure and the constant pounding of metal so they decided to bring it back. Kawaru didn't really mind anyway so he obliged with the girls idea and went with them.

The four angels entered the building and teleported in front of Apartment 402. "This apartment brings back memories of a past life." Rei III said to herself. (Not the other Reis) Rei II's right eye twitched so slightly that none of the other Angels caught it.

"My life." She said quietly, getting Rei I's attention.

"I believe you mean my life." The young Rei said in her mischievous voice. It seemed that Rei I was cursed with such a tone of voice so it always seemed as though she was being disrespectful or as if she was a trickster by nature. Kawaru studied Rei II and saw something in her eyes. It could have possibly been hatred or jealousy, but he didn't look too much in to it.

"Well I really would like to live inside the apartment, but I am afraid that to do that we must enter it." He said.

All three Reis glared at him in response to his witty remark.

Well it seems that they don't have a sense of humor. Kawaru thought awkwardly.

After seeing that the 17th Angel wasn't going to say anything else, Rei III opened the door to the apartment and walked in. Everything was just as it was before: Bloody bandages were on the floor and in the garbage can, the bed covers were messed up, her beaker was on her night table as well as her open glasses case, and the glasses for the case were on the floor in shards with the twisted frame looking as though someone had stomped on it. Of course Rei III knew exactly why the glasses were broken but didn't bother to mention the details to anyone. "Now that we are going to live here I believe it would be best to make some modifications to the apartment." Rei II said. Rei III nodded and put her hand against the wall separating apartment 402 from 401. In a flash of light the wall disappeared, and the size problem was solved.

"I am going to take a shower." Rei II said suddenly. "I will leave you three to do as you will." And with that she entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you think she's angry?" Kawaru asked Rei III.

"I think she is. Maybe the thought of having me around does not sit well with her."

"Why do you say that."

"I would dislike being a ghost of the past as well." She replied…

(The Next Day…Think Misato's Theme)

"Hey Gen-chan."

"………….."

"Wake up Gen-chan."

"Leave..me…alone Doctor." Gendo mumbled in his sleep, turning away from Yui.

"Doctor!" Yui yelled in confusion. "What doctor do you mean Gendo!" Yui asked kicking him off the bed. The commander woke up as soon as he came in contact with the floor and banged on the lower drawer in his night table. Once the drawer popped open, he shot his hand inside to grab what he expected to be a gun but instead he got a handful of boxers.

"What?" Gendo mumbled to himself, dropping his boxers back in to the drawer. He lifted himself off the ground only to come face to face with his wife. "Why did you kick me off the bed Yui?"

"Who is the doctor you were talking about in your sleep Gendo?" Yui asked, crossing her legs. Gendo blinked.

Oh lord! I can't believe I just risked my marriage in my sleep!> He thought desperately.

"Um…where's your suit?" Gendo asked Yui.

"What the heck are you talking about."

"Don't play coy with me Yui-chan. When did you change in to your pajamas?"

"What are you—oh." Yui suddenly trailed off and began to grin. Then she burst out in to angelic laughter!

Yes! She bought it>! Gendo mentally cheered for himself. Mini Reis began to do the wave in his mind as they cheered his name. Wait, wait…mini Ritsukos—wait, no…mini…Shinjis. Yeah that's it! Mini Shinjis began to do the wave in his mind as they cheered his name.

"What's so funny?" Gendo asked 'seriously'.

" You were having a kinky dream honey. I didn't think you actually had those type of dreams Gen-chan."

"I did not!"

"So give me all the details. What did we do?"

"Why describe it when I can—

"It's way too early." Yui cut him off, as she got up from the bed. "Why don't you wake up Shinji while I prepare breakfast. Oh wait I have a better idea! Let's eat out for breakfast today. What do you think, hmm?"

"Why not?" Gendo answered hesitantly. His answer made Yui practically hop around the room with excitement.

"Great! I didn't feel like cooking today. Besides a nice outing would do some good for the family. In a matter of fact lets invite Kyoko, and Asuka." Yui added in with a smirk. Before Gendo could object, Yui went in to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Kyoko? That woman disturbs me… God where the hell is that cheerymusic coming from!>

I know, I know I've let you down  
I've been a fool to myself  
I thought I could  
live for no one else  
But now through all the hurt and pain  
Its time for me to respect  
the ones you love  
mean more than anything  
So with sadness in my heart  
I feel the best thing I could do  
is end it all  
and leave foreve---

Shinji woke up screaming! Cold sweat trailed down his face, and his pillow was moist with it. "It w-was just that dream again." The young man told himself, wiping his face with his covers. The same dream with all of those emerald crosses on a red planet, and that glowing white Angelic figure hovering over it. A knock on Shinji's door sent him away from his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Your...f-father." Was the hesitant reply. "Get dressed. We're going out for breakfast."

"Yes sir." Shinji replied, as he got off his bed and looked through his drawers. After selecting some jeans and a polo shirt, Shinji left his room and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water for the sink and began to wash his face and hands, but a knock on the door stopped him short. " It's way too early for this." Shinji muttered to himself. He left the bathroom while he wiped his face with a towel and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Asuka! Open the door Shinji!"

Why is she so loud! Shinji mentally growled but he opened the door regardless. There stood Asuka, and her mother, Kyoko Zepplin Soryhu. The older woman was a sight to behold. Her hair was a redish-brown color and it reached down to her waist. Her eyes were blue, and she also had a nice figure. It was easy to see where Asuka got her genes.

"Gutt Morning Shinji. How are you doing?" Kyoko asked him, a German accent clearly laced within her voice.

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"I can't complain." Kyoko replied. Asuka frowned and gave Shinji a dark glare.

"Well, aren't ya going to let us in dumpkoff?" she asked getting a pinch from her mother.

"Ow! What's the matter mama?"

"Don't use that word on your friends or anyone in general." Kyoko hissed.

"Yes mama."

"Well, come in." Shinji said. Both Soryhus walked in and sat on the couch. "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"I'm good." Asuka replied.

"Same here Shinji dear." Kyoko replied. She smiled when Yui entered the room. "Hi Yui! Gutt morning!"

"Good morning to you Kyoko!" Yui greeted as well, giving the woman a hug.

"How goes work?"

"Fine, just fine, and how is it at the lab Kyoko?"

"Gets kind of dull sometimes but I'm alright."

"Hi Misses Ikari!" Asuka greeted, loudly.

"Hi Asuka! How's school going? Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Yui asked. As if on cue Gendo walked in to the room.

"Gendo!" Kyoko said, taking him in to a hug.

"Kyoko." Gendo said in mock enthusiasm, responding to the hug with a weak hug of his own. The doorbell rang, getting everyone's attention.

"Who's that?" Yui asked no one in particular. She opened the door, and her smile faltered a teensy bit.

"Hi guys!" Naoko greeted.

OH CRAP!> Gendo mentally bellowed.

(International House of Pancakes A.K.A: IHOP)

"So, how are you guys doing?" Naoko asked Gendo. Yui answered that question before Gendo could even get in a thought. "Quite well. How about you Naoko?"

"I'm alright, but it gets kind of dull when all you live with is cats. I really need a man in my life, you know?"

"…No I don't know cause I got Gendo to keep me company!" Yui replied, hugging the Commander as though he was some sort of teddy bear. That answer made the doctors left eye twitch, but she kept on a cheerful façade.

I'm lovin' it!> Yui thought evilly.

"Father?" Shinji suddenly asked. Gendo faced his son and asked. "What is it Ikari?"

That response earned him a painful pinch in the leg by Yui. Shinji watched his father wince and wondered what happened. "Um…Yes Shinji?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about Ayanami."

"Rei Ayanami? Why do you suddenly wish to bring her up?"

"Last night you seemed to be bothered once I mentioned her. I was wondering if you could tell me what was wrong."

"The girl is what's wrong if you ask me." Asuka threw in.

"Which they didn't." Kyoko told her daughter.

"That name seems quite familiar to me." Naoko said. "I can't quite place it but something about that name gives me the chills."

That's because you killed her Psycho.>

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I once knew a Rei and I'm curious as to how a girl in your school has the same name." Gendo lied.

(Apartment 402…)

"Gendo seems shaken at the newfound information that I am attending Shinji's school." Rei III told Rei I.

"He would not expect you to meet with Shinji again. In fact I am quite curious myself that you would want to meet with Shinji again." Rei I said.

"I wish to become one with him."

" If I am not mistaken, did he not reject you during Third Impact. What makes you think that he will have a different answer for you this time?"

"Have you not forgotten that this is a new life? With a new life comes new decisions and another chance." Rei replied. "And I will have to correct you about that rejection. Shinji rejected Third Impact, and the merging of all souls to become one being."

"But it does not change people."

"I am aware of that, but I do not need to worry. Shinji memories inform me that he was interested in having a bond with me. A very intimate bond in fact." Rei III turned towards the kitchen when she sensed a presence.

"You are wrong. Ikari-kun wished to establish a bond with me. You do not have any of his interests or desires."

"I have done more for him then you have, Second Vessel. You have only caused him pain."

"Pain? I protected him. All you have done is twist his mind with images of Rejection, Hatred, and insanity."

"That was Lillith's doing, Second."

"Do you not have Lillith's essence within you?"

"…Not anymore."

"What do you mean, Third?"

"Shinji cast her away from me when he rejected Third Impact. I do not know where she has gone." Rei III replied gravely. Kawaru shot up from his spot in the couch and walked to her.

"Mother Lillith isn't dead?"

"Angels cannot die Tabris. They are locked away in the chamber of Guaf."

"But she is not, correct?"

"I am not sure, but she has not appeared so I believe she may have been sent to the Chamber."

"Or she may be biding her time."

"Or she may be in need of someone." Rei I said.

"Who?" Kawaru asked,

"…Ikari-kun." Rei II answered. "He is the guardian of life now, and is Adams successor."

"Should we awaken Shinji then?" Kawaru asked.

"No. We will let him be. Should she make a move, then we will attempt to take care of the problem ourselves. Shinji is a last resort, understood?"

"I am curious Third." Rei I said. "Are you telling us to go on as though nothing is amiss? I wonder if you are only doing this because you are more worried about keeping Shin-chan to yourself."

"I would very much appreciate it if you do not ask me anymore questions, First Vessel." Rei III replied.

(Ikari's Residence…)

The entire day had gone on smoothly as Yui had planned it to be although there was that on incident within the movie theater between Gendo and Naoko. Kyoko seemed to dislike the Scientist as much as Gendo did but she showed it indirectly. The Ikari's entered the apartment and retired to their rooms after washing up quietly. Well actually Gendo didn't go to his room but rather his sons room since Shinji wanted to speak to him. Inwardly Gendo was hoping that Shinji wouldn't want to talk to him every night because it was hard enough already. Gendo sat in Shinji's desk chair while his son sat on the bed looking at the ground.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Gendo asked, wanting to make this quick.

"Y-yeah father. Have you ever had a dream that kept on continually tormenting you?"

"A nightmare?"

"Not really because the dream I had wasn't exactly scary, but rather disturbing. I…I felt like I was involved with it somehow, but that would be impossible." Shinji said, almost trembling a bit. This actually got Gendo's attention for once.

"Would you like to describe this dream in detail for me?"

"…Sure, I guess."

Gendo looked at him expectantly.

"There were these angels with spears surrounding a large glowing figure that was hovering over this mass of red…I'm not really sure what it was and a barren planet. Well, anyway, it seemed like some sort of …of ritual and the angels surrounding the figure began to impale themselves with the spears they were holding."

"How did the figure look like?"

"I couldn't see her face. She kept on looking down at the red mass in between her hands."

"So the figure was a female?"

"The figures body did show some feminine qualities."

"Go on."

"O.k. When the angels impaled themselves, I began to hear all of these moans in my head… and some crosses began to appear on the planet the figure was hovering over…and then some eyes began to appear all over the figures body…and I…woke up. I couldn't handle it anymore."

"You fear that the dream is going to haunt you again?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps it would be best to finish the dream,"

"But…I can't. It seems so realistic that I begin to get nauseous, and I start to panic."

"Ikari…I have never been haunted by a dream every night so that is my only advice since it seems that you never face the dream. I would assume that your fear of that dream is why it keeps on coming back. Your mind instills a fear that reminds you that you may have that dream when you fall asleep so it plays back."

"…I understand."

"Good. I'm not sure if I gave the kind of help you were expecting but I wish you best of luck."

"No father. The fact that you tried is enough for me." Shinji replied. His words struck something in Gendo.

"Good night Ikari." Gendo said before leaving Shinji's room.

"Good night father." Shinji said before shutting his door. He then turned off the lights in his room and got in to his bed. He kept his eyes open, looking through the darkness as though he expected some demon to appear to him but as the minutes went by his eyes began to close….

...I feel the best thing I could do  
is end it all  
and leave forever  
whats done is done, it feels so bad  
what once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again  
my world is ending

I wish that I could turn back time  
cause now the guilt is all mine  
cant live without the trust from the ones you love.  
I know we can't forget the past  
you cant forget love and pride  
because of that its killing me inside

It all returns to nothing, it all comes  
tumbling down, tumbling down,  
tumbling down,  
it all returns to nothing, I just keep  
letting me down, letting me down,  
letting me down….

….and that demon surely did appear…..

To be continued…..


	6. The hungry shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters….

_Second Chances at Fatherhood _

_By Traingham_

"Hey Gen-chan?" Yui asked the commander.

"Yes Yui?"

"Is there a reason why you're so quiet?"

"No, why?"

"I like to hear your voice."

"…I like the sound of your silk voice as well Yui." Gendo said, looking at her with a slight smile. Shinji walked in to the living room and observed this exchange between his two parents with a smirk.

"Um…Dad, Mom?" he called their attention. As desired, the both of them turned their attention to him.

"Yes Shin-chan?"

"Yes Ikar…Shinji?"

"I'm having some company later." Shinji replied awkwardly. His mother's eyes immediately lit up with life. Well he interpreted it a life, but it was actually mischief.

"And who would that be? Asuka, maybe?"

"No."

"No?" Yui repeated in curiosity.

Please let it be Aida or Suzuhara then.> Gendo mentally pleaded.

"No, it's another girl in my class mom. Her name is Ayanami." Shinji answered, much to Gendo's dread.

"Aya…My, my. How will Asuka take this?"

"Wha? No mom it's not like that. We're going to study with each other…besides," Shinji's face heated up, "I don't know w-what you mean about Asuka."

"Sure you don't dear. Anyway, I don't mind." Yui said. She then turned to the pale statue that was her husband. "What do you say Gendo?"

I don't think I have much of asay Yui.>

"I don't mind either Yui-chan." Gendo replied standing up. "Excuse me. I am in need of the restroom."

_(Apartment 402...)_

Rei II lied on her bed in her room looking up at the ceiling with what would be seen as a bored expression. " Why do I feel troubled? I have no reason to feel anything now."

"_I see that you are asking yourself questions again sister."_

" Armiseal? I do not feel like having a conversation with you at the moment."

_"When do you feel like having one? Ah yes, but I believe that if it were Ikari-kun who were to speak to you, words would come out easily."_

"Leave me."

"_I do not feel like it at the moment. Rather I would like to ask you why you do not take this chance to form a relationship with Ikari-kun?" _

"What is it to you?"

_"I could have given you the chance to join with him once before."_

"You wanted to contaminate him."

_"No, I wished to fulfill your desire to become one with him. You turned down my offer and destroyed me along with you. Yet look at us, sister! We have been given another chance at his heart! Pity…"_

"We?"

_"Have you forgotten that we are one?"_

"I do not consider you to be me. You forced yourself in to my body and soul. As far as I am concerned, you are a parasite."

_"I am hurt."_

"That is acceptable."

"_Is it now? That is alright with me sister, but I do not wish to feel your pain when you get hurt."_

"Excuse me."

_"The third will take him away from you…or perhaps even the First. I know your feelings are beginning to send you in to rage. Mind you, I did not forget your argument with the Third last night."_

"I do not appreciate your intrusion of my mind."

_"I do not appreciate you shunning me. Sometimes I wish I were with the Third rather than being with you Second. At least she is willing to follow her feelings for young Ikari-kun unlike you…but I cannot help but be interested in a fool such as yourself."_

"Fool?"

_"To give your life for your love but choose not to be with him once you have another chance. To become jealous when another claims to have his feeling yet you choose not to return those feelings. You are a fool."_

"You…"

_"Prove me wrong. Dear god, prove me wrong or I will loathe you."_

"Armiseal?"

Silence…

Rei III left the bathroom walking to her room, a towel hanging off her neck. Kawaru observed her along with Rei I from the couch with interest. Then again who would not being that the young angel had a small smile upon her face. Something that the other angels had never gotten the privilage to see unless they played back the night that Shinji and Rei II spent in the plug after the Snipe mission with Ramiel.

"You seem to be happy." Kawaru told Rei III.

"I am feeling somewhat happy. I am able to spend time with Shinji, and I am able to mess with his father as well." Rei III said drying her hair with the towel.

"You seem to have a sort of hatred for Commander Ikari."

"Do you not have the same for him?" Rei III asked Rei I.

"I have nothing for him at all. I was merely a messanger for the Commander so that the doctor would commit suicide and leave him to do as he wished with the Magi. What followed after the message was given was none of his doing, but rather the doctor's."

"I understand. Kawaru?"

"Yes sister?"

"Would you like to come with me to Shinji's apartment."

"No thank you. I'll have my time with Shinji tomorrow." Kawaru said with the same serene smile.

"Very well then." Rei III said, turning to the door, but a conflicting presence made her pause.

"I will visit Ikari-kun with you." Rei II said walking to her counterpart. Rei III smirked but it left her face as quick as it came. "..._I see._ Let us go then sister."

_(Ikari Residence...)_

Yui sat in her room with a pencil in her hand and a large sketch book. On the sketch book she had an incomplete drawing of a sandy shore with the ocean giving off the reflection of the moon. Just as she was about to add some detail to the water the phone began to ring. she sighed in frustration and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Ikari Residence!" Yui greeted, masking her frustration with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Hi! Is that you Yui?" a familiar voice on the other side asked.

"...Wait a sec...Is that you Professor Fuyustski!" Yui asked with a squeal of excitement.

"Yep. How are you doing Yui?" the professor asked. The sounds of traffic in the background could clearly be heard.

"I'm doing great Kozu."

"And how about the little one?"

"Shinji isn't that little anymore professor."

"I wasn't talking about Shinji, I meant Gendo."

"Oh god Kozu!" Yui laughed at what could have been interpreted as an insult to her husband but that was only if you were thinking like Fuyutski was right now. Gendo just got out of the bathroom and he overheard his old partner's name.

Fuyutski? He's alive as well? I am really beggining to think that all my hopes of Ritsuko not being in this world are in vain.> Gendo thought with a slight twitch in his right eye. He shivered when someone behind him tapped his shoulder. "Uh, father?" Shinji said. The young man could have sworn he heard some sort of chorus singing an evil song in latin when his father turned to face him.

"What is it Ikari?" came the gruff question.

"Is..uh..this a bad time?"

The older Ikari had the tempting urge to say "Yes" and blow off the kid so he would be able to return to his thoughts but the fear that Rei would qualify that as an unfatherly response stopped him from doing so.

"No s...son." Gendo answered slowly.

"Well I forgot to tell you that an open house in my school was coming up so I figured it would be best to tell you now and get it out of the way."

"Very well then Ikari. Is that all you wished to tell me?"

"Yeah, I guess." Shinji replied. After seeing his son walk back to the living room, Gendo took that as his chance to enter the bedroom. Yui spotted him in the corner of her eye and suddenly told Fuyutski, "Oh, Gen-chan just walked in to the room right now Professor! You wanna talk to him?"

Before the professor could say no, she handed the phone to her husband and left the bedroom. Gendo only looked at the phone akwardly as he held it in his hand. After resolving that looking at the phone stupidly would do nothing for him, Gendo lifted the phone up to his ear and greeted the Former second commander.

"Hello Fuyutski."

"Hello Ikari."

Silence...

"Well how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, and the family?"

"I'm quite fine. Yui is her cheerful self as usual and Shinji is...Shinji." Gendo answered.

Silence...

"What happened to you during Third Impact?" Gendo threw in quickly.

"Third what?"

"Nothing. You want to talk to Yui?" Gendo asked.

"Third Impact? What are you talking about Ikari?"

"Do you want to talk to Yui?" Gendo asked, ignoring the professors question.

"No, but what--"

"It was nice to speak with you Kozu!" Gendo said quickly before hanging up. He left the phone in it's charging port and began to walk away but the phone rang again even before he took three steps. He picked it up and heard, "Third Impact? Explain Ikari!", too bad for Fuyutski, Gendo just hung up on him again.

Why is he so intrested in something he doesn't even remember about.> Gendo thought.

DING--DONG!

The door bell rung with a deafening racket! Actually it didn't but in the Commander's mind it sounded much like an explosion due to the fact that behind that door stood his most formidable enemy. "Rei is here." Gendo mumbled to himself.

"Right, don't worry about it!" Yui said sarcastically. "I'll get honey!" Yui walked past him and went to the door herself.

"Hello!" Yui greeted as she opened the door. The sight of the two pale-blue haired angels made her blink. "Twins? Wow, I would have never thought that my son would have two pretty young ladies come to study with him." The woman put on her trademark smirk. "My name is Yui Ikari, andwelcome to our apartment."

"Thank you." Rei III said walking in with Rei II following behind. Once Yui closed the door she asked, "And what are your names?" The two angels seemed to tense a bit at her question.

"I am Rei Ayanami." Rei III immediately answered, making Rei II widen her eyes in surprise.

"I am Kurai Ayanami." Rei answered, making Yui raise an eyebrow.

"Kurai?" Yui asked in an unsure voice.

Her name is _Dark Ayanami_? Why would her parents name her that?> Yui questioned in her mind. Shinji came out of his room when he heard his mother open the door and almost let his jaw drop when he saw both Reis.

"...I didn't know you had a sister Rei." Shinji said looking at the both of them in cofusion. Rei III took that as her cue to answer before Rei II could.

"Yes I do. This is my sister Kurai." Rei III told Shinji, motioning to her sister. Shinji walked to Rei II and a warm smile slowly crossed his face. Rei II didn't show it outwardly by she almost melted under that smile. It was the exact same smile he had on when he saw that she didn't die from Ramiel's beam. "Hello Kurai. I can't quite put my finger on it...but I keep on getting the feeling that we've met before, and I don't mean because you look exactly like your sister." Shinji said akwardly with a small bow.

"I am getting the same feeling Ikari-kun." Rei II replied, getting a small glance from Rei III in return.

"Give me a second." Yui said as she left the living room. A few minutes later she came back with Gendo following behind her. "Meet Shin-chan's friends Gendo." Yui said nudging the older Ikari forward. Gendo looked at both Reis and nearly had a coronary!

"Hello girls. I am Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari." Gendo introduced himself as though he were speaking to some business associates. "It's nice to see two pretty women like your selves coming to study with our son." Gendo saidruffling Shinji'shair almost mechanically.

"It is very nice to meet you as well Mister Ikari."said Rei III. Rei II only looked at Gendo stoicly.

"I didn't think you would have a sister Rei. What's your name sweet heart?" Gendo asked Rei II with a smirk that she remebered quite well.

"...Kurai Ayanami, Mister Ikari." The darkness that seeped from the girls monotone voice gave Gendo the indication that her loyalty from before the fight with the 16th angel was gone.

She isn't very pleased.> Gendo thought, finding it hard to stare the angel in the eyes. He thought that perhaps it was his time to make an escape from both of his new found enemies.

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you two. Good luck with the studying you three, I'm going to be in my room if you need me." said Gendo but Yui placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you hang with me in the living room Gen-chan?"

"Of course honey." Gendo replied. Both Reis looked at Shinji expectantly and the young man broke out of his stupor.

"Alright then, let's go to the studyroom." Shinji said, leading them in to the room on the left. The study room had a long table with some seats, a book shelf, a desk with a computer ontop ofit, and some lights that hung from the ceiling. Rei III took her Geometry bookout of her bookbag and liedit on the table. "Shall we begin then,Shinji?"

(Soryhu Residence...)

Asuka grabbed her back pack from behind her desk and made her way to the door. "Hey mama!" she called out. Kyoko stuck her head out of the living room and asked, "What is it wonder girl?" Asuka smiled at her mother's nickname for her and replied, "I'm going to Shinji's house to study with him."

"Very well then. Don't forget to come back for dinner." Kyoko said before returning to her program. Asuka grinned and left the apartment. She ran down the stairs to the 3rd floor and walked to apartment 54. Yui rested her head against her tense husband's shoulder but immediately lifted it right back up when there was a knock on the door. "Don't worry, I'll get it." Gendo assured his wife, getting up from the couch. He opened the door and his smirk made yet another appearance on his face. "Hello Soryhu."

"Hello Mister Ikari! I'm here to study with Shinji." Asuka said patting her back pack for emphasis.

"Come in, you can join Shinji and the others in the study room." Gendo said pointing to the lit room on the left.

"Others?"

"Yes, others. Rei Ayanami and her sister 'Kurai' came to study with him as well." Gendo went on. In the back of his mind, Gendo began to run with joy. The German Red-head would keep both Reis busy so they wouldn't be able to torment him. Looks like Gendo still had his way to control those clones and Asuka would only be one of them. A burst of conversation already began to blow within the study room once Asuka walked in giving the commanderthe sign that he was in the clear. He joined his wife on the couch and had her snuggle close to him.

"This is much better."

To be continued...


	7. Gettin' snapped at

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters, but I do own the Perfect collection! (Damn you,Platinum Collection...)

_Second Chances at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Some of us try to create the perfect world for ourselves so that we can enjoy life and share our joy with those we love. We try to cast aside problems as quickly as possible so that we can get on to the better things that life has to offer us, yet for some reason without problems we as souls cannot truly be happy because if it was just a bit too peacful we would be bored and start to do incomprehensible things to cause havoc. So there was the question: Why would Shinji give his father another chance? Maybe he wanted to make his father go through a life of uncertainty rather than let him live in a life where he is in control or maybe he truly wanted to reform his father. Then there was the case of Yui Ikari. Did she truly reunite with the commander out of love or did she merely come back to him as a guide through fatherhood? Only the angels knew of these anwers but I really think I shouldn't go on a tangent here...

Gendo sighed peacefully as Yui curled up at his side on the couch. She truly was a sight of beauty, and had a knack to look quite adorable when she was relaxed or just tired. Gendo looked at his wife while she had her attention to the television and a warm smile slowly spread across his face. Yui felt Gendo's eyes on her and turned her attention to him only to find him looking at the television. "Gen-chan? Why were you staring at me just second ago?" Yui asked. Gendo gave her a puzzled expression in reply.

"What?"

(Study Room...)

Shinji looked down at his geometry book in a desperate attempt to escape Asuka's burning glare. The girl did not seem at all pleased that Rei was studying with him. She had nothing to say about 'Kurai', the only thing she did was do a double take when she saw her. Shinji finally shoved his fears of meeting her gaze to the back of his mind and looked up to face her. "Are you alright? You don't seem to be talking as much as you usually do when we study."

"Is that so Shinji?" Asuka asked. "Do you really want to hear my voice so badly?"

"...I'm not sure how to respond to that." Shinji answered akwardly.

"Well your friend Rei and her sister doesn't seem to be talking much either. Why don't you ask them why they're so quiet?" she swerved her eyes in the two blue angel's direction. Rei III only stared back at Asuka while Rei II seemed much more interested in her book. Sometimes her eye would twitch in what would seem like agitation but other than that she stayed very much uninterested in their conversation. Shinji felt some sparks crackling between the two girls and decided to break the tension. "Alright. Maybe we should just relax a bit before we study again." Shinji said hesitantly.

"Yes, let us do that." Asuka added in. She turned towards Shinji and offered him a radiant smile that slowly turned in to a smirk. A smirk that struck terror in to the heart of the young Ikari and made him wish that he had the power to disappear. "So Rei, i've noticed that you don't talk as much anymore. Well actually let me rephrase myself. I've noticed that you don't bicker on to Shinji about the teeny accident you guys had four days ago." the smirk began to grow wider. "Do you have more customers?" Rei III raised an eyebrow slightly at the girl's question.

"Customers? What do you mean Soryhu?"

"Oh come on! We all know that you spreaded it wide on purpose." Asuka said, causing a small drip of blood to escape Shinji's nose. He raised his hand to get the girl's attention.

"Uh...excuse me. I'll be right back." he said rushing out of the study room. Asuka and the two angels nodded in reply. "Perfect." Asuka said darkly.

Gendo turned his attention to the sudden movement in the hallway and saw his son rush out of the study room and in to the bathroom. Yui noticed this as well and looked at Gendo with a questioning expression. "What do you think is the matter?" she asked him.

"Adulescent issues, Yui." Gendo replied lazily.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to investigate the problem."

"I really don't want to get up right now honey." Gendo said weakly. Yui smirked at Gendo after his weak reply.

"Are you sure about that?"

"...That's natural."

(Study Room...)

"Why do you insist on bothering me Soryhu?" Rei III asked. The irritation she was feeling was laced within her question but Asuka didn't pick up on it. "I just want to know why you were so abusive to Shinji before but now it seems like you're worshipping the ground he walks on. I've seen the way you take glances at him during class or how you always make sure it is you who is behind him during lunch time in the cafeteria or maybe even how you seem to pause a moment every time you pass him something like a pencil perhaps?" Asuka went on, taking a quick glance at Rei II after she was done. It caught her attention that every time she mentioned one of the things Rei III did 'Kurai's' eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Rei III could feel her sisters AT Field beggining to build up and decided that it would be a good idea to be cautious just to be on the safe side.

"What are you getting at Soryhu?"

"I think you have something for him."

"You would have a problem with that?" Rei III asked, catching the german girl off guard. Asuka looked at the blue haired girl with narrowed eyes. "A problem with you liking that baka? Heh. I only have a problem with you taking advantage of his stupidity." Asuka answered.

"He is not an idiot." Rei II suddenly said, making Asuka and Rei III dart their eyes toward her.

_"Smooth sister. I'm sure you've caught Soryhu's attention now; starting a friendship with the young warrior will be quite difficult now that the crimson warrior is alert." Arismeal chuckled lightly within Rei II's mind._ Rei II thought quick as she tried to get Asuka's eyes off her.

"I believe Ikari-kun is a very intelligent young man."

"How would you know? Correct me if i'm wrong,but didn't you just meet him?"

"There is no need Soryhu. I know a good person when I see one, but I wonder what you see in Ikari-kun?"

"None of your business." Asuka immediately answered just before Shinji entered the study room. He took his seat and smiled at the sight before him. "That's great! You girls are making friends with each other very nicely."

_"Sure Third Child." Asuka said with a smirk. _

"Third what?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Third what?" Asuka asked Shinji.

"You just said Third something."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"This is not going well." Rei III whispered to Rei II.

"Perhaps a memory is resurfacing within Ikari-kun." Rei II whispered back to her sister. This got Shinji and Asuka's attention. "What are you two whispering about?" asked Asuka. The two angels stood up from their seats in response.

"I believe we cannot spend anymore time with you today Shinji." said Rei III.

"The both of us must be getting to dinner. Our brother will worry if we come late;we will come again another dayto study with you however." Rei II said making Asuka raise an eyebrow.

"Why will you be coming back?"

"I will be attending your highschool starting tomorrow." Rei II replied, offering her sister an out of character smirk on her part. "Until tomorrow Ikari-kun."

"Alright then." Shinji said, watching as the sisters left the study room; leaving him and his childhood friend alone...a-k-w-a-r-d.

Gendo followed the two angel's movements as they left the room and walked towards the door. He didn't feel very safe around them at all, and he began to wonder if he wasat all safe with his son too. The angels did seem to be eager to see him everyday for some reason and if what Rei II announced in the study room was true then that meant both of them would be around Shinji in school as well. A shiver went down his spine as a certain grey haired boy came to mind.

I wonder how that boy is interacting with Ikari while they are at school. Then again, the third clone did say that she wipedIkari of his memories so he shouldn't pose a threat to me.> Gendo thought.

"Good bye mister and misses Ikari." both Reis said in unison.

"Good bye you two. You're always welcome back to see our son girls so don't be shy." said Yui.

"Thank you." they answered. Rei II opened the door and left and her sister was about to do the same, but she paused at the doorway and gave Gendo the "I've got my eyes on you"(Meet the Parents Style)gesture before shutting the door behind her.

"What did that mean?" Yui asked her husband.

"...No idea Yui-chan." lied Gendo.

(Study room...)

"Well I have some time before dinner Shin so lets get studying!" Asuka said with a sudden perky attitude that left Shinji thinking that she had split personalities.

"...Yeah. Anyway Ayanami and her sister seemed as though they were desperate to leave or something. I hope Kawaru won't get too mad at them."

"Why do you worry so much! Freak-a-zoid; you seem so much more wrapped up within the lives of others that you never stop to think about yourself."

"...Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know. I just had the sudden urge to say sorry for some reason."

"...Well don't turn it in to a habit. That sort of stuff starts to annoy people, you know?"

"Sorry."

"Oh lord."

To be continued...

Sorry about the delay. The Headmaster of my highschool decided to have everyone take the exams before the holidays so I've been more focused on my studies. I'll pobably get back my buzz after Christmas. Until then happy holidays!


	8. Before and After: Eva style

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters...

_Second Chances at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Ritsuko cried on her knees as Misato pointed her service automatic at the crazed scientist's head. Shinji watched in horror as the Rei clones melted and exploded within the tank of LCL; eerie giggles of madness leaving their lips while they died with no chance of saving themselves. One of the heads from a Rei clone drifted down by the side of the glass tank slowly, drawing Shinji forward in mixed horror and curiousity. He placed his hand on the glass as if he were stroking the clones head but jumped back with a scream when the head opened it's eyes unexpectedly.

"Shinji! Back away from the tank!" Misato yelled. Shinji didn't even acknowledge his guardian; he only turned away from the women and slowly walked out of the chamber. Misato grimaced at the boy's cold response to her order but turned back to the woman who was on her knees. "If you're going to shoot me then DO IT! I gladly accept death!" Ritsuko wailed in anger. Misato lowered her gun from the scientist's head and put it in her shoulder holder concealed under her jacket.

"If that's how you look at it then you deserve to die Ritsuko. Get out of my sight doctor." Misato said coldly. The doctor got up weakly and walked to the exit of the chamber without a sound. Before she made her disappearance, Ritsuko took one last look at her old friend and let out a sad chuckle. The doctor walked past Shinji's quiet sitting form and took the lift up to the Eva graveyard. She made her way across the catwalk and almost made itto Rei's room but she was suddenly held still by an arm firmly hooked around her neck. The nostril stinging scent of chloroform was the last thing she could identify before her legs began to give out. Ritsukoprotested vainly but her screams and moans were muffled by the hankerchief covering her mouth. The objects in Rei's room began to twist and blur in her vision, and darkness finally overtook her her senses.

"Leave me alone with her Fuyutski."

"Very well Ikari." The sound of footsteps rang softly, and a door closed. A desk gradually came toappear in the darkness with a figure sitting behind it. A red light behind the figure only gave it's silloutte but the image slowly became clearer until the figure could be made out.

"...Gendo?" Ritsuko mumbled. The painful after affect of the chloroform made her feel as though her head was being twisted like a sponge. "I should have known that you would catch me."

"You are a fool doctor."

"So...it's just doctor now? I knew I was just a tool in your scenario, and you were the one who left me in Seele!" Ritsuko yelled, ignoring the splitting pain in her head as she did so. "I was just something to fulfill your pleasures. Now that I'm of no use you might as well end my life."

"I will not."

"WHAT FOR! HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ME ENOUGH PAIN YOU BASTARD?"

"I still have a use for you doctor. Have you forgotten that you can only operate the Magi?"

"Fuck you."

"Did you really believe that destroying all of the clones mattered doctor? Perhaps I should give you a lesson doctor. Should I clone you and kill you again, and again until I make my point? There are far worse things then death." Gendo said making Ritsuko shiver at the liquid zero tone in his voice.

"I won't let you."

"You are not in the position to keep me from doing anything doctor."

"You're a piece of shit Gendo. You probably have plans for your sons death as well."

"He is not my son. You forget I haven't raised him doctor. He stopped being my son from the day I began to plan out my scenario to reattain Yui from Unit One."

"He's too good for you. Yui was too good for you!" Ritsuko spat. The commander took off his tinted glasses and laid them down on his desk. "You will not speak her name Akagi."

"She'll hate you even if you do get her back!"

"Akagi." Gendo growled, opening his desk drawer.

"She'll think your a piece of shit for killing women too IKARI!"

"Silence!" Gendo yelled before shooting her in the shoulder. A stifled gasp escaped Ritsuko's lips before she writhed in pain. Gendo walked to her from behind his desk and pulled her seat in front of his. He sat down and looked at her as she wriggled in the seat. "As I said before doctor, Shinji is not my son. I could not raise him with all of the research I had to do on Project Eva.All I would have done was bring him grief and pain knowing that I could not give him the time he needed witha decent fatherso I left him with an aquaitance to be raised. I still cannot allow myself to get comfortable with him because there are still things I must attend to that he may get in the way with; getting back his mother."

"...Damn..you." Ritsuko choked out.

"I do not care of the consequences doctor. If I can just see her once more; have her in my arms once more, I will accept what retribution the future has in store for me without protest. It should have been me who got absorbed in Unit One, but it was her and I could not change that. I insisted that it be me who did the activation test but Yui was very stubborn. She loved Shinji so very much that she wished to be the one who would open up the "Bright New Future" for him, and I could not change her mind; danger was nothing to her if risking it would help her child. As for Shinji, I do nothing but bring him pain so I can only hope that Third Impact will satisfy his deepest wishes."

"I..won't feel...sorry for you."

"You misunderstoond me Akagi. That just proves my point about humans not understanding one another. I am merely rewarding you for your daring foolishness with a revelation." Gendo said with a smirk. He pressed a button on his desk and two agents came in a moment later.

"You are done with her sir?" asked the agent with salt and pepper hair.

"Yes. Take her to the infirmary to treat that bullet wound, and lock her up after they're done."

"Yes sir."

..._That was before_...

..._This is now_...

"That will be $4.37. ma'am." said the macdonald's worker at the drive-thru window, as she handed Ritsuko her bag of food.

"Alright." Ritsuko said giving the girl afive dollar bill. The girl opened the cash register to get the change and gave it to her. "Have a nice day." said the worker.

"You too." Ritsuko said before driving out of the drive-thru and in to the street. Life was much different for the former scientist in this world. There were no Eva's; agents; lusty highschool friends; pilots or late nights with a Commander of a organization in her life anymore. She no longer had the exciting yet depressing life of a Chief Doctor/ Technician anyore but rather the 'rewarding' and low pay life of a Biology teacher in a highschool in Tokyo-3. Yep, there was no longer the element of surprise within everyday but rather a routine she was very used too: Waking up, going to school, grading papers, going home, sleeping. Occassionally she would go to a bar around a Thursday or Friday but besides that her life wasn't much of a thrill. Instead of hearing the blare of an Angel alarm, she now heard the irritating racket from the school bell and the constant talking of her best friend Misato Katsuragi or her students. Ritsuko stopped at a red light and took that chance to get a bite of what she ordered.

"Damnit! Why the hell do they keep on forgetting to take the cheese out of my Mcgriddle!" the fake blonde growled as she saw the melted cheese smothered across the wrapping for her breakfast sandwich., and if you were wondering, when she said "keep on forgetting" she meant it literally. The light turned green again and a car honked from behind giving her the hint that she needed to stop whining and get moving. She dropped the sandwich back in the bag and pushed the pedal to start moving again. "I'll just have to eat it that way then." she said to herself.

(Ikari Residence...)

It was just another morning at the Ikari residence. Shinji was still sleeping in his room, oblivious to the inevitable break in of his friend Asuka that would most than likely end up with him getting a few bruises. Gendo had gotten dressed and was reading the news paper at the dining table while Yui was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, humming a tune to herself that oddly went along with the never ending tune that always accompanied the morning for some reason. Ah yes, you would think that Gendo was reading the news paper to find out what was going on in Japan but he was actually trying to get his mind off of the cheerful tune in an attempt to keep his sanity. So far the only thing that actually going through his mind was the pleading wish that the tune would go away, and the hope that Rei or Kawaru wouldn't decide to incorporate a tune with the afternoon or the evening. He was horrified at finding himself humming along with Misato's Theme once he woke up, and kept telling himself in his mind that he wouldn't be broken by such psychological tactics from Rei or Kawaru. What he didn't know was that Shinji and Asuka kept telling themselves that too in the original world; Misato was just oblivious to it.

Yui turned her attention away from the food when there was a knock on the door. She mentally declared that the morning had just started. Asuka was her alarm for that very indication.

"Good morning misses Ikari!" Asuka greeted with her usual smile.

"Good morning Asuka! Shinji isn't awake yet so--

"I'll wake him up. Don't worry too much about him, i've gotten used to it as a daily routine on weekdays." Asuka said, walking towards Shinji's room.

"I'm sure you have sweety." Yui said before turning her attention back to the breakfast. The daily racket of Asuka's morning yell and Shinji's usual pained screams filled the apartment much to her amusement. "Yeah, the morning really has started. Gen-chan, are you sure you're ready to leave?"

"Yes honey." Gendo responded tiredly.

"Are you sure."

"Yes honey."

"Ya' know, that's always your answer but you never seem to be ready anyway."

"Yes honey."

"Um..I wasn't expecting an answer."

"Yes honey."

"...Never mind."

"Yes honey."

A few minutes later Asuka came in to the dining room, pushing Shinji's limp body to the door. "Alright were leaving!" Asuka announced, opening the door and pushing Shinji outside.

"Alright! Take care you two, and have a nice dayat school!" Yui called out from the kitchen.

"You two have a nice day at work." Asuka said before closing the door behind her. Yui served the food and brang the plates to the table with her. Gendo still seemd to be interested in his newspaper much to his wife's disbelief.

"Aren't you going to eat Gen-chan?"

"Yes honey." came the usual reply.

"Okay. You are going to cook breakfast tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes honey."

"Score!" Yui cheered to herself quietly.

Asuka and Shinji walked down the usual path to their school and came across the intersection that they always met Rei, and Kawaru on for some weird reason. Today the meeting didn't fail but there was one difference. That difference being an extra Rei Ayanami or to Shinji and Asuka: Kurai Ayanami. "Good morning Shinji!" Kawaru greeted the half asleep young man with the same smile that always graced his face. He threw an arm around the boy's shoulder, getting a look from Asuka but the angel either did not notice or did not seem to care.

"Good morning Kawaru." Shinji greeted back, the morning daze keeping him from being bothered by how close his new friend was to him. "And good morning Ayanami, and Kurai."

"Rei will be acceptable Shinji." Rei III said.

"Wanting to get on a first name basis already?" Asuka asked her.

"He called my sister by her first name so I do not see the problem Soryhu."

"There would be no other way to call her without you two getting confused." Asuka retorted.

"I sense some jealousy Ms. Soryhu." Kawaru said melodically. Asuka turned sharply to face the young man and said, "Why do you say that Mr. Sunshine?"

"There would be no other reason for you to be bothered by my sister's request unless you would like to give us an explanation?" Kawaru answered, carefully keeping Shinji from falling on the ground since the tired young man decided to take advantage of the support Kawaru's arm was giving him.

"I have nothing to explain to you guys! Hey Shinj--" Asuka stopped in mid sentence when she saw her companion dozing off on Kawaru's arm. The sight kind of disturbed her to say the least. "You dumpkoff!" the fireball yelled, grabbing a fist full of Shinji's shirt. "Come on!" Asuka pulled him off of Kawaru's arm and almost ended up dragging him the rest of the way...

"Gendo?" Yui said, keeping her eyes on the street. The older Ikari didn't seem like he was awake when they walked to the car. Gendowalked morelike he was the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz instead of a normal person and he bumped in to two other cars in the parking lot before he actually got to their car.

"Yes honey." Gendo replied, but his reply seemed more like an answer to a question rather than a question itself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes honey." the answer from her husband just got her annoyed. She resorted to a hard pinch in the stomach that sent her husband hopping up in his seat only to bump his head and experience more pain! "Yui, is there really a reason to be so violent?" Gendo asked fully awake now.

"That's more like it. Are you awake now, and I dare you to say "Yes honey." Yui said giving Gendo a dark glance.

"Yes Yui-chan." the commander answered uneasily.

"Ok, that is all I needed to know."

"Wise choice of words."

"I didn't say anything." Gendo said, wondering if "..." could actually be considered anything. After resolving that actually putting some time to thinking about it would be pointless he turned back to the window. "Yui?"

"Yes Gen-chan?"

"I was thinking about getting my license."

"Seriously! I thought you were afraid of driving."

No that was the doing of those sick angels.> Gendo thought.

Rei I sneezed, accidentally head butting her Jinga stack.

"Not anymore. I believe that I will be ready soon."

"Ok." Yui said stopping the car in front of the tunnel to Nerv's Geofront. "Oh yeah, you did remember that there is going to be an open house in Shinji's highschool today right?"

"...Of course." Gendo lied.

"I don't really feel like going this time so you go instead."

"Understood."

"I'm your wife Gen-chan. Could you at least speak to me a bit more casually? I mean, replying with "Understood" seems more like you're talking to some business partner or something."

"Alright."

"We are making progress."

Shinji looked at his computer screen once a message suddenly came up with the name 'Mana' on it.

MarySueKilla: U look kinda tired. R u OK?

Shin-man:Yeah, that was til Asuka attacked me.

MarySueKilla: lol

Shin-man:I'm used to it though.

_JockOwnage joined chat room..._

JockOwnage: Yo Shinji, can ya pass me your Bio Homework!

Shin-man: If Professor Akagi sees you I'm gonna get in trouble.

MarySueKilla: Touji, you are gonna flunk this class.

JockOwnage: KEEP OUT MS. PERFECT!

MarySueKilla: I'm trying to help you ape.

_Paparazzi joined chat room..._

Paparazzi:Sup?

Shin-man:Hey Kensuke.

Paparazzi: Any of u remember the planes of division?

MarySueKilla: You didn't do your H.W either?

Paparazzi: There is more to life than H.W and school.

JockOwnage: Like internet porn?

Shin-man: lol

Paparazzi: ...Cold. What would the class rep say if she read that?

JockOwnage: What are you talkin bout?

Shin-man: we know u 2 are going out.

MarySueKilla: yep

_SatanSpawn joined chat room..._

SatanSpawn: yo Otaku! Stop changing my user name!

Paparazzi: It worked again!

JockOwnage: That's a fitting user name for ya!

Shin-man: I got nothing to do with this Asuka.

MarySueKilla: This chat is going crazy.

SatanSpawn: of course you don't.

_Class-Mistress joined chat room..._

Class-Mistress: CLASS NOW! TALKING LATER!

_JockOwnage left chat room..._

_MarySueKilla left chat room..._

_Shin-man left chat room..._

_SatanSpawn left chat room..._

_Paparazzi left chat room..._

"Hikari is almost scarier than Asuka." Shinji mumbled quietly. Kawaru overheard him and smiled to himself.

"You are lucky to have a friend who cares for your educational needs." Kawaru said to Shinji quietly.

"I'm lucky to have many friends." Shinji said.

Shinji-kun never fails to be humble.> Kawaru thought, but a shadow looming over him made him turn away from his friend. Ritsuko Akagi stood behind the angel with a smirk. "I'm aware that you two are my best students but perhaps you two should pay attention as well. Oh, and I would like to speak to you after class Shinji-kun." said Ritsuko.

"Yes ma'am." Shinji replied. A rise of murmurs rose amongst the students after the professor sat at her desk. More than likely murmurs about him getting in trouble with the Professor in general.

After class...

All of the students left to go to lunch so the class was left with just Shinji and Ritsuko. "You wanted to speak with me?" Shinji asked. Ritsuko smiled and nodded to him.

"Pull up a seat and sit by me Shinji-kun. I'm not going to bite."

"O-ok." the young man stuttered, pulling a seat in the corner of the room closer to the professor's desk so he could sit down.

"Just relax kid. Anyway, I've noticed you seem to be very tired now when you come to school. Is anything bothering you?"

"No, there's nothing wrong." Shinji replied, getting a smirk from Ritsuko in response.

"Oh yes there is Shinji. Don't try to keep me away because I did minor in psychology so I can make you answer even if you don't want to."

Wow, she's kind of creepy.> Shinji thought nervously.

"Don't get nervous Shin-chan."

"Ok,ok. I can't really sleep at night much anymore because I keep on having these weird dreams."

"Nightmares?"

"No, but the dreams are disturbing."

"I've been having the same thing, believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Yep. Dreams of a man in black, wearing tinted glasses following me down a hall and no matter where I go he finds me."

"That seems kind of scary."

"Scary? Pulse pounding is more like it." Ritsuko said, pulling out a box of dutches, and a lighter. "I really like you Shinji. You're a very good student, and I really feel like I can confide in you for some reason. Call me crazy, but I can really see why most of the girls like you."

"Th-thanks."

"Don't lose those good qualities Shin-chan. I can't wait to meet your parents after school kid, take care and maybe we could have more talks like this."

"Alright."

Later...

"Yo man be careful. she may be a child molester or something." Kensuke told Shinji as they walked down the school hall with Touji and the others.

"She seems nice."

"They reel you in, and they strike!"

"Shut up idiot." Asuka told Kensuke.

"Stay out of this succubus!"

"That's new." Touji said getting a light smack across the head by Hikari.

"Are you guys worried about open house?" Mana asked all of a sudden.

"No, why would you get worried Ms. Perfect?" Touji asked the auburn haired girl.

"No reason...Hey, isn't that your dad Shinji?"Mana asked him pointing at the tall figure at the end of the hallway. "Uh..yeah it is him, but I thought my mother would be coming instead."

"He looks intimidating." Hikari said getting shivers.

"Yeah, he has a knack for being that way." Asuka added in. Gendo saw Shinji and his posse and walked up to them. "Ikari." he acknowledged his son. After noticing that the rest of the students were staring at him at what would be seen as fear he gave them a look that made them disappear like roaches scatteringafter the light in a kitchen was turned on.

"Ikari, let us get on with this. I really would like to get home."

"But the open house doesn't start until later father."

"Is it really that important Ikari?"

"It's actually optional really."

"Very well then. Let's go home then."

"Can you at least meet some of my teacher's?"

"...Very well Ikari."

"Great. First let me take you to see my Bio Professor, Ritsuko." said Shinji but he stopped when he heard his father's foot steps cease. He turned around to see his father looking pale.

"Father? You look like your about to have a heart attack."

To be continued...


	9. A touch of Instability and Coincidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

When we have problems that can affect us later we try to savor the days that come before that problem would ever come along to pay it's respects. Every day however seems to slip away much faster when we do that though. When we await something that may change our lives for the good or may benefit us, the days pass slower, and it is at those points in our lives that we seem to slowly slip in to a state of madness. Ah yes, Gendo knew that the time when he would meet his nemesis, Ritsuko Akagi, would come very soon to give him problems. The three Rei's and Kawaru were the regulators and the keepers of the world after all, and his son did have a friendship with the crazed doctor in the life before so that was a given, but we must put ourselves in such a position to truly understand what is really ticking in the mind of the cruel, ruthless, cold, yet somewhat charming Gendo Ikari. Of course the day came but even though he knew it was here, he really didn't want to face her now; actually he didn't want to face her ever but he was not the one calling the shots in this world now was he? At this point the Unknowing God of the Universe, Shinji, was worried for his father and almost considered asking the nurse for some Bayers. His father seemed to be distant and the paleness refused to leave the hue of Gendo's skin.

"Are you okay father?" asked Shinji. "Maybe we should go ho--

"Hey Shin-chan! Oh, I see your father has come already!" Ritsuko said walking down to the pair. Gendo snapped out of his stupor the very moment the former scientist's voice reached his ears. The woman didn't seem to recognize him at all, much like her mother, but from what he has seen in Shinji, the people can regain memories.

"Hello, I am Ritsuko Akagi, Shinji's Biology teacher!" Ritsuko introduced herself to the commander with a smile that Gendo could only remember from when they would have their late night meetings in the previous world.

"Good Afternoon, I am Gendo Ikari." he introduced himself, but almost regretted it when a weird expression crossed her face. Much like she was taking in every single detail on hisface. "I can't help but feel as though we've met before."said Ritsuko with an even warmer smile from before.

"Perhaps we've passed by each other on the sidewalk at one time or another." Gendo said trying to save himself from anymore conversation on the subject.

"Maybe...you're right." she said. "Anyway, come with me to my class, we can talk more there."

"Alright." Gendo and Shinji aslmost said in unison, making the older Ikari take a quick glance at his son. He had not noticed before but if he just gave Shinji a beard and supplied him with some tinted glasses he would look like a younger him, and it scared him.

The both of them followed Ritsuko to her class room and took a seat by her desk. The blonde woman settled down in her seat and looked at Gendo in a way that began to disturb him. Then there was the fact that he had never gone to meet with one of Shinji's teachers ever! He had no experience with dealing with any of the people who taught Shinji what he knew. Usually the people who were taking care of his son would call him in the last world to tell him how Shinji's studies were going and some of his future expectations. They even told him about the time Shinji supposedly 'stole' a bike from someone when he was younger and how he was caught by a cop on the sidewalk, but Gendo didn't really pay any mind to any of their reports.

"So is Ikari doing well in his studies?" Gendo asked hesitantly. For some reason a feeling within him was screaming at him to ask that question, and his stomach slowly twisted much to his discomfort.

"Shinji is my best student. The only students who really rival him in the amount of effort and quality that is put in to the work I give them is Kawaru Nagisa and Rei Ayanami." Ritsuko replied with a smile as she placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder. Gendo actually felt some pride welling up in him at this new found information, but the fact that the doctor was around Shinji everyday disturbed him; hell, the fact that she was placing a hand on his son's shoulder right now disturbed him!

"Is that so? Congratulations Ikari, your mother will be pleased."

"Th-Thanks dad." Shinji said with a blush.

"So how is Yui anyway Mister Ikari?" Ritsuko asked Gendo.

"She is doing fine."

"That sounds great."

Silience...

"So I guess we should be goi--" Gendo's voice was drowned out by the sudden knocking on the classroom door.Misato peered at everyone through the window on the door and smiled at the sight of Shinji and Ritsuko. On the other hand when she saw Gendo she seemed as though she was on the verge of exploding.

"Hey Shin-chan! Thanks for cleaning up my room in the morning!" the woman said in a seductive tone as she walked in and literally scooped the boy out of his seat, pressing her shapely body against him. At that point in time, Shinji almost lost conciousness. Misato finally noticed Gendo was in the room and put Shinji down in his seat. "Oh, you must be Shinji's dad! Wow, I can see where he gets his looks from."

"Misato, sometimes you scare me." Ritsuko told her friend. "What did you come in here for anyway?"

"I'll tell you later Ritsy. Anyway this is the perfect oppurtunity to get to meet Shin-chan's father. I mean no offense sir, but this is like meeting Jesus for the first time! Usually his mother comes alone." Misato told Gendo, pulling up a seat next to Shinji and Ritsuko. From Gendo's point of view, this little meeting just turned in to an interview of some sort.

"I've been busy."

"I see. Well of course you have to work to provide for the family, but you really should start getting more involved with your son's life!"

Does Katsuragi still have a Father complex?> Gendo thought to himself, as he saw the woman almost advance on him when she talked to him. "Well I figured I'd make it to this one." Gendo said, forgetting to mention that Yui made him come.

"That's great to hear Mr. Ikari, but I really wouldn't mind keeping Shinji for myself. He is a very talented and helpful young man. You should be proud of him, he really knows how to treat a woman, you know?" Misato teased, putting an arm around Shinji's shoulder. Needless to say, if Gendo didn't know that Shinji cleaned her room earlier, he may have thought there was a hidden meaning in what Ms. Katsuragi just said.

"What subject do you teach, Miss Katsuragi?" Gendo asked.

"I teach Geometry, Algebra, and Algebra 2, and may I say that Shin-chan here is a genius in Geometry. He is truly a student after my heart." she nuzzled Shinji's cheek after she said this.

"Maybe we should be thankful that Shinji is never alone with you." Ritsuko said with a smirk.

"Come on Rits, its not like I'm gonna put the moves on him or something!"

"Why would you even say that in the first place?"

"Excuse me Misato." Shinji said standing up from his seat with his hand cupped over his nose. "I'll be right back." The three adults watched as the blushing youth walked out of the room and immediately turned back and looked at each other.

"You know...I think I've seen you before." Misato said concentrating hard on the commander's face.

"No kidding! I thought the exact same thing!" Ritsuko told her friend with a laugh. "Hey, just for a second, can you fold your hands over your mouth?"

"Why?" Gendo asked, masking the panic he was feeling since he knew what the doctor was getting at.

"C'mon, please!" Misato joined in with her friends pleading.

"...Ok." Gendo said folding his hands much like a student would, and lifting it up to his face, but Rtsuko and Misato did not seem to be satisfied with it. "Wait, wait! Seperate your palms a bit more so that they're not touching each other!" Misato said.

"And just keep your face the way it is." said Ritsuko as though she were talking to some actor or model. Gendo hesitantly did as he was told, feeling like a fool for even complying with both of the woman's wishes. "That is great! Who does that remind you of Misato?" Ritsuko asked her friend.

"I don't know but for some reason it doesn't look comple--" she stopped in mid sentence when Shinji returned to the class room. "Hey Shinji, would you be a dear and stand behind you're father for a second?"

Shinji being one who followed orders without question did just that.

"Yeah, but could you puff out your chest a bit and put your hands behind your back?"

"Um okay." Shinji said, doing as he was told.

"Perfect! What do you think Ritsy?"

"You were right Misato. That is exactly what was missing! Now where have I seen this before...God this is so annoying. It's lingering in the back of my mind but I can't quite remember." Ritsuko said, stroking her chin as she observed the pair of Ikaris.

"I'm having the same exact feeling. Anyway, you two can stop posing...sorry about that, I was just in the heat of the moment."

"No harm was done Ms. Katsuragi." said Gendo.

(Ikari Residence...)

Yui concentrated on her sketch ofher son and husbandintensely as she put on some touches on their clothes and faces. It was a pretty relaxing day for her so far and since her husband would be taking her place at the open house then she didn't have to worry about meeting the Katsuragi teacher and have to listen about all of the things she loved about Shinji or getting hitted on by the art teacher. She was about to shade Gendo's jacket but the door bell rang, making Yui's left eye twitch in annoyance. She set her pencil down on the sketch diary and walked to the door. "Good Afternoon!" she greeted opening the door, but the cheerfulness in her voice shot straight down towards confusion when she saw who was at the door. "Gendo? Shin-chan? what are you two doing here so early?"

"I believe I had all proof needed to know how Shinji was doing in his classes." Gendo said wearily. "If you don't mind Yui, I am going to take a nap." with that the commander went to their bedroom. Shinji just smiled at his mother has though God was looking down upon him with a smile.

"What happened Shin-chan?"

"Well...he said he was proud of me."

"Who wouldn't be proud of you? You always try your hardest in school and you're never disrespectful." Yui said to her son playfully as she hugged him tightly. "I swear, sometimes I think I need to keep my eyes on the other women who know you.

"Thanks mom."

"No, thank you Shin-chan."

Meanwhile...

Ritsuko and Misato left the school and headed for their cars; parked next to each other of course. "I really think we creeped Mr. Ikari with that little favor of yours Ritsy." Misato said with a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. Something about the guy just sparked something in my head! I know for sure that I've seen him from somewhere, and now that I saw him in that pose earlier the thought is killing me."

"It must be something about the family because the first day I met Shin-chan I couldn't help but wish to spend some time with him. Shinji sends me this sort of aura...it makes me feel really comfortable around him for some reason." Misato turned to see her friend giving her a weird look. "You must really be getting the wrong impression, huh?"

"You seem to be a little too close to the boy Misato. I just hope you aren't going to take this friendship to the next level or something because you are going to be on the news before ya' know it."

"SHUT UP! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Just kidding."

"Better be."

"Actually I'm getting the exact same feeling from Shinji but maybe not as powerful as yours. On the other hand the feeling I'm getting from Gendo is really...disturbing me to tell you the truth.. Sorta like a close feeling but at the same time it feels a bit artificial, and kind of cold to tell you the truth."

"Maybe we need some psychiatric help."

"Be quiet Katsuragi, I don't have any issues to deal with."

"Right Ritsuko." Misato said casually as she walked to her Alpine. Ritsuko threw her a playful glare and walked to her car as well. "Alright then, see you tomorrow Misato."

"Like wise, and don't let those dreams keep you awake all night Ritsy! We don't want ya' to fall asleep behind the wheel before you get to school tomorrow." with that said, Misato drove away and left the parking lot. Too bad though becauseshe missed the shocked look on her friends face.

Dreams?> Ritsuko thought uneasily as some things began to come together.

Dream assailant> Black suit> Tinted glasses...

Gendo Ikari> Black suit> Tinted glasses...

"No..it just must be a coincidence. It has to be!" Ritsuko shivered as both images formed next to each other within her mind. "Oh god, it has to be a coincidence!" she yelled to herself again.

Just a coincidence...Just a coincidence...Just a coincidence...

(Needless to say, the doctor was going to need to reassure herself about this for a long time...)

(Apartment 402...)

Rei I looked on at the crazed doctor chanting to herself in the parking lot from the live image that Kawaru was viewing. She almost smiled to herself as she replaced Ritsuko with her Naoko.

Perhaps I would like to see the doctor again.> the child like angel thought to herself with a giggle.

"What is funny elder sibling?" Kawaru asked Rei I, turning his attention from the live image of the doctor.

"Nothing little brother. I am just thinking of meeting with someone in the near future if I am given the fortune of course."

"The elder Akagi perhaps?"

"You know me too well."

"May I ask why though?"

"I am in the mood to cause some mischeif among the Akagi family."

"Of course, but you do know that if Naoko sees you that she may be plagued by resurfacing memories of choking you, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"And that she may just commit suicide again?"

"I am aware of that as well."

"You...disturb me."

"But you don't seem to be bothered with being around me."

"True." Kawaru said with a smirk. Rei II came in to the living room and observed the conversation between the two silently until Kawaru noticed her.

"I am sensing some instability in the world. Gendo is causing some instability with everyone he meets in this world."

"The same could be said of us, and there is the mystery of why Shinji is still plagued by dreams of Third Impact." Rei III said walking in to the living room from taking a shower.

"Lillith still hasn't shown up so I think it is safe to assume that she isn't the cause." said Kawaru with what would be seen as relief. The other angels nodded at Kawaru's reasoning except for Rei I.

"That can't be assumed so easily. Like I said before, Lillith may just be biding her time for the right moment to excecute a crisis." said Rei I.

"We must look in to that immediately. On a side note, if the dream plagues Ikari-kun tonight, I want you to intervene and keep his mind off of it." Rei II told Rei I.

"My pleasure." Rei I replied getting a look from her siblings. "I would appreciate it if you would not look at me that way siblings."

(Nowhere in particular..."

_"The young warrior does not seem to notice us as of yet."_

_"Then perhaps caution is no longer necessary."_

_"We must have the youth join our ranks soon if the scenario is to go as planned. One of us must go and make contact with him."_

_"I will go! I wish to see him once more!"_

_"No,I wish to meet him. I have missed this chance once before and I havelonged for this moment much too long."_

_"Denied. You will cause a disturbance in the crimson one if you go. Have you not forgotten what took place before when you both encountered each other?"_

_"Then perhaps I would be the ideal choice. I do know the young man very intimately if all of you remember correctly."_

_"No...the young ones guardian has made contact with you so that will be another risk. She will recognize you at once if she sees you!"_

_"I will go then. The crimson one and the young man do not know me very well so I will be the perfect choice. Besides, my encounter with them was very brief if you all remember clearly."_

_"You make a very good point, butif you fail brother, we will not be pleased."_

_"And another will continue where you left off."_

_"Do not fret you all. I will not fail."_

To be continued...


	10. Hard to Survive without skillz

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

The thunderous sound of an explosion ripped through Shinji's ear as he ran down the halls of Nerv. He had been trying to get away from some men wearing black JSSDF fatigues for the past twenty-three minutes or so and the hope of losing them was deteriating slowly every time he found himself desperately choosing which hallway to take for his escape! A roar shook the halls of Nerv as well as some voices yelling for some Umbilical cord to be cut, but Shinji's mind was spinning way too much to even distinguish the two from one another. "I can't take it anymore!" the young man cried to himself as he found some stairs to cower under. "I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore." he continued chanting to himself in a voice gone of all hope. He finally went silent when he heard some footsteps gradually approaching his current position and he sunk in to his knees, awaiting his assailants.

"I'm dead...it's over..." Shinji whispered to himself once the footsteps stopped so close that he almost pissed on himself. Someone cocked a gun and he felt a cold cylinder press against the side of his head.

"The third child has been found. Now commencing termination." said the cynical voice. Then to make it even worse for Shinji, the owner of the voice laughed. "Sorry kid, don't take it personal." the person said but a gun shot was heard and he let out a gurgled yell. The cylinder was pulled away from Shinji's head, much to his relief and disappointment. Shots rang out in the hall as two other yells could be heard, and there wasa deathlysilience.

"None taken." said a familiar voice before one last shot rang out and a sickening splatter was heard accompanied by the sound of a body dropping to the floor. Shinji looked up slowly to see who was his savior but the room blurred before he could make out the figure and he blacked out...

Waves...I can hear the sound of water...> Shinji thought to himself. He opened his eyes and saw the red sky above him which quite confused him because he clearly remebered being inside a building being saved by someone as explosions and roars made most of the background music.

"You're awake." said a soft voice, catching his attention. He sat pressed his hands against the sand he was laying on and pushed himself up to see where the voice came from.

"Rei?" Shinji said hesitantly once he saw a girl of about five or six years resembling the quiet girl standing in front of him.

"Yes that is my name. I have been waiting for a long time Shin-chan, and I really am not happy. How could you possibly just conk out in the middle of making a sand castle with me?" the girl asked with a smirk.

"Rei? But...you're so young!" Shinji said, but he immediately slapped his forehead and began to laugh. "Of course! This is just a dream, and to think that I actually thought everything was real for a moment back there!" Rei I didn't seem to like being ignored. That was proved due to the scary glare that the girl directed at the laughing boy making his laughs die out immediately.

"Um...what's up?" Shinji asked.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Oh yeah, the sand castle...but this beach isn't real though."

"I see that Shin-chan. Now will you ask me if I truly care?" Rei I asked narrowing her eyes at the youth.

"...Weird." Shinji mumbled to himself quietly, but not low enough since he saw Rei I's eye twitch.

He kind of took that twitch as a warning...

"Alright, let's get to it!" Shinji moved closer to her spot and began to shape a hill like figure out of the moist sand.

"Good!" Rei I exclaimed, sitting down next to him to join him in making the sand castle...

(Apartment 402...)

Rei III looked down at Rei I's sleeping form and frowned. The little girl was smiling to herself as she turned a bit in her bed, unsettling the third in the process. Rei III quickly turned her head when she sensed Rei II wake up. The Second sat up in bed andstared quietly at the Third who was hovering over the First and asked, "What are you doing third?"

"...Monitoring the First to see if she is coming across any problems in her intervention." Rei III replied. She tensed up unoticably when her sister got out of bed and walked over to the First's bed as well. Rei II studied her older siblings smiling face intensely for a few seconds and looked up to see Rei III.

"She is enjoying this very much."

"My thoughts exactly." Rei III agreed...

The Next Morning...

(Soryhu Residence...)

Asuka's body jerked at the sudden racket coming from her alarm clock and whipped her hands at what she assumed was it's direction only to punch the wall. Making up for her error, she began to claw at the air in hopes of grasping the night table so she could guide her way to the annoying clock.

Alright! We've reached a solid object here!

Asuka moaned in satisfaction when she slapped her hand on the surface of the night table and began to slide it across until she felt the vibrating alarm. Another muffled moan of satisfaction escaped her when she smacked the clock like a sledge hammer, instantly shutting it up. As you can see Asuka was prepared for every morning unlike some young man who even nowis sleeping in his room, oblivious to the impending waking call he was about to recieve from said young lady. Asuka pushed herself off of her face and on to her knees (She was sleeping face flat against the pillow) with a yawn and looked at the wall for about a minute.

After her senses cleared themselves she got off of the bed and set out for the bathroom but when she made it out in to the hall, she was stopped by the doorbell. With a moan of protest she wobbled towards the door and looked through the peek hole to see who it was. Her mother stood outside in her lab uniform with a weary look on her face. After opening the door Asuka recieved a warm hug from her mother, awaking her fully, and closed the door once her mother headed toward her bedroom.

So far the day was going as it usually did.

Asuka washed up and got dressed. Then she grabbed her bookbag and her traveling bag and went to the door but before she left she called out to her mother. "Yes wonder girl?" Kyoko asked wearily, due to the time she just came back from work.

"I'm leaving! Have a great day mom; I'll be back in three to four days." Asuka replied and left the house. Kyoko got out of her room with a towel thrown over her shoulder and smiled to herself. "I can ony pray for Shinji on the day that girl decides that she wants to be more than friends." Kyoko said to herself. Almost right after she said that to herself, a dark thought entered her mind.

I pray for him if he doesn't know how to take a hint too.>

"Yes! Today is the trip to the resort!" Asuka squealed in excitement.

Asuka raced down the stairs to the Ikari's floor and walked to their apartment door. From outside she could already hear the conversation between Yui and Gendo as she usually did every morning. After the two adults concluded their conversation she took that as her cue to knock on the door.

-"It must be Shinji's friend."- Yui said from inside. A moment later Yui opened the door with the same cheerful smile that always refused to leave her lips. "Good morning Asuka! I take it that you're here tobring Shinji with you to school."

"Of course misses Ikari." Asuka replied, reflecting answering Yui's smile with her own smirk.

-"I'll wake him up then."- Gendo's voice trailed out from inside as a seat being pushed back could be heard from inside. Asuka walked in to stop him almost immediately. "Don't worry yourself mister Ikari! I'll do it myself." Asuka told him expecting the older Ikari to stop his walk towards his son's room but Gendo did the opposite as usual.

"I do believe that Ikari is just another problem for you in the day Soryhu."

"It's Shinji, Gendo." Yui politely cut in.

"Anyway we can't have him depending on you to wake him up all the time so I will make sure he is awake before you arrive everyday from now on." Gendo said with his trademark smirk. Asuka put on a fake smile and brushed past him much as he expected her to, and said, "No really, don't worry about it." there was a difference in her voice this time though, and it was directed at Gendo.

I guess she really doesn't want me dwindling in her pleasures.> Gendo thought to himself as he returned to the dining table where his newspaper awaited him. Asuka, seeing that Gendo sat down, walked to Shinji's room and entered it quietly, but she heard Shinji speaking to someone.

What the hell?> the red-head thought to herself as she inched closer to the figure under the covers.

"Rei, I really can't swim too well to be honest." Shinji muttered from under his covers.

"What?" Asuka whispered to herself, listening intently for the conversation to continue.

"Teach me how to swim? Thanks...but how am I supposed to learn from a person in a drea--

"Oh...he's dreaming.> Asuka thought calmlybut her imagination smacked her! (But what if it's perverted dream!>

"Um...thanks. I never had a personal instructor before."

Rei is his personal instructor? I 've got to wake him up before this continues!> Asuka thought before ripping the covers right off the bed! Shinji reacted to the sudden brush of the covers against his skin and woke up with wide eyes, but it seemed that looking at Asuka calmed him down.

"Oh, it's just you." he said slumping down, with a sleep dazed expression. Asuka on the other hand took it as a look ofdisappointment.

Well...that was the wrong thing to say...

-WHack!-

...ONWARDS!

Naoko leaned against the wall lazily as she awaited the inevitableappearance of her prey; that prey being none other than Gendo Ikari of course. Sure...you'd think that the mad scientist would just realize that the chances of convincing the second commander to leave Yui was ZERO! I mean the guy sent his son to fight supernatural beings in a a living weapon without prior training, and he was willing to force all of humanity to merge in to one being to reunite himself with Yui, but if I made her realize that so early then I would just lose a plot device, right?

-I went on a tangent again...sorry.-

She took out a box of Dutches (Mother and daughter have the same taste in cigarettes and men. How so very depressing.) from her lab jacket pocket and a lighter. After leaving one fag on her lips and lighting it she inhaled deeply and relaxed as the smoke slipped out of her mouth. Her ears suddenly perked at the sound of Gendo's voice and a devious smirk made it's way across her lips. "Here comes Gen-chan." she said to herself quietly.

"I'll see you soon Yui." Gendo told his wife as he headed down the hall for the men's lockers. Yui smiled as she looked at her husband walk away and went for the women's locker room. Gendo stopped after he heard the locker room door close and glanced over his back just to make sure that Yui actually went in.

Alright she's gone.> Gendo thought in satisfaction buts immediately felt some dread when he turned his thoughts to the matter at hand. "She must be waiting for me around the corner...like some sort of predator." Gendo said to no one in particular. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm his nerves. "...I do need to change clothesthough."

Naoko looked at the corner impatiently. "What if he isn't coming?" she said quietly to herself, but another thought came to her mind as though to assure her. "He does need to change so his appearance is gurranteed." The scientists assumption was rewarded when the commander walked around the corner and locked eyes with her as though they were in one of those old cowboy movies. "Good morning Gen-chan!" the doctor crooned.

"...Good morning Doctor Akagi." he greeted grimly, as he walked towards the locker room which also meant he was walking her way as well. "You have greeted me already doctor so I think you should be on your way."

"What? No good morning kiss?" she asked, puckering her lips playfully. Gendo actually was almost tempted to revert to his heartless self and give her what she wished...painfully, but held back and smirked. "No doctor." he answered walking past her but he was caught in a hug!

"Let me go Akagi." the commander growled.

"Nope."

"...Do you know what I am capable of doing woman?" he asked the doctor with a low growl but she took that question and twisted it.

"Yep!" the doctor replied with a wink.

My god...she is just messing with me, right!> Gendo mentallyscreamed in horror.

"Excuse...me?"

"Don't play coy Gen-chan." Naoko whispered in to his ear but he shoved her off of him.

"Coy, Doctor? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You remember your bachelor party don't you?"

"No." Gendo answered, but his mind was suddenly assaulted by a memory! He saw himself in a closet with a woman...an almost nude woman who was none other than...

NOOOOOOOOOOO! That wasn't there before!>

"Well, I have the whole meeting downloaded on my computer..." she said with a growing smile. "...and on my cell phone so I suggest you answer carefully or I may just be tempted to remind you or... perhaps tell Yui."

Gendo began to panic, and seethe with loathing for the angels above. "Are..you blackmailing me Naoko?" Gendo asked coldly, masking his fears.

"No, I'm just getting what is rightfully mine. We did date before you met Yui if you haven't forgotten already, and I am not happy with the fact that you dropped me for her."

"When the hell did all this happen." Gendo muttered to himself.

"What Gen-chan?"

"I guess every woman has their limits." Gendo answered smirking.

"And every man has their secrets." Naoko said mirroring his smirk.

"You're on."

Meanwhile...

Today was Shinji's class trip to the resort. Yes, even though it was December there was no other season in the world besides Summer so it was an acceptable idea at the time. Shinji sat by the window with Touji sitting next to him. Kawaru tried to get on the bus he was on but Misato told him to go on the other bus with his sisters. (Rei III and Rei II -A.K.A. Kurai-) Asuka sat next to Hikari in the seat across the aisle next to theirs.

"Man, I can't wait to see the girls in their bathing suits!" Touji whispered to Shinji excitedly which made his friends ear feel as though a bomb were dropped on his eardrum. "How about you Shin-man?"

"Well...I'm not reaaly good at swimming so--"

"So just enjoy the view then."

"But they might think I'm a perv or something."

"With as many timesthat Asuka has called you that I think everyone believes you're a pervert already." Touji said getting the attention of the two girls sitting across from them.

"Shut up Touji!" ordered Asuka, with the class rep giving him a glare that would make any guy cower in fear. "Yeah Touji. It's way too early in the trip to be starting something." Hikari followed up to make things worse.

"I ain't said nothin' wrong!" Touji yelled back. Kensuke stuck his head out from behind his chair and chuckled at the spectacle, while Shinji just rested his head against the window in an attempt to get some sleep.

Attempt failed...

There was way to much noise in the bus to even slip away from conciousness. "Um...guys could you really keep it down? I'm kind of tired." Shinji said meekly, knowing that the response from Asuka wouldn't be a good one.

"Stop sleeping and start to socialize Shinji!" Asuka hissed at him as he expected. Mana popped her head out from behind Shinji's seat after over hearing the outburstand said, "Why don't you let him sleep? It's not a crime. Besides, everytime he does talk to you, _Asuka_, you think everything that comes out of his mouth is stupid."

"Stay out of this Mana." Asuka said to the girl. Mana looked ready to retort and voice her protest but the sudden jerk of the bus made her fall back in her seat. Asuka smiled to herself in victory but the bus jerked a second time, making her head rocket towards the seat in front of her.

"Shit." the red head moaned, rubbing her head. "What the hell is causing the bus to shake?"

"Don't know." Hikari replied. Shinji who banged his head against the glass looked out the cracked window to see if the road was rough in any way. "The road is smooth so I don't kno--" Shinji stopped in mid sentence when the bus jerked yet again!

"Aw fu!" cursed Kensuke as his camera hit the aisle floor with a thunk. He reached down to grab it but the bus tilted over on its left unexpectedly! The students began to yell and scream as the bus fell over in to the forest on the side of the roadand rolled in to the thickness of the trees! Shinji's last vision was the other side of the bus heading his way too fast for his liking...

"Hey...Shinji."

"I don't think he's gonna wake up guys."

"Shut up you imbecile! Don't say stuff like that!"

"Where's my camera!"

"Who gives a shit about your camera! Shinji isn't moving you asshole!"

"We can't find Mana either!"

twitch...

"Oh god! Shin-man's eye just titched guys!"

"Really?"

twitch...

"There he goes again!"

"Well...nudge him or something."

"He isn't some animal you dumb jock."

"I know that but we need to wake him up."

Left eye opens...

"Never mind."

"Uhh...my head feels like it's about to explode." Shinji said with a grunt. His vision was a bit hazy and he right eye felt like something was crusted over it.

"Well you are bleeding from your forehead." Touji told Shinji casually as though it were nothing.

"Great." the young man said dejectedly as he got to his feet quite ungracefully. He almost fell backwards but Touji caught him by his shirt before he did. "Why does something bad always have to happen to us?"

"Stop whining." Asuka said clutching her left arm as she took a cursory of their surroundings with increasing grimness. "What we need to do now is get some help before we die here or something."

"Well it looks like everyone else just left or something...that's kind of cold." Hikari said.

"You think they left us for dead or something?" Asuka asked.

"Maybe...oh I made myself sad." Touji said quietly. Kensuke finally gave up on searching for his camera in the wreckage of the bus and walked to where everyone was standing. "Maybe Mana just went with everyone else."

"She wouldn't do that!" Hikari scolded the young man.

"Then why the hell would she be gone!" Kensuke retorted loudly, but after getting a glare from Touji his sudden rise of anger fizzed out like a dying candle. Shinji suddenly let out a sharp gasp, getting everyone elses attention.

"What's up Shin?" Asuka asked him as she watched him grasp his leg.

"My cellphone is broken and some pieces of the case..." he pulled out another sharp piece of the cellphones cover case from the side of his leg. "...pierced my skin."

"Ouch."

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Shinji replied.

"Stop trying to act tough! Although it is kind of a welcome change from your usual whining."

"You mean when you hurt me?" Shinji threw in quickly.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said something Shinji!"

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked, attempting to save himself from the girl's wrath, but Touji did the job for him.

"Look guys!" Touji yelled. "Lets just take a look around for Mana and if we don't see her...too bad. In a matter fact, why doesn't someone just call her?"

"I got no reception." Kensuke said looking at his cellphone.

"Me neither." said Hikari. Asuka said the same while Shinji already explained what happened to his cellphone so he said nothing. "So we'll split up and meet each other here later for the real objective if we don't find her." Asuka said, then smirked. "Hikari and Kensuke will come with me. Aida seems to be very helpful in these sort of situations."

"I train all the time!" Kensuke declared proudly, making the red heads smirk falter quite a bit. Touji almost went hysterical at this point.

"So then all I'm left with is--

"Shinji of course!" Asuka cut the jock off.

"But...that's not fair!" the jock protested, pointing at his somewhat scrawny comrade. Shinji looked at his friends offending finger and almost had the urge to snap it. "What's wrong with me?" Shinji demanded.

"Anyway, see you two later. Hikari; Aida, come with me!" Asuka ordered, walking in to the thickness of the forest. The both hesitated on making the bold step in to the wild but complied anyway, disappearing along with her. Um... Touji and Shinji on the other hand...

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

(Somewhere else within the forest...)

One of the students heard a yell from somewhere within the forest that sounded very familiar. "Excuse me sir!" she asked the bus driver who seemed to be on the verge of snapping. "I think I heard somebody yell back there. Shouldn't we go seewhat's up?"The girl flinched when the bus driver turned to look at her in the blink of an eye.

"Ask no questions." the bus driver ordered darkly. "We want to live don't we? Those other student's were just unfortunate!"

"Yes sir."

(Nerv...)

Gendo sat next to Yui quietly as he kept on cursing the angels in his mind. How the hell did that memory just pop out of nowhere when it wasn't true. Now he's stuck in the middle of some affair with a doctor that neverreally happened...well that's what he thought.

"It isn't fair." Gendo grumbled as he closed his eyes.

"What Gen-chan?"

"Huh?"

To be continued...


	11. When Skills Fail

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Just a few changes. It should be better than the other version now..._

**_Second Chances at Fatherhood_**

_**Chapter Eleven: Divided we Succeed**_

_By Traingham_

* * *

_When one is lost and alone they tend to cling on to any form of contact that they are given in a deperate attempt to form a bond. Why? Because to form a bond with one is also to form a bond to others mainly due to that fact that in the end we are all connected to each other. If the one who is in despair can not find any form of contact or warmth at all, they close off all others in an attempt to never experience the painful feeling of loss and rejection again. _

_It is man's instinct to rely on others to help them survive much like a pack of wolves yet it is also man's instinct to break away from others and become more than a man; to lose that reflexise defensive mechanism of reliance and choose to improve on themselves so that the source of unity is completely eradicated. What does a man become when he does this, you ask? He becomes chaos; a beast that loathes sympathy or empathy for that matter and chooses to destroy it in whatever form that he can become to see that it is gone. Gendo felt lost after losing his wife, and so he broke any other form of love that could enter his heart..._

**_...ONWARDS!_**

* * *

Shinji and Touji trudged through the forest blindly while they called out Mana's name. This search for the girl was beggining to feel like a lost cause every time Touji decided to take a different direction in the forest and quite frankly Shinji started to regret being paired up with Touji. The jock was really no help to him, and most of the time he seemed to be more interested in his own well being rather than for the missing young woman.

"Why couldn't we have just gone in a straight line?" Shinji questioned hopelessly, doing his best not to groan at the burning sensation that plagued his calves from all of the walking he and Touji had done so far. There was an itch near his ankle that was bothering him too. He just hoped that it had nothing to do with a bite or he'd be feeling it later. "Now that we've made all these twists and turns, there is no way in hell that we're going to make it back to the crash site!"

"Aw c'mon Shin-man, don't snap on me now." Touji told his friend, jumping across a stream. Shinji did the same and continued following Touji through the endless green. "It won't do Mana any good to have her rescuers fighting each other over something as stupid as thi-"

"I don't think Mana would appreciate rescuers who can't even find their way back." Shinji cut his friend off irritably as he scratched an itch on the side of his arm.

_Touji remained silent for a moment. He did have a point there..._

"Do you think someone on the road up there called a rescue team for us yet?" Touji asked, more out of humoring himself than anything else.

"I hope so." The young Ikari groaned.

_**--**_

_**Team Soryhu...**_

**_--_**

"MANA!" called out Hikari. She quickly rubbed her throat after her yell and coughed. "Well, so much for my voice. I don't think I'll be able to do anymore of that." Asuka nodded at her friends words and turned to Kensuke.

"Well, did you find any signs of Mana?" the red head asked the hacker as he studied the branches on the floor as well as crunched leaves. "No." Kensuke replied as he stood up with a sigh.

"Then let's move on."

_This girl is a nuisance!_ Asuka thought to herself, Mana's smiling face coming to mind as she did. She froze when she heard some rustling from a nearby group of bushes on their left. "What the hell was that?" She whispered to Hikari, not really wanting to really know the answer to her own question.

"Why would you ask me that?" Hikari asked with a disturbed expression. She obviously wasn't taking that odd rustling any better than the German girl was. "Ask Kensuke." She suggested quickly, pointing to the spectacled young man. "He should know more about this forest business than I do." the hazelnut haired girl replied in a whisper.

"The only animals that could possibly live in this forest are boars, snakes, and other delicate furry animals." Kensuke answered after over hearing both girls. The smug grin on his face told them that he trusted himself with this information quite well. "It can't be anything that serious, but if a mountain is nearby then we might have some problems."

"Problems?" Asuka asked, feeling some doom coming their way. "What problems?"

"Bears or mountain lions." Kensuke replied grimly.

"Shit...who the hell hires a bus driver who can't drive?" Asuka groaned, however, a sinister snort from behind them made the hairs on her back stand up in fright. The three students turned around and saw a large black boar staring at them with squinted eyes that reminded them of a demon ready to pounce. It's nose began to twitch as it sniffed the air for their scent and the boar suddenly recoiled with a quick snort as though their scents were offending to it's senses.

"What do we do, Aida?" Hikari asked Kensuke, feeling her legs shaking at the boars intimidating presence.

"We...stay still." he replied quietly with a look of fearlessness in his eyes. That look was ruined by the moist stains that began trailing down his pants. Asuka, being disgusted by the sight of the young man's weakness, stepped away from him quickly and turned on him with a disgusted expression.

"You little wuss." The boar swerved it's eyeballs toward Asuka the very instant when she spoke, making her let out a whimper. "Shinji, come ba--" The girl caught herself before she could go on any further...

_**--**_

_**Team...something...**_

_**--**_

Shinji sat down on a rotting log and stared at the ground while Touji did the same. They took a rest after making all of those turns in the forest and Mana still had not responded to their calls as of yet.

"I'm hungry man." Touji whined, eyeing a salamander that skittered by frantically at the jocks wanton gaze. Shinji said nothing at his friends comment since he was much more interested in the punctures in leg. If he didn't get any treatment soon, he would be facing a nasty infection soon. He sighed and began to dig in his pocket to pull out his cell phone, but his hand brushed against something soft. Shinji's eyes widened once he pulled out a --_eureka_, _a snickers bar!_ It felt like it was slighlty melted, but it would still do well to remedy the growls of his starved stomach. He looked back at Touji who was just looking in to space and scooted away from him a bit cautiously.

"What's up Shin-man?" Touji noticed his friend's discreet shift on the log.

"Nothing." Shinji replied slowly, unwrapping the bar with his back to the jock. Unfortunately when he pulled the wrapper down it made a crinkling noise that got Touji's attention.

"What have you got there?" Touji asked, putting a hand on Shinji's shoulder to turn him around.

"Nothing."

"I smell...chocolate?" Touji sniffed the air like some predator, sniffing out it's prize. He managed to turn his friend around just enough to spy the melted treat in his hands and all hell broke loose. "You have chocolate!" Touji roared as he began to pull Shinji towards him in hopes of taking what his _"friend" _was trying so hard to feast on, all by his lonesome.

"It's mine!" Shinji yelled, elbowing Touji in the stomach. After he felt that his friend had stopped pulling him, he made a mad dash for it! When he was sure that there was some distance between the jock and himself, he found a tree to find some cover behind and used it to his advantage. He lifted the chocolate to his mouth, slivers of saliva already dripping out in his anticipation to savor the treat, but the sound of Touji's approaching foot steps sent the young Ikari on alert again.

"Crap!"Shinji cursed before resuming his escape.

"You can't run from me Shinji!" Touji yelled increasing his speed. The look on his face made Shini wonder if there was anymore sense in the jock's mind. The way he was running didn't really help in making him slow down though. "That chocolate is mine!"

"Nuh-uh!" Shinji yelled back, increasing his speed as well.

"Uh-huh!" Touji snarled back threateningly.

"Never!" Shinji yelled, however, since he had his head turned towards Touji when he spoke, he didn't see the root that hooked around his foot. He hit the ground with a yelp and quickly did his best to get back on his feet, but before he could get his other knee off of the ground, Touji tackled him back down. Leaves flew in the air and dirt whipped up a cloud as the two future ex-friends began their fight to decide who was truly the owner of the snicker bar. Touji locked his arm around Shinji's neck and pulled him back towards him, but Shinji grabbed his face and pulled his nostrils back, forcing Touji let go of him before Shinji could relieve him of his nose. Shinji saw his chance and began to scurry away when the jock pulled back to soothe his nose, but Touji had not given up just yet, getting back into a run.

"Damn!" Shinji yelled when he felt Touji grab his leg, pulling him back to keep him from getting any further. The jock was rewarded with a desperate kick to the face, forcing him to let go yet again in pain. He let out a pained yell and watched as Shinji finally got to his feet and ran away.

"That was round one!" Touji screamed as he got back on to his feet. At this point Shinji was regretting ever pulling the snicker out of his pocket. He heard Touji's breathing getting harder as the jocks footsteps got faster, and the adrenaline started pumping through his body like no tomorrow.

_Better change gears!_ Shinji thought to himself desperately, increasing his running speed even more. Touji groaned in irritation as he just now figured out that Shinji could possibly be the best runner in track if he ever joined the team. The young man's legs looked more like a blur from Touji's point of view and that wasn't just because of the filthy sweat that dripped in to his eye. He decided to take one last resort to balance the scales once again. Touji let out some sort of battle cry as tilted forwards and started running on all fours, which surprisingly worked at increasing his speed and at the same time startled Shinji once he looked back at his friend.

_Oh man! Touji's gone primal!_ Shinji thought in horror as he took another glance back at his friend who was getting closer at a speed that disturbed him. After taking one last glance at the jock and studying his leg work, Shinji decided to try it for the kicks. Touji's mouth dropped when he saw Shinji tilt forwards and use his arms as legs just as he was doing...and pull off the run successfully!

"That is not right!" Touji yelled.

Shinji for the most part felt ridiculous running like an animal from his friend,in a forest; for a snicker and completely having total disregard for how Mana could possibly be feeling at the moment. For the least part he felt some sort of rush from actually being able to run in such a way, and for having successfully keeping away from Touji for the past twenty or more minutes. Well, the excitement blinded his calculation in which arm and leg should be moving forward and he collapsed in a twist. Touji, seeing his opportunity, took that moment to leap in to the air like a cheetah and in a scene worthy of _"Animal Planet"_, roared with his hands stretched out as he landed on Shinji. Unfortunately that caused the both of them to slide down an endless hill towards some more trees and god knew what the hell was waiting for them when they reached the end of it all...

_And yes, they did scream like girls..._

_**--**_

_**Turning our attention to the true main character of the story...**_

_**--**_

Gendo and Yui picked what they wanted to eat from the buffet and walked to their favorite table by the window with a view of the Geo-front. "Hey Gen-chan, you seem to be very quiet today. Is there anything wrong?" Yui asked her husband with a worried face that melted the Second Commander'sheart.

"Nothing is bothering me Yui." Gendo replied as he pulled back a seat forYui to sit on. After she sat down he pushed her seat in and sat in his chair. "I hope I'm not worrying you too much."

"Well you are a bit."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry...it's an old habit." Gendo said, cutting his steak.Yui giggled softlyand took a sip of her Nestle iced tea.

"We have four days to ourself Gen."

"We do?" Gendo asked in surprise, getting a dark glare from his wife in response.

"Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Paying attention to what?"

"Your son." Yui growled.

"Ah...what happened to him?"

"He's going to be staying at a nice resort for four days. It's going to be all rest and relaxation for him!" Yui said cheerfully.

"Oh. That's nice."

"You don't seem to care. Anyway that means that we have four days to ourselves. Four days to do what ever we want to do with no distractions."

"...I see." said Gendo with a growing smirk...which completely fell in to a frown when a shadow fell over the table. Yui did the same as she turned her head to see who was the sourse of the darkness. "Good afternoon Naoko." Yui greeted.

"Same to you commander. Hello Gen--"

"That's second commander doctor." Gendo cut off the doctor.

"Don't be so harsh Gendo." Yui told Gendo with a hidden thumbs up. Gendonodded at his wife and said, "Yes honey. Good afternoon Naoko."

"May I sit with you two?" the doctor asked taking a seat as though she wasn't going to take "no" anyway. The commanders features darkened unnoticably to the two women seated at the table, but Yui could feel some tension growing at the table regardless.

_This is going to be a long lunch._ Gendo thought with a sigh. Both women looked at him after he did this, but they said nothing since he didn't show what he was feeling on his facial features. Any signs of discomfort would probably not be advised for the commander, seeing as how he was now sharing a table with a homicidal, and perhaps that most destructive force in the universe. Apparently, instrumentality has a way of bringing irony into every situation.

"So how are you two?" the twisted scientist asked with her _'oh so cheerful'_ gleam.

Yui saw some mischeif coming with that look and decided to have a little fun as well. "I'm doing pretty good." Yui replied with what would seem like genuine happiness. The doctor turned her gaze upon Gendo and smiled once more.

"I am doing quite fine, and yourself?" Gendo offered her, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"The same." answered Naoko.

"So are you seeing anyone yet Naoko?" Yui asked the woman, causing a small vein to pop out on the doctor's forehead. The doctor grinned and painfully shook her head. "Oh...I see.You're not really worried about stuff like that right? I'm sure the cats keep you all of the company you need."

"I really miss the old days when we were all younger." Naoko said all of a sudden. This caused the first commander to raise an eyebrow since she knew exactly what the woman was getting at.

_You mean your days with Gendo?_ Yui thought with the biggest smirk on her face. "Yeah...I miss those days too. Highschool, college, the fun and romance." She let out a wistful sigh after her words.

"Hmm." Gendo only grunted as he swallowed another chunk of steak. He was about to take a drink of his beer, but he noticed that his wife's eyes were locked on him. "Yes?" The second commander asked his wife, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing." She answered dreamily.

"Are you sure? You look a little dazed."

"Just remembering a younger you."

"And what's wrong with me now?"

"...I guess you're not that lively anymore." Yui sighed, a disappointed look flashing briefly upon her lovely features. "I mean...do you remember back when we were younger?" Yui asked her husband. Gendo looked a bit lost for a few seconds but another new memory hit him like a sledge hammer, only this time the memory was quite pleasant.

"You mean when we used to go to your house and play Super Smash Bros. after classes?" Gendo asked, a smile threatening to escape his lips. As though his wife took that smile away from him, Yui smiled before he lost his calm mask.

"Yep!" the first commander chirped. "And you remember how we would get a pizza and stay up having matches all night?"

"Yes." Gendo answered before he received a look from Yui.

"...I mean...yeah." the word "Yeah" didn't really roll off the commanders tongue as much as _"Yes"_ did, but he was willing to do anything to make his wife happy...even if it meant changing his speaking mannerisms.

Naoko decided to stop playing the act of a manican and start talking. "I remember when Gendo bought me my first kitten!" the doctor said with asmile.

"Oh...so you were the one who started her infatuation with the furry critters!" Yui told Gendo with an accusing finger.

"I had no idea that it would affect her this way." Gendo retorted, after getting yet another new memory. At this rate his life was going to be molded for him before their lunch break ends.

"You act like I've gone crazy." Naoko told Yui with a 'playful' growl.

"I didn't mean for you to take it that way." Yui replied. "Anyway if we're still on the subject about the past, do you know what happened to the kitten that you got me Gendo?" Yui asked her husband.

"I still don't know what happened to your kitten Yui-chan. I did not sell him or kick him out of the apartment...he just...disappeared." Gendo replied, taking the sip of beer he was holding off. Had the couple been looking at Naoko's face when they were talking about the feline they would have caught the nervous look on her face. Luckily for the scientist they were so much more intrested in each other...oh wait, that was bad for her too, wasn't it? Well, sucks to be her...

_**--**_

_**Meanwhile, back with Team Soryhu...**_

_**--**_

Asuka's legs were falling asleep in the sitting position she was in and she was dying to move! Well that is kind of true since the chances of her living a tackle from the giant boar that just seemed satisfied with staring was really slim. Hikari was almost about to pass out from the stench of Kensuke's drying urine, and said young man was slowy slipping in to a coma.

"We need to take on that thing." Asuka whispered to her friend only to get a stare in return that practically yelled the words: "HELL NO!" Asuka let outa sniff of frustration and bowed her head in to her knees. "That little rat Mana is going to get hell for this if I live through to see her."

"I don't know what--" Hikari stopped in mid sentence when she heard some screams from what she assumed were girls and a loud crackle from what she hoped were branches and not bones. The boar let out a panicked snort and turned quickly to the direction the noise came from. To the teenagers surprise and relief a moment later two figures were staggering towards them...actually it looked more like one of the figures was staggering away from the other figure behind it.

"It's...ouch...mine!"the figure in the back yelled before taking a gracless lunge at the figure who was trying to get away. This caused bothfiguresto fall onthe ground and a smushed snicker bar skidded acros the grass, stopping in front of the boar as though it were giving the swine an invitation.

It took the invitation gladly!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Touji bellowed, as he got off of Shinji, using the boy'schin as support. The jock turned a furious glare upon the dining boar and...began to cry. "It's not fair!"

"Itsh...wash...myee...shnicker." Shinji mumbled almost incoherently. Touji ignored the injured young man's words and slowly approached the animal with his fists raised in the air. "You die today!"

"No you idiot! You'll only get one hit on that animal beforeit beats down!" Hikari yelled at the jock but that didn't get his attention at all.

"Quick let's run while he takes the beating!" Asuka told Hikari.

"That's cold!"

"It's the monkey's fault if he gets beaten down not mine." Asuka retorted as she pointed at Touji. The jock was now close enough to the boar to strike it. "I can't watch!" Hikari said closing her eyes.

Touji reared back his hand and clenched it in to a fist. Then with a savage roar he swung at the boar, but it staggered away desperately snorting, and collapsed. The young man could only blink stupidly at the dead animal as theevents of what just happened reached his brain. "It choked? IT CHOKED ON MY SNICKER?" Touji roared. he dropped to his knees in front of the dead boar and raised shook his fists in the air wildly. "Why lord, why did you take the beast's life? He was mine! MINE I SAY!"

_**--**_

_**Later...**_

_**--**_

Shinji walked along through the forest with Asuka's help while Touji and Hikari walked beside them talking wildly. Kensuke trudged behind them in embarrasment all the while. "At least you guys knew where you were going." Shinji told Asuka, boosting her ego. "Touji kept on leading us in to the middle of nowhere...well..even more lost anyway."

Touji laughed nervously and bowed his head a little before saying, "I'm sorry about the whole snicker fight buddy."

"You better be!" Asuka scolded the jock, but after hearing how over protective that sounded she switched gears. "How the hell do you think his parents would feel if he died? Actually more importantly: What do you think his mother would do to you?"

"Yeah, that is kind of scary." Touji mumbled.

"His mother does seem to go berserk whenever something bad happens to him. It's like she transforms from a happy go lucky woman to a blood thirsty warrior." Hikari added on with a giggle.

"Hey, don't say those things about my mom!" Shinji yelled.

"Like mother like son." Touji said with a smile, but it slowly melted from his face getting everyones attention.

"What's up?" Shinji asked his friend.

"I see some people up ahead!" Kensuke exclaimed with a look of happiness. The otaku pushed past Hikari and Shinji and ran towards the people who were examining the bus wreckage. Shinji suddenly had the strength to run on his own as broke away from the red head and headed towards the people as well; Asuka and the others did the exact same thing.

Mana was sitting on the ground with a troubled look on her face but after she got a glimpse of Shinji the look on her face changed to immediate happiness! The girl pushed through some of the medics and took Shinji in to a hug that forced him to bite back a scream that threatened to leave his mouth. Asuka saw this; cracked her knuckles and marched to the pair with the look of a murderer.

"Where have you been?" Asuka yelled at Mana.

"I was looking for someone to help you guys since the bus driver and the others just left you all in the bus!" the girl yelled back. One of the women who were talking to the police officers roaming the crash site heard the girls exchanging yells and approached Mana and the other two to see what was up.

"The bus driver and the other students have been found so don't worry about them." The woman told them with a smile but the look on the german girls' face made her back away.

"I wasn't worried."Asuka told the woman angrily. "Those guys could have died for all I care!They should all burn in hell, and I hope those mother fu--"

_...Ahem..._

_**Kyoko could only gape at the television, seeing the footage two hours later...  
**_

* * *

_Two figures stood upon a cliff with a good view of the forest below. One was dressed in a school uniform that looked suspiciously similar to Shinji's usual attire, and the other wore some black jeans accompanied by a black shirt that hung loosely on her small frame._

_"Perhaps the tipping of that vehicle was a little overkill?" _The male figure wearing the school uniform asked his female companion with a patronizing chuckle. _"Trying to kill our member of the family, little sister?"_

_"I merely wanted to test him, brother."_

_"Well then, experiment failed."_

_"You have any better ideas?" _She questioned him with a growl.

_"My ideas won't be any more appropriate than your little mishap at this point. I'll test his abilities when he truly gains control over them. A true warrior fights when their opponent is ready...I won't be caught off guard again. Not like last time..."_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	12. A Stranger in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

Second Chance at Fatherhood

_By Traingham_

One week after the Forest incident...

Gendo waited at the front desk of the testing room tapping his fingers impatiently on the desks surface. A few moments later a woman walked to him with a smile. "You have passed your written drivers test sir." she told the older Ikari giving him some papers.

"Thank you." Gendo said accepting the papers.

(Apartment 402...)

Rei III and Rei II looked at their oldest sibling with quizful expressions.

"Excuse me sister but would you repeat yourself please?" Rei III asked Rei I. The child like Rei smiled, which made her younger sisters unsettle a bit in their seats. Everytime the little angel did that it made goosebumps go through them because it meant she was up to something, and the fact that someone who literally is them could just smile when they see no reason seemed...twisted.

"I am tired of staying within the apartment. I would like to go out and perhaps meet with Shinji in person."

"Meet with Shinji-kun in person?" Rei III echoed her sister. She turned to look at her other sister and found the same quizzed expression that was on her own face. "Why?"

"He's an amusing young man, and I would like to be friends with him if he will accept me." Rei I replied, saying her last words a little hesitantly. Kawaru walked in to the room after eavesdropping on the girls and said, "I think that's fair seeing as though the rest of us are trying to do the same thing. We'll just say that you're our little sister. I'm sure that a little change in the headmaster'smind setwill give us the permission we need to bring you with us to the highschool."

Kawaru got two stares from the other two angels in response to his brilliant plan. "What? You two aren't ok with the idea?"

"Ikari-kun will get suspicious if he sees her wandering about." Rei II said.

"There is no telling what her appearance would do to him. He did see her in his dreams, or have you forgotten that?" Rei III followed up immediately.

"He won't suspect anything. You forget that he doesn't think as he did before. He does not think about the sudden appearance of an angel or about some great beings planning to start a panic. We will tell him that she is our sister."

"I like your plan brother." Rei I told Kawaru.

The other two blue angels however...

...ONWARDS!

"That's great Gen-chan!" Yui told her husband giving him a hug that he returned greedily. Gendo only reserved such hugs for her of course. Shinji walked in to the living room and looked at his parents with much interest.

"What's going on here?" Shinji asked.

"Your father passed his written drivers test!" Yui told her son handing the papers over to him. Shinji looked at the papers in his hand and looked completely lost.

"Um...I thought you were afraid of driving." Shinji said, making Gendo's left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Not anymore Ikar--"

Pinch!

"Shinji."

PINCH!

"S-son." Gendo finally said as he rubbed the spot on his stomach where Yui twisted his skin. He kept a mental note to never ever call his son anything other than the title in front of her again. That really hurts!

"Are you okay dad?" Shinji asked.

"He's fine Shin-chan." Yui answered for Gendo. Well actually he wasn't going to answer that question anyway.

"Alright then I'm leaving for a while." Shinji said before walking out of the living room. Yui quirked an eyebrow and called out to him. "Where are you going!" she asked.

"I'm going to take Asuka out somewhere! Yesterday was her last day of punishment and she hasn't been out of the house in a while!" Shinji replied before leaving the house.

"I think they're actually going out." Yui said with a smirk. "What do you think Gendo?"

"I think not."

"You suck!"

"I'm only being truthful. The girl seems much more intrested in turning Ika...Shinji in to her own mobile punching bag rather than having a relationship."

"You don't know anything about young love, do you?" Yui asked the commander.

"I have you don't I?"

"...Good one."

(Soryhu Residence...)

Shinji rolled his shoulders and massaged the back of his neck as he stood in front of the Soryhu's apartment. He wasn't...how would you say...scared or anything but if he knew one thing it was that Kyoko and Asuka weren't really that much different from each other. God forbid he made the miscalculation of Asuka's punishment and came on the wrong day! He would have to face Kyoko herself over a nice glass of coca-cola and a sandwich of course. He couldn't resist that woman's sandwiches but she was intimidating too.

Well, her goes chance.> Shinji thought to himself as he knocked on the door. It was silent for a few seconds but he soon heard the padding of bare feet slapping against the floor getting closerwithin the apartment. The door opened and he was met with Asuka's puzzled look.

"What are you doing here Shin-boy?" Asuka asked him as she put her hands on her hips. "Are you getting lonely without me already?"

Yeah right!> Shinji thought to himself but said nothing of it. "Actually I knew it was your last day on punishment so I figured it was my duty as a long time friend to take you out."

"Take me out? What do you think I am, a dog?" Asuka asked him making him regret ever saying that.

"L-let me rephrase myself." Shinji said holding his left hand out to stop her from punishing him. "I just wanted to hang out with you okay?"

"Oh just hang out, huh?" Asuka echoed him with a weird tone laced within her voice that made Shinji raise an eyebrow curiously. "Well come in Shin-boy." Asuka told him as she stepped out of the way for him to enter. He understood the gesture and went in, finding Kyoko staring at him from the living room entrance.

"Hello Shin-chan!" the red haired woman greeted Shinji with her arms wide open. Shinji looked at her with a look of confusion until he understood what she wanted. Well actually he needed some clarity; that clarity being the way the hair that usually hung over her eyes suddenly shot up revealing her peircing blue eyes. That really could scare the shit out of someone if they didn't expect hair to do that on it's own. He gave her a hug and she returned it ten times fold!

"So you can't visit me unless Asuka is available is that it?" Kyoko asked Shinji through gritted teeth.

"No. that's not it... at all." the young man managed to choke out. "I'm sorry."

No response.

"Sorry!"

No response.

"I love you?" Shinji said as a final resort. Kyoko smiled and finallyloosened herhug.

"That's all I needed to hear Shin-chan. Is there anything I could get you to drink or eat; a sandwich perhaps?" she asked walking in to to kitchen.

"Um, no thanks."

"Excuse me?" Kyoko asked popping her head out from the kitchen entrance framewith a smile that rivaled Yui's.

"Coca cola please."

(Somewhere close to Tokyo-3...)

The waves rippled across the water violently, smashing in to the shore sand quickly. There wasn't a storm coming or a hurricane nor was the winds blowing at high speeds at all. A spot within the ocean suddenly began to twirl in to a whirlpool and the waters color changed from it's natural crystal blue color to the orangish shade of LCL. Two long grey feathered wings shot outfrom the whirlpool and flapped once causing the waters to part gracefully; setting out a dry pathway for a figure standingwhere the whirlpool originally swirled. It was a young man with white hair and red eyes. He was nude so a scar runningdown fron his chestending towardshis midsection was quite visible. He closed his eyes breifly and when he opened them once more his grey wings got taken in to his back.

"Finally...it is time to take this world and it's guardian back totheir rightful owner. I do hope you are prepared young warrior."

(Another location near Tokyo-3...)

"Gendo I don't think we'll live this down if we get stopped by a cop." Yui told her husband from the 'Passengers' side of the car. Yeah...she didn't exactly like sitting on the passengers side but Gendo insisted that he'd drive so he could show Yui how good of a driver he really was. He also made up some story about how he used to drag race with his highschool friends in the earlier years. Of course he didn't tell her the truth about how Yui got him hooked on street racing in the original world long before Shinji was born. Yui was street named, "Chrome Low rider" and Gendo was "G hydrolics." What he also didn't mention to her in this world and the Original was that the reason he was sent to jail was because "Whip Set" wanted his money back and threatened to cut him after the street race. This all lead to Fuyutski bailing him out and the beggining of Neon Genesis Evangelion in which...

Sorry about that...

"Do not worry Yui." Gendo told her calmly as he did another side drift to make a left stab around the corner. Yui smiled at him and said, "This is the Gendo I remember. Although he didn't drive he sure did know how topump a woman's adreneline."

"How do I differ from that now?" Gendo asked.

"Well you don't seem as lively. I mean...I figured that having a son would really get you happy but instead it's more like you began to do the total opposite or something. You seem to be receding in to some sort of shell." Yui said. She gripped thedoor handle once Gendo made another turn. "Are you afraid of Shinji?"

That question struck Gendo like a stab from a sword. Those were words thatshe spoke before Unit-01 appeared in it's ghastly form to end his life. He swallowed the saliva that began to accumalate in his mouth and he shook his head in response. "No. Why would I be afraid of him?"

"You seem to keep your distance from him, and the only times you talk to him is when I ask you to. Shinji also seems to be uncomfortable when you're around. You two have definently got to start bondingor you'll never know each other."

"I knowhim."

"What's his favorite color?"

Typical question.> Gendo thought with a wince as he felt his wife's eyes on him. He thought about the color of Shinji's Eva but then he remembered that Shinji hated Eva period. The only clothes that he ever saw Shinji in was his school clothes so that was another flawed train of thought. He tried to think back to how Shinji was in his earlier years in the original world before he abanded him but the imaged that his mind came up with was hazy. Gendo decided to turn to the generic male color.

"Blue." he answered confidently.

"That was easy. Now do you know what his favorite music is?" Yui asked with a devious look.

"...Hip hop?"

"Nujabes, and Setsumei Fuyou, but that is his least favorite. What else is his favorite type of music?"

Oh no. She's going to kill me with even tougher questions and I'm already failing this test!>

"Classical?"

"That was luck and we all know it Gen-chan, but I'll humor you until you fail." Yui said with a smirk that rivaled Gendo's trademark one. "What's his favorite movie?"

Are there different movies in this world!>

(Flip back to Shinji and Asuka...)

Shinji and Asuka passed the park and waited at the bus stop. Asuka sat down on the bench and mumbled some words under her breath incoherently; getting Shinji's attention. "What's up?" Shinji asked her.

"I can't wait til I'm able to drive a car. I loath waiting for the bus!" Asuka growled but she settled down and set her gaze upon the other side of the street. "After that accident a week ago I'm not sure if I ever want to take a bus again."

"You know that the bus driver is dead right?" Shinji asked the german girl as he took the spot on the other side of the bench. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea by sitting too close to her. Practically knowing Asuka from birth would make you aware of the things that arouse her agressive side.

(I can't help but think that I unconciously typed a double meaning in those last four words.)

"You're kidding me right? Thebus driver is actually dead?"

"Yeah. I heard that he mysteriously died on his first night in prison."

"Mysteriously? Shyeah right! I bet you it ain't a mystery to his cell mates!"

"Wow...and you call me a pervert?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Stop that Shinji! I know you do that to play stuff off!"

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked her in what would be interpreted as a genuinely confused voice.

"And he does it so well." Asuka said to herself in disbelief. She decided to let him go this time since she wanted to get to the bottom of something else."By the way, did that damn otaku do anything I should know about?"

"Nope."

"Wrong answer buddy." Asuka said with a crack of her knuckles.

"Well he did say that he taped all of the breaking news about the bus accident when it came back on the evening edition." Shinji answered almost instantly. Asuka opened her mouth to say something else but Shinji turned his attention to the left when the bus came around the corner. "There goes our ride." he said, taking out some money from his wallet.

"You're going to pay for my busfare?" Asuka asked him with a small smirk.

"Yeah... You want to pay for it yourself?" asked Shinji. He got his answer when Asuka walked past the paying meter once she got on the bus. "I knew the answer so why did I even ask?"

"You gonna pay for her or what kid?" the bus driver asked in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah I am." After paying for their busfares Shinji took a seat next to Asuka.

"So did anything happen while I was on punishment?"

"The school anounced an upcoming dance. We have a biology exam from professor Akagi coming next monday, and Ayanami...I mean Rei..."

"Just call her Ayanami." Asuka interrupted Shinji."

"But she wants me to call her Rei."

"Is she around right now?"

"Umm...no."

"Then don't worry about what she said. It's Asuka time right now okay?"

"...Ayanami seems to be a bit more talkative with me now as well as her sister Kurai. The both of them seem so very familiar...call me crazy but I think I know Kurai more than Ayanami."

"Touching...and how about Mr. Sunshine?"

"Why do you call Kawaru that?"

"Because he's always so damn happy."

"He's the same way he always is."

"Cheerful?"

"Yep."

"Why do you think he's so cheerful?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I ask because he lives with two girls who don't seem interested in anything more but what goes onthrough the windows they sit next to...and you of course."

"Me?"

"You're just clueless." Asuka told Shinji with a grin. She then turned away from him and looked out the window before quietly whispering, "Idiot."

(Meanwhile...)

"...The Surreal Life?"

"How are you doing this Gen-chan? Next question!"

"Bring it!"

"Umm...that was kind of OOC don't ya think?"

"Yes, I'm sorry...I meant, very well Yui."

(Back to Shinji and Asuka...)

The bus stopped at the upcoming bus stop and the two teenagers got off. They ended up at a busyboardwalk with individual people and couples alike just strolling. There were tattoo shops, resturaunts and other purchase locations on the boardwalk as well. Asuka looked at her companion with great curiousity but suddenly twisted her lips in to a libidinous grinafter a thought crossed her mind. "So what's the plan Shinji boy? Are you going to invite me for a nice walk on the shore with you?" Asuka asked Shinji, leaving the young man wide eyed. "Perhaps with a nice little surprise at the end of our stroll? I haven't done anything interesting in a while so I'm pretty bored! Do you wanna remedy that for me Shinji?"

"W-w-what?" Shinji stuttered as he looked at the flaming young woman. He returned his eyes to their normal size when Asuka failed to hold in her laughter.

"I was just kidding with you! Geez, you're such a boring boy! You didn't even try to go along with it!" she said with a final sigh of disappointment. She did a cursory of her surrounding and spotted the bathroom facility beside one of the Inn buildings. Ah yes... there she would have the privacy she needed to think of what she would do with her friend! Shinji wouldn't be bothered by a little moment of her absence anyway; he seemed to be more interested in his thoguths as of the moment.

"I'll be right back Shinji." Asuka told her timid friend before running off to the bathroom.

"Um...ok." he replied as he watched her run in to the bathroom facility. He sighed and leaned against the railings and said, "Well it was a long bus ride so that would be natural...I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now." Shinji looked around for a few minutes and sighed once more.

"She sure is taking a bit." he mumbled, looking at the bathroom door but he flinched when someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he got sight of some white hair and instinctively said, "Kawaru?"

The young man with white hair smiled and shook his head. At this point Shinji had gotten a good look at him and noticed that the young man looked different from Kawaru. This young man had longer hair and lacked the feminine facial structure that Kawaru had.

"Uh, hello." Shinji greeted the person.

"Hello Shinji." the young man greeted back cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Everyone knows your name! I'm sure you are aware that you were on the news a week ago?"

"Oh...yeah, I kind of forgot about that."

"You are a very extrordinairy person Shinji. To live through an accident like that and manage to survive through the forest."

"Well alot of people lived through that accident. Besides I wouldn't have survived that situation in the forest without my friends." Shinji said as he massaged the back of his neck. He of course didn't mention the fact that one of his friends tried to kill him for a snicker bar.

"But you sustained more injuries than the rest of your comrades. You truly must be used to such painful situations, are you not?"

"Actually that's the first time...and hopefully the last time."

"Of course. So why are you just standing here?" the young man asked with an odd look on his face.

"I'm waiting for a friend." Shinji replied. He looked in to his conversing partner's eyes and got a familiar feeling that seemed to be happening to him often these past few weeks. "Can I ask your name please?"

"My name is Gaghiel." the young man replied. Shinji smiled and extended his hand out for a hand shake but when Gaghiel merely looked at it he dropped his hand back at his side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gaghiel." Shinji said keeping the smile on his face.

"No Shinji, the pleasure is all mine." Gaghiel said.

_A pleasure I did not get to enjoy on our last meeting young warrior..._

To be continued...


	13. The Concealed and the Unknowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Shinji looked in to Gaghiels eyes once more and recieved the same feeling he got when he looked at them before. Something about this young man was making all of the muscles in his body tense up as though they were getting ready, and an element came to mind once he thought about him. What was bothering him about this young man? Gaghiel resembled Kawaru so much that they could have passed for brothers or cousins perhaps, and they both seemed to have the same attitude. Gaghiel said something that Shinji didn't entirely hear since he was out of focus.

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked his new acquaitance as he came back in to focus. The young man smiled once again as though the sound of Shinji's voice felt like music to the ears.

"I was asking what was the name of this friend that you are waiting for." Gaghiel replied.

"Oh...her name is Asuka." Shinji answered. Gaghiel narrowed his eyes imperceptibly at the name of the young german girl's name. "Asuka Langely Soryhu." the white haired teenager said to himself as he unconciously rubbed the spot on his hoodie where the scar was under. He got Shinji's full attention when he said her name to himself.

"So you saw her on the news as well?"

"Yes, of course. She did make quite a scene on the news if you remember clearly?"

"Yeah, I guess just about everyone knows who she is now." Shinji said with a nervous massage to the back of his neck.

"So what are you two doing here?" Gaghiel asked suddenly. Shinji regarded him with an odd look and opened his mouth to say something but it appeared that Asuka just crept up from behind him. She placed a hand upon her friends shoulder and asked, "So who is this, Shinji? Is he related to Kawaru or something?"

"I haven't really asked to tell you the truth but I actually just met him right now." Shinji replied. Asuka couldn't quite understand why but she had the sudden urge to attack the young man standing in front of them.

"What is your name?" she asked bluntly, making the younger Ikari laugh nervously.

"My name is Gaghiel, and I assume that you are Asuka?" he said regarding his last words in a questioning tone of voice. Asuka looked at him in surprise and asked, "And how do you know my name?"

Shinji whispered somethingin to her ear and the german girl's skin changed from a light peach tone to a rosy hue that gave away the feeling of embarassment that over took her senses. She turned back to Gaghiel with a threatening look and said, "So you saw me on the news?"

"Yes, I did." Gaghiel replied, not being intimidated by the girls offending glare at all. Asuka relaxed and whispered something in to Shinji's ear that made his eyes widen.

"But Asuka---"

"No 'buts' Shinji. Lets go and do what we came here to do!" She told him as she began pulling him the direction opposite of Gaghiel.

"I'm sorry!" Shinji yelled back at Gaghiel, recieving another smile in return. Asuka threw him a glare after he apologized and asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Sorry!"

"God you are hopeless!" she yelled before continuing to speak in german to no one in particular. Gaghiel looked on at the pair receding in the distance and dropped his smile instantly.

"This will be much more difficult than I believed it would be."

...ONWARDS!

(NERV...)

Gendo and Yui walked through the blaring halls of Nerv with faces that would take the soul of any person who would have tried to speak with them at the moment. "This is crazy! What in lords name is happening?" Yui asked her husband just to humor herself.

"I have no idea Yui." Gendo replied as they stopped in front of the elevator doors. Before any one of them pressed the button to go up, the left elevator door opened to reveal Maya and Kaji.

"We are so relieved that the two of you are here commanders." Kaji told them, moving to the side so there would be room for both commanders to enter. One they got in, the elevator door closed and it began to rise to their destination.

"So what's the situation?" Yui asked, getting to the point.

"The Magi just went crazy for some reason! It's getting a reading we can't recognize at all!" Maya answered with a scared look on her face.

"Compose yourself leiutenant." Gendo told the young lady calmly.

"Yes sir." Maya responded with a sigh. The elevator opened and the blaring was even louder in the command center than the couple expected. They walked out of the ear protection of the elevator walls and began walking to the Magi level. The four of them met up with Naoko who was barking out orders to her technical trainees. When she got sight of Gendo and the others she approached them and said, "The Magi has never acted like this!"

"View the readings that the Magi detected on the screens!" Yui ordered Naoko. The doctor nodded reluctantly and did as she was told to do. The screens showed blood readings that only Gendo was vaguely familiar with. Yui and the others regarded the doctor with an odd look and turned back to the readings on the screen. Suddenly the data on the screens hit the zero percent readings and the Magi shut down!

"What the hell!" Naoko said looking at the blank screens dumbly.

"Maybe the Magi had a glitch or something." Aoba said from his post.

"I think so too. Maybe the Magi made a mistake because the reading it got was just inconcievable." Makoto agreed with a nod of his head. Naoko gave Makoto and his bridge partner a glare that would have made Satan jealous.

"THE MAGI MAKES NO MISTAKES." the scientist said coldly. She turned upon Yui when she heard the First Commander chuckle softly.

"I think you're a bit full of yourself Naoko." Yui told the doctor getting a look in return. Yui however did not give a passive reaction to the glare that the doctor gave her. She walked up to the doctor until they were eye to eye and said, "Perhaps after you get the Magi back online and running properly we shall see if it is as flawless as you percieve it to be, but until then you will have to accept this as a failure and humbly take it as a sign for improvement." Yui raised an eyebrow. "Do I make myself clear Doctor Akagi?"

The doctor stayed silent for a few seconds but answered dejectfully, "Yes Commander Ikari."

"Well I'm glad I made myself clear." Yui said reverting back to her cheerful self. "Well, I believe that we don't actually come back for work until Monday so take care everyone." Yui said. She took Gendo by the arm and walked out of the command center with him.

Kaji and the others looked on as the Ikaris entered the elevator and went down silently.

"That woman sure is something." Kaji said in a dreamy tone.

"I'd stop that train of thought right now if you don't want Gendo to be your undertaker." Maya said quickly.

(Back at the Residential Complex...)

Shinji and Asuka entered the building lobby laughing breathlessly. "You have got to show me this side of you more often Shinji!" Asuka told her friend as she tried to catch her breath.

"I will if you don't choke on your food again." Shinji said, remebering what happened at the diner on the boardwalk. After Asuka pulled him away from Gaghiel they went to some stores and ended up going out to eat. Both teenagers took the stairs up the the sixth floor and approached the Soryhu Residence.

"Take care Asuka." Shinji said before heading towards the stairs again but Asuka called his name.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied.

"You don't wanna come in?"

"If I go in your mother will never let me out." Shinji replied.

"Your loss then Shin-boy. Take care." the german red-head said before opening her apartment door with her keys and entering it. After Asuka shut the door behind her Shinji took that as his cue to hit the stairs to get to his floor. He was surprised to find Kawaru and a little girl who looked exactly like Rei and her sister standing next to the door.

"Good afternoon Shinji." Kawaru greeted his surprised friend with a smile. Rei I didn't smile but she waved at Shinji in a friendly fashion.

"How long have you two been here?" Shinji asked worriedly.

"We actually just got here. I rang the doorbell and nobody answered so we were just sbout to leave."

"And who is this little girl?" Shinji asked, walking to both angels. He observed Rei I closely and almost had a coronary from hitting a realization.

This can't be the little girl from my dream...can she? No It must just be a coincidence...IT HAS TO!> the young Ikari thought wildly.

"This is my little sister, Rei-chan. She's named after her older sister, and she just got in to Tokyo-3 yesterday with some friends from home." Kawaru replied. "She'll be living with us from now on."

Rei I walked to Shinji and extended both of her hands out as if to tell him to carry her. Shinji complied with her wishes and lifted her up, which to Shinji's shock was like lifting a tooth pick. "Hello Rei-chan."

"Hello Mr. Shinji." Rei I greeted him back in her mischeivous voice.

"You're a very cute little girl."

"Thank you." Rei I said with a small blush. "I admire your looks as well."

This girl seems to talk very well.> Shinji thought to himself.

"Thank you Rei-chan."

"Are you going to come home with us?" Rei I asked making Kawaru smile at his older sister's plan. He belived it was about time that Shinji came for a visit to their apartment. Shinji seemed to be taken back by the little angel's words and looked at Kawaru for an answer.

Kawaru smiled and said, "I would be very pleased if you came for a visit. My sister's have been eager to see you as well."

"I had no idea."

"They find it hard to express themselves sometimes." Kawaru said with a wave of his hand. Rei I looked at Shinji's face from within the warmth of his firm arms and asked, "So you will come for a visit?"

"Sure." Shinji answered as he began to set her back on the floor but Rei I tightened her grip on his shirt and shook her head. "Ok...if you want me to." Shinji said, reajusting her in his arms once more. He followed Kawaru to the stairs and left the building through the lobby. The three of them walked outside on to the sidewalk oblivious to the pair ofcrimson eyes that monitored them from afar.

"I see...now I am sure it will be harder to gain Shinji's trust. Tabris and the three artificial angels are in his company as well." Gaghiel said to himself but he went silent when Kawaru came to a sudden halt. The sixth angel edged back in to the bushes quickly when the seventeenth angel turned his head to look back.

"What's wrong Kawaru?" Shinji asked his uncharcteristically quiet friend. The white haired young man kept his gaze on the other side of the side walk for a few more seconds but turned back to Shinji with the usual cheerful expression on his face and replied with a simple, "Nothing Shinji. Let's go before the girls get impatient."

Gaghiel poked his head out slowly and when he got sight of the trio walking awayin the opposite direction he got out of the irritating green prickles. The angel smiled to himself and chuckled. "Tabris and Rei do not seem to sense me very well at all. This will at least make my mission much less of a difficulty."

(Apartment 402...)

Kawaru opened the door with his keys and let Shinji and Rei I inside. Shinji finally let Rei I down on the floor much to the little angel's disappointment and observed the apartment. It looked decent for a apartment owned only by teenagers and the choice of furniture wasn't so bad either. Rei I tugged at Shinji's pants to get his attention and asked, "Why don't you sit down Mr. Shinji?"

"Um, Ok." the young man replied as the little girl led him to the couch. It was very comfortable to say the least and he relaxed easily. In the peripheal of his eye he caught some movement and turned to see what it was. Rei II stood silently with slightly widened eyes as though his appearance surprised her, which it did, but Kawaru told him that they were expecting him so he thought nothing of it.

"Good afternoon Ikari-kun. It is nice that you have come for a visit." Rei II said, walking to the couch. Rei III heard Shinji's name from within her room and popped her head out to check out what was going on. She was delighted to see the object of her desires sitting on the couch...on the other hand she did not like the fact that Rei I was practically cuddling against Shinji and Rei II was hovering over him like she was about to eat her prey.

"Good sfternoon Shinji-kun." Rei II greeted the young man as she approached the bunch. Shinji saw greeted her back.

_"The third is coming. It would be recomended that you stall her for the moment so you can settle down."_ Armiseal told Rei II within her mind.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" Rei II asked him.

"I don't want to impose--"

"We would never take it that way Ikari-kun." Rei III cut him off. Shinji hesitated after she assured him that it wasn't a problem but finally answered, "Coke would be great."

Rei II immediately turned to face her approaching sister and asked, "Will you get Ikari-kun some Coke please?" Rei III stopped and stared at her counterpart for a few seconds in what would seem to be annoyance but turned and went for the kitchen. Rei II smirked with her back turned on Shinji and Rei I so they wouldn't see it but the smirk left her lips asquickly as it appeared. She took the absence of her sister as the oppurtunity she needed to take the spot next to Shinji.

Kawaru looked at Rei II from his chair on the other side of the room and smirked to himself openly.

This is going to get intense.> the angel thought to himself. As if on cue, Rei III walked in to the living room with a cold glass of Coca-cola for Shinji. Shinji accepted the glass from the azure beauty gratefully and said, "Thank you very much Rei!" This made the young woman blush faintly and flash a tiny smile. Rei II merely sniffed in pent jealousy which was really rare on her part, but if you think about it all of the rare things she does seem normal when Shinji is around, right? Much to Rei I's irritation, her younger sibling pulled her away from Shinji's side and took her spot; sitting her on the lap.

"So Shinji-kun, how have your injuries been healing since the accident?" Rei III asked him as she kept a firm grip on her older sibling who squirmed in her lap.

"They've been healing pretty well." Shinji replied, gesturing to the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead. His hair concealed it a little but it was visible to anyone who saw him. "The only thing that really has been giving me a problem is my legs. That run in the forest really messed me up."

"Knowing you, they won't be a problem much longer." Kawaru said from his spot across from the couch.

"I am human you know?" Shinji joked, making a chuckle leave his friends lips.

Is that what you think Shin-chan?> Kawaru thought, the irony slipping through his mind. All three Rei's knew exactly why Kawaru chuckled so strangely and thought the same. Rei I broke out of Rei III's arms and crawled on to Shinji's lap before settling down against his chest.

She is very persistent.> Rei III thought darkly as she glared at her older sibling.

"I got word that the bus driver recently passed away." Kawaru said.

"Yeah, he supposedly died on his first night in prison." Shinji replied making the girls sitting beside him shift uncomfortably. "I wonder if he died of guilt or something. It's sad you know?"

Rei II nodded and took advantage of the moment to lean against Shinji. "It is sad that he was not given the chance to make up for his folly."

"That is true." Rei III added on. She looked at Rei II who was enjoying the warmth of laying against Shinji and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Excuse me 'Kurai', but didn't you make some delicious pastries last night?"

"What do you mean 'Rei'?" Rei II said emphasizing the name. She despised being called Kurai by 'her.'

"The chocolate cakes remember?" Rei III said with a little more conviction in her voice. It seemed more like she was interrigating her for a crime instead of reminding her about some cakes. Rei II knew what her counterpart was trying ot do but got up much to her reluctance.

"Yes...I remember." Rei II replied before walking to the kitchen. Shinji's eyes lit up with life and he said, "You cooked something? I like to cook food too!" He hefted Rei I up in to his arms and follwed Rei II in to the kitchen with her.

That did not go as planned.> Kawaru thought with a smirk, looking at Rei III.

Your plan has backfired sister.> Rei II thought. Armiseal giggled within her mind and said, "_ We just may have this little visit in our favor yet! Your sister disregarded Shinji's fondness for pleasing palate."_

Even though Rei II still wasn't exactly okay with the fact that she was one with the sixteenth angel she still agreed with Armiseals words. When the three of them entered the kitchen Rei II placed her hand on the handle for the fridge and concentrated on the frosty treats that her sister forced in to her hand. When she opened the fridge door a tray of chocolate frosted brownies sat on one of the shelves. The blue angel mentally beamed at her own handy work.

"Would you like one Ikari-kun?" Rei II asked Shinji, handing him one in a plate.

"Thanks." Shinji said accepting the plate. Rei I looked at Shinji sweetly and licked her lips to give him the message she was trying to send. "Oh..you want a taste of mine?"

Nod--Nod...

"Sure." Shinji said with a smile as he lifted the small brownie to her mouth. The little angel took a bite out of it happily and chewed. Rei II looked on at the show in front of her and had the urge to blow her older sibling away with her AT-Field.

Even though a romantic relationship between them is not possible she is beggining to irritate me. Am I feeling the full impact of Jealousy?> Rei II thought. Armiseal only continued to giggle evily in the back of her mind.

( We turn to the Ikari Residence...)

Gendo entered the apartment with a bag in hishandwith Yui following close behind him. She smiled in excitement and said, "I can't believe that it was so cheap!"

"It is an old system Yui." Gendo said taking the item they bought out of the bag. "I'll get everything ready while you order the pizza."

Yui couldn't help but keep on smiling as she whipped out her cellphone. "We haven't done this since we were in college!"

Gendo finished the connections and pressed thePower button on the system before being assaulted by another new memory. "This is beggining to bother me." Gendo mumbled as he rubbed th back of his head.

"What was that Gen-chan."

"I saidit was ready." Gendo lied. He turned on the T.V and watched as a small purple block moved across the screen to create the System logo.

"Alright! The pizza is coming and we're in business!" Yuicheered before sitting next to Gendo and picking up a controller. "Are you ready to feel to nostalagia Gen?" Yui asked her husband with a smirk.

"I'm ready to redeem myself from my losses in the past." Gendo replied, getting a pleasant feeling that he almost forgot having before.

"Lets do this."

"Let's go."

_-SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!-_

(Apartment 402...)

"Sure, I would like to come to a sleep over. Is it okay if some of the others could come?" Shinji asked, stroking Rei I's hair as she slept agaisnt him.

The other angels hesitated but Kawaru finally said, "That would be alright"

"That's great!" Shinji said happily.

"This sleep over should be very interesting." Rei III said already thinking of the possibilities of a late night with Shinji.

"Indeed it should." Rei II added on, thinking the exact same things.

Akward silence...

"So..um...were any of you watching MTV yesterday?"

(Meanwhile at a Red Lobster nearby...)

The waitress sighed in agitation and looked back at Gaghiel who was looking at the pictures of food in the menu. He decided to eat something since Shinji was out of reach at the moment. The only problem now was that he wasn't familiar with human customs yet.

"I would like some seafood." Gaghiel declared.

"For the last time kid; that book you have in your hand is called a menu and you have to read me one of the foods on that menu for me to get you something to eat." the waitress spoke slowly for the sixth angel.

"Then I would like Appetizers."

"What appetizer?"

"What do you mean? I only see one Appetizers on this list."

"Thats a type of selec... THATS IT MY HEAD HURTS!"

To be continued...

Whazzup everybody! Yeah, some of you were probably waiting for a fight to break out between Shinji and Co. and the sixth angel in this chapter but have patience. Gaghiel can't just reveal his intentions yet and then we have to ask ourselves...will he succeed or will he be unveiled?

Till next time, take care.


	14. Reasons and Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

The Third branch of Nerv, also known as the Germany Special Self Defense force or GSSDF for short was running smoothly as usual. Just as it were it Japan, there was hardly any threats in Germany since a month ago. Two marines stood in front of the main gate to the tram leading in to the base. This branch was also underground however it did not have a Geo-front since they were not located within the egg of Lillith; the Dark egg or what ever you would call it.

"I really don't see any reason to stand here." themarine on the left said to his fellow marine in a monotone voice.

"It's our post so I advise that you don't complain." the other marine replied. He let out a sigh and set his sights upon the streets and sidewalks once more.

"Right." The Marine did the same that his fellow marine did but turned his attention to a young woman who began to cross the street in their direction. Nobody ever walked on the branches side of the street unless they were coming to enter Nerv and even still, they came in cars.

"Miss, please return to the other side of the street. You are not authorized to approach the Main gate." the marine told her but she continued to approach them.

Did she hear me?> the marine thought to himself. He decided tho tell her once more before he'd make her leave by force. "I said excuse me miss, but you are not authorized to approach the mai--"

...ONWARDS!

Gaghiel waited on quietly in the park. It should almost be about the time for Shinji to leave school, and he was planning to meet with him. There was however the chance that Kawaru and the others were with him and that would b very unfortunate because even though Kawaru and the three Reis couldn't sense him his looks would give him right away! A thought suddenly struck him that he had been keeping tucked away in the back of his mind. "Perhaps I should change my entire appearance. I may not be familiar with these human customs but I am sure that they have ways of disguising themselves." Gaghiel said to himself.He spotted a woman walkingnearby and and quickly went to talk with her.

(Highschool...)

Shinji and co. walked down the hallway of the highschool within the crowd of other students to leave for home and other destinations. "Geez. Professor Akagi clearly doesn't know the meaning of having a life!" Touji yelled thinking of the report that she assinged.

"Hey, take it easy on her. It's not like she wants to ruin your plans or anything." Shinji told his friend. Rei II and Rei III nodded their heads at the same time in agreement with what Shinji said. Kawaru and Rei I looked at both of their siblings and shook their heads in amusement. Asuka, who was still getting over the shock of meeting yet another member of the angelic Ayanami blood line stared at the child like angel defiantly. Yep, she was freaked out alright.

"Um...who is this little girl again?" Asuka asked, looking upon the little Rei's smiling face while she was cradled in Shinji's arms. Rei I was growing very fond of Shinji and it seemed that she would not take no for an answer if it meant staying with the young man. Shinji on the other hand was growing attatched to the cute angel as well since he always wanted a little sister and this was going to make the other Reis chances at getting him alone in their apartment pretty difficult.

"My name is Rei." Rei I answered in her mischievous voice. The little angel followed her answer up with a fanged grin that yet again disturbed her other two counter parts. Hikari simply couldn't hold her feeling inside anymore and tapped Shinji on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah Hikari?" Shinji asked, turning his head to look at the hazelnut girl.

"Can I hold her?" she asked with puppy dog eyes that were threatening to overcome Shinji if he stared in to them any longer.

"Sure." he carefully handed Rei I over to Hikari much to the little angel's displeasure. Her sisters were lifted by this shift in events inwardly. Hikari was just oblivious to her victim's...ahem..to Rei I's shift fromcheerful to default neutral at the switch and continued to cuddle her sweetly.

The group of teenagers reached the exit door of the school andwent outside in to the warm rays of the sun.Hikari let Rei I down, and the angel immediately went for the younger Ikari, but Rei III quickly lifted her off the ground and held her.Touji and Hikari broke away from the group and said good bye before leaving in the other direction. Kensuke did the same only he follwed them stealthily with his camera. He wasn't what you would call a stalker, but if you didn't know his intentions for doing it then you woul sure think so.

"I will see you laterIkari-kun." Rei II said to Shinji with a wave. Kawaru said goodbye with a hugas well before following his sibling.

"Good bye Shinji-kun." Rei IIIsaid beforeturning to leave, butRei I waved and yelled out,"Good bye Shin-chan!" Rei III stared at the angel in her arms for a few seconds before following her other siblings down the street leaving Asuka and Shinji alone.

"That little girl sure does like you." Asuka told her friend with wide eyes. "I mean, she never left your lap during classes! Even Ms. Katsuragi, and Ms. Akagi couldn't get her away from you!"

" She really is a cute little girl, and she's sweet too." Shinji said.

"God, you and Hikari are almost the same. I swear, if Touji and her weren't dating she would be all over you!" Asuka said with a smirk.

"I'm not like her!"

"Yes you are."

"Well I do think she is kind of cute though anyway."

"Hey...I was kidding." said Asuka after hearing those words. She wasn't exactly cool with this newfound information. He thought that her best friend was cute? "Let's start heading home Shin."

"Right." her companion said beggining to walk down the block. She walked beside him the entire way home unknowing of the green eyes that followed them.

(Residential Complex...)

Shinji waited with Asuka by her apartment door patiently as they waited for Kyoko to open it for them.

"So what are you doing later?" Asuka asked him. Shinji quirked an eyebrow at his friends question but asked, "Why?"

"I just wanna know. Is it a crime or something?" Asuka asked putting her hands on her hips in an authoritive fashion. Shinji took that as a warning sign before she decided to do some damage.

"I'm not really planning to do anything to tell you the truth, but Touji did say that he wanted to hang out later if possible so I can't gurantee anything." Shinji shifted to the side akwardly, and leaned over to press the door bell once more but Asuka stopped him hand.

"Are you nervous around me?" Asuka asked, holding him hand firmly in one of her own.

"Um...no."

"Then why are you so eager formom to open the door?"

"...No reason." Shinji replied in a not too convincing voice. Asuka opened her mouth to say something but Kyoko opened the door and stepped out of the apartment. "Hello Shin-chan!" the older Soryhu greeted the youth with a hug.

"G-good afternoon Kyoko." Shinji greeted back.

"Do you want to come in?" Kyoko asked Shinji as she let go of him. Asuka looked on at him by the door frame with a neutral look on her face.

"Uh...actually I'm about to leave." Shinji said before heading to the stairs. Kyoko looked at the stair door that Shinji went through curiously and looked back at her daughter who was doing the same thing. "So how was your day wonder-girl?" she asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Same way as always." Asuka replied.

Shinji descended throught the floors slowly as he just processed what happened two floors above. Asuka was acting in quite a curious fashion . He, in his entire life knowing the fiery young woman had never seen her stare at him the way that she did earlier and she heldhis hand so tightly that it almost went numb. His thoughts were sent in disaray when he caught some movement in the corner of his eye. He quickly looked at the corner of the next set of stairs below to see a young man with raven black hair and green eyes. Shinji narrowed his eyes in recognition when he finally noticed who it was!

"Gaghiel? What's with the new look?" he asked, getting to the foot of the stair case he was descending. The young man smiled and chuckled at Shinji's question.

"How easy it was for you to recognize me." Gaghiel said in a tone that Shinji felt wasbordering on the word sinister. "I felt that my white hair and red eyes set me apart from others too much so I decided to blend in."

"I really think that your white hair and red eyes made you look exotic. My friend Kawaru has the same physical look and he doesn't really mind."Shinji said.

"I am not Kawaru." Gaghiel said sharply; surprising the young man. He saw the way Shinji flinched at his tone and felt that he lost control. "Sorry about that. I did not mean to startle you that way Shinji."

"It's alright." Shinji assured him with a warm smile, but his expression flashed to confusion. "So what are you doing here Gaghiel? You have any family members here or something?"

"You could say that...but I actually came here to see you." Gaghiel said with a casual wave of his hand. "Oh, and instead of Gaghiel I would like you to call me 'G'. My friends call me that."

Shinji rasied an eyebrow at all of these changes and began to wonder if Gaghiel was some sort of killer on the run, but said, "Sure G."

"Excellent. So are you going home right now?" Gaghiel asked taking a step closer to the youth.

"Yeah. Do you want to come and hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah."

"Sure...I think."

(Ikari Residence...)

-The Winner is Link!-

Yui jumped up on her feet from the couch and started to do a victory dance in front of her husband who was taking a drink of his coke. "Who won Gen-chan?" Yui asked the second commander in a mocking fashion.

"You?"

"Who?"

"You?"

"One more time baby!"

"You." Gendo answered a last time. He reached over to the desk next to the couch and pulled out a red note pad that showed the score. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his dancing wife before saying, "You are only two victories over me."

Yui stopped dancing and turned a mischievous look upon Gendo. "You really want to have your ass handed to ya' again?" Yui smiled cheerfully and and put her hands on her hips. "I'd be delighted to do that for you, but I think we should continue this during the weekend."

"Quitting while you're stillon top, eh?" Gendo threw at Yui quickly.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"Huh?" Gendo went for his escape plan.

"Stop that!" Yui yelled but the doorbell snapped her out of 'ass whoopin' mode and back to her calm cheerful mood."I'll get it." She walked to the door and opened it to find Shinji and Gaghiel.

"Hi mom." Shinji greeted Yui with a nervous smile." This is a friend of mine. His name is G." Shinji finished causing his mother to settle with a puzzled expression on her face. She turned her gaze upon Gaghiel and asked, "Your name is G?"

"I prefer to be called G."

"Ri-i-ight...Anyway, welcome to our home G, and enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you misses Ikari." Gaghiel said as he entered the apartment with Shinji. Gendo looked at the two young men as they entered the apartment and sighed quietly.

Ikari is here.> Gendo thought to himself.

(Apartment 402...)

Kawaru sat on the couch looking at the ceiling with a bored look gracing his face. Rei II was in her room having a mental fight with Armiseal again as usual, and Rei III was cleaning her room for reasons unknown to even her siblings. Rei I was in her room working on some project she had been working on since a week ago. Everytime her other siblings would come back from school they would either see her playing one of the games they materialized or she would be locked up in her room working on the "project". The other angels din't pay any mind to it though since the child like Rei was always up to something anyway, this was no different from her other favorite activities.

"Does anyone think that this calmness is unerving?" Kawaru suddenly asked from his spot on the couch. Rei III popped her head out from the entrance of her room and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask Nagisa?"

"I feel as though something out of this world is approaching but I don't know what." Kawaru said before thinking of something. "Has it been reacting to anything lately?"

"No it hasn't. I'm sure that we would sense the lance if anything unnatural were to occur, and the catylyst has not been active either so Shinji is in no danger." Rei III said before popping her pulling back in to her room again.

"But what if the angels found a way to get back?" Kawaru asked, making Rei III and, Rei II walk leave their rooms.

"What are you getting at?" Rei II asked.

"The angels are known to just leave and find a way to evolve so that they are able to emerge from the ashes of defeat." Kawaru replied as hewidened his eyes. "Why not now?"

"They are in the Chamber of Guaf. The only angels possiblycapable of leaving the chamber are Adam and Lillith. We can rule out Adam because Shinji-kun has taken his role. Lillith on the other hand is now far too weak for even Shinji-kun to sense." Rei III retorted.

"I believe that you two are looking at this in a way toooptomistic view. When I was leaving the apartment buildingwith Shinji the other day I picked up something very faint following us."

"An AT-field? It could have been Ikari-kun's." Rei II said.

"I know how Shinji's field resonates with ours. This one was very different from his even though I could not completely distinguish it."

"And why do you inform us of this now?" Rei III asked.

"I beleived that the presence would confront us directly, but now I have come to a disturbing conclusion."

"What is this conclusion Nagisa."

"Humans are fundementally angels so what if an angel could somehow find a way to take human form?"

"You cannot be serious..." Rei II trailed off.

"We may have some strangers in our paradise."

"...If we do not act quickly then this will be a paradise lost."

(Ikari Residence...)

Shinji and Gaghiel sat in the study room with glasses of soda in their hands. They were talking about casual things until Gaghiel decided to bring up something that caught Shinji's interest.

"Do you think that humans are worthy of living?" Gaghiel asked. Shinji narrowed his eyes slightly at this question and asked, "Why do you ask G?"

"I am merely asking your opinion. There is no deeper meaning to the question I am asking."

"What do you think?" Shinji asked. This caused Gaghiel to shift in his chair and laugh to himself heartily. Shinji only looked on from his chair thinking that he had struck a nerv within his new friend. He was not expecting this odd reaction at all.

"If you truly want my opinion then I will not hold back. Humans are something that I ask myself about everyday Shinji." he watched Shinji's expression change from intrigue to confusion but went on anyway. "People are very predictable if you study them for a long time...in my case since mymother was imprisoned. You would think that if you know them long enough that you could anticipate their every move but just when you do they come up with something unbelievable!"

"Since your mother was imprisoned? I she okay?"

"She was killed."

"...Sorry."

"Why? Were you the one who killed her?"

"O-of c-course not!" Shinji stammered; wide eyed.

"Then you have no reason to apologize Shinji. On with my "opinion" then." Gaghiel said, emphasizing the word opinion when he said it. "Humans are destructive and irrational. They crave power that they do not understand and try to master things that are quite out of their reach, and if they don't get what they want violence is the only answer."

"There's nothing that can be done about human nature." Shinji said.

"Oh, but there is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is a regulator of this world."

"Do you refer to theGod?" Shinji asked. Gaghiel laughed once more once more at Shinji's words, annoying the young man but he stopped.

"You can put it that way. Yes, only a God could put an end to the treacherous force known as man but the actual question is, "Who will convince such a powerful being to do this?"

"I have no idea, but I believe that only man can stop themselves when it comes to human nature. Arts like Buddhism and the concept of enlightenment and others show that this is possible without resorting to extinction or other forms of total anhilation."

"Yes that is true, but how many actually meet the ends of such a path?"

"...Not many."

"Exactly my friend so there is only one force higher than man but below a God that can make a solution for the irrational and corrupted possible."

"What force are you talking about G?"

"Angels from above Shinji."

To Be Continued...


	15. When a Spark becomes a Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters in anyway...

_Second Chances at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

She opened her eyes slowly taking in every detail of the entry plug. There was blood splattered everywhere, and the sinister crimson fluid was dripping from the ceiling. She was surprised to still be alive, but at the same time she could feel herself slipping away in to the unwelcoming darkness that was slowly reeling her in. Her right arm was dead and lifeless, and her vision was blurring and becoming hazy. Death was at her door and she could do nothing to stop it from entering; it was final, her days of piloting were over and to her it meant the end of her very existence. Eva was what defined her life and if it was going to be gone so would she.

No longer will she see that 'doll' or that idiot, or even the tramp that was her so called guardian. No longer will she feel the satisfaction of winning the hearts of others, and no longer will she need to compete for the very top. No longer will Rei and Shinji need to worry about her at synch tests or about her schemes to bother, and tease them.

That fucking Idiot. He never came for me...he never cared for me...he never...wanted me.> Asuka thought to herself, a tear slipping down her face as she did.

I guess I should have expected it though. I haven't been very honest with him or myself. All I've done is harass him and bother him. I've chased him away when all he wanted to do is be my friend...but he just can't take a hint most of the time.> Asuka smiled to herself sadly as memories came to pass. She suddenly coughed out some blood and she convulsed.

"It's finally over." she said to herself. "I'm coming momma. I sure hope you have a room prepared for me where ever you're at." Asuka laughed bitterly at herself, and sat up painfully. She heard something wading through the mixture of blood and LCL in the plug and turned to see what it was.

"I've gone insane already." Asuka whispered to herself with wide eyes. Shinji walked to the piloting seat where she sat on and smiled with tears in his eyes. "I'm so relieved that you're alive." the young man said as he took her in to a warm embrace. Asuka finally recovered from her shock and used her living arm to try to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough.

"What are you doing here? You're too fucking late you idiot!" Asuka yelled before coughing blood on his plugsuit. "Let go of me you bastard!"

"No."

"What? W-why?"

"It kills me very much to see you this way Asuka. I just want to hold you right now."

"Why? Why do you even care?" Asuka asked sobbed angrily before burying her face in to his chest. She didn't think this was fair; it wasn't fair that he would come at such a time where death was sure.

"Because...I love you." Shinji answered making her cry even harder. She clenched his arm tightly with her hand and began to shiver asking, "What...did you say?" the sadness in her voice was much like a void. Shinji responded by holding her back a bit so he could see her face and cupping her chin. He slowly edged his face closer to hers until she could feel his breath. She understood what he meant to say and caressed his face with her hand, closing her eyes as she did. She waited to capture his lips in a passionate kiss but instead the feeling of his arms around her faded away and was replaced with a weakening pressure on her throat.

Shinji's distraught face came in to view as her eyes came back in to focus surprising her. Where was her strong consoler; her protection? Why was she taken from him? She dropped her hand from his cheek and looked on in disgust as the young man who was holding her just seconds ago collapsed sobbing. She also noticed that her fatal injuries from her fight with the MP Evas were patched up.

Why am I still alive?> Asuka thought to herself as she turned her gaze to the younger Ikari once more.

"How disgusting."

...ONWARDS!

(Ikari Residence...)

Gendo sat on the bed in his and Yui's bedroom looking at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. Thoughts regarding towards his son Shinji, and the angels. Why was he still alive if he had not been doing his duty as a father as much as he had been trying to be a husband? His domain of thoughts were distrupted when he heard his cellphone ring. He reached out his hand towars the night table next to his side of the bed and grabbed the minature device; lifting it to his ear once he accepte the call.

"This is Ikari." Gendo answered.

-"Good morning commander Ikari. I have some very sudden news for you, and your wife."- Kaji said on the other side.

"What news Major?"

"The operatives at the Nerv Branch in Germany request our presence. Their Magi computer picked up some peculiar readings and they need Doctor Akagi over there." Kaji replied.

"I understand. When are we expected to be over there?"

"Thursday of this week sir."

"So I assume that the private jet and the agents are ready?"

"Affirmative sir. We should be leaving by five o' clock tonight sir."

"Very well then Major Ryoji. I'll see you then." with that the second commander hung up and stood up from the bed. "Yui may not be pleased with leaving Ikari alone though." he told himself as he left the room. Yui was in the living room sketching in her book with Shinji sitting next to her looking on at her work. Gendo looked at them from the corner of the hallway and sighed to himself.

The both of them look so alike.> Gendo thought to himself before entering the living room.

"Hi dad." Shinji greeted the commander casually. Gendo's eye twitched reflexisvley at the greeting being that he still wasn't used to being greeted in such a casual fashion by a pilot but he controled himself.

"Good morning Ikar...Shinji."

"Good morning Gen-chan. What's up?" Yui asked her husband as she looked up from her sketch book. Gendo smirked akwardly and decided to get this over with. "Um...I have some sudden news Yui-chan."

(Soryhu residence...)

Asuka took a bite from her rice cake and looked at Shinji with a raised eyebrow. "So let me get this straight Shin-boy. You get the apartment to yourself for five days?"

Shinji nodded and replied, "That's right."

"Great! This is going to be so much fun!" Asuka cheered happily.

"And why is that?"

"Heh, heh. Don't worry Shinji."

"I need to worry. It is my apartment you know, and I'm not going to let you do what you please in it."

"Growing a spine?" Asuka asked sarcastically. "Well if you're so worried I'll tell you. I was just thinking about having some quality time with you alone."

"I...don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me that you and Rei already have some plans or something."

"Wh-what the heck are you talking about? ME and her have nothing going on, we're just friends. Kurai and Kawaru are the same as well so don't jump to conclusions!"

"Then what is it? Are you nervous that my womenly beauty may just tempt you to do something? In your wet dreams perv!"

"Actually I was going to hang out with Gaghiel and give himtour of the area later. He said that he wasn't really familiar with this side of Tokyo-3." Shinji said before taking a sip of his coke.

"You're still associating yourself with a creep like that?" Asuka asked, getting up in her friends face. Shinji edged back a bit to stop their noses from touching. "If I didn't know anybetter he's probably some type of stalker."

"Come on Asuka. He's not a stalker."

"Idiot! How do you think he knows our names?"

"The news." Shinji replied cooly. Asuka blinked a few times in embarrassment but decided to go on with her fight.

"How the hell did you two even talk again in the first place?"

"I met him at the stairs yesterday."

"The stairs?"

"Yep."

"Why was he even here to begin with?"

"Don't know, but he said that he wanted to talk to me."

"Stalker."

"He is not." Shinji said once more with a groan. Asuka stood up from her seat and glared at him darkly. "If you get hurt don't come running to me idiot. I don't even understand why you would put a stranger before your friends in the first place." with that Asuka went to her room.

"What's wrong with you Asuka?" Shinji asked innocently.

"None of your business Baka!" Asuka yelled back at him walking out of her room with her jacket on. "I'm gonna be at Hikari's place."

"But Asuka." Shinji said but she closed the door behind her. The young man blinked a few times and decided to finish his sentence anyway. "You're going to leave me with your mother?"

"Hey Shin-chan."

"Crap."

(Ikari Residence...)

Gendo finished packing his suitcase and closed it before turning to see his wife. Yui slowly packed her case with a look of pure terror on her face. Gendo sighed and asked, "I really don't see a reason for you to panic." he was rewarded with a glare from his wife.

"I just don't want my Shin-chan to be alone!" Yui said.

"What would be the actual difference? He'll just walk home with Soryhu as usual, and come home. The only difference will be that we won't be home."

"Exactly."

"...What?"

"We won't be home to keep him company. Who'll cook for him?"

"He can feed himself if I remember clearly, and I'm sure he has friends" Gendo replied. Yui only blinked before saying, "Well at least you remember one thing about you're son."

Low blow Yui. This father job did not exactly come with an Ikari manual.> Gendo thought with a frown. He decided to push Yui to the limit in order to ensure her acceptance of the temporary living arrangement. "If you don't like the idea of Shinji living alone for a few days then I can always ask Ms. Katsuragi to take care of him. Knowing her friendship with Shinji, she would take him in with open arms."

Along with other open things.> Gendo thought to himself with a mental chuckle. Ah yes, the cold bastard did have a sense of...twisted humor. Yui's eyes almost bugged out at the risky idea. All the teacher meetings with the young woman didn't exactly make her feel alright about Shinji being put on cleaning duty after school. "Are you insane Gendo? That young woman will tear Shin-chan apart."

"That Soryhu girl does more than tear him apart."

"You know what I mean."

"...Strangely I don't."

"I mean, Misato may force him to make her purr."

"Like a cat?"

"I mean...take him to bed."

"ohhh."

(Bus stop...)

Gaghiel sat on the bus stop bench patiently waiting for Shinji. He had the urge to blow away some of the idiotic people who kept on asking him, and I quote, "Are you waiting here for the bus?" or "Did the bus come yet?" Oh yes, if it wasn't for the fact that he was undercover then he would have wrecked some havoc upon the humans long ago. No matter though; today would be the day that he would take Shinji to the Chamber of Guaf with him as well as his fate.

(Flashback...)

_"You do understand that time is of the essence in that world don't you Gaghiel?"_

_"Of course I do sister. I do not have the cloaking abilities that you posses, but they are not as familiar with me as they are with you."_

_"You must gain the warriors trust quickly and bring him back here."_

_"I am not so dull witted as to not remember my mission Arael."_

_"Just don't fail Gaghiel...actually I don't care if you fail. That just means that I will get my chance at him."_

_"Fat chance dear. I will return with him, just you see."_

(Present...)

Gaghiel clenched his teeth in aggrivation as he remembered Arael's silky voice. She was a perfect candidate for the mission and he knew it but the whole encounter between her and a certain red-head would have made some complications. "She will be in utter shock when she see's me with Shinji." he said to himself with a grin.

"Hey G." a voice said to him from afar. The angel turned to the source of the voice and saw Shinji walking towards the bench.

"Hello Shinji." Gaghiel greeted him back. "I almost thought you forgot about me."

"Sorry about that. Someone kind of held me up back at my building and I had to convice them to let me go." Shinji apologized as he massaged the back of his neck. He was relieved when he saw a look of understanding on Gaghiels face. He sat next to his friend on the bench and yawned. "So where do you want to hang out at?"

" I was actually thinking about going to the boardwalk again." Gaghiel answered.

"...Alright then." Shinji said. He stood up when he saw the bus stop at a light a block away. "Well it's almost here." Shinji said pulling out his bus pass.

"What is that?" Gaghiel asked curiously, pointing at the pass in Shinji's hand. Shinji waved the bus pass and said, "Oh, this is a pass for the bus. I don't have to pay this way."

"I understand." Gaghiel said before he pulled out a wad of money from his pocket. Shinji's eyes almost fell out from the sight of all the money.

"How do you have so much money?"

"My family sent me here with some for my...vacation." Gaghiel lied. What he didn't say was that after having to work for his food at Red Lobster he found out that money is needed to pay for seafood so he began to pick pocket some of the tourist on the street,but Shinji didn't need to know that, right? Of course not! Anyway bothof them entered the bus and took a seat after the charging matters were resolved. Lets move on to the other interesting characters! YAY!

(Nerv Private Airport...) Where our jets are faster than Angels. It's true actually, but Gendo isn't one to get in to details...

Gendo, Yui, Maya, Kaji, Makoto, Aoba,and Naoko walked to Nerv's private jet with their suit cases being carried by agents following behind them. Gendo was quite relieved to be going away from Kawaru and the Reis for a few days while Yui was still not too happy with the fact that Shinji was going to be home alone. On the other hand our favorite crazed doctor was making plans to tranquilize our least favorite commander and make off with him as soon as they got to the hotel in Germany. So far all she needed to do was read the manual on how to put together the tranquilizer rifle that was in her suitcase and purchase a sniper scope from a gun shop in the city. Yep, this trip was sure to benefit on her part.

The Nerv posse entered the jet and settled down in their places. The jet was very spacious, and was quite luxurious. There were two booths in the upper left and right corner of the main quarters in the jet for eating. In the back of the jet were two bathrooms; one for men, and one for women of course. The resting quarters had enough beds for them all in seperate rooms, (Those beds had silk sheets and comfy pillows for the best quality in sleep. Benefits, benefits!) and there was a living quarters where most of the entertainment was. Yui sat by Gendo on the couch in the living quarters and Naoko sat across from them to make conversation as usual. Kaji started a game of poker with Aoba and Makoto while Maya turned on the plasma screen to catch her show.

The agents made sure everything in the jet was secure and went to the piloting compartment to tell the pilot to lift off. Once theywere done doing their routine check ups they took their positions in their assigned places to make sure that everything stayed as they should be.

"I hope Shinji stays ok. He's a responsible young man so I'm sure I have nothing to worry about." Yui said. Gendo let out a sihg of relief at seeing his wife finally calming down and said, "I told you that worrying was unecessary. I am quite sure that Ika...Shinji will be fine without us for a few days."

"I get it already Gen-chan." Yui told her husband with a dark glare. Naoko decided that it was her time to get in between them once more. "It's great to get away from Japan even if it is on business!" the scientist said.

"You're right Naoko." Yui agreed. "It's good to get out once in a while."

"Are you excited Gendo?" Naoko asked the commander. Gendo knew she just wanted him to talk to her and obliged anyway.

"A little, but I would advise that you two don't go overboard with this temporary trip."

"Aw come on Gen-chan. Lighten up a bit!" Yui told him as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Gendo forced a smile in response to his wife's words.

And so begins my fight for survival.> Gendo thought. He looked at both of thewomen who were with him and his trademwrk smirk crossed his lips.(And I'm going to need all the survival tricks I have up my sleeve if I want to reach Germany in one piece.>

(And we turn towards our lovable fireball...)

Hikari thanked theGods that Asuka stopped her ranting in German, and settled down. Asuka gulped downher Pina Colada and set the cup down on the tea table once more before smiling oddly. Nozomi and Kodama looked on at the German girl from their side of the tea table and gawked at how fast she drank the frosty drink without suffering the consequences of the dreaded brain freeze.

"Asuka scares me." Nozomi whispered to Kodama discreetly. Kodama nodded at her sisters words and whispered back, " She scares the heck out of me too. All of big sister's friends are weird, andI don't even know why she likes that Touji guy."

"Yeah, but she kinda likes that Shinji guy too."

"Yeah, but he's mine."

"Please you're hopeless. Shin-chan is mine." Nozomi shot back quite audibly. Hikari and Asuka looked at both sisters fighting and shrugged casually. Asuka stood up with her jacket in her hand and put it on.

"So you're leaving?" Hikari asked. Asuka nodded and replied, "Yep. I won't live it down if I come home any later. I forgot to bring my cellphone so my mom must be worried sick." Hikari walked with her friend to the apartment door and opened it for her.

"See ya later than Asuka."

"Alright Hikari. Good bye." Asuka said walking to the staircase of the floor. Hikari shut the door and sighed. "Finally! I thought she was going to be freaking out all day!"

(Residential Complex...)

Asukaentered the lobby of her apartment building and yawned tiredly.She felt like hitting the couch in the living room as soon as she got home for a nap. Hopefully she would see Shinji again soon so she could apologize too. She pressed the button to go up for the elevator and waited impatiently.

I seriously feel like I'm going to conk out right here.> Asuka thought to herself wearily. Her eyes snapped wide when the elevator door opened to reveal Rei II. For some reason her quelled anger at Shinji rose once again and grew in to a flame!

"What are you doing here Ayanami?" Asuka asked hostily. Rei II looked at her boredly showing that Asuka's menacing glare had no effect on her.

"I was here to visit Ikari-kun but it seems he is not home." Rei answered, as she stepped out of the elevator. Asuka brushed past her and walked in to the elevator. "Excuse me Soryhu, but do you know where he is?" Rei asked turning to see her. Asuka smirked darkly and pressed her floor number. Just as the door began to close she answered.

"He's out with his new friend Gaghiel so you're outta luck girl!" and with that the elevator door closed. Rei could only stand in front of the elevator in shock. She was not expecting such an answer at all!

"The sixth angel is with Shinji?" Rei turned immediately and made a mad dash for her apartment.

It could almost be too late!

To be continued...


	16. Showdown at the boardwalk

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Unit-02 dangled from the powerful jaws of the sixth angel as though it were a piece of meat ready to be consumed. On the other hand the pilots were not being so idle and were frantically trying to get the system to activate. This was a very difficult task indeed due to the lack of synchronization that the twopilots had with each other, and the hurt that one of the pilots were putting on the other.

-"Shinji! We need you to force open the Angels mouth!"-

Shinji furrowed his eyebrows once he heard Misato's words and gripped the controls for the Eva tightly. Unfortunately his fellow pilot Asuka wasn't pleased with his sudden action and took it in to her hands to deliver his punishment. Asuka pounded the top of his head mercilessly while shouting, "Hey, who gave you permission to operate my Eva?"

-"Hurry up Shinji! We're running out of time!"-Misato yelled from the intercom in the entry plug. Shinji winced once more at another painful pound on the head and growled, "I'm...trying ...to!" The Eva still wasn't responding to his attempts at getting it to move and so far the situation was looking quite helpless. Gaghiel tightened his hold on the crimson Eva even harder as it got sight of the approaching battle ships that were pulling it towards them.

"It's not working!" Shinji growled, concentrating even harder than he was before. Asuka stopped raining blows upon the young man's head and got hold of the controls as well, activating the extension for the controls once she did. The german girls felt her chest resting on Shinji's head and blushed deeply. "Don't get any weird thoughts about this Third Child!"

"I'm not!"

"Just worry about getting the Angels mouth open!"

"Alright!" Shinji yelled back in frustration.

**"OPEN,OPEN,OPEN,OPEN!"**

_"Give in Shadow of Adam! I will crush you between my teeth!"_

**"OPEN..OPEN...OPEN!"**

_"Submit to your fate! There is no chance for your escape!"_

**"OPEN...OPEN!"**

_"Damn you! Persistent...warrior! Just...give up!"_

**"OPEN!"**

_"IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Gaghiel bellowed within his mind. Eva Unit-02's head gear opened revealing it's fearsome eyes, andforced open the angels mouth gradually until it was at it's limit! Just as the beasts mouth was open both computer operated battle ships zeroed in on the opening and set off their cannons once they were inside!

The Sixth Angel was no more...

...ONWARDS!

Kawaru slept on the couch peacefully while Rei III was at the dining room table doing her Biology homework. Rei I had nothing to do at thr moment so she just looked on as her sister worked. This tranquil setting was given the rudest of awakenings when Rei II teleported at the entrance of the apartment with sweat slipping down her face. Kawaru and the two Reis were on alert at her appearance to say the least.

"What is wrong?" Rei III asked Rei II worriedly.

"Ikari-kun is in danger!" Rei II replied in a raised voice. The very known fact that the enigmatic angel only raised her voice in life threatening situations was all that was required to startle her siblings. Kawaru shot up from his seat on the couch and asked, "What danger?"

"The sixth angel is in his company. There is no doubt in my mind that Gaghiel is up to something other than making friends with ikari-kun."

"Where are they?" Rei I asked.

"Soryhu did not tell me. She seemed to be angered by something."

"There is not time to waste. I will go to Asuka's apartment and ask her of the where abouts of Shin-chan. As for you three; keep on the alert for any resonating At-Fields just in case you can find the both of them before I get the information out of her." said Kawaru. All three of the female angels nodded and left the apartment. Kawaru turned towards the window and looked up towards the sky.

"I can sense that she is alert as well. If Gaghiel is not quick about his business then he may not be fortunate when she shows up...Shinji may not take her appearance too well either."

(Boardwalk...)

Shinji and Gaghiel got off of the bus and took the stair steps up to the boardwalk. The wooden board walkway wasn't as busy as it usually was since the shops that were set up for business were closing for the day. It felt very peacful on the boardwalk and with the view of th beach it felt even more relaxing. To get to the point, all of this peacfulness and the lack of people is what began to disturb Shinji. He knew Gaghiel wanted to hang out but why hang out at an inactive boardwalk where closing time was now in session. This was the sort of thing that he would expect from Touji and Kensuke when they wanted to play football in the sand with no distractions, but it looked like the mysterious young man had other things in mind.

Shinji massaged the back of his neck as he leaned against the railing of the boardwalk and asked, "So what are we doing here? It doesn't look like there's much to do here at all." Gaghiel nodded and leaned against the railing next to the nervous young man.

"There was actually something else I wanted to talk about with you. Something involving a choice that may change your entire life." Gaghiel said. "Do you remember when I asked your opinion on mankind Shinji?"

"Yeah."

"You never actually gave me your answer."

"You seriously still want to hear my opinion?" Shinji asked with a quizzical expression gracing his facial features. Gaghiel nodded in reply to his question and took a seat on the railing.

This guy is actually serious about this.> Shinji thought akwardly. He took a seat on the railing as well and opened his mouth to say something but closed it as though he was thinking about how he was going to explain his opinion. "When I think about humanity I tend to think about normal people going along with their lives in the world. Yeah, I know that it's very hard to find a very decent person without flaws but that's natural. Temptation is everywhere just as the will to become stronger is everywhere."

"Go on."

"You say that humans try to grasp power that even they don't understand but that's how it has always been. We're all curious and seek for mysteries that we cannot truly understand because it's fascinating. What really sets humanity apart from other things is the ability to create beautiful things like works of art, and the ability to love."

"The ability to love?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you've felt it before haven't you?"

"No."

"Huh? Not even for a family memeber like your mother or father?" Shinji said to his companion with a smile.

"I never really got to spend time with them. You know the whole thing about my mother but my father is...a bit more complex."

"Oh, I see. I won't dwell in to it then." Shinji said before getting off of the railing. The other young man didn't seem to sit well with this though, and made his discomfort known.

"Where are you going Shinji? We haven't even done anything yet."

"To the bus stop. There isn't anything to do here so I figure we should leave G. I left a friend back at home that I really need to speak to." Shinji replied.

"Sure. We'll leave young warrior, but we won't be taking the bus to get there." Gaghiel said darkly. Shinji slowly turned to face Gaghiel and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Shinji didn't know what it was that disturbed him at the moment, but for some reason the feeling that he got from Gaghiel changed from tranquility to just ominous. He felt an aura eminating from the young man and it was making him feel quite uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about G?"

(Soryhu Residence...)

Asuka stared at her reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror and frowned. She was getting the feeling that something was about to go down. Yes, it could have been because she was worried about the Gaghiel guy being a stalker of some sort and Shinji being in some unknown danger but she wouldn't admit it out loud. At this very moment two feelings were crossing blades and they weren't letting up at each other. Anger and Worry were both at a conflict and anger seemed to be getting the best out of the two but she was willing to contain it. She heard the doorbell and waited a few seconds.

No sign of Kyoko getting it.

I swear! Mom never opens that frickin door!> Asuka internally growled. She took one final glance at the mirror before heading to the door and peeking through the hole. At that very moment anger impaled worry with a passion and it was threatening to do some damage in the physical world.

Well, if it isn't Mr. Sunshine.> Asuka opened the door and gave the angel a look of expectance. However that look slowly turned to curiousity as she noticed that the smile that usually graced the angels face was...gone.

"What's up Nagisa?" the german girl asked with a hint of annoyance. Kawaru however was either not picking up on the tone laced within her words or simply did not care. Knowing the angel, it was probably the latter.

"Good afternoon Soryhu. I heard from my sister that you told her Shinji was currently on an outing with a friend. I was hoping that you could tell me where they went."

"And why is that? Are you jealous that he may take Shinji away from you?" Asuka asked with a smirk on her face that Kawaru decided to mirror.

"I would share the feeling of jealousy that you are feeling at the moment Soryhu, but I have more pressing matters at hand. Matters that I can only get to if you tell me where Shinji is at." said Kawaru. Asuka raised an eyebrow at the young man's response but decided to go on anyway.

"Pressing matters?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you as long as these pressing matters don't get Shinji hurt in anyway. I want to do that myself."

"Do not worry Soryhu."

"...He didn't exactly tell me where thay were hanging out but I would suggest that you check out the boardwalk. That's Shinji's favorite spot to hang out at." Asuka replied.

"Thank you." Kawaru said. He turned around and headed for the stairs leaving Asuka at the door in puzzlement. She was getting some very odd vibes from Kawaru but decided not to try and pick up on them.

"Freak-a-zoid."

(Boardwalk...)

Shinji backed away from Gaghiel as he took another step towards him. He was getting the impression that the guy had just snapped or something, and the one thing that he wanted to do now was just get the hell away from him!

"Shinji...there is an actual reason besides talking to you that I brought you here of all places."said Gaghiel. "I'm sure that you've been aware of what I have been doing by now."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked taking another step back.

"Don't play dumb with me Ikari! You've been sensing my AT-field ever since I met with you the first time. Being who you are, I was surprised that you did not eliminate me while we were alone at some point in time."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I am not some dull witted idiot Shinji!" yelled Gaghiel. Shinji took that as his cue to run but it seemed as though Gaghiel anticipated this because he jolted the younger Ikari with his AT-fied. Shinji flew forwards a few feet and smacked the boardwalk.

"What the..." Shinji mumbled. He turned over on to his back and looked at Gaghiel approaching him. "What the hell do you want with me? What are you?"

"By now I would have expected you to figure out what I was. As for what I want with you, I'll tell you when I take you to the Chamber of Guaf." Gaghiel grabbed a fistfull of Shinji's shirt and lifted the young man up but Shinji suddenly yelled, "Let go of me!" The angel was sent flying backwards in to the railing by some invisible force, dropping Shinji to the ground once he did. Shinji merely looked at his hands as though they were a danger to him.

"How...did I do that?" Shinji asked in pure shock. Gaghiel grabbed on to the top rail and stood up using it as support. "He used the At-field by pure reflex. Ikari doesn't seem to understand it yet...so I have the advantage." said Gaghiel with a grin. He threw the ripped cloth from Shinji's shirt on the floor and ran to Shinji at amazing speed. Shinji wasted no time in reacting and dived to the side just barely dodging the angels charge. He then got up and ran the opposite way in a desperate attempt to lose him.

Gaghiel turned around and narrowed his eyes a the boys escaping form. "How was he able to dodge my tackle? No matter though, he has no idea how to control his angelic power so he won't last any longer." The angels confidence was shot down when he suddenly felt a strong presence approaching.

"What is that? Could that possibly be Tabris or those artificial angels?" Gaghiel questioned to himself. "Impossible...it must be one of them." He took off running after Shinji in an instant!

"I must take him to the Chamber before the owner of that power makes an appearance!" Shinji looked back and went in to a sprint when he saw Gaghiel coming closer with every step the angel took. He made a sharp turn and jumped on to the railing. Then he jumped off of it and landed on the beach sand, continuing his escape afterwards. Gaghiel saw this desperate attempt to slow him down and chuckled.

"You have only given me the advantage Shinji! It is time for you to face destiny and the one who longs for your appearance." Gaghiel gritted his teeth and let out a growl of pain. In an instant two wings bursted from his back leaving two bleeding gashed. The angel stretched them out and used his At-field to regenerate the lost flesh and skin from letting his wings out.

"Prepare yourself." with that the angel took flight and flew towards the running guardian. Shinji could only let out a startled gasp at seeing Gaghiel flying towards him with such wings of beauty. He was almost convinced that the young man was actually some angel from heaven, but then he remembered that he was attacked by him.

"I have to find some way to lose him or I'll have to...fight back." Shinji said to himself. "But how am I supposed to fight that!" He began to strain as his calf began to burn from the running. The sand was only helping in making the angels pursuit easier, but he had no idea that the young man could fly! "Damn it. I need to get back on the boardwalk if I want to move faster!"

Gaghiel raised an eyebrow in amusement when he saw Shinji begin to head for the next staircase leading to the boardwalk. The angel however had a remedy for this idea of his and a well placed shot at the stairway with his At-field was the right take of action for the situation. Shinji stopped pumping his legs after seeing the stairway explode and shielded his face with his arms to avoid getting struck in the face with the flying debri. It was not enough protection however as a rock flew at his chest and struck him down. He coughed and opened his eyes slowly to find the angel right above him with a smirk upon his face.

"Why?"

"Because its my mission objective." Gaghiel answered. He landed nearby and looked down at Shinji's fallen form."We no longer wish to reside in the Chamber of Guaf,but your friends Tabris and Rei are keeping us from leaving. Only you will be able to open to chamber for Mother Lillith and reunite with her as you should."

"I still don't understand."

"You are the guardian of this world Shinji. Even in the original you were a "protector" of the world if it could be called that, but you were controlled. Controlled by the man who imprisoned Mother Lillith and Father Adam, but now you are controlled by no one! Now you can take your rightful place next to Lillith, and join her in ruling this world."

"I'm fine with this world."

"...You'll see it differently soon." Gaghiel said reaching to grab Shinji once more but, he felt a shiver go down his spine. He turned away from Shinji and looked up towards the sky with an unsettling expression on his face. What was this dread that began to fill his soul; this looming shadow that was threatening to consume him? There was a force approaching from above and it was scaring him. It felt vaguely familiar it felt like...

(The Ayanami group...)

"Yui's soul has sensed a disturbance in Shinji-kun. This will not turn out well if she tries to make contact with him." Rei III told her two other siblings as she ran down the block with them. Some of the young men and women walking down the block did double takes at the sight of the three angels as they passed them. Kawaru finally met up with them at the next block and ran with them.

"Soryhu has informed me that Shinji may be at the boardwalk." said Kawaru, avoiding an approaching business man.

"We have no time to wait for a bus." Rei I said from the left. Rei II nodded in agreement and said, " But it would be taking a risk to use our powers in public."

"At this point in time it does not matter. We will have to do a memory wipe of the citizens after business is taken care." Rei III said.

"That's true. If Yui decides to make an appearance then our display of powers will be nothing in compare. On the other hand if she does appear then Gaghiel will not be a threat any longer, and Shinji will be safe." Kawaru said with an oddsmirk. "His mental health however may become unstable."

"No time to waste then."

(Back to the showdown...)

"I have no grudge against you Shinji. You and I were just warriors fighting on two different sides and you happened to win, but you must know that you were fighting for the wrong cause before!" Gaghiel yelled getting up from the sand. He tried to aprehend Shinji after his sudden pause earlier but, Shinji mangaged to blast him with an AT-field once again.

"What is this original world that you're talking about?" Shinji yelled back. He grimaced at the pain in his chestthat made itself known after his question. The scrap of debri that struck him in the chest earlier left quite a mark.

"Have you been brainwashed or something?" Gaghiel asked in frustration. "Why don't you remember anything that I'm telling you? Do you even remeber Third Impact?"

"Th-third impact?" Shinji asked before getting the feeling that his head was splitting open.

..._Shinji! Oh my god...Asuka is...god no!_

_-----------------------------------------"We have established Third Impact."_

_---------"Sorry, don't take it personal kid."_

_----------------"That was a grown up kiss. We'll do the rest when you come back."_

_-------"Nobody cares about me...so they should all just die."_

_------------------------------"Then what are your hands for?"_

_-------------------------------------------"I hurt everyone I meet...so maybe I should die."_

_---------------------"Then what is you heart for?"_

_--------------------------------"Where is the beggining of my dream? Where is my reality?"_

_-------"..."_

Gaghiel looked on at the distraught young man in front of him and felt lost. He had no idea what was going on through the boys mind, but he knew it wasn't good. "No matter. It's almost too late!" Gaghiel said to himself as he ran to Shinji. He put one of Shinji's arms around his shoulders and kept one of his own aroundthe boy'sback. He began to lead Shinjinear the shore, but Shinji suddenly pushed him awayand fell to the ground making the angel get a tad bit frustrated.

"That's it Ika---

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" a blood curtling roar echoed through out the entire beach. Gaghiel turned towards the sky once more and began to sweat.

"Dear mother of Lillith...

* * *

"...She's here." Rei III announced looking at the sky. The people on the streets did the same as fear and panic began to grip their hearts. Kawaru turned to Rei II, and Rei I, and said, "I need the both of you to spread your AT-fields over Tokyo-3 and wipe the minds of the citizens once Yui appears understood?"

"Understood." both of them replied in unison before teleporting away. Rei III faced Kawaru and gestured in the boardwalks direction.

"Lets go Nagisa."

* * *

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAA**!" another roar echoed through out the beach once more. Only this time it was closer much to the sixth angels discomfort. He did his best to ignore the roar and held his hand over the water. Moments later the water changed from it's natural dark blue color to an orange tint, and the scent of blood made itself known. Gaghiel smiled nervously and turned to Shinji who was still clutching his head on the sand.

"Lets go." Gaghiel said but the wind suddenly kicked up as though a storm was welling up within the sky. "No."

The clouds began to twist upwards giving the sky a portal like appearance and the flapping of wings could be heard. Without warning the clouds burst open and with it came the greatest beast known to man. Unit-01 landed with a thunderous crash on the beach sand and flapped its six demonic wings before they disappeared. In its left hand was none other than the Lance of Longinus, and it's eyes burned with a furious flame that petrified Gaghiel on the spot.

"I...d-don't believe it. How can one of you still be alive?" the angel asked in horror. Animage of Unit-02's face flashed through his mind. "If you've come for Shinji then I'm afraid I can't let you have him!"

"**RAAAAAGH**!" Unit-01 roared in reply before rearing back it's fist.

"I won't lose to yo---

**_CRASH..._**

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Nerv Jet...)

"What happened to her leutenant?" Gendo asked Maya in panic.

"I'm not sure commander she just went out cold!"

"Yui, wake up! God damn it! Yui, wake up please! Why won't you...damn it! Wake up!"

To be continued...


	17. The Lies We Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

What is reality? Is it some sort of world that you would classify as believable or 'realistic'? If this is true then what in your opinion do you see as being realistic? Is it the pain that you feel when someone hurts you physically or mentally? Is that believable enough for you or is it a world where you are at the peak of you strength and none in your path can lay a hand on you?

No...that would be a dream of course; we all go through life with one loss or another, but that is what allows us to believe in realism. The one known fact that all things do not go as planned; that many things will come your way unexpectedly. That is what we believe is 'real', and that is why we live in the world that we do today. A life without flaws would seem artificial and human kind does not desire that because without loss then there would be no reason to gain. Was Shinji truly satisfied in a world without pain or does this world hold more meaning then it seems to let up?

...ONWARDS!

Shinji stayed curled up in a ball clutching his head as memories of a forgotten past forced themselves in to his mind. Memories of pain and suffering; memories of rejection, and self loathing. He wished it would end but the more he wanted them to stop the more they broke through his mental defenses. The feeling of warmth slowly creeped through his skin and he was finally awakened from his own twisted prison...to find himself in a nightmare. Shinji looked at his hands and found them soaked in blood! His entire body was soaked in someones blood! The sand around him was soaked in someones blood! His eyes widened in intense horror and he vomitted from the nausea that overtook his insides.

"D-did I kill Gaghiel?" Shinji yelled in to the darkness of the sky with a voice full of fear. His question was unexpectedly answered by a vicious roar that made him shoot out of the dwellings of his mind.His throat closed up and he could feel a heavy feeling burying itself in the pit of his chest as he looked away from his hands and lifted his head. As soon as he got a glimpse of amonstrous mechanical foot he screamed and crawled away in the other direction desperately.

"GRAAAA!" roared Unit-01 as it took one step forward, and effectively blocked Shinji's route of escape. Shinji could only cower in the sand as the fearsome face of the Evangelion lowered towards him and he came face to face with the titan.

"Wh-what...a-are you?" Shinji whispered. The Eva pulled its face away from the scared boy and edged it's left hand towards him hesitantly as though it was afraid of him. It extended it's pinky and in the oddestdisplay behavior; carressed the side of his face. Shinji let out a startled yelp and crawled away from the large finger in fright.

"L-leave me alone!" an image of Unit-01 grabbing him assaulted his mind! "I never...w-want to pi...lot it again!" Shinji suddenly had the strength to get up and confront the ominous being as though he were going to attack it. "I said leave me alone! I never want to pilot you again!"

Unit-01 suddenly changed from a gentle being back to it's normal vicousness in an instant. It roared and punched the ground directly in front of the young man. Shinji could only fall to the ground and stare at the titan helplessly.

"S-stay...away from me!" he yelled. "I don't want to hurt others anymore! Why? Why...must you...torment me? I don't want to pilot...any...AHHHHHHH!" Shinji suddenly died out and began to scream insanely. He punched the ground and clutched his head in a fit of pain!

"Stay a-away...stay awa..y...s-stay away! God d-damnit...st-stay away fr-rom me! You k-killed Touji...n-not me! You...killed K..K-Kawaru...not me! Not me! YOU! Not me!" he shreiked. He struck the ground with his head and continued to clutch it in pain; blood trickling from a cut on his forehead as he did.

Rei III and Kawaru arrived at the face off between the youth and Unit-01 with relief and fear going through their minds. Rei III ran to Shinji, and tried to calm him down but he refused to stophismad tantrum. "You are hurting me Shinji." Rei III said with a tear rolling down her face. It hurt her immensely to see the one she cared for in the state that he was in, and she wished to rid him of the pain as fast as she possibly could. She whispered something quietly in some unknown language and placed her hand on his forehead. Her eyes narrowed and she started to grit her teeth as Shinji's memories were transferred to her in an instant.

Kawaru saw Rei III in the middle of her memory wipe and turned to face Unit-01. "Return to the depths of space dear shadow!" the angel commanded. The Eva looked down at the angel and roared defiantly.

"I must thank you for protecting Shinji, but right now you are only hurting him! Please Yui, if you can hear me then I ask you to please return to your true body! This shell that you occupy now may only try to manipulate you once more. I ask you to command the Eva to return before the citizens awaken from their memory wipe!" His plea was finally answered as the Eva's burning eyes dimmed, and it stopped its frenzy. Unit-01 summoned it's demonic wings, and with a slight nod of it's head it took flight in a blur. The clouds that were gathering in the sky burst open once more from the sonic boom that the Eva created and the titan was out of sight.

Thank you Yui. I guess you still have the subconcious thought of Unit-01 even in this world.> Kawaru thought; wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was an angel but Unit-01 did still frighten him. It was in fact his executioner in the original after all. He turned to where Rei III had Shinji resting on her lap and gave her a thumbs up. The pale blue angel gave him a puzzled expression in return and tilted her head to the side.

"What is the meaning of that?" she asked her brother.

"It's called a thumbs up. It's supposed to mean "Good Job."

"...Understood." Rei III said, looking down at Shinji as he calmly rested his head o her lap. "I believe that it is time that weformulate a cover up Nagisa."

"Right." Kawaru said. He snapped his fingers and the foot prints of Unit-01 as well as the mess that was created from the slaughter...I mean the "fight" disappeared. "Now we need to come up with a story for Shinji's injuries and the disappearance of our interloper."

"This will take some time."

"That it will." Kawaru said with a sigh.

(Nerv Private Jet...)

Gendo sat beside Yui's sleeping form in bed and looked at her worriedly. "How could she just faint?" the commander asked no one in particular. The fact that she was breathing relieved him for the most part, but the idea of her just going out cold disturbed him. He held his breath when his wife began to stir in her sleep and he took her in to a hug.

"You're finally awake." Gendo said quietly as to not attract any attention. Yui opened her eyes slowly, andasked, "What are we doing here?"Gendo held her away from him with a puzzled expression.

"You mean...you don't remember anything?"

"...Am I supposed to? What are you talking about Gen-chan, and why are we on a bed?"

"You just fainted for no reason." Gendo raised an eyebrow. "You don't even remember blacking out?"

"I...think I may have been dreaming." Yui said, before breaking in to a smile. "I was breast feeding Shin-chan when he was a baby, and you were there with us under a tree. Do you remember that time when we had a picnic under that tree when Shinji was born?"

"Timeless." Gendo said to himself getting Yui's attention.

"What did you say Gen?" she asked but before Gendo could say anything Maya entered the room with glass of water. The young leiutenant smiled and called out to everyone in the other room.

Gendo sighed and walked out of the room as everyone else poured in. He smirked and chuckled to himself. "And we haven't even reached Germany yet."

(Back to out Guardian...)

Shinji opened his eyes only to close them immediately when the light hit his pupils. It seemed as though he mus have been in the dark for quite a time because the light was painful. He felt a bit light headed and confused being that he had no memory of anything before meeting his friend at the bus stop. Speaking of which...why was he in bed? He felt his forhead and felt bandages wrapped around it.

What happened to me?> the young man questioned himself within the confines of his mind. He felt a sharp pain shoot through the back of his head and moaned softly.

"Hey guys! Shin-man is awake!"

"That idiot is awake? Let me in to the room so I could beat some sense in to him!"

"Stop Asuka! He's already hurt as it is!"

Shinji forced his eyes open despite the pain that resulted in doing it and squinted at his surroundings. The first thought that came to mind when he looked at the ceiling was "Unfamiliar" though he did not know why. A mettalic scent stung his nostrils along with another odd mixture waking him up entirely.

"I'm in a hospital?" he asked. He didn't expect an answer but it seemed as though someone heard him.

"That you are Shinji." said a melodic voice that he was quite familiar with.

"Kawaru?"

"Yes Shinji?"

"What am I doing here?"

"You got clipped by a bus after shoving Gaghiel out of the way." Kawaru answered. "After an ambulance picked you up with your 'friend' they found out he was an escapee from juvy and he was busted when you reached the hospital." Kawaru inwardly chuckled at his lie. He wanted to soil Shinji's view of the deceptive angel; that and Rei III didn't like Rei I's idea about Gaghiel pushing Shinji out of the way. One reason was because in her eyes she always saw Shinji as the hero, and the second reason was just because she was not in the mood to have a funeral for the angel. It would take too much work, and time; besides did he deserve it?

It took Shinji some time to process what Kawaru had just told him, but it eventually made its way through to him. "I guess that's why he changed his appearance." Shinji said to himself. Kawaru heard him mumble and asked, "What was that Shinji?"

"Oh...nothing." Shinji replied forcing a smile. Kawaru smiled back cheerfully and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Get better Shinji. I'll see you around since the rest of your friends are outside." the seventeenth angel stood up and started for the door.

"Um, wait Kawaru!"

"Yes Shinji?"

"Thanks for coming."

"Dear friend you have no reason to thank me. I should thank you for allowing me to watch over you. Not many in the world is as fortunate to be close to you as I am." Kawaru smiled and jabbed a thumb at the doors direction. "Except for them of course. My sisters will most than likely come to visit you tomorrow, especially littleRei-chan. Good night." Kawaru walked out of the room leaving Shinji in wonder.

Fortunate to know me? Am I really that good of a person?> Shinji thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Asuka and the others entered the hospital room. Hikari was the first to run to the bed and take him in to a hug. The action from the hazelnut haired young woman made Asuka unsettle slightly, but she did nothing.

"Thank god you're alright!" Hikari exclaimed. "You could have been killed you show off."

"...I don't remember doing any of that." Shinji said. Hikari backed up a bit and regarded the young man with a horrified look and whispered something in to Asuka's ear. Touji got ahead of them however and bursted out, "You don't remember anything? What's my name man!" the jock grabbed ahold of Shinji's hospital gown and shook the boy. "What's my name man!"

"T-t-touji! Stop t-this!" Shinji yelled, making the painful sensation in his head pulse a few times. Touji just bliked a few times and smiled.

"He's okay people." the jock smiled proudly as though he had achieved something. Asuka sent him a glare that took the smile off and yelled, "Shinji is injured and you have the nerv to rattle him like some dummy? Ay, you dumpkoff!" she came to Shinji's side and scowled.

"God knows, maybe that juvy inmate planned the whole accident. I told you not to associate yourself with him but you never listen to me."

"I doubt that he planned anything."

"I'd be quiet if I were you. You have no recollection of the events Shin-boy so you don't remeber if he did or not okay?"

"...Whatever." Shinji said before Mana came in to the room. She shoved the german girl out of the way and went to the injured boy's side. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Mana turned to see Kensuke trying to hide his camera and snatched it away from the otaku. "You aren't supposed to record this Aida!"

"It was worth a try though." Kensuke said with a grin. Asuka and the others only sighed at the geeks futile attempt to record the entire scene. Mana turned her attention back to Shinji and pulled a Chai tea from the Starbucks bag she had in her hand. "This is for you Shin-chan!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Mana." Shinji said accepting the tea all the while trying not to picture the red-heads face at accepting the gift. He knew Mana and Asuka would perhaps kill each other if it wasn't illegal. Asuka sighed and threw the little bear she had in her hand away in the garbage can discreetly.

That little witch out does me again.>

(Apartment 402...)

"I knew something was wrong, and Gaghiels appearance confirms that." Kawaru told his siblings. Rei III, II, and I nodded as they sat on the couch across from their brother.

"And I am quite sure that he will not be the last." said Rei II. "The others will come and probably try to kidnap Shinji as well."

"The question is why." said Rei III.

"It is quite obvious. They want to start Fourth Impact so they can have the power to destroy this world and make a world of their own." Rei I answered her younger sibling. Kawaru nodded at her reasoning and said, "We now have a reason to be around Shinji at all times."

He fell apart inwardly when he saw faint smiles cross Rei III, and Rei II's faces. The two angels obviouslyliked this new arrangement quite very much, and ifhe knew what they were thinkingthey were going to use this arrangement to form a stronger relationship with the guardian. Kawaru decided to stop thinking about his sister's business and go on about other matters.

"So I assume that all the citizens in Tokyo-3 have no memory of Yui's arrival?" Rei II, and Rei I nodded in response. "Well since that is taken care of then we can rest for now. Shinji is safely in the hospital so he's in the clear."

"From what we have discovered the Angels will try to gain his trust before they attempt to take him so any new friends should be monitored closely." Rei III said.

"That should be easy since Soryhu is constantly in his business. She did tell our second sister about Gaghiel so she will be of use."

"...That was luck however." said Rei II. she looked among her siblings akwardly and suddenly said, "One of us will have to get close to her."

Silence...

"One of us willhave to do it." Rei II said, trying to push on the matter.

Silence...

"Me and Soryhu did not get along in the original world so I can not do it." said Rei II before leaving the living room. Seeing that Rei II had left the room; Rei III set her sights on Kawaru.

"Perhaps you should---

"No."

(Germany Airport...)

Gendo, Yui, Naoko, and the otherstook the escalator down from the jet, and walked to the Nerv limo that waited for them. The agents took their luggage from the stowing compartment of the jet and put them in the trunk before entering the limo with them. Once everthing was settled the driver left the airport and started for the hotel.

"This should be nice." Yui told Gendo, as she looked out the window.

"Yes, but we should not forget that we're here on business." said Gendo. Yui scoffed and retorted, "Yes I know that. Who could forget if they've been told that through out the whole trip."

"Lighten up a bit you two." Naoko the couple. "Let's just enjoy the time we have here before we sort out the situation at the Nerv Branch." Maya nodded with the doctors words.

"I'm hungry. Maybe we should go out and eat for dinner tonight." said Yui, feeling the hunger lance at her senses.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Gendo replied. "It would be better than eating the food they provide at the hotel."

"I'm excited already!" Yui exclaimed. Naoko and Maya shared the feeling with the cheerful commander while Gendo, Kaji, Hyuga, and Aobo rolled their eyes.

"Always wanting to go somewhere, huh commander Ikari?" Kaji whispered to Gendo, gesturing to Yui as she chatted with the young leiutenant and the crazed doctor. Gendo nodded with the former spy.

"All women are that was Major. Looking to broaden their horizons." the older Ikari's thoughts went to his son.

What is Ikari doing right now?>

(Nerv Branch of Germany...)

_"What is the status on the Commanders of Nerv, Leliel?"_

_"They are going to settle down at their hotel as we speak Arael. Oh yes, before I forget to tell you; Gaghiel has failed his mission."_

_"Tee, hee. I expected as much from a fool like him. I will have Shinji in my hands soon."_

_"Why do you wish to have him so badly?"_

_"He is quite unique Sachiel besides, that is my business alone. On other matters, how are those humans doing?"_

_"Some of them are trying to resist your mind dominance but they will fall under our command soon."_

_"And do Tabris and the other three angels know of our activities yet?"_

_"No word from Ramiel so I don't think so."_

_"Perfect. Then everything will fall in to place soon. That venomous commander and his wife will meet their end here, and Shinji will be mine."_

_"I believe you mean Shinji will be one with mother Lillith."_

_"Of course. I will turn him over to Lillith, but until I take him to the chamber he is mine."_

_"Mother Lillith will not be pleased sister."_

_"Lillith will not know brother."_

To be Continued...


	18. Drinking the Poison Blindly

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Gendo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the hotel room silently as his mind began it's daily jump start. "...Yui?" he whispered softly, but got no answer. He figured she was much too tired to answer so he just continued to stare at the ceiling. He slowly pulled the covers up to his neck and buried himself in to the bed a little deeper. "Yui?" he whispered once again only to get no response yet again. He decided to nudge her awake and turned to face her only to see...

"NAOKO?" the commander yelped for the first time in his entire life. The scientist stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She drank the pleasant sight of the commander before her and smiled cheerfully.

"What's wrong Gen-chan?" the crazed scientist asked as she sat up. The sheets dropped off of her upper body revealing her magnificent figure. Gendo was fighting hard not to be seduced by the lovely sight, but snapped out of his steel defence when she tugged on...something. The commander jumped back and hit the floor with the cover tangled with his legs. He turned over on to his stomach and clawed at the rug to get away from the bed, but Naoko pulled on the sheets .

"Where do you think your going Gen-chan? We haven't even started the fun yet!" the doctor pulled harder but Gendo grabbed on to the heat pipe and pulled himself away with all his might. To his success his efforts caused the sheets to slip through Naokos hands and he was free! The commander looked for the door out of the hotel room and spotted it...on Naoko's side of the room. Darn it.

I can do it!> Gendo thought confidently before hopping hastily to the other side of the room. Unfortunately Naoko was quicker than he was; being that her legs were not tangled, and managed to pin him against the wall before he reached the door!

"Let go of me Doctor Akagi." Gendo growled, but Naoko took that moment to capture his lips in a kiss. Gendo gasped for air after she broke the kiss and yelled, "What the hell are you doing? Where is Yui?"

Naoko smirked mischievously and edged her face so close to Gendo's that their noses touched. "I'm just taking what is rightfully mine Gen. Oh, and don't worry about Yui honey...you're all mine now."

"No I'm not! I'll have you arrested for rape you psycho!"

"And I'll show Yui our explosive meeting from you bachelor party."

"...I loathe you."

"I'll change that in just a few minutes Gen-chan."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...ONWARDS!

Yui awoke from her peaceful slumber when she felt Gendo wriggling in his sleep beside her. She reluctantly opened her eyes and checked on her husband. "Gendo...please wake up." Yui said softly as she nudged the second commander. It seemed as though the older Ikari had not heard her so she tried a different method; one she enjoyed in fact. She lifted her husbands shirt slowly, revealing his toned abs, and twisted his skin hard!

"AAAAACK!" Gendo yelled as he awoke and tended to the red spot on his stomach. A lone tear escaped his eye as he turned to look at his wife. "...I am going to ask you a question...and I hope you answer it concisely."

Yui nodded cheerfully.

"Are you real?"

"Of course I am!"

"Ok,ok...thank you lord. Question number two: Why did you pinch me?" asked Gendo, reverting to his calm self.

"Cause you wouldn't wake up, and I love to do it." Yui answered, causing the commander to just stare at her. He blinked a few times and finally asked, "Today is the day right?"

"That it is Gen-chan. Today is the meeting at the Nerv Branch."

"And what time is it right now?"

"It's nine forty-six in the morning."

"And where is Naoko?"

"Why?" Yui asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"...I will tell you after you tell me."

"...She should be sleeping." her answer made the commanders mood lift slightly. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom door before answering her.

"Let's get a bite to eat. If we're quiet we won't wake up anyone." with that he closed the door behind him. Yui smiled at her husbands idea ,and sat cross legged on the bed to wait her turn for the bathroom.

* * *

(We turn to Shinji at the hospital...) 

"Wake up Shin-chan."

"Maybe we should come back to visit him later."

"Just wait up a sec! Wakey, wakey Shin-chan."

"Like I said, lets g--"

"Wait, wait! Let me try something. Hey Shinji baby, don't keep me waiting."

"He's beggining to blush."

Shinji opened his eyes as he felt his face heat up from the persons words. There at his bed side was Misato and Ritsuko with feel better gifts and balloons in their hands. He knew where the libdinous comment came from but decided to just let it slip as though he never heard them.

"Good morning Ms. Katsuragi." Shinji turned to Ritsuko. "And good morning Ms. Akagi."

"I told you that you could call me Ritsuko Shin-chan." Ritsuko told him with an angry vein on her forehead. Misato just winked at him and said, "I'm sure we discussed that as well Shin-chan."

Shinji began to blush again but forced his hormones to stop rising. "Um..thanks for coming to visit me. I really appreciate it." Misato took him in to an embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never want you to play the hero again Shin-chan. I don't care if thatguy was about to get hit by a bus, you look out for yourself okay?" the lavender haired woman scolded him.

"B-bu-"

"Don'tbut me Shinji! I don't care what the hell happens to that Galil kid; I care about what happens to you!" Misato held him away from her so she could see his face. "We can't have you dying before our wedding can we?"

"Lay off of it Misato. You're going to give the kid a heart attack before he even gets released from the hospital." Ritsuko reflexively pulled out a pack of cigarettes, but reluctantly put them away when she remembered where she currently was. "Anyway, I'm relieved that you're okay Shinji, and I hope you get better."

"Actually feel perfectly fine." Shinji said. He unwrapped the bandage around his head to reveal a perfectly healed forehead. It seemed as though the bandage wasn't even needed.

"What the hell?" Ritsuko gasped as she walked to his side. She studied his forehead, and ran her hand through the back of his head only to feel nothing. "Damn Shin-chan you must be some sort of superhuman. How isyour left arm?"

"Feels alright."

"Awsome!" Misato chirped cheerfully. "My man is a fast healer!"

"...Alright maybe the coffee is making you this way." Ritsuko told her friend with a worried look on her face. Misato opened her mouth to reply to her friends remark but someone opened the door to Shinji's hospital room. Rei III, Rei II, and Rei I stood at the doorway silently as the former Major and crazed scientist stared back. For some reason Shinji could feel some tension building between the two sides and decided to break the silence.

"Uh, hi girls." Shinji greeted the pale blue angels. Rei I was the first to make her move as she ran to the hospital bed and climbed on top using the sheets. "Hi Mr. Shinji!" the child like Rei greeted the young man back as she sat cross legged beside him.

"Hi there littleRei-chan." Shinji greeted her with a smile. Misato felt a twinge of jealousy lancing at her senses just as the other two angels were.

"I brang you some breakfast Ikari-kun." Rei II told him, setting a brown bag on his table. Rei III jumped in and added, "And I brought you a gift." She handed him a angel which suspicously looked kind of like her.

"Did you make this yourself Rei?" Shinji asked.

"...Yes I did Shinji-kun." Rei III replied. She felt her stomach twist a bit which made her curious of the sudden feeling but decided to investigate it later.

"It's beautiful!"

"...It...is? I see...e-excuse me for a moment." Rei III excused herself nervously even though her nervousness was hardly noticable. She stepped out of the room leaving the occupants confused. Misato arched an eyebrow and asked, "Is Ayanami okay? She kind of looked a bit flushed."

"She is going through a phase." Rei II answered.

(Back to Gendo and Co...)

Gendo stabbed his scrambled eggs with his fork continously as he stole glances at Naoko who was eating her breakfast happily on the other side of the table.

How the hell did that woman come along with us in the first place?> Gendo thought, looking at the doctor as though she were some strange phenomenon. (Oh wait...I remember.>

(We go back in to time...by twenty minute...)

Gendo sat on the bed waiting for Yui to get dressed patiently though there was a voice in the back telling him that he should just make her finish getting dressed in the limo. "Yui, I think we should hurry up."

"I'm just about...done." Yui replied, slipping on her shoes. "Alright Gen-chan lets get going." she whispered. Gendo nodded and opened the door quietly. He took a cursory of the living room of the hotel suite, and found nobobdy. He gestured to his wife to tell her everything was-

"Hi guys!" a voice greeted them from out of nowhere. The two commanders were startled by the sudden greeting, and almost scurried back in to the bedroom. There sitting on the couch was Naoko Akagi just smiling at the couple as though she caught them in the act of doingsomething.

"Uh..hi Naoko." Yui greeted uneasily. "What are you doing awake?"

"I was just waiting for one of you to wake up." the doctor answered casually as though she did it everyday.

"And why were you waiting for one of us to wake up Akagi?" Gendo asked though he knew the answer. He knew that the doctor could have been the most dominant predator in the wild, and he knew of her favorite prey...him of course.

Naoko smiled radiantlyat Gendo and replied, "So we could go out to breakfast. I wanted to be quiet though so we wouldn't wake up anyone else. What were you guys going to do right now?"

Yui and Gendo looked at each other akwardly and answered, "We were going to..."

* * *

"...eat some food Gendo. Aren't you hungry?" Naoko asked the commander as she observed the commander's plate. Gendo didn't answer her question, but began to eat his breakfast so he wouldn't attract her attention anymore. 

"So are you ready Naoko?" Yui asked the doctor.

"Of course I am Yui. Dealing with Germany's Magi should be easy when compared to our Magi. Their Magi is simply a nerve ending of our Central Magi."

"I figured you would say that." Yui said with a smirk. "I wonder why the Magi has been acting up lately. It's beggining to disturb me."

"God knows why it's acting up. For all we know those people working on the Jet Alone project must be testing their machines." Gendo said.

"Yeah, those fools keep on trying to out do Nerv." Naoko said getting Gendo's attention.

"What do we have that they don't?"

"Unit-00." Naoko replied looking at him as though it were obvious. The color from Gendo's face almost drained completely.

"Unit-00?"

"You remember don't you Gen-chan?" Yui asked her husband.

"...You have no idea Yui. What's so special about Unit-00 that has the Jet Alone project struggling to out do us?"

"The fact that Unit-00 can project an impenterable energy field."

"An energy field you say?"

"That's right. I like to call it the AT-field."

"The AT-field? J-just what does the stand for anyway?"

"Anti-terrorist field."

Well at least it isn't an Anti-terror field. God knows how this woman can make an Eva without an angel.> Gendo thought in relief.

"I'm actually thinking of shortening it to Anti-terror field though." Naoko said looking as though she were in a state of wonder.

"Your firstidea is better Akagi." Gendo said trying to stop her train of thought. Naoko looked at Gendo happily as though she recieved words of praise from him and said, "Thank you Gen!"

Dear lord...couldn't I have gone about that differently?> Gendo thought. The dream from last night haunting him as he stared in to those deep pools of hazelnut that even now were drawing him...HEY! Gendo snapped out of his trance. Fear suddenly lanced him as he started to fear that he may be attracted to the crazed scientist.

This isn't good.> Gendo thought. Yui glared at Gendo as he drifted through his domain of thoughts and decided to pull him out.

"Gendo, stop phasing out and finish you breakfast! For crying out loud; your plate is the only one with food on it."

"...Ah sorry Yui-chan."

The doctor's left eye twitched.

* * *

(Later at the hospital...) 

The doctor examined Shinji's injuries and almost flipped when she saw that they were completely healed.

"This is unbelievable." the doctor said in amazement. "I have never met a patient who healed this quickly from such injuries!"

"I guess that must make me an odd patient, huh?" Shinji asked nervously as he massaged the back of his neck.

"No it doesn't! I mean...what...how are you able to do this?" the doctor asked but a tugging on her shirt made her turn away from Shinji. "Uh..hello."

"We would like to take Shin-chan out of the hospital now." Rei I said.

"Sorry sweety but-" the doctor cut off in mid sentence when Rei I snapped her finger. The woman smiled at Rei I and said, "Of course you can take Mr. Ikari!" Rei II, and Rei III almost smiled outwardly at their older sisters great ability to manipulate the lower bein...um, I meant...people. Yet they could not help but feel a little guilty at having such ability. Well might as well make use of them anyway, right?

Rei II helped Shinji out of the hospital bed and supplied him with his school uniform so he could get dressed. However the three angels did not leave the room as the doctor did. They seemed content enough to just stare at the young man as though there was nothing odd about their action. Shinji on the other hand just clutched the uniform and looked at them as though they were weird.

"Um...I guess I'll get changed now." Shinji announced expectantly. His announcement did not get the desired effect seeing as though the three angels just took a place a sit. He decided to go on with the message.

"You know...take off my clothes."

Nothing.

"Reveal myself."

Nada.

"I'm going to take off my clothes girls. Don't you think this setting is a little inappropiate?" Shinji asked deciding to get to the point of the matter. The Reis; being foreign to the concept of privacy, and just blunt in nature only tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"We don't mind Shinji-kun." Rei III said.

"Huh?"

* * *

(The Nerv Posse...) 

Gendo walked out of the bathroom dressed in his normal Nerv attire and sat on the bed next to Yui who was fixing her black commanding jacket. Her Commander uniform could be seen as a female version of Gendo's uniform. The only difference being that her uniform allowed others to see the womanly shape of her figure. She looked dangerous in the uniform yet her cheerful smile made her look even deadlier in all oddity if one could say so. It left her true nature hidden behind a mask if one did not truly know her as Gendo, and Shinji did; much like an enigmatic force.

"Everyone else should be ready by now Gen-chan." Yui told her husband getting up from the bed. "Let's meet them in the living room." She left the bedroom. Gendo sighed and followed her out in to the living room as well. Naoko sat on the couch in wait of the both of them naturally while Hyuga, Aoba, and Kaji were sitting at the mini bar talking.

"Where is Maya?" Yui asked Naoko. The scientist opened one eye and regarded her closely before answering, "She's still changing inthe bedroom.She seems a little nervous about going to the Nerv branch for some reason."

"The young leiutenant is nervous about everything regarding Nerv." Yui said before giggling softly. "Poor girl." Said girl walked out of the bedroom a few seconds later in her special uniform with a blush creeping up her face.

"I'm ready for departure Commander Ikari." Maya said timidly. Yui offered her a smile and went in to commanding mode.

"Head for the limosine officers." Yui ordered. Everyone dropped what they were doing and left the hotel suite without a second thought. Gendo smirked at his wife's power over the officers of Nerv and stood next to her before wrapping an arm around her waist. The first commander smirked back at her husband and said, "I don't think I have to tell you anything now do I?"

"That you don't Yui-chan."

"Then lets get going Gen."

(Nerv Branch of Germany...)

The black Nerv limosine made a turn and stopped in front of the gate blocking the way in to the Nerv branch.Marine stood on both sides of the gate with their guns at their sides not even bothering to look in to the veihicle. Yui regarded oneof the marines intensely and furrowed her brow when she saw the tired expression on his face.

I wonder how the security is here.> Yui thought. Sheraised an eyebrow when the marine twitched as though something were irritating him, but said nothing about it since the marine ceased and took his walkie talkie off his belt.

"L-let them...in." the marine said before clipping the device on to his belt once more. The gate opened and the driver entered the driveway. The limo drove up to a garage and the door opened, letting them in. Once they were parked the Nerv posse left the limo and met up with the commander of Germany's branch. The tall man had blonde hair, a beard and dull cobalt eyes. He himself did not look totally awake but he seemed to have more than enough energy to approach Yui, and Gendo.

"So g-good to see you c-commanders." the German commander greeted them, extending a hand as he walked to them.

"It's good to see you as well Victor." Yui greeted him as she shook his hand. She took note of the lack of firmness in his handshake. Gendo shook his hand as well with the same stoic expression that graced his facial features.

"C-come in. I shall direct you and Doctor Akagi to t-the Magi." said Victor. He gestured for them to follow him and they complied with him. They walked in to the base from the garage entrance passing Nerv personell as they headed for the elevator. Some of the opperatives leaned against walls holding their head giving Gendo and the others the impression that there was some sort of sickness going around.

"What's wrong with the workers Victor?" Gendo asked the other commander suspiciously. Victor twitched unnoticably at the question but answered as though nothing was wrong.

"They've been working on the Magi all n-night, and day so they're exhausted.;that, and the flu that's s-spreading."

"I see." Gendo said not sounding quite convinced, but he didn't bring the subject up again. Victor lead them to another door and opened it with a keycard. The door opened to reveal three large machines labeled: Melchior/3, Balthazar/3, and Caspar/3.

Naoko licked her lips unconciously at the sight and asked, "So this is it right?"

"That it is Akagi." Victor replied.

"Alright then." Naoko said walking in to the dark room. She pressed a sensory pad next to the door turning on the lights and said, "Maya! Come in here so you can assist me!"

"Y-yes Sempai!" Maya replied and followed the doctors orders. Gendo and the other entered as well and took their seats on some of the opperative chairs.

"I w-will return." Victor said before leaving the room. The Nerv posse just sat in silience as the docotr and her assistant went right to work. Gendo was unsettled by Victor's leave however, and it seemed that Yui suspected something as well.

"I still don't understand why we all had to come to Germany." Gendo said to Yui.

"That kind of bothers me too." Yui said to her husband. The both of them heard Naoko scoof and turned to the doctor in curiousity. "What's up Naoko."

Naoko looked at the commanders with a smirk and said, "Are the opperatives here just dumb? There isn't anything wrong with the Magi here!"

"That's right. The Magi seems to be working efficiently." said Maya, as she closed her laptop. They heard a person clear their throat at the door and turned to see who it was.

"What..is the meaning of this?" Gendo asked. Victor stood at the door with two marines on each side of him with their guns in the shooting position.

"Your deaths." Victor said with a twitching grin. He snapped his fingers and the Marines took of the safety on their M-16's. "Kill them." with that the marines set fire!

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Rei III raised an eyebrow curiously and asked, "You said your parents went on a buisness trip in Germany?"

"Yeah." Shinji replied. He smiled and went on, "So I'm all alone for now."

"When are they coming back?"

"Soon I hope."

To be continued...


	19. What have you got to lose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Shock and confusion were visitors that had settled in the commanders domain of thoughts many times before. The reason for this was mainly because of his unfamiliarity with the world he was thrown in to prove himself as a father and a husband. Of course this was quite clear to him after having his many encounters with ghosts of the past, but if there was one thing that shocked and confused him far more than those meetings it probably had to be the activity he was involved in now. Then again the activity he was involved in now would have had any normal person far beyond the reach of shock and in to the clutches of oblivion.

Being shot upon by marines under orders of a member of Nerv was not something the second commander was quite prepared for. He was just relieved that everyone who accompanied him in this trip was trained for such situations. He was crouched on the floor with his back against the control desk with Yui next to him taking off the safety on her semi automatic. He took his gun out of his hidden shoulder holster from under his jacket and did the same. Gendo looked to his left and nodded at Kaji who was taking cover behind the cpu labeled "Melchior" with Hyuga and Aoba. He then turned to his right and nodded to Maya and Naoko. The two women were taking cover behind the main cpu unit.

"They should be loading another clip in a few seconds. I have no idea why they haven't decided to surround us yet." Gendo told his wife.

"Our advisaries don't seem to bright." Yui replied.

"Either that or they're waiting for us to try to retaliate and leave our cover."

"We have no other choice but to retaliate." said Yui. She strafed near to the edge of the control desk and winked at Gendo. "I'm ready when you are. It would be best to take out the two marines on the outer sides nearest to the door."

"Very well then." Gendo gestured to the Major and got a nod back to know that he understood the meaning. "We'll take the bait then."

The wave of fire ended and the sound of empty clips hitting the floor revetebrated throughout the room. Gendo wasted no time in coming out of his cover and putting a bullet between the eyes of the soldier on the outer right. Before the soldier hit the floor Yui took out the soldier on the outer left! Victor saw half of his team get taken out and decided that standing around was no longer a wise decision. The german commander took off running barely missing a shot from Kaji.

"The coward turned tail!" Kaji growled. The Major shot the second marine on the leftand ran behind the nearest cpu to Melchior. The last marine standing made the unwise decision of using the first few bullets from his fresh new clip to try and dispatch the major only to get shot in the back of the head by Hyuga. The rest of the team left their places, and had their backs against the wall closest to the door where Victor and his team tried to ambush them.

"I want all of you to try and head for the exit of the base with the exception of Ryoji, and Makoto. You two will come with me to find Victor."

"Yes sir." Kaji and Hyuga said in reply, but some shots hit the sides of the door putting the team on full alert. Two marines cautiously entered the room unknowing of Gendo and the others who were pressed against the wall. Kaji came from behind one of the unsuspecting soldiers while Naoko came behind the other and both snapped their necks. Both dead soldiers were laid on the floor gently without a sound and stripped of their gear. Naoko tightened the bulletproof vest that she took, and shouldered her newly aqcuired M-16. Yui did the same and holstered her semi before giving the sign that she was ready.

"Somebody cover me." ordered Gendo. Aoba nodded and followed closely behind the commander outside of the Magi room. There were no threats to the left orright of the room so Aoba beckoned them out of the room. Suddenly black clad soldiers ran to them from the left equipped with combat knives. Yui took out a few of them but they came in to close contact before the others could react. Kaji ducked under a swipe from one soldier and grabbed ahold of his wrist and arm. A quick snap relieved the soldier of his weapon and Kaji snapped his neck. Naoko thrusted the but of her rifle in to the nose of one soldier and shot him in to mouth just as he staggered back. Gendo side stepped a soldier avoiding a thrust to the gut,and quickly dispatched him with a shot to the head.

The last few soldiers left of the wave were taken out by Yui, and the team pressed on. They finally reached the end of the hallway where they came face to face with a team of soldiers who were waiting patiently for them. Gendo and the others took cover as their advisaries fired at them. Hyuga ran to one of the fallen bodies from the earlier confrontation, and took a grenade before handing it to Aoba. The other tech nodded and took the pin out of its safety before lobbing it at the opposing soldiers! Not less then four seconds later an explosion errupted in the corridor the soldiers were standing in leaving scattered bodies everywhere.

"Move out everyone!" Gendo commanded, leading the rest of the team forward. He checked the clip in his gun and was satisfied with the ammunition he had left. The commander had three more clips left under his jacket and he figured that would be more than enought take him to Victor. He wasn't going to let some traitor stay in the ranks of Nerv any longer; especially since the traitor almost killed them all. Yui caught up with Gendo, and ran side by side with him.

"If you guys are going after Victor I want you all coming back alive!" Yui ordered firmly. Gendo felt the sudden urge to smile at his beloved but held it in and replied, "Don't worry Yui. I'll make sure we come back alive as you wish."

"I mean it Ikari!"

"I'd never leave this world without you Yui."

"Same here Gen-chan."

"I know." Gendo said back. He felt some sort of warm feeling taking over...and mercilessly squashed it. "Come on! We can't lose Victor now!" The second commander. the Major, and Hyuga ran ahead of them down the corridor in pursuit of the German commander.

"Everyone else move out! The last thing we need to be are sitting casualties!" barked out Yui. The first commander changed the clips in her rifle and gestured for the rest of the Nerv officers to follow. Gun shots rang out behind them getting Yui and the others attention and they turned around to return fire. Maya got in three head shots before emptying her clip leaving Aoba to take care of business while she reloaded. Naoko tooka fallen body's supply of grenades and lobbed one at the opposing soldiers ending the gun fight quickly.

"We may be close togetting out of here but we still aren't in the clear! I never want us to be ambushed like that again;do you all understand me?" Yui asked menacingly.

"Yes Commander!" the officers replied.

"Good. Lets move out and stay alert for any advisaries who maytry to surprise us." with that the escape team headed down the corridor and made a left on the first upcoming intersection. The sounds of gun shot and explosions followed.

* * *

(Ikari Residence...) 

The room was quiet as the occupants silently sat for the main arrivals who were in the kitchen discussing something. Asuka sat next to Hikari, and Mana while Kensuke and Toji sat in front of the T.V playing Street Fighters Alpha VII on the PSX Generations. So far the young german girl was beggining to feel annoyed by the absence of a certain young man and some angels.

"How long are they going to take in that kitchen?" Asuka asked no one in particular but she gota response from her friend Hikari anyway.

"I don't know." Hikari answered...well I didn't say the answer was going to be a good one did I?

"I don't even know why the hell Shinji had us all come over anyway." Asuka said. She turned a disgusted glare upon two of the three stooges who were practically smashing the buttons on their controllers in hopes of unleashing a super move on each others characters. "Those two dumpkoffs just came to play Shinji's Playstation."

"Well you have to find some way to pass the time." Mana said from out of nowhere.

"Oh really?" Asuka asked darkly. " And what are you typing on that laptop of yours if I may ask?" the german fireball asked, pointing at Mana's laptop which rested on her lap...obviously.

"I'm adding another chapter to my Fanfic."

"...A fanfic?"

"Yep!" Mana replied cheerfully.

"...Ok." Asuka said feeling some sort irony for reasons unknown to her. She decided not to go any further in to the subject, and went back to waiting silently. Moments later Shinji came in holding hands with Rei I with the rest of the Angels following behind him.

"Finally!" Hikari said in relief. " I thought you guys forgot about us." Shinji smiled akwardly and apologized, "Heh...sorry guys we didn't mean to make you wait so long. Me and the others had to discuss something."

Asuka rolled her eyes when she saw Rei I nod in agreement with the young Ikari.

I swear that little girl gets on my nerves.> Asuka thought. "So anyway, lets get down to business if you would please?"

"S-sure!" Shinji stuttered. He move aside so Rei III was beside him and gestured for everyone to give their attention to the angel. Touji and Kensuke were still playing their game...before Kawaru turned it off with a snap of his finger.

"NO!" Touji screamed. "WHY? I almost had Akuma in the palm of my hand! Of all the times there could have been a power surge!" the jock slumped on his knees and suddenly went silent. Kensuke however just stared at the screen as though his gaze would turn the game back on again. I'm sure I don't have to tell you if it worked.

"How convenient." Kawaru said melodically. "Now you two can give Rei your attention." The angel said with a smirk. Rei III saw that the matter was resolved and took that as her cue to speak.

"Me and my siblings are going to hold a sleep over tomorrow at our apartment.There is more than enough room for all of you to come if you wish." said Rei III. She remebered what Shinji was explaining to them in the kitchen and went on to mention it. "Ah yes...there will be food and games for everyone. Do any of you wish to come?"

Hikari blinked.

Mana blinked.

Asuka...chuckled.

"What do you think we are, children?" Asuka asked. "We can't all possibly go together. Those perverts would probably rush us in our sleep." she pointed to the three stooges as she said this.

All four angels narrowed their eyes slightly at this comment. They didn't really care what she thought of Touji and Kensuke, but Shinji was a different story entirely.

"Shinji-kun is not a pervert." Rei III told the red head. "I take it you will not go to the sleep over then?"

"Nope." Asuka replied with a smirk.

"I'm not sure if I can go either." said Hikari akwardly.

"Same here. Sorry guys."apologized Mana. What the young woman didn't know was that the angels were quite fine with these answers. The only reason they even thought of inviting the rest of the posse was because Shinji suggested it.

(Refer to chapter thirteen to refresh your memory if you wish...)

"I'm in." Touji said casually.

Rei III's eye twitched unnoticably.

"If Shinji's going then I am too." Kensuke added on.

Kawaru's eye twitched.

"Wait a sec...you're going Shinji?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah...why?" Shinji asked curiously. Asuka looked dead at him and asked, "Y-you're going to the sleep over? Are you crazy?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't." Shinji replied with a warm chuckle.

"Then I'm in." Mana said.

"Huh?" Shinji was confused by this sudden change in decision.

"Me too." said Hikari.

"W-what?" Asuka, and Touji were really surprised by her change. However Asuka's surprise didn't last as long as Touji's.

"T-then count me in!" Asuka said, getting Rei I's undivided attention.

"But I thought you said you didn't want to go with perverts." the child like Rei said suspiciously.

"Heh, I was just kidding sweet heart."

* * *

(And now we return to our SecondCommander...) 

"Damn." Gendo cursedat the sight of his bullet missing Victors leg as the Germancommander disappeared around the corner. Gendo immediately pulled back to the side when an opposing soldier shot at him. Kaji grimaced as he put some pressure on the gunshot wound to his arm.

"How is that man moving so fast?" the Major asked in disbelief. He had taken two shots at Victor earlier only to have them dodged. The Major was not one to miss his target, and now that he just saw the commander miss a shot he wasn't about to believe that Victor was human.

"We can't lose him now!" Hyuga yelled before lodging a bullet in between the eyes of the soldier that was shooting at them. "The corridor is clear Commander Ikari."

"Lets move out then." Gendo ordered before taking the lead. The three Nerv officers heard more soldiers coming from around the corner and decided to pick the battle up a notch. Kaji holstered his semi automatic and picked up an M-16 from one of the fallen bodies. Hyuga picked up some of the grenades, and Gendo kept a look out around the corner. Gendo's eyes widened when one of the soldiers took the safety pin out of one of their own grenades and tossed it at their position. The commander wasted no time in kicking the grenade right back at them before it even hit the ground.

"Imbeciles." Gendo said to himself once the grenade exploded in the soldier's faces. He pulled back however when shots were fired at him from behind the grey cloud of smoke. "Are you two ready yet? We cannot afford to lose Victor."

Kaji nodded and replied, "Just about ready Commander Ikari." the Major held a rifle out to Gendo and the commander took it.

"We're ready to deal some damage Commander." Hyuga said with a grin. The bridge bunny took the safety pin out of the grenade in his hand and slid it in to the cloud of smoke. Immediately after he did that he shot at the spot it landed and the grenade exploded.

"It should be clear sir." said Hyuga.

Gendo nodded. "Let us proceed with caution." the commader took the lead once more and slowly crept towards the smoke with the Major, and Hyuga following behind. Once they got through the smoke they didn't see anymore approaching threats, but stayed alert regardless. The trio made to the other corner without any interference and got sight of a door.

"He must be in there." Kaji whispered to Gendo.

"Lets move in ." Gendo ordered. They neared the door and without the slightest warning it opened automatically. Gendo instinctively fired one round only to hit nothing. There were no soldiers waitng for them at all. Victor just stared at them from the other side of the room as though he were awaiting them purposely.

"You are at your end Victor." Gendo told the German commander. He suddenly heard a shift in the shadows but Kaji and Hyuga shot at the moving figures makingshort work of them. "I see that your cards have all been played."

"H-ha, I don't know about that." said Victor. " How c-can you be so s-s-sure?"

"What is wrong with you Victor? You don't seem to have a grip on yourself."

"I-it doesn't m-matter." Victor retorted quickly. The tall man leaned against the wall and chuckled darkly. "My plan may have failed for now but there will be other times."

He seems to be speaking in a firm matter now.> Gendo thought to himself. He smirked and said, "There will be no other time for you Victor."

"HA! You still don't understand do you Ikari?"

"Understand what Victor?"

"No matter." the tall blonde said. He stood up without the support from the wall, and faced Gendo fearlessly. "Before you kill me I have a question for you."

"I am sorry to disappoint you Victor, but I will be doing the questioning." Gendo shot the other commander in the leg forcing Victor to get down on one knee.

"I figured...as much." said Victor.

"Stop with the small talk Victor. Tell me who put you up to this trap."

"What good will it do you Ikari?"

"Much good Victor, now tell me or I will make your death quite slow and painful. Was it Seele or the people from Jet Alone?"

"No one put me up to this, but myself you fool!"

"Liar."

"Why would I lie Ikari! I don't have a reason to lie when I have nothing to lose from it."

"Why would you do this? What do you have against us?"

"I have nothing against your friends Ikari. My grudge is held against you."

"I barely know you Victor. What conflict have we had in the past that would weigh you down with such a grudge?"

"If you live long enough, you'll find out." Victor said with a deep chuckle. Kaji almost lost it and took aim at Victor, but Hyuga stopped him.

"Right now we have to make sure no one comes in to this room Major." Hyuga told Kaji quietly so Gendo wouldn't hear them. Kaji nodded back calmly and set his sights on the door once more.

Gendo took the other commander's words as a foreshadowing of what was to come and decided to take care of business right there and then. "Worry no longer Victor. I will end this grudge for you." the commander took his service automatic from his shoulder holster and took off the safety before holding it against Victors temple.

"Are you afraid to die Gendo?" Victor asked so suddenly. Gendo raised an eyebrow at the sudden ground of First name basis that the german commander decided to tread on.

"No."

"Ha, ha ,ha! I would expect no different answer from someone as foolish as you." Victor said with a chilling laugh that even disturbed the older Ikari.

"How am I a fool?"

"You sir are a fool because you aren't afraid of death. Only a person who has nothing to lose can afford to give such an answer." Victor smirked wildly. "But you on the other hand has everything to lose."

"What do I have to lose?" Gendo asked monotonously giving his voice a liquid cool tone of voice. This however had no effect on the german commander who even now seemed to be teetering on the edge of sanity.

"You have a family Gendo." Victor answered seriously. The sudden change in Victor's voice gave him the odd impression that he was some type of sage. Gendo's eyes widened at the other commanders reply.

"...You have said more than enough."

"I figured you would say that Ikari. Just know that I will return to come after your family and of course...you."

"I've decided that prayers aregood a gracefor you." Gendo said with a cruel smirk.

**_BANG..._**

Victor was still for a few seconds but the tall man fell to the floor on his side. Gendo holstered his gun and shouldered his M-16 before walking past the Major and Hyuga. Kaji felt that something had changed about the Commanders mood and wished to know what.

"Commander Ikari?"

Gendo didn't turn to face him, but asked, "Yes Major Ryoji?"

"You don't seem to yourself as of right now."

"...How would youcome to that conclusion, Major?"

To be continued...


	20. Depatment store blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Shinji stood in front of apartment 402 with the assignments that Hikari gave him clutched in his hand. He was so nervous that his grip on the papers were almost close to crumpling them, but would you blame the young Ikari? Last time he entered the dark gloomy apartment he had an interesting...confrontation with the tenant that would leave any other youngman jealous. He on the other hand couldn't stop his heart from ripping out from underneath his ribcage.

"Well...here I go." Shinji said to himself as he lifted his finger to the doorbell button. He pushed it so hard that the button refused to pop out again; not that it mattered since the bell didn't work. "Oh man!" the youngman gasped. He tried banging the small box, but the button wouldn't pop out. He then tried popping it out with his keys but to his misfortune the button shot right out and clattered lightly on the floor.

"...Ayanami is going to kill me." Shinji said as he picked up the button. He knocked on the door but there was no answer just like before. Shinji swallowed the spit accumilating in his mouth and opened the door slowly. "Why doesn't she buy a lock?" he said to himself. He slipped off his shoes at the hallmat and entered the hallway cautiously all the while calling the enigma's name.

"Ayanami...I'm coming in to your room." Shinji whispered but froze when he saw the young woman sleeping peacefully in her bed. His heart almost melted at the sight but he recomposed himself and walked to her desk to lay down the papers. "She's so...cute." Shinji said with a smile. "She seems so much more at peace then when she's awake." he turned to catch another glimpse of her asleep bu----t...wait a sec...where did she go? Oh my gawd...oh my gawd...this is so frickin scary! Where did Rei go?

"Good Afternoon Ikari." Rei's voice came out of the darkness startling him so much that he flinched, tripped over his other foot and smacked the surface of the desk with his face. This in turn caused him to fall to the side crashing into the chair next the desk, and hitting the floor along with it. His head was throbbing and he could feel one of the chair legs pushing agaisnt the small of his back.

"Uhh...that didn't go too well." Shinji said to himself. He caught sight of two crimson eyes looking at him and mumbled, "You startled me Ayanami." The quite angel offered him her hand to help him up and he accepted it. He got up unsteadily and bumped in to Rei clumsily, but luckily she was by the desk so it stopped them from falling. However something else came up that sent Shinji on dead alert. Since he was still against her as they leaned against the desk for support he felt a warm sensation from their contact but he felt no clothes. He unconciously ran his hands down her shoulder only to keep on feeling skin.

"AHHH!" Shinji yelped as a realization hit him. He jumped away from her, feeling an extremely hot sensation working its way up his neck.

"What's wrong Ikari-kun?" Rei asked in puzzlement as she cocked her head to the side. Her azure hair feathered over her face as she did this only making Shinji back away even further.Being that Rei had no sense of privacy or any of the sort, she walked towards him and asked, "Are you feeling well Ikari? Why are you so frightened?"

"I-I-I'm not s-s-scared Aya...Ay...Ayana...why are you naked?" the young man asked in a furious stutter.

"I sleep in the nude Ikari. Don't you?"

"Huh?"

"I sai--"

"You don't h-have to get any c-closer Ayanami."

...ONWARDS!

* * *

Shinji smiled nervously as he sat across from Rei II, and Rei III. They wanted to meet with him privately after the meeting with the others. Asuka, Hikari, and Mana left a few minutes ago to get themselves ready for the sleep over tomorrow, and Kawaru was with Rei I in the living room watching Toji and Kensuke go against each other in Street Fighter Alpha. Needless to say Shinji was very much alone with the two beautiful angels;to say he was nervous was an understatement. 

"So...Uhh, what's up girls?" Shinji asked nervously. He massaged the back of his neck out of habit, and sat back in fears that he may fall forward in his current state.

"We require your help Ikari-kun." Rei II told Shinji.

"What sort of help Kurai?"

"Me and my sister would like you to take use somewhere to purchase to appropiate dress for the sleep over tomorrow." Rei III answered in Rei II's place.

"...You don't know what to wear?"

"We don't know if we will select anything decent." said Rei II.

"You don't have any pajamas?" Shinji asked curiously.

"I sleep in the nude Ikari-kun." Rei II answered.

"As do I Shinji-kun." Rei III added on. Shinji could only blink at his friend's reply as the information slowly worked it's way to his brain. He could feel himself blushing, and wished that he could find an excuse to leave the room until it was gone.

"S-Shouldn't you have asked Asuka or the other girls for that sort of assistance?" Shinji asked them in shock.

"I...would ask no one else Ikari-kun." Rei II replied lowering her head slightly. Shinji stood up and approached Rei II. He didn't know that his question would bring down her spirits; that was the last thing he wanted to do. Shinji placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled before saying, "I'll be more than happy to help the both of you!"

A light rosy hue slowly covered Rei II's face as she savored thefeeling of Shinji's hands on her shoulders. "Thank you."

"No need Kurai. I wouldn't do this for anyone else...believe me." Shinji said with a warm smile.

Yeah, cause Asuka would rip out my insides if she thought I was being perverted.> thought Shinji.

* * *

(And so our friends went to the mall...) 

"Just great. If Asuka or anybody else sees me with Rei or the others they'll never let me live it down." Shinji grumbled to himself. He turned to look at Rei III who looked at everything in the mall as thought she entered some new dimension. Well if you think about it the mall is something that Rei had never gotten the chance to experience in her three lives. Rei I wasn't given the luxury of going to the mall since her life was ended quite early; Rei II soley lived her life to pilot Eva and had no interest in anything else, and Rei III hardly lived long enough to evengo to school before she initiated Third Impact.

"So where are we going to get Rei, and Kurai their pajamas?" Kawaru asked Shinji.

"I'm thinking some place like Victoria Secret." Shinji answered. He cringed at the thought of going to such a place though. He still had the lingering fear that someone he knew would see him going in to a lingerie store with the angels.

"You mean that place?" Kawaru asked pointing at the Victoria Secret store. Shinji nodded quickly and covered Rei I's eyes much to the little angel's confusion.

"What are you doing Shin-chan?" Rei I asked in confusion as she tried to pry Shinji's hand off her eyes with her own little hands. Needless to say, her efforts were in vain when it came to terms of size and strength and she didn't dare use her AT-Field on the young man most precious to her.

"I don't want you seeing any of this little Rei-chan." Shinji replied, looking at the Victoria Secret manicans which were in some very questionable poses. Some had ther legs open wide in some unspoken invitation, and some were bending over as well. It looked like they were entering some sort of whore house! Rei II, and Rei III observed the manicans and were quite intrigued by them.

Are these the arts of seduction?> Rei III thought to herself. She decided to look up on it later when she had more time to herself. Rei II on the other hand already knew why the manicans were set up in such poses.

This must be where Ms. Katsuragi got her knowledge of the sexual culture.> thought Rei II. As of right now she still didn't know that V.S was strictly a lingerie business and not a multi purpose sexual education center for women. "This is where we will get our pajama?" she asked Shinji.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

(Meanwhile...) 

"What do you think Hikari?" Asuka asked her friend showing her the sleeping mat she found. Hikari examained the sleeping mat and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's nice but don't you think you shoulg buy the inflatible one?"

"I guess you're right. It is going to be a long night." Asuka agreed before putting the sleeping bag back on the shelf. She quirked an eyebrow at the "Ultimate Comfort" gurantee and scoffed. "Ultimate comfort huh? Talk about false advertising, my back is usually sore after sleeping on one of those."

Mana pulled her choice off of the shelf and said, "You have to find some way to make money Asuka."

"At the expense of other?"

"Yep."

"At least you're honest Kirishma." Asuka said pulling her the mat she wanted off of the shelf. "Well now that we have our sleeping mats picked out it's time to get our pajamas!"

Hikari raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean? Shouldn't we just use tha pajamas we have at home or something?"

"Come on Hikari don't you have any sense of style? We need to wear something that'll catch everyone elses eyes. Besides, the last thingwe need is for Rei or Kurai to have better pajama's than we do."

"Why does it even matter?" Hikari asked; a puzzled expression gracing her face. She didn't understand why her friend wasso competitive over the smallest things.

"It's in my nature girl!" Asuka replied simply. Mana got a great idea and decided to share it with the others. An idea that would prove to cause trouble for a certain young man.

"Why don't we go to Victoria Secret?They should have all the current fashions over there!" Mana said proudly with a broad smilecrossing her lips.

"Great idea Mana!" Asuka praised the young woman.

Hikari could only sigh...

* * *

(Back to Shinji and co...) 

"What exactly are you looking for honey?" the Victoria secret worker asked Rei II. The young angel looked around at the lingerie before turning to face the worker again and replied, "I am looking for sleep wear."

"Hmmm, sleep wear you say?" the woman pulled Rei II closer, and whispered, "What type of sleep wear dear? Would it be something to wear for that young man?" she pointed at Shinji as she said this.

"...You...embarass me." said Rei II, blushing lightly as she bowed her head to hide it.

"So it is? Don't worry honey come with me." the worker grabbed her hand and lead her away from the others. Rei III saw this and decided to follow the both of them.

"I guess we'll wait here then." Shinji said to Kawaru. "Let's find somewhere to sit."

"So where are we going to get my clothes?" Kawaru asked his friend as they took a seat on one of the set ups for the manicans.

"We'll go to the mens section in the Macy's. They should have some pj's over there for the both of us." said Shinji. He turned away from Kawaru when Rei I nudged him in the stomach lightly. "Yes Rei-chan?"

"I need pajama's as well Shin-chan." said the little angel. Shinji quirked an eyebrow and smiled akwardly.

I guess sleeping naturally runs in the family.>Shinji thought to himself. "W-we'll find you some pj's at the childrens section. We're sure going to spend alot of time here." said Shinji.

"That we will Shinji." Kawaru said with a smile.

"Alright...I'll be back you two." Shinji said as he took Rei I off of his lap and set her down of Kawaru's. "I'm going to make a phone call."

Shinji walked away from the two angels and left the Victoria Secret. After finding a seat outside to himself he took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came the voice of Yui on the other side.

"Hi mom!" Shinji greeted her cheerfully. His ear was immediately assualted by a squeal of pure excitement.

"Hey Shin-chan! It's about time that you gave me a call!" Yui growled playfully.

"Heh, sorry about that mom, but I didn't have enough time to myself since you guys were gone."

"Don't worry Shin-chan, me and your father has been verybusy lately anyway so we wouldn't be able to answer your call regardless."

"Hectic work huh?"

"...You could say that sweety. Anyway do you want to speak with your father?" asked Yui trying to change the subject.

Shinji hesitated a moment but finally answered. "Um, sure mom."

"Alright then I'll put him on right now." She left Shinji waiting for a few second but Gendo finally got on the phone.

"Ika...Shinji." came Gendo's gruff voice. It didn't sound like he was in the mood to talk so Shinji was about to just say hi and goodbye but the most unbelievable thing happened..."How are you doing?"

Shinji could only hold the cellphone away from his ear and look at it as though it were some offending spirit. Since when did that guy actually start a conversation with him of his own will? Nah, maybe Mom forced him to ask. Shinji remembered his father was waiting for an answer and immediately held the receiver to his mouth once more.

"I-I'm fine dad. How about you?"

"...I've felt better. So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm at the mall with Rei and the others." His answer made Gendo feel quite uneasy on the other side.

"You're at the mall with the Ayanami's?"

"Uh...yeah."

"For what?"

"Pajamas."

Silence...

"Pajamas? Why would they ask you to come with them for pajamas?"

"Well...Rei is having a sleep over tomorrow and she just wanted to buy pajamas for the event." said Shinji neglecting to mention that Rei and her sisters never used pajamas to sleep.

"I see, and you're going?"

"Yeah. Are you and mom okay with it dad?"

"...I can't stay on any longer Shinji. Goodbye."

-Click-

"What was that about?" Shinji asked no one in particular. He put his phone away stood up to walk back to the Victoria Secret, but something felt wrong. Every hair on his body stood up and his mental alarms were screaming at him! That could only mean that--

"Hey Shin-chan!" Misato's voice called out to him. Shinji's eye widened and he looked around frantically to find out where the source of the voice was.

"Behind you silly." Misato said as she hugged him from behind. Shinji went rigid and every nerve in his body felt like they were being shocked.

"Uh...Hi Misato. Whats up?" Shinji asked nervously.

"I'm doing pretty good! So what are you here for?"

"Just to shop."

"For what?"

"I don--"

"Kurai wants to show you what she got Shin-chan!" Rei I called out to him from the entrance of Victoria Secret with Kawaru holding her hand.. The young man just froze in horror seeing that his cover was blown. Misato raised and eyebrow and smirked evily as she loosened her arms around Shinji so she could see his face.

"So you came with Kurai and her sisters?" Misat asked licking her lips.

"S-she just wanted my opinion on what pajamas to wear thats all! Besides...Kawaru came along too!" Shinji retorted quickly.

"Is that so? Thats great Shin-chan! I was about to get some stuff from there anyway."

"R-really?"

"Yep! I would love your opinion on what to getas well." Misato said placing a hand on the younger Ikari's shoulder.

"WHAT?"

* * *

(We turn to Asuka and her posse...) 

Asuka. Hikari, and Mana took the escalator down to the bottom floor and walked in the Victoria Secrets direction. Ah yes the impending apocalypse was coming soon unfortunately for a certain young man, but lets focus on the girls while we still can shall we?

"So what are you going to get Asuka?" Hikari asked her friend curiously.

"Maybe somered silk pj's. I think a night gown might attract too much attention from the pervs." Asuka replied. She smirked and asked, "What are you going to get Hikari? Maybe something to keep Toji panting?"

"Heh, I don't think so Asuka." said Hikari with a grin. The girls made it to theVictoria secret and walked inside. The store was busy as usual with all the women trying on the clothes and examining the lingerie but something was out of place.

"What is Kawaru doing here?" Mana asked.

"I don't know but this is just disturbing." said Asuka with a disgusted look on her face. That look turned in to shock when she caught sight of Shinji standing next to one of the fitting rooms with some very suggestive articles of clothing in his hands. The young man was just looking around idly until he made eye contact with her.

It was over...

"Shinji!" Asuka called out to him. Shinji bugged out and just stood there like a deer caught in the high beams of a car. The german girl immediately walked up to him and trapped him against the wall. "What are you doing her Shinji?"

"H-hi Asuka."

"Don't "Hi" me Shinji! What the heck are you doing here with Kawaru...with those clothes in your hand next to a fitting room?" at this point Asuka was bordering on hysterical.

"It's not what you think Asuka! I'm just here for--"

"Hey Shin-chan what do you think?" Misato cut him off as she opened the door. She had an ipex on accompanied by some lace panties. Shinji fought with everything he had in him to not suffer from blood loss while Asuka could only look between him and the former Major.

"...Wow...You and Kawaru came here with Ms. Katsuragi?" Asuka asked Shinji in a whisper.

"Oh hi Asuka!" Misato greeted the young woman. "Wow Shinji it looks like a fourth person might be needing your help as well." the former major said with a wink.

Asuka blushed furiously before realization slapped her in the back of the head. "Wait! What do you mean a fourth person? Who else is here with you Shinji!"

"Don't get the wrong idea Asuka!" Shinji told the flaming red-head in an attempt to calm her down but the final touches decided to show themselves.

Rei II came out of the fitting room next to Misato's in a black silk two piece accompanied by a silk shirt that even made Misato do a double take.

"I'm jealous." Misato teased winking at the angel. "So what do you think Shin-chan?"

Shinji swallowed nervously and answered, "Uh...it looks great on you Kurai." He then instinctively jumped away from Asuka in fears that she would pummel him only to bump in to Misato. This obvioulsy did nothing but make things worse for the young man.

"What are you doing here Soryhu?" Rei II asked Asuka narrowing her eyes.

"None of your business Ayanami. Tell me...did Shinji come here with you or Misato?"

"I believe that is also none of your business Soryhu." Rei III jumped in, coming out of her fitting room once she heard the commotion. She didn't exactly come out fully dressed however so Shinji fainted.

"REI WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?" Asuka screeched.

"Excuse me?" Rei III asked in confusion. Mind you the girl was foreign to the concept of privacy so her confusion was quite natural.

"Cover your top!"

"Oh my." Misato said covering Shinji's nose as the young man limped in her arms. "I don't think Shinji is concious."

"This is all your fault!" Asuka yelled at Rei III with an accusing finger. Hikari ran in,and covered the angel with her jacket.

"Calm down Asuka!" Mana told her friend, but she saw Shinji and almost freaked out herself. "What happened to Shinji?"

Kawaru, and Rei Iwatched the commotion from afar and could only shake their heads in amusement as the chaos unfolded.

"Should we fix this sister?" Kawaru asked Rei I.

"No."

* * *

(Meanwhile...) 

"Why did you just hang up Gendo?" Yui yelled at her husband as she pinched his arm.

"I...The reception was dying Yui." Gendo stated calmly. What he didn't want to say was that he was getting nervous from carrying a conversation with his son. He grimaced as she pinched him in the arm once again.

"Liar!" Yui yelled.

Naoko watched the couple argue from the couch with Kaji, and Hyuga and asked, "Do you think I should calm Yui down?"

"No."

To be continued...

Ah the nights are peaceful but they're very restless too. As you can see I'm not updating SCF as quickly as I used too but I'll try not to fade away, and update every month even though the idea is becoming more tempting with every assignment that come up.

Oh yeah, this chapter was just something to lead everyone away from the action in the last chapter. The next chapter will be the actual Sleep over so so don't fret.

The angels are alsocoming soon too so don't think it's the end of them. I'll try not to throw them one after another like the originalseries though.

Take care everyone and have a nice week...

Ps. Your reviews are appreciated...

_**Traingham**_


	21. Welcome to the Asylum

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters, but I do own the plot of this fic!

Second Chances at Fatherhood

_By Traingham_

It was dark yet there remained a presence in the midst of that darkness, and it was because of this that Rei II was very alert. She knew what the source of this presence was and she did nottake kindly to it at all. Suddenly without warning a light from above showered everything and the young angel could finally see where she was. Armiseal sat in a curving black armchair that made her look even more sinister than she usually appeared to be. Her azure hair was feathered over her face almost concealing those burning crimson portals to the soul, and yet even though she gave an aura of mischief a welcoming smile graced her lips. Now there was also one other thing that I forgot to point out; the angel had a cast around her left arm, and a bandage wrapped around her forehead which really made her look a tad bit harmless. Rei II stepped towards her bodymate and regarded her with a bored yet annoyed glare. Yes, it wasn't very normal for Rei to show any expressions or feelings outwardly, but take note to that fact that we are currently dwelling within the confines of her mind.

"What is your reason for bringing me here Armiseal?" Rei II asked the angel. The sixteenth angel did not answer immediately, but instead snapped her fingers. This made a chair similar to the one she was sitting on materialize behind Rei II. A tea table materialized between her and Rei II giving the message that this was going to be a long talk...just great. Rei II narrowed hereyesin irritation but she got the message and took a seat. She rested her arms on the arm rests and crossed her legs before staring back at Armiseal intensely.

"Good morning sister! Only five hours until your actual time to awaken so please relax." Armiseal chirped cheerfully which in turn made the other occupant of the room unsettle.

"Yes I am aware of that sixteenth. Now answer my question and make it quick."

"Always to the point, hmm?"

"Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"...No mind games _angel_." Rei II said with darkness seeping through her words.

"You are an angel as we--"

"Irrelevant. Answer my question." Rei II cut Armiseal off yet the sixteenth angel continued to smile sweetly.

"I wish to talk with you sister."

"We talk constantly while I am awake. Why bring me hereduring the timeof my sleep?"

"You are also busy with other things while your are awake, but right now you are quite at rest. This gives us the perfect oppurtunity to talk without any distractions."

"...Talk about what?" Rei II asked in a bored tone. She was already past the point of irritation and now traveling towards ignoring her bodymate and leaving.

"I am very glad you asked! You see, I have been traveling through your side of themind--"

"Without my permission."

"Ahem...I have been traveling through your side of the mind in search of discovering more about yourself. It is only natural that I would be so incline to do so seeing as though we are practically roomates!"

"You are not a roomate sixteenth. You are a rapist; abeing who forces themselves in to the lives of others; a parasite of the sorts." Rei II said coldly, but her words had no effect on the angel as usual.

"As I was saying before you interrupted. While traversing through your mind I have come across a few obstacles." she gestured to her bandages once she said this. "Obstacles that would send any normal being or angel in to a suicidal state."

Rei II's left eye twitched.

"Your point?"

"Your psyche is twisted, and I believe that it is through my new method of studying your mind that I will be able to obtain such information...safely." Armiseal took delight in watching Rei II squirm in her seat once she said this.

"A new method?"

"Exactly! Through questioning you and building a trust with you I may be able to learn more about you, and perhaps we can share memories."

"Psychology."

"Excuse me?"

"You are using a method called psychology."

"No, no, this is an original method I have come up with. So let us begin shall we? What are your favorite hobbies?" a notepad and a pencil appeared hovering in front of Armiseal, and she put on some reading glasses...reading glasses? Why would she need those?

"What are those for?" Rei II asked pointing at Armiseals reading spectacles.

"Just something I picked up from humans."

"I see." Rei II said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Armiseal asked in confusion.

"Away from you."

"Please! Just give my method a chance!"

"It is called psychology."

"No it isn't!"

...ONWARDS!

Shinji sat on his bed looking blankly at the wall as he rubbed his head. He was still feeling light headed from all the blood that he lost during his little visit to the department store yesterday, and his memories of even going there was quite hazy.

"Today I walk to my doom." Shinji said to himself warily as scenarios ran through his head. "But if I don't go to Rei's sleep over then she'll think I don't like her." His musings were interrupted by some loud knocks on the apartmentdoor. That could only mean that Asuka was waiting on the other side of the door, and God knows what intentions were locked away in her mind. Shinji slipped on his jeans and walked to the door before opening it to reveal the red headed vixen.

"Took you long enough Shin-boy!" Asukagrowled playfully as she brushed past him and walked in to the apartment. She left her backpack and her sleeping mat outside the door, butShinji naturally knew the reason whyand took them inside like a good slave...ahem...I mean goodfriend would do in such a position. Asuka layed on the couch and yawned.

"So what's for breakfast Shinji boy?" Asuka asked. Shinji set down her bags next to the couch and closed the door ever so slowly. His eye twitched in annoyance as a realization decided to process through his fragile mind. Oh yes, he was quite aware that Asuka was taking advantage of the absence of his parents. First there was that time that she came to his apartment to do her homewrk instead of going to her own as she would usually do. Then there was that time she followed the pizza guy to his house and helped herself to most of the slices, and lets not forget the time she had the nerve to bring in some Sontory Time (Popular beverage in Asia by the way. Yet I'm not sure if I actually got the name right...oh well.) how she got her hands on the drink was a mystery to him but he knew that he felt different the next day. In short Asuka was the type of friend you watch out for on those days where something is quite amiss.

"I haven't started breakfast yet." Shinji answered elicting a groan from the girl. "Why don't we stop at the Dunkin Donuts?"

"Whatever you say Shin-boy. Of course you're treating since you are such a gentleman." Asuka cooed sweetly as she got off the couch. Shinji offered her a false smile and grumbled under his breath, "Yes Mistress Soryhu."

"What was that?" Asuka asked darkly, whipping around.

"Huh?"

"...Oh not this time sweety." Asuka said with a voice full of honey. She slowly advanced on Shinji menecingly but a knock on the apartment door stopped this match of Mortal Kombat. Shinji smiled gratfully as a bead of sweat slipped down the side of his forehead. He ran around Asuka and opened the door to reveal Touji.

"Hey buddy!" Touji greeted heartily with a hug. Shinji pushed away from him and greeted him back before getting sight of his friends bags.

"What is that for?" Shinji asked uneasily.

"This is my sleep over gear!"

"And why did you come here with it?" Shinji asked getting a desperate look from his friend. Touji rushed over to his friend and whispered in to his ear so only Shinji could hear.

"I have two bottles of Sake in my bag for tonight."

"WHAT?" Shinji gasped only to get a bonk on the noggin. Touji grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close once again. "Anyway, I need to leave my bag here until the sleepover starts because my sister will find it if I leave it athome."

"B-but how did you get your hands on the stuff?"

"I took some from from Miss Akagi's stash."

"You stole it?"

* * *

(Meanwhile we turn to Kawaru and Rei I...) 

Kawaru tapped his fingers on his bicept as he waited next to the counter at the Blimpes. The discussion they had yesterday with Shinji in the kitchen about the food that was need to be provided for the other guests was the reason he now waited for the sandwich trays to be prepared. Rei I was writing notes in her notepad as she monitered the young women who walked in and out. She was taking note on how a teenage girl would act since her personality seemed to be bordering more on a twenty year old. Blame this on the fact that she has been spending most of her time observing the world from the Chamber of Guaf; not a very nice place by the way. Perhaps that's the reason she was so twisted...anyway she would be taking these notes to initiate the last process of her project.

"How much longer brother?" Rei I asked her younger sibling. For the first time Kawaru seemed to be irritated, as he turned to face his older sister.

"I have no idea sister...but this is going on longer that I can possibly handle."Kawaru sighed after he said this. "We can't really materialize anything for the others to eat beside dear Shin-chan of course. We have no idea how our AT-Fields would effect the others."

"Then we are stuck."

"Well put sister."

"On a side note what are we going to do for entertainment?" Rei I asked in mild curiousity. She already had her amusement for the night planned out, and Shinji fitted in to that amusement quite well.

"We can rent movies from the Blockbuster nearby."

"An action or Romance movie will do the trick."

"And why is that?"

"You shall see brother."

* * *

_"Oh how I love walking!"_ Arael said to herself as she sat under the shade of a tree. From where she sat she could get a perfect view of Tokyo-3. Unlike her brother Gaghiel she wanted to do some sight seeing before she confronted the object of her desires. She could hardly wait to see him but she figured that the more she held the meeting off the more delicious the experience. 

_"It would seem that Bardiel is going to be making his move soon. The poor fool...I'm sure he'll be eliminated by Tabris or one of those artificial angels."_ The angel smiled to herself as a memory of herself and Shinji in the original world came to pass. Yes, synchronization training with the young man sure was quite fun. Those memories were something she kept close to her heart...

Wait a second...when did she do that with him?

* * *

Shinji meditated in the kitchen as the rest of his friends talked in the living room cheerfully. He figured this was their plan all along anyway so he was just going to sit it out in there until it was time for him to go to Rei's apartment. He took a lgance at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to six o' clock. He sighed and looked back in the living rooms direction. 

"How long have they been here?" he asked himself in annoyance. Asuka was speaking with Hikari and Mana while Kensuke and Toji were playing the classic Gamecube in a match of Super Smash bros. Melee. They were going to fry what was left of their minds if they spent anymore time playing on that system. Shinji glanced back at the living room's direction once more and a brilliant idea struck him.

I should go ahead of them just to make my trip quicker!> thought Shinji. Ok it wasn't so much brilliant as it was desperate, but he was willing to do anything to get away from his so called friends. He ran to the hallway and peered carefully at the girls who were engaged in conversation. Just as he hoped, they were much to absorbed in their activities to even pay attention to anything else. After confirming that it was safe to continue he tiptoed to his room and spotted his bag next to his cello case.

"Should I bring my SDAT?" Shinji asked aloud. "Nah, I might wake up everyone else if I listen to it at night." The younger Ikari slipped the straps of his bag on to his shoulders and picked up his sleeping bagthat was resting on his bed in preperation. Now came the final stretch and just as in everything in life...it wasn't going to be as easy as the first time. He tiptoed out of his room, making sure not to hit anything with his sleeping bag and after taking another cursory of the living room he tiptoed past the door way.

"What was that?" Shinji suddenly heard Mana ask. He stiffened and waited for himself to be discovered. He knew it was stupid to freeze if he didn't want to be caught but it was a natural reaction.

"It must have been Shinji in the kitchen or something." Asuka'a voice replied. Shinji sighed and rushed over to the apartment door, but after he placed his hand on the lock he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Lets go check on him." Hikari said worriedly.

"Alright." Asuka said in defeat. Shinji wasted no time in zipping right out tht door when he heard the girls stand up to head for the kitchen.

"I'm free!" the young man roared happily. He felt so alive! That sure was a rush; adreneline was coursing through his body and it felt exhilerating! Well he was so excited that he forgot the part of his plan to run down the stairs to head out of the building, and this happened...

"Free from what Shinji boy?" Asuka asked him darkly from the door. Oh yeah..I didsay he zipped out of the apartment, but I never said he closed the door behind him so it would be expected that Asuka spotted him doing his little victory roar outside the door when she headed for the kitchen. "Well Shinji? What were you trying to free yourself from?"

Seeing that he was trapped Shinji wnet for his usual escape route. "Um...huh?"

"Don't try that again."

"What?"

* * *

(Later at Apartment 402...) 

Rei II, and Rei III sat on the couch dressed some clothes that Misato picked them out at the Mall the day before. Misato said she was willing to share Shinji with them but not to take tooadvantage of the privelage. The two angels just sat in silence waiting for their main guest to come since it was time for the little party to begin. Kawaru and Rei I were in the kitchen tending to the sandwich platters they bought at the blimpes. Scratch that...they didn't exactly buy the sandwiches, but the guy at the counter couldn't care less. I mean, would you really mind if you were being controlled by mysterious beings far from human logic? I didn't think so.

Ding-Dong...

Rei II immediately perked up at the sound of the doorbell and got up to get it, but Rei III shoved her off the couch with her At-Field and ran to the door herself. Even before the Third took two steps she was sweeped off the floor by Rei II's At-Field and layed there motionless. Rei II nodded in satisfaction of her handy work and sat her unconcious sister down on the couch. After leaving Rei III in a convincing position sheopened the door.

"Is everything okay in here?" Shinji asked nervously. He could have sworm he heard some thuds within the apartment from outside. He also kept on feeling a tingling feeling all over his bodyevery few seconds before he heard another thump. "I heard some noise in here."

"Everything is quite alright Ikari-kun." Rei II assured him calmly before gesturing for everyone to enter the apartment. Shinji saw Rei III sitting on the couch with her eyes closed and figured she was asleep so he didn't want to wake her. Asuka however ntoiced this and decided to bother the unconcious angel.

"Hey Kurai!" Asuka called toRei III, but Shinji snapped to get her attention. "What is it Shinji? You know it's rude to be asleep when guest come."

"No not that Asuka. I'm trying to tell you that that isn't Kurai, she's Rei!"

Asuka blinked.

"Their perfect twins! How was I supposed to know which is which?" Asuka scolded her friend unaware of how Rei II narrowed her eyes when she made reference to how alike her and the third looked. Kawaru entered the living room to meet with everyone and announced, "Everyone can leave their bags in little Rei-chans room until its time to bring them out." He turned to his unconcious sister after his announcement and raised an eyebrow. "Is she asleep?"

"It would seem so brother." Rei II answered knowingly. Kawaru nodded and went to pick her up from the couch so he could take her to her room but as soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder he got shocked by her At-Field.

I see.> Kawaru thought with a grin. "Hey Shinji." he called out to his friend. Shinji finished slipping the straps of his bag off his shoulders and turned to see Kawaru.

"Whats up?"

"Could you perhaps take Rei to her room? I need to help little Rei-chan in the kitchen." Kawaru then left for the kitchen leaving Shinji with not much of a choice at all. "Um, ok." Shinji said to himself as he approached to unconcious angel. Asuka watched him pick Rei III up and shouted, "You better not try anything with her pervert!"

"Aw, can it succubus!" Touji yelled at the german fireball.

"What did you say!" Asuka asked angrily.

"You heard him demon!" Kensuke jumped in.

"You stay out of this otaku!" hissed Asuka, but Hikari got in between her and the boys. "Just stop it you three. Can't we have some peace for once?"

Shinji layed Rei III down on her bed and watched her for a few second before turning to leave but he heard a shift behind him and turned to see the young angel awaken. She stared at him from a few seconds before blushing deeply and walking out of the room.

"Um...what was that about?" Shinji asked no one in particular. He decided to return to the living room where he saw Kawaru putting a movie in to the DvD player. Wait a second..where did that come from? He didn't see that or the nice flat screen T.V there before when he came last time.

"Gather round everyone while I bring the food." said Kawaru. Shinji beat Touji and Kensuke to the couch and expected them to push him off but after seeing that they did nothing he felt something was wrong. That feeling was confrimed when he saw a red blur from the peripheral of his eye. Yep, it was Asuka alright, and to top it off Rei II took a seat on his other side.

Crap.> Shinji thought, but his dread was swept asde when he got sight of Rei I spying on him from the kitchen enterance. He smiled at her cheerfully and the little angel ran to him excitedly, making Rei II roll her eyes.

_"What do you feel when you see her and Shin-chan together?"_ Armiseal asked Rei II from the depths of her mind.

I am not going to go along with your attempt to get me to open up to you sixteenth.> Rei II though back in response.

_"You're no fun_."

I have no time for your games Armiseal.> she turned her attention back to Rei I who was snuggling tightly to Shinji as he sat on the couch with her in his lap. She wasn't the only one bothered by the little angels appearance; Asuka seemed to be quite irritated by the small angel as well.

"Do you love me Shinji?" Rei I asked him sweetly. Asuka rolled her eyes while Rei II's eyes narrowed darkly, but Rei I ignored them. Shinji was held on tight by those two crimson orbs, and couldn't resist the small angels fanged grin.

"Of course I do littleRei-chan." Shinji replied with a laugh. The little angel hugged him even tighter before asking, "Do you love me more than Kurai and Asuka?"

Rei II blinked...

Asuka blinked...

Shinji just froze there...

"Little girl." Asuka said sweetly with a wicked smile. "The type of love that Shinji could give to me or your sister is quite different from the type of love he can give you." For once in her entire time knowing Asuka, Rei II nodded in agreement. Shinji was quite relieved that Asuka decided to speak before he did, but also felt odd after hearing that.

Rei I wasn't so satisfied with Asuka's words. "What is the difference between the love he can give me and the love he can give you two?"

"Um..well you're a little girl so you wouldn't under--"

"Help me understand Ms. Asuka." Rei I cut Asuka off, taking the german girl aback with the agressiveness, but she decided to just shut the little angel down.

"Shinji can give us the type of love that could lead to a romantic relationship "sweety". On the other hand your relationship with him could only be compared to that of a little sister." Asuka was inwardly doing a victory dance but the next words from the angel just shut her down instead.

"I can change that." Rei I retorted with determination that filled Shinji and Rei II with fear. Asuka couldonly stare at Rei I in confusion.

* * *

(In the kitchen...) 

Kawaru finished arranging the sandwiches in a fancy display while Rei III just sat on a kitchen stool rubbing her head from her fall earlier. This wasn't over yet, Rei II was going to get what was coming to her later when the time came. On the other hand she was still feeling an unbearable warmth from being in Shinji's arms earlier. She unbuttoned her shirt a little and the warmth was still making her tingle.

"That's what you get for trying to knock down an experienced angel and Eva pilot." Kawaru teased his little sister. "Sheis strong enough to suppress Armiseal so I figured that would have been more than enough of awarningfor you."

"I nullified your AT-field during your mission to reach Adam." Rei III said bluntly. Kawaru rolled his eyesas he set the sandwich tray on the kitchen counter and turned to face his sister.

"I'll humbly admit that you nullified my AT-Field on that night, but that was only because I was worriedabout Shin-chan." Kawaru frowned after saying this. "Besides don't remind me about that night. Those memories onlyremind me of a moment I would hate to relive." He quirked an eyebrow one he spotted two Sake bottles on top of the fridge and asked, "Who brought those here?"

"I beleive it was Suzahara."

"Do you think Shin-chan could handle that?"

"We will soon see won't we?" Rei III asked, a smirk tugging at the side of her lips. Kawaru could only smile at his sisters veryrare...ok maybe not so rare mischief.

"That we will won't we?"

* * *

(50 minute in to the movie...) 

Shinji sat uneasily in his spot on the couch as the romance movie continued it's corny path to the climax. It was a very predictable movie that had Touji , and Kensuke feeling very sick at the moment do to the exagerations from most of the main characters. Just as the male character of the story mounted his horse to head off after his love Touji began to laugh making Hikari smack him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Touji asked in confusion. Hikari shot him a death glare in response and yelled, "Be quiet and watch the movie stupid."

"Yes ma'am." Touji said like an obedient dog. Kensuke tried to stifle his own laugh, but did itpoorly making some noise as a result. He was rewarded with a smack on the shoulder by Mana who was taking glances at the couch every few seconds. Shinji suddenly felt some pressure on his right shoulder and found Rei II resting against him with a dreamy look on her face that made him blush. She hardly ever showed any facial expressions. His attention was diverted when he felt a sudden pressure on his other shoulder.

Oh...my...god.> Shinji thought wildly as he saw Asuka leaning agaisnt him from the corner of his eye. How akward was this? Two girls were leaning against him, and all he could do was just stay still like a statue! One girl hardly shows any interest in him, and the other treats him like he's her servant or the lowest on earth, and both of those girls were leaning agaisnt him like they were going out or something.

"Hey...umm do you two--"

"The food is ready everyone." Kawaru announced loudly. His voice drowned out Shinji's meek voice so the girls heard nothing at all. They did however move away from him after they were snapped out of their stupor. Rei II blushed lightly but showed no embarrassment on her face as usual, and Asuka blushed furiously before giving Shinji a death glare.

"You try that one more time and I'll put your heart on display in my room." Asuka said in a vicious tone.

"...B-but...nevermind." Shinji said in defeat before getting up.

"And where are you going?" Asuka asked.

"To get something to drink."

* * *

(A few drinks later...) Authors note: I do not condone the usage of alchohol before the age of 21. 

"GO TOUJI, GO TOUJI, GO TOUJI!" the girls chanted as the jock began to dance in the middle of the living room. Asuka's DJ mix CD was playing in the stereo system that Rei and the others had...where did that come from? Anyway Touji began to dip to the floor and the girls chanted even louder. Kensuke was still drinking his sake as he loaded his imaginary shotgun, talking to his imaginarycomrades. Shinji just finished his cup of sake and jumped in to dance along with his friend changing the chants to his name, and the Ayanami's just sat on the couch with theri own drinks experiencing the feeling od being drunk for the first time. Rei I returned to her room to continue with her project before the chaos began so she was in the clear.

"GO SHINJI, GO SHINJI!" the girls chanted as he began to try out some pop locking that he saw on T.V. Touji changed his style to some art of bellydancing and began to jump around the room trying to tease the girls. Asuka suddenly got the urge to do something and staggered toward Shinji with a lopsided smile grim on her face.

"Hey Shinshi!" she called out to him.

"Vhat Ashuka?" Shinji asked as he proceeded to drop to the floor and do a lousy imitation of the worm.

"C'mere."

"Wha?"

"I shaid...c'mere."

"Wha?" slurred Shinji once more, bringing out Asuka's agitated side. The german girl grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the circle making Hikari and Mana groan in protest but she ignored them.

"H-hey...I wanna kiss." Asuka said out of the blue.

"Vhat?" asked Shinji in confusion, but Asuka didn't repeat herself. Instead she got down on her knees to reach his level and caressed his cheek.

"Hey Ashuka save me-e-e some!" Mana yelled.

"Don't worry I will girl!" Asuka called back with a thumbs up. Rei II, and Rei III saw this unfolding before them and decided to intervene. Both pale blue angels staggered towards the other teens and fell uncerimoniously on top of them. This stopped the problem but also left all four teens unconcious. Kawaru laughed uncontrollably, but after feeling his inside begining to rise he made a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Yeah Touji! Take it off, take it off, take it off!"

Silence...

"PUT IT ON, PUT IT ON, PUT IT ON!"

* * *

Shinji awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. He felt like all the blood in his body had rushed to his head, and his vision was groggy. He tried to left himsefl off of the floor but some pressure kept him from moving his arms. 

"What the hell?" Shinji muttered to himself, but he began to sputter when he felt a stran of hair get in to his mouth. His vision cleared slightly and he got a glimpse of blue hair lying on top of his chest. He could feel his head lying on something moving up and down and to his horror saw that it was Asuka's flat board stomach. On the right side of his body Rei III slept peacefully, and sleeping on her legs was a lightly snoring Hikari with Mana laying on her stomach. Touji was lying face flat on the floor while Kensuke had the sake bottle in his hand snoring loudly.

"What happened to us?" Shinji asked himself but he went rigid when heherd Asuka inhale sharply. He could feel a tear beggining to jerk at his left eye as fear gripped his heart.

Holy shi-> Shinji's train of thought veered off track when Asuka's screeching voice broke through his eardrums liks an atomic bomb!

"SHINJI? WHAT THE HELL?"

"ASUKA?"

"Ikari-kun?"

"KURAI?"

"Soryhu?"

"KURAI?"

"Shinji-kun?"

"REI!"

"SHINJI?"

"WHA...HIKARI?"

"What the...HIKARI?"

"MANA?"

"Ghaaa?"

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES TOUJI!"

Suddenly thehallway lights flickered on and the tangled mass that were Shinji and the others froze in silence. They heard someone approaching the living room, and Kawaru walked inside with his usual cheerful smile. He took a cursory of the room before looking at Shinji and smirked mischeivously.

"I guess I'm late right?"

To be continued...

Moral: The equivalent of insanity is being bored...

Thank God thats over. Thats about more chaos than I would even think of putting in any chapter. but Touji did bring the inredients for chaos with him. I sure hope all of you had fun with this chapter, and good night...

PS. Your comments are welcome!

**_Traingham..._**


	22. Reality Strikes Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

_It is 1:45 P.M_

It was a beautiful afternoon in the bustling city of Tokyo-3. The skies were clear and blue, and the sun was shining radiantly above, showering the land below with it's warmth. HOWEVER let us not forget that we have a stroy to go along with so let us stay focused on the pandemonium that was Apartment 402. The living quarters where most of the bizarre chaos took place was quite a mess indeed. Cups that were once filled with the magical elixir that was Sake were scattered on the floor along with some articles of clothing...oh yeah, lets not forget the teenagers who were sleeping soundly on the floor practically on top of each other. Of those teenagers who were partying last night, Kawaru was not present and was sleeping comfortably in his room. The same could be said of Rei I who was doing God knows what in her room. Yes, it was just the beggining of another normal day. This day howeveris going to have a change in direction when a certain black jet with the Nerv insignia lands in an airport nearby...

...ONWARDS!

Gendo looked out the window of the living quarters of the plane with the same stoic expression that almost always graces his face. "We're almost home." the commander said aloud as the buildings of Tokyo-3 became slightly visible in the distance. Yui shivered with excitement next to her husband as the thought of seeing her son overwhelmed her. "I can't wait to see Shin-chan!" Yui squealed in excitement. She leaned against Gendo and asked, "How about you Gen?"

"...Of course." Gendo said hesitantly. This answer earned him a glare from his wife, but he tried to play it off as if he didn't notice it. "I'm tired."

"Liar." Yui said , but Gendo closed his eye and forced himself in to the sweet land of dreams. Yui got off of her husband and turned to speak with the mad scientist. "So what are you doing when you go home Naoko?" Yui asked the dear Akagi. The mad woman turned to her commander, and answered, "Oh nothing really. I guess I'll just watch a movie with my cats or something."

The word movie leaving the scientist's mouth made Gendo's left eye twitch slightly. Mainly because he had an idea what movie she was talking about...it disturbed him.

"OK...Me and Gendo are going to go out to eat with Shin-chan or something." Yui said with a smile crossing her lips.

"You must really love your son huh?" Naoko asked with an odd look on her face.

"Yep!" Yui replied gleefully.

The doctor sighed and looked out the window. "I wonder how my child would have looked if me and Gen-chan were together."

"What did you say Naoko?" Yui asked.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

We turn to Apartment 402... 

Shinji stirred in his sleep, and opened on of his eyes getting a glimpse of the ceiling. He tried to move his right arm, but it felt numb as if something was cutting the blo...oh it was just Rei.Heh, heh,silly him...w-wait a sec.

REI?> Shinji thought forcing his mind tojump start. All of the events from the night before started to come back to him in an instant in small unclear bits. He stared back at the angel's serene face for a few seconds and exhaled slowly when she turned her head slightly in his direction. Shinji was already in panic, but something else came to mind that made his panic even worse. What if Asuka saw him with Rei like this? Or was it Kurai? Anyway if the german girl saw him in this position with the azure haired beauty then all hell would break loose!

"Hey...Ayanami." Shinji whispered to Rei II making sure to use her last name since he wasn't sure if it was her or Rei III. His only answer was her pulling him closer to her in a warm embrace that sent his senses in toa frenzy. "Hey..Rei."

"Ikari-kun?" Rei II whispered back in a questionable tone. She opened her eyes slowly and offered her sleeping partner a small smile. Shinji blushed deeply, and looked back without a word expecting her to get the message he was trying to send.

No response...

"We're kind of close huh?" Shinji asked her.

"We are." Rei II said.

Silence...

"Maybe we should wake up the others."

"Perhaps."

Silence...

"Heh...well did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did, Ikari-kun." Rei II replied. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yeah...this is kind of akward." Shinji suddenly became very alert of the errection that began to rise. "Well..." he rolled away from his sleeping partner painfully in more ways than one. "I'm going to get washed up." Rei II got up quickly and gestured for him to wait before walking off in to the hallway.

Whats up?> Shinji though in curiousity. He nodded in realization when the angel came back with shampoo, and a new soap along with a body scrubber. "Thanks Ayana-"

"I would appreciate it if you call me by my first name Ikari-kun. I am quite sure I've voiced this before." Rei II said with an eyebrow raised. Shinji nodded before a thought came to mind.

"Then I would like for you to call me by my first name as well...Rei." Shinji said her name hesitantly elicting a soft gasp from her. He caught on and practically stuttered, "I-i m-mean K-K-Kurai!" Rei II shook her head gently.

"I don't mind if you call me Rei...Shinji-kun. I much rather prefer that than Kurai in all honesty." She took a step closer, and gave him the bath supplies she came with. "Have a relaxing bath." And with that she went back in to the hallway.

"She's finally openi--"

"Ahg!" came the voice of a certain german girlforcing Shinji tostop thinking out loud. He turned to his long time "friend" who now sat up holding her head with bloodshot eyes. He backed away a bit when her eyes swiveled to him without warning. "Guten morgen, Shinji." Asuka greeted in a quiet whisper that gave the younger Ikari chills.

"Good afternoon actually." Shinji greeted back. This reply elicted quite a response from the young lady who recoiled back in her spot on the floor as though she were struck with some offending jibe. "Well...then, I'm just gonna go wash up now..." He tooka cursory of the rest of the living room before returning his gaze to Asuka. "..Are you gonna be alright here?" His only response was a flicking gesture that gave him the message that she wasn't in the mood to be questioned. Obviously the alcohol from last night's gathering left her all sixes, and sevens, the unwelcome conditions of discomfort that thefloor so ungraciously provided her with didn't improve the situation at all.

He decided to go for his only source of refuge from the bipolar young woman. On to the

bathroom, aye?

* * *

We turn back to the Nerv Posse... 

Gendo descended down the stairs from the private plane but stopped at the last step with adistant look on his face. Was he really ready to take the first step off the plane that held so much protection away from Rei Ayanami and her siblings. God knows, ever since he began his new life in this world all that he had experienced was chaos! Those damn Akagis, Katsuragi, Kyoko, the whole affair with Naoko that he had no memory of (Give the credit to Rei I), the possibility that Ika...his son may be going out with one of those twisted Ayanamis! Let's not leave out the whole forest incident that left him thinking that Yui and Unit-01 were still one and the same.

(Flashback...)

Gendo shivered in his spot in the bed: not uncontrollably mind you, but it wasn't exactly below zero if you know what I mean. He turned ever so slightly to his right to get a glimpse of his beautiful wife only to see an angry expression on her face even as she slept. "Yui-chan?" Gendo called to her quietly as he place a hand on her shoulder to nudge her awake. He didn't have any time to react before she grabbed his wrist and squeezed...HARD! First he stayed calm as usual because he thought she was probably having a bad dream, besides what harm could she possibly do? Then he started to feel a little numb and his hand began to turn purple, and the panic began to rise like boiling water. "Yui, wake up."

No answer...

"Yui!" Gendo yelped trying to pull away from his wife's grasp. His sudden jerk awakened the sleeping beauty, and she began to stir before opening her eyes to see her husband. Her only greeting was, "What do you want Ikari?"

Is she still mad about Ikari's injuries?> Gendo thought to himself. "Nothing really Yui. I just thought you were having some bad dreams." the commander replied calmly under her piercing gaze. Yui sat up crossing her legs and smirked evily.

"I was actually having a good dream honey." Yui said emphasizing the word honey with much conjecture. "I was dreaming about the bus driver getting what he deserved. People like himself shouldn't be supervising children or driving anywhere with them at all."

"So why the furrowing of the eyebrows honey?" Gendo asked in genuine curiousity. He shuffled away a tad bit when Yui licked her lips sinisterly.

"I was delivering the punishment Gen-chan." Yui made a popping gesture with her thumb giving Gendo the exact idea of how she was delivering this punishment. She ripped his head off...oh...my...god...she ripped his head off!

"So is the anger all out honey?" Gendo asked akwardly.

"Not quite dear." Yui answered darkly. Gendo took that as his signal to leave the room.

"I'm going to wash up before we visit Ikar--"

"SHINJI!"

"Umm...yes I meant Shinji." Gendo then scittered away.

(Present...)

"Woe is me." Gendo said to himself quietly. A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his little daze almost instantly. "Yes?" He asked turning to see who tapped him.

"I know that the plane is nice Gen, but don't you think it's about time we took that last step off?" asked Yui with her usual cheerful smile. Naoko and the others wereregarding his with puzzled expressions from behind the First Commander.

"I'm sorry Yui. I must have spaced out." Gendo said proceeding forward towards the Nerv limo that was parked at the end of the landing strip. Two agents waited were waiting for all of them by the doors patiently while four of the other agents were gathering their luggage from the plane.

"Do you think Shin-chan is still at his girlfriends house?" Yui asked her husband making his left eye twitch. He turned around and replied, "Perhaps one of us should call him to find out."

"Well go ahead honey." Yui lead him on playfully.

"Very well." Gendo grumbled before pulling out his cellphone. He held on to the number 3 and speed dialed Shinji. He really just wanted to have a CALM day alone with his wife since Germany held no time to relax due to the whole Nerv Branch shootout, and being around Shinji usually meant he would be nervous, Pilot Soryhu whould come along or even worse...Rei or one of her siblings would be around. All and all this was a very hard phone call to make for him.

* * *

Apartment 402... 

Hikari was waiting for Mana to be done with her shower in apatment 401's bathroom while Touji and Kensuke were sitting on the couch feeling the effects of the dreaded hangover. The same could be said of the rest of the teenagers who were already having a troubled afternoon because of the throbbong pain. Asuka banged on Apt. 402's bathroom door before calling out to Shinji so he could hurry up with his shower, but she stopped when she heard someones cellphone ringing. She walked to the living room and sawShinji's cellphone ringin near the knocked over lamp on the small table by the couched.

"Hello?" Asuka answered after she accepted the call. It wasn't that she was nosy or anything she was just doing what a friend would do if they found their friend's phone ringing unnoticed.

"Where is Ikari?" Gendo asked gruffly. Asuka's left eye twitched from the lack of greeting from the older Ikari.

"He's taking a shower right now. Why don't you leave a message for him Mr. Ikari?"

"...Tell Ika-GAH!" Asuka flinched at the commanders sudden yelp. She heard a dull thud in the background before hearing a, "Hello?" from Yui on the other side.

"Uh, good afternoon Miss Ikari!" Asuka greeted hesitantly, not forgetting to include her usual "excitement."

"Hello dear! Is my Shin-chan there?" Yui asked sweetly.

"He's actually taking a shower right now."

"Oh really? Then tell him that I want him to meet us at home when he's finished so we can go out to eat. He can bring some friends if he wants to." Yui said mischeivoulsy. "That way you all can tell us how it's been since we left."

"Alright then." Asuka complied weakly. Her head was beggining to feel as though it were some balloon being inflated. "Good bye." She hung up and set the cellphone down on the table before standing up the knocked over lamp.

"So what happened?" Touji asked curiously.

"None of your business stooge." Asuka pinched her nose and frowned. "Man, you two stink!"

"I had to throw up a few times during the night!" Kensuke yelled back before placing a hand on his chest. "Can you really blame me for that?" Asuka scoffed and walked away...staggered a bit, but it's all the same. She stopped when Rei I walked out of her room wearing the same fanged grin on her lips. "Good afternoonlady." Rei I greeted with a wave. "You look a mess, Miss Soryhu."

"Heh...-little brat-...well that what happens when you party. You'll understand when you're MUCH older." Asuka said to the small angel with a wink. She ruffled the 'little girl's' hair roughly before taking her spot next to the door again. She sighed before lifting her hand to knock but before her knuckles made contact with the door it opened and she hit some flesh.

"O-oh Asuka!" Shinji stammered as he clutched the towel around his waist. He wasn't a built as the jock was but he still was toned quite a bit. Must have been all those time Asuka made him to an errand for her like carrying her bags, crates, groceries, ect. He backed away a bit before cracking a small nervous smile. "Um...I..Uh...I was wondering if you could get me my clothes. They're in my bookbag."

"Really?" Asuka asked, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Well why don't you get it yourself Shinji-boy?" She stepped out the way for him to walk by, butto the young mans luck Rei I came running to him with his clothes in her arms.

"Thanks little Rei-chan!" Shinji said with a smile as he accepted his clothes from the tiny angel. She smiled before grinning to the german girl.

"We can't allow you to expose yourself to everyone Mr. Shinji." Rei I said sweetly. She was beggining to feel more like a little girl everytime she was around Shinji and it felt...good! Asuka was internally cursing the small angel but said nothing of it.

"Oh yeah, by the way Shinji. Your mom called earlier to tell you to come home after you were done with your shower."

"Really? I guess I better hurry up then!" Shinji turned to go back in to the bathroom but Asuka called to him yet again. "Yes Asuka?"

"She said to bring some friends if you want."

"Um...alright." Shinji said knowing where this was going. "So I guess I better wait for you, huh?"

"Damn right." Asuka answered raising an eyebrow. "Does that bother you Shinji?"

"O-Of course not!" Shinji replied wishing the girl would let him run back in to the bathroom but another person decided to stall him even longer. Rei II came out of the kitchen dressed in casual clothes and asked, "May I come as well?"

At this point the drops of water on Shinji's skin were beggining to irritate him. "Of course you can Kurai."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Shinji said. He would have put on the finishing touches with a smile, but Asuka decided to take that time toshove him in to the bathroom and slam the door.

"Get dressed dumpkoff!"

* * *

PrincipleSasukeof Tokyo-3 Highschool No. 4 was enjoying a nice jog in the park. He had to keep hiself fit and healthy for all the female teachers, especially Ms. Katsuragi! She was sure a beauty, and her friend Ms. Akagi wasn't that bad either, now if only she would cut down on the smoking. Anyway his jog would have continued to go on nicely if some girl didn't just materialize in his way. 

"WHOA!" the principle yelled startled by the girls appearance. He thought he was caught in the twilight zone because he knew that wasn't qualified as normal. Now he also would have done the smart thing and run but unfortunately his legs were really stiff due to forces he couldn't see.

"Argh! Leave me alone!" said Sasuke, but she kept on walking towards him. Inside he knew that wasn't going to just make her walk away, but he was too scared to think things through at the moment. "What do you want from me? Please don't kill me!"

Areal smiled before shaking her head.

Pathetic.> she thought before her green eyes burned brightly. "Don't worry...Sasuke. I won't kill you because I need you to do something for me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"It won't matter to you lillium. You won't be able to recall anything anyway."

To be continued...

Heh, heh. Sorry about the long delay. I've been really busy lately, and I recently got hooked on My Space so I haven't been getting much of my buzz. Then there's the new project Angels of despair that I've been planning out.Argh! I hate writers block! Anyway the next installment will be on to the Angels once again as Bardiel finally comes near Tokyo-3 only to be stalled yet again. Walking on foot is tiring ya' know?

**_Traingham_**


	23. The New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Many miles have I roamed since I was dropped in to this grotesque world, and much have I seen that only fuels the rage that consumes my fallen soul. Dying is my tolerance with these human beings as I study them with the outmost disgust, and manifesting is my Hatred with every conclusion I make about their going about living. I see animals trapped behind bars to be studied and ridiculed by these beasts that I loathe so much when it is meant to be viewed the other way around. These HUMANS anger me with their indecision to make up their minds about the choices they make in life. Their concept of love sickens me as I have yet to see true love among these beasts that roam this world! Rapists,Killers, and Psychos! How do these beings continue to live when they see fit to kill, and defile each other so mercilessly? HOW DO THEY CONTINUE TO PROSPER WHEN THEY INFECT EACH OTHER MINDLESSLY ONLY TO PROFIT FOR THEMSELVES? THEY ARE PARASITES TO THE WORLD! THEY DON'T DESRVE TO LIVE!

Is this what you wanted to protect Shinji Ikari? Is this what you tortured me for? Are these revolting creatures the reason you teared my limbs from my body, and made me suffer to my last dying breath? Am I so meaningless that you never stopped even though I wailed and begged for mercy, and yet I am to accept you in to our ranks?

YOU DISGUST ME IKARI!

YOU DISGUST ME WITH YOUR LOVE FOR HIM LILLITH!

YOU DISGUST ME BROTHERS AND SISTERS!

I HATE YOU ALL!

...ONWARDS!

"Swim faster Shin-chan!" Rei I ordered the young Ikari as he made his way across the pool. She sat at the edge with her feet dipped in the water while she fanned herself to keep cool. Her magnificent figure was wrapped like a glove in her swimsuit, and the sun made her look radiant. Of course this would not havebeen the case if she was in her normal child-like form, but she took advantage of the Dream World state, and became what she would have become if the Chamber of Guaf didn't stunt her growth. Think of your normal everyday seventeen year-old Rei, and add on about three more years to her life then think of a slightly toned down Misato and put them together. The resultwas what Shinji desperately tried not to stare at while he swam; not that he wasn't interested mind you but he thought it would be rude...even if he did know it was a dream.

Now Shinji was starting to have his suspicions about the dreams he had been experiencing lately. Not that he minded that every dream he had always had at least one Rei Ayanami; hell he would take that over those disturbing 3I dreams anyday. It's just that he had the feeling that the "Dream Rei" as he unknowinglyclassified Rei I was a little too interactive. For instance he could actually get some realreactions from her, and God forbid he brang up the fact that this was all just a dream because she would be irritated by it. Then there was the suspicion that he had about her hitting on him.

"Shinji, you can stop doing your laps now!" Rei I called out to him as she walked to her duffel bag on the ledge near the water. Shinji was relieved to hear this and climbed out of the pool using the nearby ladder. Oh yeah, and I'm sure by now you figured out that Rei was giving Shinji swimming lessons? See, now that was another thing that made "Dream Rei" a little too realistic. How was he getting life like swimming lessons from her? Shinji grabbed his towel from the bench near the wall and began to dry his self, but Rei I snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Um, yeah?" Shinji asked in confusion. "I-I'm not done yet instructor Ayanami?" Shinji was beggining to feel sick already. He was struggling on his last few laps, and he wasn'tthat good a swimmer to begin with. His only answer was the oh so familiar gleam that appeared in his instructor's eyes.

Oh...yeah, it's time for that.> Shinji thought nervously as he put down his towel again...

"You must relax Shinji or I won't be able to get the tension out of those sore muscles." Rei I chirped as she ran her hands down his back. Shinji could barely stay still as everytime she touched a spot in his body it felt like electricity was moving through him...in a good way of course.

"Um, Miss Ayana--"

"Call me Rei-chan." Rei I cut him off with a purr.

"...I think I feel better now."

"Is that so mister Ikari?"

"Y-yes."

"Then I believe you should wake up."

"...Wait a seco--"

* * *

Shinji woke up leaving his question unfinished. He frowned before sitting up and looking at his bedroom ceiling. 

"Why the hell does that keep on happening?" He sighed before realising something. "I-I actually woke up before Asuka came to pick me up? Thank you Rei!"

* * *

Gendo flinched in his seat at the table when he heard Shinji from his room. He prayed to what ever deity that could hear him that his son didn't just thank Rei Ayanami because he knew Shinji didn't have a phone in his room and his cellphone was charging next to the couch. Yui walked out of the kitchen with a plate of breakfast in her hand and studied her husband's face. 

"Are you okay honey?" She asked as she put the plate in front of him.

"Actually--"

"Good morning!" Shinji greeted them as he walked out of his room with his slacks already on. There was however no sign of a struggle or any sight of Rei Ayanami.

"...I'm alright Yui-chan." Gendo finished before turning back to his newspaper. Yep, he was back to forcing away the morning music even though Yui was whistling along with it again which really started to freak him out. Shinji buttoned his dress shirt before tucking it in, and took a seat at the table next to his father.

"So you're finally going to be able to eat with us? That's great!" Yui said happily, putting a plate of food in front of her son. "I guess Asuka has begun to rub off on you."

"Heh...I guess." Shinji replied as he massaged the back of his neck. He felt Gendo's eyes on him so he turned to see him, but the commander was focused on the newspaper.

That's weird.> Shinji thought. "Umm...so...how was the business trip dad?" Shinji asked hesitantly. Gendo cringed at his son's question, but composed himself before answering firmly, "Nothing out of the ordinary Ika..."

Yui sharpened her cooking knife...

"...Shinji." Gendo heard his wife put the knife back in it's slot on the wood tablet, and sighed much to his son's confusion. "How was the sleepover?" Gendo asked trying to shift the subject away from him.

"...It was alright."

"Is that so?" Yui asked mischeivously as she took a seat at the table with her food. "I'm sure you did more than sleep son. So give me the details." Shinji blushed at his mothers words before replying, "I-I d-didn't do anything like that!"

"Like what?"

"You know."

"Oh, but I don't Shin-chan." Yui went on barely concealing her laughter, but a knock at the door clearly meant that this conversation would have to be put off for later. "That must be Asuka, Shinji. Why don't you get your bag ready while I get the door for her?"

"Ok." Shinji immediately answered in relief before walking off to his room. Yui smirked and went to open the door.

"Hello Miss Ikari!" Asuka greeted cheerfully. Her cheerfulnessfell a tad bit when she saw Shinji leaving his room with his backpack. "Oh...he's already up."

"That's right!" Yui said. "He should be thanking you for that."

"Is..that so? Heh...whoop-de-do for him."

* * *

We turn to our beloved former Major... 

Misato walked down the hall to the Principle's office with an irritated expression gracing her face. What the hell did that lecherous bastard want with her now? That Sasuke was always trying to make a move on her everytime she was called to meet him. The guy was so shameless asto even try to cop a feel on her when she came to pick Kawaru Nagisa on his first day. She walked in to his office with a fake smile on her face, and went to the receptionist desk.

"Mr.William wanted to see me." said Misato earning a worried look from the woman at the desk.

"Again? You have to be careful around that lech Misato. I'm even worried for the student he has in there with him." said the receptionist.

"Another new student, Kathy? If this keeps up I'm going to have way too many students." Misato said with a groan.

"It can't be helped Misato." Kathy said with a grin before pressing the intercome button on the desk. "Ms. Katsuragi is here sir."

"Oh really?" came Sasuke's excited voice making both women roll their eyes. "Let her come in!" The sound of a spraycould be heard before Kathy let go of the button.

"Well, good luck." said Kathy.

"Sure." Misato said before stepping in to the princinple's main office. The twenty something year-old man sat at his disorganized desk with a big smile on his face, and to his side sat a young woman on a couch. She had long dark hair, emerald green eyes, and a lips that made Misato jealous. Her figure filled out the school uniform nicely with her bust slighlty pressuring the first top three buttons with it's enviable size, and her long shapely legs which was complimented by the skirt.

"So I believe this is my new student right?" Misato asked hoping to get down to business before Sasuke decided it was okay to start flirting.

"That's right." Sasuke answered with a dreamy nod. Misato walked to the young woman with a smile and introduced herself.

"My name is Misato Katsuragi, your homeroom teacher. What would your name be sweetheart?"

_I know who you are Major Katsuragi_.> Arael thought.

"Aya Iraki." Arael answered the major with a kodak worthy smirk that bordered on the word sinister. "I am very eager to meet the rest of my classmates."

I am so near you Shinji, and you don't suspect a thing.>

* * *

Meanwhile four miles away from Tokyo-3... 

Bardiel heaved an exasperated sigh as he took a seat on a nearby rotting log. He was feeling quite fatigued after walking over a week straight without any sleep. Night and Day had passed by slowly, andpainfully, but the thought of one young man kept this angel walking regardless. He ran his scraped hand through his unruly hair causing dirtysweat to sprinkle everywhere. He looked similar to Kawaru with the exception of the feminine face. He was also built much like Touji was, and his dark red eyes blazed with an untamed madness.

"I am growing very impatient with this world. I can see why Lillith wants to change it so much, but that won't matter to me for long." Bardiel smiledtwistedly before clenching his hands in to fists. "I'm sure without a doubt that my siblings will kill me after I'm done with Ikari." He quickly got to his feet when he heard something moving amongst the trees. He could sense an At-field resonating with his ownand it felt like alot like...

"Ramiel? So you've been following me this entire time?" Bardiel asked. Just as he expected Ramiel made his appearance.

"Not quite brother. Israfel just updated meon your activities the entire time so if anyone is to get the credit it would have to be her."

"That wench."

"I knew we wouldn't be able to trust you anyway dear brother." Ramiel said taking a seat on a rock across from Bardiel. "Take a seat Bardiel."

"Where is she Ramiel?"

"She'll be here soon." Ramiel replied calmly. "For now just sit down, and talk with me."

"I think not. Do you take me for a fool?" Bardiel scoffed. "You or the others won't stop me from carrying out the warrior's excecution."

"We can't allow you to do that brother. You know that mother Lillith wants Shinji taken to her alive." said Ramiel.

"I don't care!"

"What you care about doesn't matter me."

"Then I suggest you leave now before I leave you in my care brother."

"Is that a threat?" Ramiel asked calmly not even bothering to get up from his seat.

"I don't makethreats brother."

"Very well then...Israfel?" Ramiel called out as he got up. Bardiel eyes widened in shock as he understood what Ramiel had been doing. Before the thirteenth angel could react his entire body went rigid and he was lifted in to the air. Two young women with short silver hair and crimson eyescame from behind him with their hands pointed his way. Both of them were mimicking each others actions so it was clear to Bardiel that Israfel was using her splitting ability to overpower him.

"This was too easy." both Israfels said with a giggle. Bardiel tried to break out of their hold but they clenched their fists making their force on himeven stronger. "It wouldn't be wise to waste your strength brother."

"I won't allow yout to take me!" Bardiel snarled.

"You don't seem to be in the position to do anything brother." Ramiel chuckled. "Give up, and accept you punishment."

* * *

Meanwhile we turn back to Shinji and co... 

Shinji sat in his seat looking out the window in a Rei-like fashion. He was feeling very bored at the moment since class had not started yet and his friends didn't come in yet. Well Asuka was in the room too but she was much more interested in speaking with Hikari. For some odd reason Rei and her siblings had not come to school yet either, and they would usually meet up with him, and Asuka at the intersection near the construction on the road.

This week is already on an odd start.> Shinji thought as he closed his eyes. He opened them and quirked an eyebrow when he saw a young woman with long silver hair, and crimson eyes looking up at him from the school front yard below. She smiled and waved at him making him wave back in response, but as soon as Shinji blinked she was gone. "What the..." Shinji began to scan what he could see of the front yard from the window but saw no sign of the mysterious girl. "...hell?"

"What's wrong Shinji?" Hikari asked turning away from Asuka much to the german girls irritation.

"Um...nothing at all Hikari." Shinji answered with an uneasy smile.

"Alright then." Hikari said not sounding too convinced, but turned to conversate with her waiting friend again. Shinji turned back to the window and concluded that he was not completely awake at the given moment. He sighed and decided to put his head down while he waited for the class to start but before he even turned away from the window Misato came in to the classroom follwed by the majority of male student who were assigned to her homeroom. After promptly shooing away the hormone possessed students she took a seat at her desk and waved at Shinji. He waved back nervously under the glares of his classmates. A mere moments later the girls came pouring in and settled down in their seats for class to get started.

"Where's Rei and the others?" Shinji asked no one in particular. "Are they still feeling sick from the sleepover?" He stopped concerning himself with them when Misato cleared her throat to get the girl's attention; she always had the boy's attention so it wasn't necessary for them.

"Before we get started I'm pleased to announce that we have a new student." said Misato making everyone perk up in their seats. The dear major set her sights upon the door and nodded to someone outside. Arael came in with a smirk on her face and bowed to her classmates before walking up to the blackboard and picking upa chalk stick.

"Hello everyone! My name is..." She wrote her name on the board for all to see. "...Aya Iraki! Charmed to meet all of you." Her greeting from the girls were drowned out by the enthusiastic greetings from the boys, but unfortunately for them she had her sole attention on a certain young man. Misato was going to tell her to take a seat next to Asuka, but it seemed the angel was already ahead of her and decided to take Rei III's seat which meant she was next to Shinji.

"Hi there. What is your name?" Arael asked in mock curiousity. Shinji wasn't expecting her to take Rei's seat so he wasn't even prepared to be spoken to by her.

"Shinji...Shinji Ikari." the young man answered nervously. He could already feel most of his classmates eyes on him.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Shin-chan. I am not familiar with the schedule so would you spend the day as my guide? I'm not even aware which class is which." Arael said with a growing smile. She could hardly hide the gleam of mischief in her eyes.Excitement was overcoming her senses as she stared in to the eys of the one person she felt destined to meet.

"Um...sure." Shinji answered nervously, but he turned away from the angel when a shadow loomed over them. Asuka towered over the two teenagers with a slightly displeased expression gracing her facial features.

"Why don't you allow me to help you Aya." Asuka asked forcing a smile. She literally got in between the angel and Shinji when she asked this question. Arael frowned before shoving her out of the way taking the fireball by surprise.

"I've already asked someone for help Asuka." She place her hand on Shinji's. "I'm hoping that you and me will become very close friends Shin-chan."

SHIN-CHAN? You just met him girl!> Asuka thought wildly.

"O-Ok." Shinji replied dumbly as he fell victim to a slowly creeping blush.

"Hmph." Asuka walked away leaving the two alone as Arael wished it to be.

* * *

Gendo sat back in his chair comfortably as the Magi computer did it's work with it's searching engine, and justif you were thinking it Google, and Ask Jeeves had nothing on the Magi. A few seconds later the screen showed the results...which to Gendo's surprise was nothing at all. 

"Unbelievable." Gendo said to himself, as he lifted his tinted glasses off the bridge of his nose. Yui noticed that her husband was disturbed by something and took her place in the seat next to his.

"What's wrong Gen-chan?" Yui asked, handing him a drink before taking a sip of hers.

"There are no files in the archive related to Seele."

"Seele? What's that honey?" Yui asked in confusion. Gendo slowly turned his head to see her and gave her a look that screamed the words, "Are you shittin me?" Yui however only looked back at him innocently which confirmed that she was in fact not shitting him.

"You don't know anything about Seele?"

"I've never heard of Seele."

"Lorenz Keel perhaps?"

"No."

Truly remarkable that Ikari was actually able to wipe out my advisaries with one single thought. That boy bewilders me everyday.> Gendo thought in disbelief. He turned back to Yui and asked, "How has the search of the Nerv Branch in Germany been going?"

"The agents haven't found any evidence that Victor was working with someone, and the personell working in the branch claim to know nothing of what happened before our little engagemant." Yui replied before setting her drink down on the table.

Gendo took a sip of his drink and typed Victor's name on the search bar. A few seconds after he clicked search the results came up almost instantly. "...This is mind warping. Victor doesn't seem to be a double agent at all. Could it really be that he just snapped on us?"

"I don't know Gen, but that may be the most sensible possibility. He was acting quite strange when we first met him at the parking lot if you recall."

"That is true..."

* * *

"**_Are you afraid to die Gendo?"_**

* * *

"...but something..."

* * *

_**"But you on the other hand have everything to lose."**_

* * *

"...felt oddly out of place..."

* * *

_**"You have a family Gendo."**_

* * *

"...about him."

* * *

_**"Just know that I will return to come after your family and of course...you."**_

* * *

"Something about him wasn't...human." Gendo said his last word at a whisper.

"What was that Gen-chan?"

"...Nothing Yui. I do believe it's time for us to eat lunch." Gendo said getting up from his chair. Yui nodded and got up before follwing her husband out of the office.

* * *

"Thanks alot Shin-chan, class is so much fun when I'm around you." said Arael as she walked with Shinji in the front yard of the school. Asuka Hikari, Touji, Mana, and Kensuke were following not far behind eavsdropping.

"I hope I provided the help you needed." Shinji said with a smile.

"You did Shinji...and in the future I won't hesitate to ask you for other things if you don't mind?" Arael smirked when she finished.

"I don't mind Aya."

"Aya-chan will do."

"Umm...what do you mean?" Shinji asked not exactly getting the message.

"You'll catch on soon enough Shin-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." with that the beautiful angel walked ahead of him out in to the sidewalk. Shinji only stood there savoring the sight of her as she disappeared in the crowd of people moving along home.

"Aya-chan huh?" Shinji whispered but he was broken out of his daze when someone tapped him from behind.

"Don't become her slave so early Shin-man." Touji teased with a smile, but Hikari promptly smacked him in the back of his head. "Ouch."

"Stop teasing Shinji already!"

"Alright mistress!" Touji yelled back. Shinji laughed silently but he was cut short when he recieved a glare from Asuka before she walked past him without a word.

"What was that about?" Shinji could only watch his childhood friend disappear in the crowd as well.

* * *

"He is so adorable." Arael said to herself as she walked down the street. Shinji made her feel things that she never felt before, and she was starting to become even more obssesed with him. "Soon I will have him in my hands and hopefully I will be the only one on his mind!" The young angel stopped when a middle aged man stood in her way.

"Hello there miss. I do believe it isn't safe for such a beauty as yourself to be walking all alone in this area of the city." The man smirked as he checked her out. "Perhaps I can be of company?"

"No that is fine." Arael said before continuing but the man persisted.

"I don't think you understand my dear."

_You dirty fucking human.>_ Arael thought as her green eyes suddenly shifted to their natural crimson color. Two infernos burned parylyzing the man on the spot with fear.

"What in the hell?" the man said as he backed away, but his mind suddenly felt clear and tranquil. Everything felt clearer but for some reason he couldn't hear anything at all.

_"Your life is meaningless." Areal saidnarrowing hereyes._

"My life is meaningless." the man echoed her words.

_"It would be best to end it now."_

"It would be best to end it now." the man echoed her again. Areal's eyes shifted back to green and she walked away casually as if the confrontation never happened. The man however suddenly had the urge to throw himself in front of a moving car...

And carried out that urge willingly...

To be continued...


	24. Rivals appear

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

All was right in the world for a certain temporary highschool teacher. Yes, Kozu Fuyutski was having a very good day due to the fact that Yui Ikari was sitting in his class giving him her undivided attention. He was a student teacher from college in his Sophmore year so he figured that he would give the teaching bit a shot for a little experience. Now there was one minor problem though; it came in the form of a few Seniors in the back of the class who weren't really paying any mind to him at all. Gendo Rokubungi in particular who seemed just content to scheme with his fellow peers for the most part.

"Mr. Rokubungi!" Kozu called to the future commander of Nerv. As desired Gendo gave him his attention...sort of.

"Yes Professor Fuyutski?" Gendo asked, simultaneously fending off Naoko who was trying to glomp him from his side. Take note to the fact that this is just about a few days before Gendo, and Yuiofficially go out. Naoko just can't take a hint so she figured he was trying to play hard to get right now...I'm sure you've noticed that many years later she still won't catch on...ahem, on with the story.

"Could you please direct your attention away from your friends, and direct it toward me?" Fuyutski asked with a smile that was faker than a three dollar bill. He however could only hold Gendo's attention for so long seeing that the commander turned back to his own personal conversation in the middle of Kozu's sentence. The professor decided to keep his cool and not strangle the rude student; instead he opted for the passive approach, and continued teaching without him. That was until...

"Yui." Gendo called to his future wife who sat two rows ahead of him. To Kozu's horror Yui totally disregarded the lesson at hand, and turned to face Gendo with a radiant smile.

"Yes Gen?" Yui asked affectionately with the nickname she came up with for him. Gendo fought not to blush under the beautiful young woman's gaze, and smiled the smile that would sure enoughonly be reserved for her. Heh, I bet you readers are nodding along like I'm beggining to state the obvious but work with me here people!

"What are you doing later?" This question made theconcealed horns on Naoko's head to appear which was quite a sight seeing as how nobody's hair could animate by it self. Yui regarded the commander with a libidinous smirk, and answered, "Nothing important, but I'm guessing you wanna change that."

"I love your intuition Yui." Gendo said, but a sudden movement from the front of the class made the couple turn their attention away from each other.

"Mr. Rokubungi." Kozu said to Gendo in a cold voice. "If you won't pay any mind to the lesson then I want you out of the room."

"...With all due respect Mr. Fuyutski, you're not even a real professor yet. You are just a student teache-"

"Out Rokubungi!"

"Wai-"

"OUT!" Kozu was almost red in the face so Gendo decided not to send the professor in to the clutches of a heart attack. He did as he was told and left the room, but not before pushing Naoko off of him and flashing Yui another one of his rare smiles. Kozu slammed the door as he left the room leaving him to his thoughts in the hallway.

A student with bleached blonde hair poked his head out from the hallway corner before approaching him. He looked both ways as if expecting to find an onlooker before saying, "Miyabi is still holding a spot for you in the Onizuka elimination...you in?"

Gendo figured he had more than enough time on his hands at the moment.

"...Sure."

...ONWARDS!

* * *

JockOwnage: Man...why does Ikari get all the good parts? 

Paparazzi: I don't know Touji. Plz stop asking me..

JockOwnage: And it's not only that which confuses the hell outta me...it's the fact dat da gurls come after him.

Paparazzi: Yeah I know.

JockOwnage: Rei, her sister, Mana,and then there's da new chick, Aya!

Paparazzi: Personally I think she's just some stalker or something.

JockOwnage: A babe like her? Are you kiddin me?

Paparazzi: Just cause she's a babe doesn't mean she can't be a stalker.

JockOwnage: Well give me some sort of proof that she's Shin-man's stalker!

Paparazzi: Well, her name kinda disturbs me.

JockOwnage: What the hell is her name supposed ta do wit dis?

Paparazzi: You mean you haven't noticed?

JockOwnage: What?

Paparazzi: LOG OFF! HIKARI IS MOVING DOWN YOUR ROW!

_Paparazzi left Chat room..._

_JockOwnage left Chat room..._

Touji immediately clicked the microsoft Powerpoint bar on the toolbar to bring up his unfinished project, and tried to look as though he was working. Hikari walked past him with a nod giving him the confirmation that the coast was clear. For once in the jocks life he decided to do the smart thing and continue the conversation after class...that and the class was about to end in three minutes anyway.

"Look at the two of 'em." Asuka said to Mana as she observed Shinji, and Arael who were laughing next to each other. What they were laughing about was of none of the german girl's interest, but it was the fact that he or she was making each other laugh. That rarely happened when her and Shinji were together.

Oh my god, am I feeling jealous? HELL NO!> Asuka thought shaking her head roughly. Mana raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Please tell me you didn't just get some mental image."

"No, not that Mana!"

"Then what?"

"I'm not telling you." Asuka turned away from her friend and typed like a maniac on her computer. Mana on the other hand clenched her fist in pent up jealousy.

That girl just arrived, and she's already putting the moves on Shin-chan.> thought Mana before turning her head toward Rei II and her sister. "I wonder what she's thinking about."

* * *

"Who is that young woman?" Rei II asked no one in particular. Rei III however decided to humor herself, and go along with her sister's question. 

"She is a new transfer student." Rei III answered before narrowing her eyes slightly. "She seems to be quite familiar with Shinji-kun."

"That she does." said Rei II. "Kawaru however seems quite fine with this." She observed her brother who was sitting on Shinji's other side. He had a look of passiveness on his face so it seemed thatall was right...however...

I'm feeling very...left out right now.> Kawaru thought as he took a fewside glances at Shinji who was conversating with 'Aya'as if they were some long time friends in the past. To the angel's relief Ritsuko got up from her desk and announced that the class was over.

* * *

The relief Kawaru felt was short lived though because the next class was Arts and Sculpting which was even worse. For example: The assignment of the day was clay sculpting which Arael was not very experienced in. Add on the bonus of Shinji being her partner, and you had the recipe for trouble, and mischeif. 

"Alright students, now we are going to do a clay sculpting for the topic of Nature!" Ms.Ivy said with way too much emotion. "You may pick from the bowl and whatever you recieve you must sculpt to the best of your ability! I will have no loafing in your groups so you both must give all your effort!"

"Yes Ms. Ivy." The class droned on in unison.

"Begin!" Ivy licked her lips, and walked over to Shinji and Arael who were putting on their aprons. "Ms. Iraki please don't be afraid to take advantage of Shin-chan's talents. He is quite skilled in these sort of arts!"

"Don't worry professor Ivy. I won't hesitate to call upon Shinji's unique talents. I'm eager to see just what Shin-chan can do." Arael said with a wink. Shinji blushed lightly before taking the top off the container that held the clay.

"I guess we should start before we get left behind." Shinji said timidly.

"I suppose we should." Arael smiled before positioning herself in front of the younger Ikari. Shinji who did not expect this at all blushed even more before asking, "W-What are you doing Aya-kun?"

Arael glared at him.

"I m-mean Aya-chan." Arael grinned in response to his question before placing his hands over her own. "I want you to be my hands Shin-chan. I told you before that I'll be needing all your help;this subjectis no different."

"O-okay." Shinji said feeling a little akward with complying with the girls wishes. Asuka and Hikari looked on at the two students from their table and almost freiked out at the position they were in.

"Oh...my ...gawd." Hikari gasped. "I think I saw this in a movie once."

"Who cares about it being done in a movie! That is just indecent!" Asuka cried out. She slammed her hands on the table, and pointed an accusing finger at Shinji and Arael before yelling out, "PERVERTS!"

Rei II turned away from her sister, and the sculpture to see the scene unfold in front of her. She mentally labeled Arael a threat to her relationship with Shinji before narrowing her eyes imperceptibly. "I am getting irritated."

Rei III wiped her hands on her apron before agreeing, "You are not alone second."

* * *

A few hours later... 

"Thank the lord that we had early dismissal! I couldn't take another minute of seeing that...that girl manipulate Shinji like that!" Asuka huffed before glaring at Shinji who was saying good bye to Arael. "He just lets her do whatever she wants with him...it's digusting."

"Oh come on Asuka! Shinji isn't some weak guy. Touji on the other hand; he would have been her little lapdog already if she did all those things to him." said Hikari.

"She is something you don't see everyday though." Mana threw in form out of nowhere. "She really can get any guy she wants with how she's endowed."

"Don't praise her Kirishma!" Asuka hissed.

"Aw, don't fuss Asuka." Mana said, but something caught her eye. "Hey guys look!" She pointed at Rei II who approached Shinji as he stood at the front gate.

"Well, this is also something you don't see everyday." said Hikari.

* * *

Shinji was having a pretty weird day so far and the fact that the enigmatic beauty was standing in front of him just to speak with him about something that had nothing to do with school or his health made it even weirder if not interesting. "So...um...whats up Kurai?" Shinji asked nervously. The pale blue angel shifted uneasily before asking, "Do you have anything to do right now Shinji-kun?" 

"No. Why?" the young man asked curiously as he massaged the back of his neck.

"I would like to perhaps spend some time with you."

"R-really?"

"Yes...I was going to the supermarket to buy some food for dinner. Could you accompany me so you can help me pick out the ingredients?" Rei II unconciously gripped her skirt as she asked this.

"Sure Kurai." Shinji answered with a smile. "I'm going to need to buy some stuff for my mom anyway." Shinji waved at Touji and the others before walking away with Rei II. Kawaru looked at both teenagers walking away in the distance, and smirked.

"I do question her sudden change of heart in talking with Shinji." said Kawaru knowing that he would strike a nerve in Rei III.

"She took me by surprise as well, Nagisa." Rei III said before turning away from him. "I won't allow it to happen again. Let's go home before our older sister decides to proceed with her experiment on the dummy plug."

"Very well." said Kawaru as he followed his sister. Asuka and the others still had the image of Shinji, and Rei II walking away as all of this unfolded.

"First Aya, and now Ayanami? Wow, what is Shinji doing to get these girl's attention?" Kensuke asked in confusion. "ARRGH! Why does Shinji get all the damn luck!"

"He's not off the hook yet." Asuka said sinisterly. "When he comes back I'll have my way with him."

"Uh-oh. Looks like the succubus is feeling a little insecure with her man-slave going about with other girls." said Touji with a smirk. As expected his smirk was wiped away with a smack across the head from Hikari.

"God, you would figure after getting smacked all of those othertimes that he would be anticipating this sort of stuff." Mana said with a giggle.

"Lets not overestimate Touji people." said Asuka before walking off with Hikari.

* * *

A little closer look at Shinji and Rei... 

"So what were you thinking of cooking today Kurai?" Shinji asked Rei II. The young angel didn't respond immediately, but kept on looking ahead as though she were in deep thought.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh." Shinji said feeling a little tense around the quiet girl. "Well you seem to be having alot on your mind right now."

"That I do Shinji-kun. How long have you known the new transfer student? Did you meet her before she began taking classes with us or did you just meet her yesterday?"

"I,uh, just met her yesterday to be honest." Shinji answered.

"She seems to be very attatched to you." Rei II said bluntly, making Shinji cringe at how serious she was. Well, actually Rei always seemed to be very serious so this wasn't any different from any other way she's ever acted, but he never spoke to her of such things.

"She's just very friendly. That's all."

"You are very friendly Shinji-kun."

"Th-thanks."

"But that is not the point." Rei said so suddenly that she caught Shinji off guard.

She's acting kind of odd today.> Shinji thought, before another thought popped up. "Um, where were you and the others yesterday? We didn't see you at school."

Rei seemed to tense up at the question, but answered anyway. "There was some family matters to attend to yesterday."

"Family matters?"

"Yes."

"...I won't dwell in on it." Shinji said. He spotted the supermarket a block away and stopped at the end of the sidewalk for the light to tell them when to cross. "By the way...what was the point you were trying to get to?"

"You have other friends in you life who wish to have your company." Rei answered with a blush. Shinji caught her this time and smiled before letting out a soft laugh.

"Are you jealous Kurai?"

"...I do not want to be forgotten." Rei said bowing her head slightly. Shinji decided to push his shyness away for just a moment, and put his arm around her shoulder. The angel was stiff at first, but she eventually relaxed.

"I could never forget you Kurai. You're too important to me for me to just forget about you." Shinji was about to slip his arm away from her, but Rei didn't seem to want this seeing as how sheheld his arm in place.

"I feel comfotable like this." Rei offered him a tiny smile before blushing very lightly. "Do you mind if we stay like this for a while longer?"

Shinji couldn't believe this was happening. Was this really the same girl that sat with him in class or was this some imposter. The last time she showed such emotion was during the sleep over, and the day after that when he found her resting at his side, and yet he didn't mind that much at all. There was something he felt from 'Kurai' that reminded himof a friend he knew a long time ago. She felt like someone he lost along time ago...like a part of him that was ripped away some how.

"I don't mind at all Kurai."

Unbeknowest to Shinji this answer made Rei want this moment to last forever. Unfortunately such things aren't meant to last so long...

* * *

Meanwhile we turn to the Ikari duo... 

Gendo layed on his bed looking at the ceiling much like Shinji would do. He however wasn't thinking about how unfamiliar it was; the fact that he still couldn't find out the reason for Victor's betrayal was lingering on in his mind. SEELE was non-existent in this reality so there wasn't much blame he could pin on them. He just couldn't accept that the German commander could just snap on them like some madman. If that were to happen then he was sure that the marines would have locked the mad commander in a cell until they arrived, but instead the marines were shooting at them under his orders.

"This is giving me a headache." Gendo said to himself.. Yui came in to the room and joined him on the bed laying next to him.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah."

"So why do you seem so troubled?"

"No reason."

"Well alright. I just wanted to come by so I could tell you that Kozu is coming to visit."

"Fuyutski is coming?" Gendo asked with a look of shock on his face. Yui giggled and edged her face near his until they were nose to nose.

"That's right Gen-chan."

How unexpected.> Gendo thought to himself as new memories stored themselves in his mind. Yep, this sort of stuff was happening to him everyday. "I would think he would stay as far away from us as he could."

"And why is that Gen."

"Because I married you, and he didn't."

"I already suspected that he was after me during our classes with him a while back."

"Really? So you lead the poor man on?"

"Not really, but I guess I would be guilty for doing that." Yui answered with a mischievous grin.

"I love you." Gendo told his wife.

"Not more thanI love youGen-chan."

Then I would be afraid to switch places with you in the last reality.> Gendo thought with a cruel chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile we turn to an unknown location... 

Ramiel looked on grimly as Israfel began to struggle to hold Bardiel through the force of her AT-Field. Bardiel's eyes were burning brightly as he roared in protest to the force being forced upon him.

"Stop struggling Bardiel!" Ramiel ordered his brother. His own At-field was beggining to weaken from trying to hold his brother still, and if the thirteenth angel kept this up any longer than him and his sister would be totally drained.

"You two don't know how it felt!" Bardiel roared. "You don't know how it felt to be ripped apart and tortured like I was! I want my revenge, and there is nothing you fools will do to stop me!" As soon as Bardiel declared this Israfel fell on her knees and her veins began to bulge from her arms, and chest.

Ramiel looked on in horror as he saw his sister twitch and fall on the ground with only three words leaving his mouth, "What the hell?"

"Run Ramiel...he's going to corrupt you as well!" screamed Israfel before going still. Ramiel shook his head in rage, and roared, "NEVER!" He let go of Bardiel and got in to position to fight with the vengeful angel. Bardiel only laughed as he got up from the ground and wiped the filthy sweat out of his eyes.

"You should have listened to our sister Ramiel." taunted Bardiel, as he got in to position to fight his brother.

"You won't last against me brother." Ramiel growled as his eyes burned like two rubys. He expanded his At-field and his skin began to change from it's normal tan color to a grey tint that made him look oddly intimidating. Bardiel disregarded what Ramiel had to say and gharged him head on. Ramiel side stepped the charging angel and caught him in a headlock before bringing him down to the ground, but Bardiel punched his stomach; forcing out the air in his lungs and causing him to let Bardiel go.

"Take this!" Bardiel yelled as he kicked Ramiels face sending the angel falling backwards, but instead of falling on his back Ramiel slammed his hands on to the ground, and pushed off sending himself in to the air. After landing on his feet, Ramiel's eye flashed and the ground near Bardiel exploded! Debri, and dirt flew everywhere in a cloud obscuring the thirteen Angel's sight.

"Damn you!" Bardiel cursed his brother, but before he could react Ramiel struck him across the face with his fist. Bardiel staggered to the side before regaining his balance, but a shot to the stomach followed with a drop kick to the back after he doubled up to gasp for air. Bardiel slowly pushed himself off the ground and spread his At-field to blow away the dirt that was floating in the air. Just before Ramiel could plant another drop kick on his back again, Bardiel rolled to the side and took the fifth angel down with a leg sweep just as his leg made contact with the ground. Ramiel didn't even make contact with the ground before Bardiel kneed him in the stomach, and grabbed ahold of his legs. He swung his brother over his head and slammed him in to a nearby tree, then he swung Ramiel around in two full rotation before using the kinectic force to send him flying in to another nearby tree.

"Give up brother!" Bardiel called out to Ramiel as the tree cracked where Ramiel came in to contact with it, and fell on the ground.

"I told you...NEVER!" Ramiel roared, getting back to his feet. Being that his body was the strongest of all the angel's, Ramiel wasn't as injured as Bardiel expected him to be. The fifth angel grabbed the fallen part of the tree that he crashed in to and hurled it at his brother. Bardiel smirked as he destroyed the incoming tree with his At-field shattering it into bits of wood, but gasped when he realized what he brother meant to do. The tree was merely a distraction because as the bits of wood flew past Bardiel, Ramiel came along with it. Bardiel dodged a punch to the face, but Ramiel just curled his arm, and elbowed the unsuspecting angel in the head. Bardiel staggered backwards, and tried to catch Ramiel off guard with a punched, but Ramiel caught his left fist in his hand. He then tried to strike him with his right fist , but Ramiel caught it as well, and forced him down to his knees.

"It ends here brother." Ramiel said, his crimson eyes burning like untamed infernos, but he rasied an eyebrow when Bardiel smirked. "What are you smirking about roach?"

"My victory." Bardiel said, blood trailing down from his mouth. Ramiel's eyes widened in the outmost horror as he found out what his brother meant. The veins in both his arms began to bulge, and his arms started to twitch.

"Y-you...corrupted me?" Ramiel asked through gritted teeth as he felt unbearable pain.

"You catch on quickly." Bardiel answered. "If I can't attack you directly then I wil destroy you from the inside out!" Ramiel's arms went limp, and Bardiel punched him; leaving him laying on the ground as the veins trailed up his arms, and up his chest.

"D...Damn you." Ramiel said weakly before lying still. Bardiel spat the blood in his mouth on the ground next to his brother, and walked away.

"My wrath will never be still."

* * *

We turn back to Shinji and Rei... 

Rei, and Shinji left the supermarket with bags in their hands from the shopping they did. It was an akward experience doing grocery shopping with Rei, but Shinji didn't mind. He sort of expected it to be that way anyway. "By the way, are you the only one who cooks Kurai?" Shinji asked out of curiousity being that the others didn't come along.

"Yes." Rei answered feeling a smile tug at her lips. "I would not mind you coming over for dinner one day Shinji-kun."

"I would love to come Kurai. I hold the same offer as well if you would like to come." Shinji said feeling himself blushing.

"I would appreciate that as well Shinji-kun." Rei answered as she slightly turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blush. She was doing that quite alot around Shinji now. "However I would like to come alone."

"A-alone?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Yes...does that bother you?"

"O-of course not!" Shinji stuttered. "It's just...I don't want Kawaru, and your sisters to feel left out."

"I'm quite sure they would not mind." Rei replied, but she shifted her attention away from Shinji when a man stepped in their way from the bus stop. Rei could only stare silently at the man when she saw who it was.

"Professor Fuyutski?" Shinji asked in surprise. The former second commander smiled warmly at the younger Ikari and answered, "That's right Shinji."

"Wow, what are you doing here Mr. Fuyutski? You haven't come by here in a very long time."

"I just wanted to come by, and visit you guys. To be honest I always had a house around here just in case I ever came by to Tokyo again." said Kozu before stealing a glance at Rei. "So how is your mother?"

"She's doing fine as always! I'm sure she'll be very excited to see you again."

"...And Gendo?"

"I guess he's alright. He has been acting kind of weird lately though."

"You don't say." Kozu stole another glance at Rei before asking, "I see you're hanging out with your girlfriend...how nice."

Shinji blushed and was about to open his mouth to say something, but Rei beat him to the response, "Me, and Shinji just came from the supermarket for supplies."

"Really? And what would your name be?"

"Kurai Ayanami, Professor." Rei answered making Kozu chuckle.

"You know what Shinji? Your girlfriend kind of looks like--"

Shinji heard nothing due to a passing bus drowning out Fuyutski's words.

"Um...what?" Shinji asked. "I didn't hear you."

Fuyutski nooded and said, "Kurai kind of looks like--"

A dog started barking at the professor from the other side of the fence that thethree of them were standing next to. Where the dog suddenly came from was a mystery to them.

"S-sorry could you say that again?"

Fuyutski sighed. "I said she looks kind of like--"

"Don't say a wo-o-rd." two little girls sang as they skipped past the trio, leaving Kozu in a state of confusion. Shinji scratched his head as the girls disappeared around the corner still singing their mysterious song.

"Heh...sorry could you--"

"D-don't worry about it Shinji!" Fuyutski cut the younger Ikari off.

To be continued...


	25. An Evening for Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

Yui walked through the halls of Nerv with a smile of excitement on her face. She was going to make a change in history that would be for the better of mankind or at least those were the words of Lorenz Keel. She softly squeezed her son's tiny hand in her own elicting a giggle from him that made her heart melt. "Oh Shin-chan!" Yui said excitedly as she pulled Shinji in to a hug. "I wouldn't do something this dangerous if it wasn't for you." These words got Gendo's full attention as he stopped beside his wife, and son.

"Maybe I should do the activation test Yui-chan." Gendo said uneasily as he placed a hand on her shoulder, but the smile he got from his wife told him that it wouldn't happen.

"I told you I can handle it honey." Yui said as she stood up. Shinji turned away from his mother and walked to his father before clinging on to his leg in some affectionate gesture. Gendo ran his hand through his son's hair before unconciously playing with it.

"I don't want you to get hurt Yui."

"And I don't want you to get hurt either."

"But I would prefer getting hurt rather than seeing you get hurt."

"I feel the exact same way dear." Yui replied before smirking playfully. "You jerk! You just wanna take the credit for improving humanity's future." She stuck out her tongue at him, and proceeded forward. Gendo inwardly laughed, but his protective sidecrushed the humor.

"I'm not kidding Yui! Let me do it!" He grabbed Shinji's hand and followed after her, but she came to a sudden stop, catching him off guard.Yui turned around, andapproached to him until the two of them were close enough to feel each others breath on their necks.

"Please Gendo let me do this. I know you want to do it to ensure my safety, but I really want to be the one to open the future for our son. If there is something I would appreciate more than anything else it would be you trusting me with something this important."

"Yui..."

"Please Gen."

"...I...alright." Gendo said hesitantly before getting pulled in to a warm hug from his wife. He looked in to her beautiful green eyes for the last time, and kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes, and held him tight as she returned the kiss with as much fervor as he did. This scene was held in the eyes of a certain spying scientist as a rival's last moment with the prize of her heart. Naoko narrowed her eyes slightly before emerging from the shadows that one of the incomplete supporting beams provided her with. Yui opened her eyes after getting the feeling that someone was staring at them and broke the kiss when she got sight of the mad doctor. Gendo regarded her with a questioning look before turning to see what got his wife's attention.

"Naoko?" Gendo said as he stepped away from his wife. He took a quick glance at Shinji when the little boy hid behind his leg as if tohide himself from the older Akagi.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the activation test will take place in just a few minutes." Her eyes swiveled toward Yui before an odd grin settled on her lips. "The plugsuit is waiting for you in the locker room Yui. You should go, and get changed before we run off schedule."

"Alright." Yui complied with a sigh. She gave her husband a quick peck in the lips before bending down to give her son a hug. "It's time to watch your mom in action Shin-chan." Yui said with a confident smile. Shinji answered her with a smile of his own before tugging on her bangs that were hanging in front of her face. Yui kissed him before slipping her hair out of his tiny hands, and stood up. "I'm off."

"Good luck honey." Gendo said before grabbing ahold of Shinji's hand. Yui gave him a thumbs up before entering the locker room down the hall, and he joined Naoko.

* * *

Observation Deck... 

Kozu Fuyutski raised an eyebrow as he spotted Shinji run past him towardsto the observation window. He turned around and set his sights on Gendo who took a seat before saying, "Ikari this is not some day care center. Why did you bring this child here?"

"_Sorry Professor! I wanted to bring Shinji her with me so he could see the bright new future for mankind._" Yui said from Unit-01 making Kozu shut up instantly.

"But...Yui..." the second commander whispered before taking a seat in defeat. He looked at Shinji, and almost felt as if the little boy was mocking him when he turned around and waved at him playfully. Naoko stood behind one of the techs, and gave him the signal to initiate the startup process for the activation.

"Are you ready Yui?" the doctor asked.

"**_I'm ready_**." Yui answered.

"Lets go!" Naoko ordered. The techs nodded and the moniter on the control desk switched on to show the link progression. Naoko looked on in wonder as the links between Yui and the Eva connected smoothly...a little too smoothly...wait a second, something was going terribly wrong!

"Synchronization with the Eva has gone past one hundred percent doctor Akagi!" one of the techs called out to her, but she didn't take her eyes off the monitor. She justbit her thumb in concentration as if the display entranced her.

"Now rising past two hundred percent!" another tech yelled. Gendo stood up from his seat so quickly that his glasses almost slipped down the bridge of his nose. Shinji just looked at everyone in the room with curiousity as they stood up in panic.

"Doctor!" Kozu called to Naoko, snapping the dear doctor out of her stupor. She snatched her thumb away from her teeth, and shot up from her hovering postion over the control panel before ordering, "Cut all the link connections!"

"...Unit-01 isn't responding to the signal!"

Oh my God...what have I done?> Naoko thought in horror. She stole a quick glance at Gendo who was looking on with Shinji from the observation before turning back towards the tech. "Send the signal for an emergency ejection of the entry plug!"

The tech went to work with the panel before recieving the word "Failed" on the observation monitor.

"It's rejecting the signal!"

"Send it again!"

_**FAILED**_

"Again!"

**_FAILED_**

"FUCK! Send it again!"

_**FAILED**_

"It's no use." Naoko said in a dying whisper, but sudden beep from the moniter caught everyone's attention. The words "Accepted" blinked like some message from God before everyone saw the entry plug shoot out of the Eva's back. It hit theupper right cornerof the testing chamber before the emergency ejection jets died; allowing the plug to crash to the floor with a deafening clank that revertebrated through out the entire observation deck. Gendo wasted no time in breaking the emergency case near the elevator and snatching out the protective gloves. Kozu tried to stop him from going to the heated entry plug, but recieved a painful elbow to the face.

"It's too late." Naoko said, but Gendo already took the elevator down to the testing chamber. Fuyutski whipped around with a look of rage on his face before asking, "What did you say?"

"I said it's too late."

"What do you mean? What did that...THING do to her?" Kozu demanded to know as he slowly took another step towards her. Naoko looked out the observatory window where she saw Gendo opening the super heated hatch of the Eva with all he could muster.

"Right now...Yui and that Thing are one, and the same now."

Gendo rushed in to the entry plug, accidently brushing his unprotected shoulder against the side of the hatch;giving him a nasty burn. He however did not react to it as he should have because what he saw made his knees give out. Gendo's hands trembled as he reached for the lone plugsuit that floated in the LCL, and he let out a cry of despair as he clutched it to his drenched body. A cry that would be known as his transformation from a husband, and Father to the Bastard of a man who spat in the face of God.

"YUI!"

...ONWARDS!

* * *

Rei sighed to herself as she walked home with Shinji in her company. When was the last time she had some time with him by herself? She cherished this moment between them because she knew it would be a long time before she actually would have another opportunity to do this with him.The pale blue angelstole a glace at Shinji before letting her gaze fall upon the floor. There was something that she had been wishing to ask him about fro the past few months, but she felt it would be a little akward. Right now seemed to be the perfect time to ask what had been on her mind. 

"Shinji-kun?" Rei called to him. As desired, Shinji turned to her with a pleasant smile and asked, "Yes Kurai?"

"Do you remember our first meeting?"

"Yeah..um, why?"

"Why did you feel that you knew me even though we had just met?" Rei's question seemed to make her friend a little uncomfortable. He tilted his head to the side as he massaged his neck out of habit before turning his head to face her again.

"It's kind of weird to tell you the truth."

"I don't mind Shinji."

"Well...when I first saw you with Rei.." Shinji took note of the way Rei II's right hand slowly clenched in to a fist when he said her sister's name. "...I immediately felt as though we talked a some point in time before we met."

"Because me and my sister look alike?" Rei asked in a voice that Shinji couldn't quite place. It sounded a little like anger or irritation.

"No!" Shinji answered almost immediately. He blushed lightly when Rei offered him a stunning smile in his response to her question. Rei looked simply beautiful when she smiled like that. It was something that he felt she should do more often.

"Really?"

"I'm not lying!"

"I'm happy to hear that."Rei said, moving a little closer to Shinji as they walked.

"Kurai?"

"Yes Shinji?"

"You should smile more...it makes you look..."Shinji trailed off before he could finish his sentence. He couldn't beleive he almost said that to her! This was their first time alone, and yet he was starting to get a little toocomfortable around her.

"Makes me look..." Rei lead him on innocently.

"...Um...it makes you look pretty." Shinji answered nervoulsy as he fell victim to a creeping blush that made him look like some neon sign. He became stiff as a board when he felt Rei lean against him unexpectedly.

"Then I will smile for you."

* * *

Meanwhile we turn to the Ikari dou... 

Gendo looked at the door expectantly before looking at his wrist watch. He raised a questioning eyebrow before turning toward Yui who was dozing off at his side on the couch. As much as he hated to wake the beauty, he nudged her lightly elicting a cute moan of protest.

"Yui."

"Mmmm."

He nudged her once more...

"Yui."

"...Wha?" Yui finally asked him, opening her left eye to see him.

"Ik...Shinji still hasn't come home." Gendo replied before running his hand through her hair. "Did he callto tell you if he was going to be coming late?" His question made a devilish grin make its way across Yui's lips.

"Are you actually worried?"

"...Yes, I'm worried." Gendo answered sarcastically, earning him a pinch to the stomach.

"If you must to know, Shinji called me earlier to say thathe was going to the supermarket with his friend, Ayanami." Her answer made Gendo sigh in defeat. "Whats up Gen?"

"..Nothing."

"You know, when you say that you might as well scream that something is on your mind."

"Alright. It's just that Shinji is beggining to get very close to Rei, and her sister."

"Thats a good development if you ask me! It's fine with me if he finds himself a girlfriend to hangout with. Those two boys Touji, and Kensuke are going to hold him down with their immature veiws of girls. I don't want my Shin-chan to be more interested in games you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Oh do you?" Yui asked mischeivously as she pushed Gendo on to his back on the couch.

"That I do Yui." Gendo replied again as she layed on top of his chest; her face a mere inch away from his. He was going to raise his lips to her own in a passionate kiss, but the doorbell ended the couple's plans for a cuddling session. Gendo, and Yui groaned at the unwelcome interruption as they got off of each other.

"Well that ends that." Gendo said, but Yui gave him a playful lick on the nose before mouthing the words, "Wait till later."

"I'm gonna go slip on some shorts."With that exchange Yui went off to their bedroom while Gendo went to get the door. He looked through the peek hole, and froze in place like some guard statue for the entrance.

What is he doing here at this time?> Gendo thought darkly as he saw Fuyutski straightening out his appearance...most that likely for when Yui sees him. Gendo took in a deep breath and placed his hand on the top lock of the door. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Kozu wasn't here to visit everyone. He was here to see Yui, and Yui alone.

"The old man may have begun to feel lonely." Gendo said to himself before unlocking the top and opening the door. Kozu's smile instantly faltered at the sight of his nemesis from his days of student teaching. The young man who won the heart of his favorite student; the man who stared back at him this very moment from the side of the door which he should have been standing. Hell, we know that's not true but he sure thought so.

"Gendo Rokubingi." Kozu greeted if it was misinterpreted as some greeting.

"Gendo Ikari." Gendo corrected the professor. "Good evening Mr. Fuyutski. Me and Yui have been expecting you to visit. However I don't think this is the appropiate time to come."

"Oh, why not Gendo? Guest are always supposed to be welcome aren't they?" Kozu mocked. Gendo would have retorted, but a sudden press against his side made him quite alert of his wife's presence. Yui winked at her husband before turning to see Fuyutski with her usual smile.

"Good evening Professor Fuyutski." Yui greeted, extending a hand. Kozu almost seemed to have a grateful look on his face as he shook her hand. Gendo gave the former second commander a dark glare when the handshake lasted too long making Kozu reluctantly slip his hand away from Yui's.

"Hi there Yui." Kozu greeted with a slight bow. Yui stifled a laugh and turned to go to the kitchen for some drinks. Gendo merely stood in front of the professor with his usual deadpan stare that would send any normal man running. Take notethough that Kozu was a man who stood side by side with Gendo Ikari in the previous reality so he was in fact no normal man.

"Come in professor." Gendo said stepping aside. Kozu raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but proceeded inside regardless. In short this was going to be a very long night for the commanders, but lets not forget about the younger generation!

* * *

Checking up on the former pilots... 

The hallway seemed to be much cleaner than it was last time he had visited the dreary apartment complex. The dull mettalic clank that never ceased to remind the inhabitants of the buildings gradual reconstruction was something that Shinji had gotten accustomed to. For reasons unknown by him however, that mettalic clank always filled him with some deep feeling of anxiety, and nervousness. It was like some echo from the past that brang vague memories of a life untold. He stopped thinking about it when he noticed that he walked past Rei II.

"Shinji-kun, you passed my apartment." Rei told him as he stopped in his tracks. He turned around in embarassment and said, "Oh, I'm sorry about that Kurai. I had alot on my mind."

"I can see that." Rei replied with a small smile. "I'm very grateful for your company Shinji-kun."

"Anytime Kurai. We should actually do this more often, it's nice to hang out with you every once in a while." His words made a rosy hue appear on her cheeks.

"Good night." Rei said with a tilt of her head. The door was opened by Kawaru, and she entered.

"Good night Kurai." Shinji said before getting an expectant look from the seventeenth angel. "Oh yeah, sorry about that Kawaru. Have a good night as well."

"Have a safe walk home Shinji." Kawaru told the young Ikari with a warm smile before closing the door. Shinji smiled to himself as he turned to walk to the stairs. This was the first time he actually spent so much time alone with a girl other than Asuka. He felt pretty good to actually get the chance to know more about thequiet girl, and perhaps in the future he would be able to do it again.

"I better hurry before it gets too dark." Shinji said to no one in particular as he hurried down the stairs...

Asuka tapped her finger on her bicept impatiently as she looked down the corner of the sidewalk from her seat on the bench. Thoughts of how long her childhood friend was going to take to come back home were the only things going through her mind along with some scenarios of how his walk with the enigma went. Now she wasn't jealous of the fact that Shinji was beggining to pay less attention the her, and more attention to the new student Aya. No, of course not, but if you do clarify thoughts of tying the new student to a chair locked in a room where nobody would ever find her as jealousy then you might not be too far from the truth.

"Shit...when is that jerk coming ba..." the red headed vixen trailed off when she saw a familiar figure crossing the street over to the apartment complex. In an instant she got up and marched right to it before giving it a quick jab in the arm. "What the hell took you so long?" She asked Shinji as he dropped a bag to rub his arm.

"Kurai wanted me to go to the supermarket with her." He held up the bags in his hands for emphasis. "See?"

"It took you all that time just to get back from the market with her?" Asuka asked not sounding quite convinced.

"Well, I couldn't just let her walk home by herself could I?"

"Whats wrong with that?"

"...Now I'm sure if we put you in Ayanami's place..."

"Stop right--"

"...We would have a problem." Shinji finished with a raised eyebrow. Asuka gave him a weird look and walked circles around him before stopping in front of him again.

"How much did the spine transplant cost you?" Asuka mocked before poking him in the rib. "I guess Ayanami must be a good surgeon, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind idiot. Lets go in to the building before we attract some unwanted attention." said Asuka as she held out a hand.

"What?" Shinji asked in confusion as he stared at his friend's extended hand. This question of course set Asuka off like a stick of dynamite.

"What do you mean "what" idiot? I'm offering to hold one of those bags!" Asuka let out a sniff of frustration. "You must be denser that Touji."

"Well...if you want to." Shinji said holding out a bag for her.

"I wouldn't have offered--"

"Idiot." Shinji finished for her, catching the german fireball off guard. "Could you stop calling me that? Chances are if I called you that, I wouldn't have legs to walk with."

Asuka stuck out her tongue at him as she accepted the bag. "Keep showing me this bold side of you, and I just might come up with another name for you."

"What name would that be?"

"Like I said..." She winked at him before walking ahead without him. "..Keep it up and you'll find out." Shinji just stared at his friend as she walked away.

"Weird."

* * *

We turn back to Gendo and Co... 

"Yeah, those were some good times." Yui said with a giggle that simply entranced the professor. It was so care free, and angelic as if Yui Ikari was one of the angels from abo...uh-oh. Kozu snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Gendo looking at him.

"So what are you doing for a living Kozu?" Gendo asked the professor to get his attention away from his wife. Fuyutski didn't answer immediately, but instead took a long swig from his beer.

"I'm currently working with the makers of the Jet Alone project." Kozu answered. "They have me traveling around to all of their company branches to checking the reactors for their mobile suits."

"Mobile suits?" Yui asked curiously.

"Yeah...JA has been working onpiloting robots ever since one of their test models went out of control due to a malfunction by remote control. In a way you could call it an extension of the pilots body." Kozu quickly turned to Gendo when he scoffed. "What was that Gendo?"

"Nothing at all Fuyutski. It's just that JA is working with such inferior technology." Gendo took a drink of his beer. "The dear doctor would laugh in the faces of JA's engineers..." He looked away from the former 2nd Commander. "...especially you."

"Oh come on Gen-chan, we could at least give JA some credit for trying to surpass Nerv." Yui told her husband as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Although you are right about Naoko. She would love the idea of rubbing her works in the faces of those JA engineers."

"Naoko Akagi?" Kozu said in a questioning tone of voice.

"Oh..you didn't know?" Gendo asked sarcastically. "That young woman who you took pleasure in out witting during classes has surpassed you. She is thecheif technician, anddoctor of Nerv."

"So has she given upon you yet Gendo?" Kozu asked with a smirk gracing his lips. Gendo inwardly cursed the professor for bringing that up.

"What do you mean Fuyutski?"

"Don't play coy Gendo. That young woman never left your side back when you all were attending classes." Kozu took a drink of his brew. "The look on her face when she saw you come in to class everyday was just priceless. Back then I always thought that you, and her would have gotten married."

"I dated her for a few months, but in the end Yui was always the woman I wished to share my life with." Gendo slipped his hand over Yui's, and gave Kozu his trademark smirk. "And as you can see my wishes came true."

"Mine as well." Yui said dreamily as she looked in to Gendo's eyes. Kozu was fighting with himself not to crush the glass cup he had in his hand. He still couldn't accept that Yui chose that coniving bastard over him!

"Anyway I met Shinji outside earlier." Kozu said trying to get their attention, but both Ikari's were still whispering to each other. "AHEM...Anyway I met Shinji outside earlier!" Kozu said much louder, successfully getting their attention.

"Y-you did? When?" Yui asked straightening out her hair. Gendo just sat back and took a swig of his brew before shifting his attention to Fuyutski.

"I met him when I got off the bus near the supermarket. I guess he was helping out his girlfriend because he had some company."

"Oh, that must have been Ayanami. He called me about that when he was dismissed from school."

"That young man sure is going to grow up to be some casanova." Kozu complimented with a smile. Yui giggled and said, "What can I say? He has his mother's genes."

"And his father's." Gendo said with a smirk. He took pleasure in watching the professor mutter something under his breath while curling his hand in to a fist.

"Well all things aside. It may sound weird, but that girl Kurai kind of looks like--"

"I'm home!" Shinji announced himself as he came in to the apartment. He closed the door behind him and entered the living room where the adults were talking. "Sorry I'm late mom." he apologized to Yui as he pecked her on the cheek. Yui only smiled in response before pulling him back to her by his collar, and taking him in to a bone crushing hug. Gendo almost smiled at how nice it was to see Yui and Shinji sharing a hug together, but decided to torment the professor.

"What were you about to say Fuyutski?"

"You know what? I don't know why that keeps on happening."

* * *

Somewhere nearby Tokyo-3...

Bardiel looked at the shining lights of the cityfrom a nearby hillas he sat in the grass.He decided to enjoy the peace and beauty of this night before he would act on his revenge.

"And so it shall begin Shinji Ikari."

To be continued...


	26. The Calm before the Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters…

_Second Chance at Fatherhood_

_By Traingham_

The sky was blood red just as the land below was, andLCL made up the body of water that surrounded the land within the Chamber of Guaf. It was a realm created by the higher forces to imprison the angels who dared to distort the balance of the living. A place where only the strong and divine had the power to free themselves, but something was amiss in this realm. Something terrible was beggining to grow in power from the depths of the LCL, and very soon it was going to unleash it's power upon the balances of nature once again. The LCL bubbled erradicately as something rised from below, and moments later a red entry plug shot out before falling back in to the orange substance with a splash.

"Is she finally in possesion of a body?" Sachiel asked no one in particular as he stood up from his spot on the ground. His hair which fell to his shoulder bladeswas the normal generic color for the angels; a silverish white color. He didn't exactly look for muscular, but his body was cut to perfection. His chest had a large scar where Unit-01 struck him with its knife so ferociously, and odd vein protrusions were visible onthe right side of his neck where his other head formerly rested. The third angel rushed to thered entry plug labeled, Dummy System: Rei-00, and focused his At-field around it to lift it out of the blood reeking LCL. The other angels saw it hovering in the air and rushed to where Sachiel was standing...all of them except Zeruel of course.

"I'm excited to see her new appearance." Iruel said to Sachiel as he lightly let the Dummy Plug land on the ground. All the angels gathered around the glistening plug in anticipation for their mother to come out in all of her angelic glory, but one angel seemed to be troubled by the absence of one of their siblings.

"Where is Zeruel?" asked Sahaqiel as he took a look around. Leliel approached him before lowering his her lips to his ears and answering, "Zeruel is still at the waterfalls training for his rematch with Shinji."

"Why is he so bent on training if he is already much too powerful?"

"He wishes to get accustomed to his new arms. If memory serves right, before his death in the original realm he was endowed with extremities similar to razor window shades."

"Ah yes, I remember. Must be a new experience eh?"

"Well put brother." Leliel said before turning her attention back to the dummy plug. All the angelic beings jumped back when an unimaginably long white wings broke out of the red plug and stretched out to the sky above. Another white wing followed along with another until six white wings protruded from the damaged dummy plug. Finally with an ear splitting crash the plug was shattered in to pieces, and in its destruction knelt, Lillith, the second angel. Her long azure hair dripped with the LCL that was within the dummy plug, and her crimson eyes burned with a flame that seemed as though it would swallow all that looked in to them. Her figure was magnificent as any angel's bodyshould have been, and her wings made her a sight to behold, fooling all those who saw her in to thinking that she was some serene goddess. Her wings folded themselves at her sides, and she stood upright emitting an aura of strength, and power.

"I trust that all of you have been well?" Lillith asked all of her children in a sultry yet devilish voice that would have taken the heart of any man. All of the angels nodded in response to her question, making her smile sweetly.

"I am very happy to hear that from all of you. Now please inform me on what has happened during my absence. I am eager to hear the news on my husband."

...ONWARDS!

* * *

_"So here I am, once again walking to the informal facility that the humans call highschool. Supposedly it is the third level of advancement for the educational needs of humans. I am quite fascinated by the history of these unpredictable beings that we divine entities have been rasied to look down upon, and their many ways of expressing themselves are in a way very intruiging, and yet there is so little good in this world. Though there is beauty there is always so much...corruption that tries to taint these delicate things. To defile, and disfigure them so as to add more impurity to this reborn world. It...It disgusts me to see so much evil, and yet I know that I must learn to deal with it as my love has learned to do in his everyday life. I have heard stories about Shinji Ikari from my siblings who even now plot to bring him to Lillith for her to reunite with him. They say he is a warrior of twists, and that he is unsurpassed in many ways that leave them hungry to do battle with him again, and again. They also say that he is a pure soul that is lost in a world that wishes to tame him for their own corruptive means, hence the way they forced him to become a means of destruction for our kind. Then there are stories from our later arrivals to the chamber of him being a blood drenched diety of Death, and darkness that knows no limits to his appetite for pain, but one story seems to stand out from them all. One story that I believe to be the truth because I see it continue to unfold every time I meet with him. Shinji is a deity of acceptance, and peace. He accepts any soul that comes to him no matter what form they may choose to approach him with. He cares for the living, and doesn't think upon the consequences towards his own life if he has a chance at saving another. He hurts himself when he hurts others because in the end the pain he may inflict on others only distress him even more. What story am I to believe if there are so many different sides, and will I be given the time to come up with a story of my own? In this world where nothing is as it seems I am wary of the events that may come my way, and of the choices that are presented to me with every problem I face."_ The bells from the school pulled the fifteenth angel out of her thoughts making her quite aware of the time. 

"Schiebe! I'm late!" Arael screamed, as she sprinted for through the front yard of the school. When she entered the school she quickly went for the stair case and looked around for any camera's or students. When she saw that the coast was clear she crouched down before leaping through the small passage between the flights of stairs. After passing the third flight she grabbed on the upcoming handrail, and jumped on thr the other side next to the double doors to enter the fourth floor. "Just on time." she said to herself, seeing other students entering Misato's homeroom through the door windows. She fixed her hair, and straightened out her clothes before opening the door and walking to class.

To her displeasure Rei III was sitting in her seat denying her the pleasure of sitting next to the young guardian. Asuka was sitting in front of him with Hikari sitting next to her, and Rei II sat beside Rei III with Kawaru sitting in front of her. Touji, and Kensuke sat beside Rei II, and Kawaru in the same fashion so the angel's chances of even getting close to Shinji were zip. She spotted an empty seat in front of Asuka, but before she even took one step forward Mana finished her conversation with Misato, and claimed the seat for herself.

"This day is off to a horrible start." Arael muttered under her breath before taking a seat next to a fawning boy. He leaned over to her to tell her something, but she snapped her finger, and he suddenly became very interested in how sharp the tip of his pencil was.

* * *

Meanwhile we turn to the Nerv Posse... 

Kaji, Hyuuga, and Aoba adjusted their earplugs as one of the Nerv personell walked to they with a tray holding four guns and some clips. Kaji picked up his gun and placed it on top of the desk near his target booth in the shooting range. "I'm gonna be booked for tomorrow." the Major said with a sigh as he held his fore head.

"Why's that man?" Hyuuga asked, as he loaded a clip in to his gun. He aimed at the target at the other side of the shooting range before firing a clear shot to the head. "Does it have anything to do with a girl?" Kaji ran his hand through the back of his head before smirking.

"Heh, heh...something like that. I have to attend the field test for JA's new mech model tomorrow with Naoko." Kaji replied before picking up his gun.

"That woman is insanity in it's human form." Aoba commented as he moved out of Maya's way. The technician gave the rest of her co-workers a glare.

"Don't say that about the doctor." Maya scolded them before taking her gun from the tray on the desk. She loaded it before grabbing her set of ear plugs. "You guys are just afraid of her because she's your superior."

"And you're defending her because you have athing for her." Kaji said with a lopsided grin. He set down his gun and laughed when the young technician started to blush.

What?> Hyuuga thought in confusion.

"Anyway, why the hell are you two going to Jet Alone's field test anyway? I thought Nerv, and JA weren't on good terms with each other." asked Aoba.

"I'm guessing Akagi just wants to watch them fail again." Hyuuga said. He watched as Maya put two shot trough her targets head, and one in the lower region. "You know, for someone who doesn't like violence you sure can do some damage to a person." he said to her.

"Well...you never know."

"Kill or be killed, I say." Aoba threw in before taking aim, and shooting. He turned around when he heard someone else come in to the shooting range. Gendo walked in with Naoko woth a look that discreetly pleaded for help.

"What are they doing here together?" Hyuuga asked Kaji in a whisper. Kaji turned to see if the commander, and the doctor was looking his way before replying, "Word is that Naoko has the commander on a leash due to some unwanted intel."

"Wow...who would have thought?" Hyuuga said, but turned away from Kaji when he heard yet another person enter the shooting range.

"Hey Gen-chan, I need you to check out something with me!" Yui called to her husband from the shooting range entrance. The commander's demeanor lightened up almost instantly as he left the doctor's side, and left with his wife. The mad doctor muttered some curses under her breath before stomping out of the range all alone. Kaji and the others laughed, but all went silent when the doctor immediately whipped around to catch them from the window. After seeing that they weren't doing any of the sort she walked down the hall and the personell continued laughing.

"Hilarious." Aoba managed to say in between his laughs.

"And Kaji has to accompany her tomorrow." Maya said making the former spy stop laughing.

"That's harsh." said Kaji before picking up his service automatic again. Hyuuga stopped before taking out one of his ear plugs, and said, "Well why don't we all go out for drinks tonight?"

"I'm in." Aoba said, removing both of his own ear plugs.

"Sure, we could pick up some ladies." Kaji said. Maya took off her ear plugs, and set her gun down before heading to the exit. "Hey, do you wanna come Maya?"

"You know I will." Maya said before leaving. Aoba chuckled as the cute technician left the range and said, "You know you just killed our chances at getting laid, right?"

"Maybe she'll go easy on us tonight, she can't take all the women she talks to." said Kaji before grinning mischeivously. "Hey, if we're lucky maybe she'll even share." Kaji, and Aoba laughed amongst themselves while Hyuuga just looked lost.

"Maya is a lesbian?" Hyuuga asked lookingas thoughhe just heard something he really wasn't expecting to hear.

"No man, she's bi."

"Whoa."

"Man, you are so late."

* * *

We turn back to Shinji and Co... 

Shinji tensed up as he felt his friends eyes on him while he fixed Arael's cooking apron. He had no idea why everybody had their eyes on him every time the young woman asked him to do something for him. "There we go." Shinji said as he backed away to admire his handy work.

"Thank you Shin-chan." Arael said, turning to him with a smile.

"You're welcome Aya..."

Arael glared at him.

"...chan" Shinji immediately added before getting tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Asuka's triumphant grin. "Um..what's up?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Mr. Fei says that he wants you to work with Hikari today while I work with Aya." Asuka replied,causing a frown to settle on Arael's lips.

"Alright." Shinji complied before grabbing his bandanna from the table. He walked to the table Hikari was standing next to making the freckled girl fiddle with the back of her apron in panic.

"What is she doing?" Mana asked Kawaru as she observed Hikari's hands. Kawaru saw how Hikari pulled the knot undone letting the apron open itself.

"I believe she is trying to get Shinji's attention." Kawaru answered with a smirk. Mana raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to her cooking partner.

"What do you mean?"

"Observe." Kawaru told her as he gestured for her to pay attention to the scene unfolding before them. Shinji smiled as he took his place next to the young Horaki, and tied his bandanna around his head to make sure any ofhis hair wouldn't fall on the food while they were cooking. "Well I guess we should get started, huh?" he asked her.

"Uh..sure." Hikari answered nervously.

"Whats wrong Hikari?"

"Um, nothing." Hikari said quickly. "That's verynice how you helped Aya put on her apron."

"Well I can't turn her down if she needed help." Shinji said trying to hide his blush. He quirked a brow when Hikari showed her back to him.

"Could you help me out too?"

"Sure."

"Oh I see now." Mana said in annoyance as Kawaru chuckled to himself. "I had no idea she liked Shinji like that."

"That's because she is trying to decide between him or Touji." Kawaru said, making Mana gasp.

"How do you know all this?"

"I've learned to study people."

* * *

The streets of Tokyo-3... 

"This location is much larger than the other places I have been to." Bardiel said to himself as he studied the sights. He covered his ears and grit his teeth when his ears were assualted by a terrible melody. "What is that?" he asked in pain as he passed a karaoke bar. He was taken by surprise when a man with a camera got in front of him and snapped a picture of him.

"Vile man!" Bardiel yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"What are you trying to cosplay as?" the man asked.

"What?"

"I asked what are you trying to cosplay as?"

"What is that?"

"Nevermind." the man said as he walked away.

"I don't understand!" Bardiel yelled in frustration, getting a young girls attention. She walked to him and tugged on his torn black shirt. "What?" he asked turning his attention to her.

"Are you okay mister?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope."

"Then why ask?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Huh?"

"You have cool hair!" the girl chirped, making the angel back away. He took one glance at her before making a run for it.

"You run fast too!" the girl said in fascination as the angel ran past the crowd to the next block. Bardiel looked around to see if the random girl may have materialized near him but saw no sign of her.

"Thses humans are going to push me to the edge!" Bardiel yelled, startling the people who were walking near him. "Where are you Shinji Ikari? I can almost feel your presence even now."

* * *

Back to home cooking class... 

Aya kept on stealing glances at Shinji, and Hikari every few seconds as she beated the eggs in the bowl she held. Asuka noticed this from the corner of her eye and began to find herself getting annoyed. "What is so interesting back there?" Asuka asked, putting down the nato she had in her hands.

"Shinji." Arael said bluntly.

"Look, I don't know what is going on between you and him, but you just met him a few days ago!" Asuka said putting her hands on her hips. Arael merely licked her lips as she took another glance at the young Ikari.

"Are you listening?"

"What?" Arael asked as though coming out of a daze. Asuka just blinked a few times before putting her arms around the young woman's shoulders.

"Tell me Aya, what do you see in that wimp?" Asuka asked, before getting a laugh from the angel in response. "Um..what's so funny girl?"

"Shinji is no wimp, he is an angel." Arael said proudly. Rei II, and her siblings whipped their heads in the angels direction immediately after hearing that comment. Shinji acted as though he didn't hear anything, and continued tending to the food while Hikari giggled.

"He's my angel." Arael said. Kawaru and his siblings relaxed after hearing that, and continued with their work.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he guides me, and he helps me in all that I have trouble with." Arael replied with a smile. Everyone in the class was touched by this except Asuka, and the rest of the gang of course. Touji, and Kensuke were inwardly cursing Shinji for being labeled that by the beautiful girl, while Rei II,and her siblings decided to cast those words aside.

"We can all count on the invincible Shinji, huh?" Asuka suddenly said before looking away from the angel.

Where the hell did I get that from?> the german girl thought in embarassment. "Lets just finish this before I get sick to my stomach."

"Are you jealous?" Arael asked innocently.

"Wha-w-what are you going on about?" Asuka said blushing furiously. "Of course not! Now lets finish this already!" Asuka scolded before tending to the nato on the table. Arael just smirked before going back to beating the eggs. Rei III leaned near her sister and asked, "Do you think the memory block on Soryhu is beggining to wear out?"

"Perhaps." Rei II answered as she mixed the batter with a wooden spoon. "Let this play out until we are sure that it will get out of hand. Constant memory wipes may permanently damage the human psyche."

"Very well."

_"Well isn't Aya just sweet with her views of Shin-chan?"_ Armiseal said from withing Rei II's mind.

"Be quiet." Rei II said ignoring the sixteenth angel.

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't speaking with you."

* * *

A few hours later... 

Shinji walked with Asuka and the other as scholl was dismissed. Arael quickly came up from behind and took her place next to Shinji as they walked through the front yard.

"That was fun." She said to Shinji, making Shinji smile back.

"You're talking about cooking class?"

"Yes. Asuka was a very good partner." She waved at Asuka who was walking on Shinji's other side before turning back to Shinji. "Well, I better hurry home before the landlord come up there for the rent."

"Alright then. Take care Aya-chan." Shinji said with a wave.

"Likewise Shin-chan." Arael said with a nod of her head before walking ahead of them all. She passed through the front gate, and proceeded across the street. Asuka relaxed at the girlsdisappearance and said, "That girl is totally obsessed with you Shinji-boy."

"Me? I don't think so."

"Yeah right Shin-man! She has an obsession with you and there is no way you can deny it." Kensuke said with a nudge to the stomach. Touji took his place by Shinji's side, and smiled before throwing an arm around his friends shoulder.

"Hey, if she has a sister you better not hold out on me!"

"Sure Touji." Shinji replied sarcastically.

"I mean it yo!" Touji said before putting Shinji in a head lock.

"Get off me Touji!" Shinji yelled trying to get his friend off of him...

Arael walked through the bustling streets of Tokyo-3 with a frown on her face. "This day did not go as expected. Asuka is beggining to irritate me with her jealousy." The fifteenth angel narrowed her eyes before sighing in defeat. "She kept me away from Shinji all day." She continued to walk to the end of the block before a sudden feeling struck her. "Another angel?" She scanned the entire area and saw nothing. That was until she got a good look of the group of people on the other side of the street waiting to cross. Bardiel stood in the crowd impatiently as some girls from school started to question him about his hair.

The crossing sign flashed, and she crossed the street while the crowd on the other side did the same. As soon as her and Bardiel were about to pass each other she called his name. He stopped in the middle of the street when he heard his name and whipped around to see Arael.

"What are you doing here Bardiel?" Arael asked.

"Who are you?" Bardiel asked.

Arael released her latent At-field, and Bardiel's eyes widened in shock.

"Arael!" Bardiel growled.

"I'm not here to fight you brother." Arael told him as she turned around to face him. "Are you here to take Shinji to Lillith?"

"No."

"No?" She echoed him in a questioning tone.

"I have come here to kill him." His answer made Arael laugh. "What is so amusing sister?"

"You can't kill Shinji fool."

"Is that so? Are you going to try and stop me?" Bardiel asked with a grin.

"Of course not brother. Do you take me for a fool? I am not going to jepordize my cover by fighting with you." Arael moved a strand away from her face. "I'll let Kawaru, and the others do that for me. Besides...if you tried to fight Shinji head on you would be fighting a losing battle."

"HEY, MOVE OUT THE WAY FUCKERS!" A man yelled at them as he got out of his car. Arael snapped her fingers and the man screamed clutching his head before falling to the ground in some sort of seizure.

"And why do you say that?"

"I won't answer that question Bardiel because you won't need the information. You will die in this city knowing that you did not accomplish anything." Arael smiled deviously before holding her arms out at her sides. Three police officers were running down the rows of cars that were held up by the two angels to arrest them, but they were suddenly lifted in to the air. With a snap from both of her hands every single car that was on the street exploded in balls of flames. Flaming chunks of metal, and debri rained from the sky,crashing in to the nearby buildings. Bardiel got in to position to fight his sister, but she merely turned her back on him and walked away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Bardiel roared as he charged to her, but when he struck her she just dematerialized. "An illusion? She's been manipulating my mind this entire time!"

* * *

"What was that?" said Kawaru as the explosion ripped through the city streets.

"I'm sensing an At-field." Rei II told Kawaru as they stopped in their tracks. She looked at the sky and saw black smoke rising from a part of the city. "I want you two to go see if Shinji-kun is alright! Take care of the others as well!"

"Are you sure that you can take our sibling on by yourself?" Rei III asked.

"I am a former Eva pilot." Rei II answered simply before running off. Kawaru, and his sister watched silently as the pilot disappeared in the black smoke that was accumulating in the city streets.

"Come on." said Kawaru before running off in the opposite direction. Rei III turned around to follow her brother, but took one last glance over her shoulder.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Come out and fight you coward!" Bardiel yelled furiously, looking around to see if his siter was still present. He immediately got back in to his fighting position when he sensed an At-Field appraoching him through the smoke. 

"Bardiel." Rei called out to him as her form emerged from the smoke. "Why is it that bringing Shinji to Lillith isn't enough? Must you take the lives of the innocent as well to satisfy your twisted needs."

Bardiel just smiled, and spit on the ground in front of Rei. "I am not here under Lilliths influence, souless doll." Bardiel smirked when he saw Rei narrow her eyes at the name he gave her. "I am here to carry out my vengence upon Shinji Ikari!"

"What has he done to you?"

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME?" Bardiel yelled furiously. "You know very well what he did to me you coniving little whore!"

"No." Rei answered simply making the furious angel even more disturbed than before.

"He ripped my limbs from my body, and disemboweled me! I cried for mercy and yet he continued his torture!"

"I see now."

"What?"

"You are directing your anger at the wrong person, Bardiel." Her words made the disturbed angel border on becoming hysterical.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Shinji was not the one who inflicted such pain on you. He was trying to stop the actions of his own hands to save his friend who resided within you."

"WHAT?"

"I was your killer." Rei stated calmly. "What killed you was the Dummy system installed within Unit-01. A souless doll as you saw fit to call me. However that doll carried all of my memories, and feelings. All of my previous thoughts, and experiences as well as all my combat knowledge and warfare tactics." Rei watched coldly as the thirteenth angel began to shiver at this revelation. "In short...it was me, and know that I savored every scream that left your disgusting mouth because you are an underhanded killer with no honor. You threatened the life of one of Shinji's friends and continued to attack him knowing that he would not retaliate. The fact alone that you tried to end Shinji's life is enough for me to wish death upon you."

"RAAAAAGH! I'm going to slaughter you!" Bardiel screamed shrilly before composing himself. He breathed heavily before controlling it ,and getting in to his fighting pose. "Iwon't allow you to trick me in to blindlyfighting you out of rage. I want you to know that after I kill you, I will kill Shinji Ikari regardless of what you say."

"Then know that just as before I will show you no mercy." said Rei as she got in to position to attack the thirteenth angel. The both of them just stood in wait for the other to attack as the fire continued to burn stronger around them. It was the moment of truth, and this rematch was going to go out with a bang.

To be continued...


	27. The Dent is Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters or lyrics….

_**Second Chances at Fatherhood **_

_By Traingham_

Shinji looked on at his link connection as the sixteenth angel rammed itself right in to Evangelion Unit-00. The Eva itself began to twitch as the snake like being forced itself in to it's body. "AYANAMI!" He yelled, as he dragged Unit-02's prone form away from the battlefield.

"If this keeps up…she won't survive." Kawaru said from Unit-02.

"Shut up!" Shinji yelled at the seventeenth angel.

"**Shinji! You've already gotten Unit two to a safe distance! Now take some of that heat off of Rei!**" Misato ordered frantically. Shinji wasted no time in dropping the red Eva on the floor, and sprinting forward towards the blue Eva.

"Where am I?" Rei questioned, finding herself perplexed by the fact that she was out of the entry plug. She narrowed her eyes imperceptibly at the sight of an imposter standing in a pool of LCL in front of her. "Who are you?"

The imposter offered her a twisted smile before answering, "_I am Armiseal_."

"The angel?"

"_Yes. Do you want to become one with me? To share my feelings, and experiences_?"

"I am myself, and you are you. This will never change." Rei answered, but a sudden sensation made her very alert of the angels influence on her. It felt pleasurable yet at the same time it felt violating!

"_It's too late anyway_." Armisael said as she lifted her head to see Rei. "_Let me share my feelings with you. Allow me to show what it is you feel_."

Rei was startled when felt something wet trail down her cheek. She wiped it before her eyes widened in shock. "Is this a tear?" She wiped another before it dripped from her chin. "Am I crying? Why am I crying?"

"_Because you are feeling pain. Allow me to change that for you Rei, all you must do is relax and allow me to become on with you_."

"No."

"_Oh…I can bring Shinji along too if that is what you wish._" Armisael offered with a smirk.

"Leave Ikari-kun out of this." Rei demanded in a whisper.

"_Why deny your desire Rei-chan? Is it not your wish to become on with Shinji Ikari_?"

"You are going to hurt him!" Rei yelled before gasping. Was that her? What was this angel doing to her?

"**_REI!"_**

Rei opened blinked, and found herself back inside the entry plug of Unit-00. She silently cursed the angel when she saw vein like protrusions making their way up her body. Soon her chest would be infected as well as what was left of her mind. She snapped out of her stupor when she realized it was Shinji who was calling out to her earlier.

"Rei just hold on for me!" Shinji yelled as he neared her and the sixteenth angel. Before he got close enough the other side of the angel suddenly came to life, and lashed at him. A quick dodge to the side barely avoided encroachment, but the angel was quick!

"**Watch out for that angel Shinji**!" Misato screamed as the angel went in for another strike. It zeroed in for his chest forcing, Shinji to make the unwise decision of catching the angel thus he fell in to its trap. Rei was fighting hard not to slip away while all of this was happening, but she found herself slowly closing her eyes. The angel was sucking the energy right out of her.

"Rei are you okay?" Shinji asked in panic when he heard her say nothing at all. "Just save your energy then! I'm going to find a way out of this!"

"_I'm touched by how determined he is to save you."_ Armisael said to Rei as she opened her eyes only to find herself out of the entry plug again.

"Leave him alone."

"_He is the one who decided to catch me. Besides, isn't this what you want?"_

"N-no." Rei answered weakly.

"_I'm sensing that you are lying. Allow me to get the truth out of you."_

_**JEALOUSY **_

Rei almost screamed when Armisael began her assault on her mind. A tender moment between Shinji, and Asuka flashed through her mind. She grit her teeth as she fought away the image all the while yelling, "I will not be broken!"

"_You aren't an easy one are you? I like that_!"

_**HATRED **_

"You're just a damn doll!" Asuka yelled at her.

"This isn't real." Rei told herself.

_**SATISFACTION **_

Rei saw Asuka wheeled away from her Eva in the docks after her mind rape by Arael.

"I…won't be…broken."

"_I see that I will have to continue."_

_**COMFORT **_

She saw Shinji holding her in his arms in the Eva docks during Sachiel's attack on Tokyo-3….

"I can make this last an eternity if you want Rei-chan. Just give me the word!" 

"….NO!"

_**EMBARASSMENT**_

"I think you'd make a great mother one day Ayanami."

_**WARMTH **_

Rei saw herself in the entry plug with Shinji after their confrontation with Ramiel, and tears began to trail down her face.

"….Shi…nji." she said to herself before narrowing her eyes. She reached deep inside of herself, and used what will power she had left to break out of Armisael's spell. She found herself back in the entry plug staring at Unit-01 as it struggled to pull the sixteenth angel away from her. The veins were beginning to trail up her neck now, and she decided it was time to make her decision before Armisael had complete control over her.

Will my soul become one with Ikari-kun? Rei thought to herself.

"Rei…speak to me!" Shinji demanded desperately. Rei could sense in his voice that he was getting weak, and opened the small compartment next to the piloting seat…

Shinji was beginning to get irritated with the angels constant squirming and decided to bring out his progressive knife. The Eva's shoulder compartment opened, and the knife fell forward, ready to be drawn. He grabbed it and thrusted it in to the glowing angels body before hearing Rei let out a pained yelp.

"**Shinji don't do that! Rei, and the angel are bonded to each other on a physical level! Whatever you do to the angel she going to**—"

Shinji understood what she was going to say before she could finish, and began to panic, "OH MY GOD, I'm SO SORRY REI! SPEAK TO ME! ARE YOU OKAY!" He was immensely relieved when Rei sent him a "Sound Only" feed.

"Shinji…"

"I'm so sorry Rei!" Shinji could feel his eyes beginning to burn. "This is too complicating! How am I going to get her out of this?" He punched the armrest. "Rei, I'm going to get you out of this I promise! I lost Asuka…I'm not gonna lose you!"

"I'm sorry." Rei apologized, making Shinji begin to panic again.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked with a nervous laugh. He tensed up when he received a video fee from within the commanding deck. Misato stood shivering as she looked at him. "**Rei just activated the Eva's self detonation**."

"WHAT?" Shinji couldn't control his tears anymore. "Rei, what the hell are you doing?"

No answer…

"Abort the detonation Rei! WE can make it through this together, I promise!"

No Answer…

"Come on…please! REI ANSWER ME!"

Silence…

Shinji decided to just give himself to her instead….

Rei had looked down at her lap as she silently awaited her death. Armisael was still trying to get her to give in to her control, but a sudden flash on her viewing screen made her look up. Shinji even though he couldn't see her because she blocked his access to her video feed was looking at her in a way that gave her chills. It seemed as though he was actually looking in to her eyes. "Rei…don't do this please. Just trust in me…trust in me so I can get you out of this. I promise that when this is over me, and you can go back to your apartment to have some tea together again." He smiled weakly, trying to hide the vein protrusions that were trailing up his arms.

"…I would like that." Rei whispered to herself. A genuinely sad smile crossed her lips as she sat back in her piloting seat, and closed her eyes. An image of commander Ikari when he saved her from death in the entry plug went through her mind, and more tears trailed down from her closed eyes.

Commander….you have no idea how much Shinji is like you. Please take care of him…he's the last good part that you have left in your life. She let out a long sigh before her sad smile began to twitch upwards a little more.

Count Down Sequence beginning now….Ten….

* * *

"The first time we touched….I didn't feel anything."

* * *

Nine…….Eight…….Seven

* * *

"Then second time it felt a little queasy."

* * *

Six……….Five….

* * *

"The third time….I felt warm inside."

* * *

Four……Three

* * *

"The fourth time I was just happy. Happy that you were concerned about me."

* * *

Two….One…..

* * *

"Could I…….hold your hand again?" 

"…**.Yeah."**

……….ONWARDS!

* * *

The city was in panic from the explosion that Arael set off with her destruction of the city's majority of cars. Smoke filled most of the city streets giving off an ominous mood, as confusion was the only feeling available to the citizens, and worry filled two of the co-watchers of the world as their sister Rei II faced off with their disturbed sibling, Bardiel. 

Kawaru, and Rei III ran as fast as their legs could possibly take them through the dark smoke that covered the streets of Tokyo-3. They had not idea why the angel would have wanted to give himself away, but for Shinji's sake they hoped he wasn't nearby where the destruction took place. People where wandering blindly through the smoke so some of them tried to grab on to both of the angels as they ran by making this an even harder job to do than it already was.

"Release your At-field Rei!" Kawaru said, squinting to focus where he was running. His sister nodded before her eyes gleamed. As he desired the smoke was blown away from the force of the field, and the streets were much more visible. "There they are!" he pointed out gesturing to the group of friends who were running.

"What happened?" Hikari asked in confusion all the while coughing.

"God knows what happened! There must have been some sort of explosion somewhere in the city!" Asuka replied. Touji, Shinji, and Kensuke ran behind them pushing away whatever person tried to use them for support. Four fire trucks turned on the corner and drove by cautiously to watch out for the people who were walking blindly on the road followed by some policemen on motorcycles.

"This has to be serious!" Touji said staring back at the force driving pass them. He told everyone to stop when he got sight of Kawaru, and Rei coming up from behind. "Maybe they can tell us what happened."

"I'm glad you're all okay." Kawaru said, the smile absent on his face.

"What happened to Kurai?" Shinji asked immediately.

"She ran back to the apartment to check on our little sister." Rei III answered. "Right now we must get to the closest source of shelter."

"Me, and Shinji's apartment complex is nearby. We can go there." Asuka said pointing over to the building in the distance.

"Very well." Kawaru said, but Shinji got in his way. "What's wrong Shinji?"

"We can't leave Kurai, and Rei-chan alone."

"Shinji…they'll be alright." Kawaru reassured him, placing his hands on both of his friend's shoulders.

I sure hope so. the angel thought to himself……

* * *

_A look at the Ikari duo in their car….._

"What's all this traffic for?" Yui asked in boredom as she light go of the brakes to move forward a little before stopping again. Gendo stuck his head out of the window to get a good look, and got sight of the smoke rising from the city.

"It doesn't look too good, Yui." Gendo said grimly. "There must have been some sort of big accident down at the city. We'll probably be stuck here for a while."

"Just great!" Yui yelled before worry smacked her with a vengeance. "Oh no…Call Shinji, and see if he's alright. My cellphone is dead."

"I'm quite sure he wasn't hur—"

"JUST DO IT IKARI!" Yui yelled giving him a look that made him think about Unit-01 for reasons he didn't fully understand. Inwardly she scared the shit out of him, but he didn't show it on the outside. He took his cell phone out of the pocket with a slightly trembling hand, and pressed Shinji's speed dial number.

"Hello?" came Shinji's voice on the other line.

"Shinji are you alright?" Gendo asked. He felt somewhat weird asking his son this question due to the fact that he would always leave the Major to do that after every Angel battle.

"I'm alright." Shinji replied. Asuka and the others could be heard in the background saying differently, but Gendo ignored them. "He's fine." Gendo said to Yui allowing her to relax.

"That's good to hear. Ask him where he's at."

Gendo nodded and did as she wished. "Where are you Shinji?"

"I'm ----" the line went dead making a sweat drop appear on his head. God knows what was going to happen when he told Yui that the line went dead. Oh well…better that he gets it out of the way now. "Um…Yui-chan?"

"What's up Gen?"

The second commander sighed before gathering his courage. "The line went dead before Shinji could finish telling me where he…" Gendo stopped when his wife just sat there like a statue. "…Yui?"

No answer…

"Honey?"

Silence….

"I'm really going to regret it when she comes back to reality."

* * *

_We turn back to Shinji, and the gang…._

Shinji just looked at his cell phone as it shut off. "You have to be kidding me. I had at least half a battery left in power." He turned to Touji, and his friend pulled out his cell phone, but it was dead as well.

"Mine is dead too." Asuka said waving her phone.

"Same here…. that's just disturbing." Said Hikari in worry. Kawaru's hair began to stand up making him even more worried that n Hikari.

This is the cause of their At-fields thought Kawaru. "Come on everyone. Lets go before some thieves find out that this smoke can work to their benefit."

* * *

_We turn to Rei Ayanami, and Bardiel the Thirteenth Angel…._

Rei, and Bardiel's eyes never left each other as they waited for the other to make the first move. The flames created by the ignited gas from the cars were growing stronger as the time passed, and it started to look more like a ring of fire around the two angels. The buildings surrounding them were also starting to be consumed by the fire, and the screams from the citizens were making Rei narrow her eyes in anticipation.

"_If you don't attack soon then I fear that the environment will get the best of the both of you."_ Armisael told Rei.

The first move is the most crucial decision of the fight Armisael. Patience will be what determines the winner in this stare down. Rei's silent prayers were answered when Bardiel made the unwise decision of turning to the source of firetruck sirens that drowned out most of the citizen's heart thumping chorus. Rei kicked forward on her right foot sending her flying towards the thirteenth angel. A swift kick to the kneecap sent Bardiel in to a world of pain as it made a sickening cracking noise before his leg bent at an abnormal angel. Rei whipped around after sliding past the vengeful preparing to connect a roundhouse kick with his head, but she was stopped by his AT-field.

"RAAGH!" Bardiel roared painfully as he sent the pale blue angel flying through the windows of a nearby restaurant. After seeing that Rei was temporarily stunned back by his counter attack he crawled to the nearest light pole before leaning against it, and tending to his broken leg. He took a deep breath before screaming as he cracked it back in its normal place, and rested as his At-field did the rest for him. He didn't buy himself enough time however seeing as how Rei came jumping out of the building before skimming in his direction with her arm reared back in a ready punch. He rolled to the side allowing Rei to demonstrate what she was going to do to him on the light pole before getting back to his feet, and attacking her. He swung at her with his left only to have it blocked before receiving a jab to the face. Rei ducked under another swing, and jumped over a leg sweep before connecting a spinning kick with Bardiel's face as he stood back up. He lost his balance; almost falling on the concrete floor from the disorienting kick to the face. Rei was about to strike him with a palm to the chest, but he dodged to the left before upper cutting her chin, stunning her for a few seconds as she staggered backwards.

"On the floor!" Bardiel commanded, connecting a roundhouse kick with her ribs. Rei lost her balance, and fell to the floor, but just as Bardiel went in for a drop kick to the gut she unexpectedly jolted him back with her At-field before throwing her hips to the left, effectively sending her spinning like a top. The angel didn't have enough time to react as the flurry of kicks connected with his lower body. Rei came to a stop, and she pushed off from the floor with her hands sending her in to the air. Bardiel regained his posture from holding his stomach in a doubled up position, but crashed gracelessly to the ground when Rei came down upon him from up top with two swift stomps to the face. Rei however didn't expect him to reach up and grab on to her ankle before slamming her in to the concrete.

"Uhh…" Rei groaned, clutching the arm that she landed on. Her eyes widened as she sensed Bardiel just in time to see him grab on to both of her legs. He quickly got back to his feet before tossing her up in to the air. Just as she came falling back down he dropped backwards and pushed off roughly from the floor before he made contact with it. As a result he was sent flying up towards her as she came down with intents of unleashing a flurry of swift kicks to her. Rei narrowed her eyes before throwing her hips with the rest of her body in order to sending her spinning once more as she came down towards him. All that could be seen between them was a blur as they parried each other's kicks in an attempt to over power each other. Bardiel became very much aware that Rei was forcing him back down to the ground, and unleashed his At-field upon her, but she anticipated this and did the exact same thing.

"Hya!" Rei yelled as she palmed him in the gut. Bardiel reflexively doubled up, leaving his hair open for Rei to grab ahold of. She did just that before whipping around along with him and sending him plummeting to the ground. Bardiel landed on his feet causing a small crater to form under him from the impact. His eyes flashed a bright white light, and Rei spontaneously combusted giving her the appearance of a living fireball, but she unleashed her At-field, and dispersed the flames instantly. She landed on the floor, and dodged a punch from Bardiel before locking her arms around it, and pulling her elbow back before striking him in the gut again. She took him down with a leg sweep, and whipped around with a kick before he made contact with the floor. He twirled from the momentum of the kick, but Rei refused to let him go!

"Not yet!" the blue angel declared before kneeing him, and elbowing him down to the floor. To her surprise he immediately counter attacked with a jolt from his At-field then as she was in the air he grabbed her around the stomach, and suplexed her. He then threw his legs forward to get back on his feet while she was still in his arms, and sent her flying in to a far away wall.

"No mercy, eh?" Bardiel mocked as he walked to her unconscious form, but the appearance of some police cars stalled him. "Vile humans!" Bardiel roared as he gestured to the vehicles. The cars were lifted in to the air, and slammed them all in to each other.

"You….are vile." Rei muttered as she slowly opened on of her eyes, taking in the sight of the large mass of blood, and scrap metal that the vengeful angel created.

"Still alive?" Bardiel asked with a sinister smirk before sending the chunk of metal in her direction. He let out a grunt of satisfaction when it collided with the former pilot. "I won't underestimate you like before." Said Bardiel as he walked to the rubble.

"Wake up sister or you'll be killed!" 

"I…can't. I feel so drained.

"You have been through much worse!" 

"I've been through worse mentally…but my body…won't last under this onslaught."

"_If you give up now you will not see Shinji again."_

"….Armisael.

"Yes?" 

"…I don't have anything left in me….but you do."

"What are you getting at?" 

"I will become one with you."

"But…then…" 

"…Please Armisael."

"_I understand."_

"Time to die, puppet!" Bardiel yelled as he threw aside the mass of metal that was on top of Rei. He locked his hand around her neck tightly and lifted her off of the ground before grinning wickedly. "I'm sure you already know how it feels to be corrupted, right? After all you had to sacrifice an arm last time in order to save yourself from death. The pain must have been un-bear-able." Bardiel said his last word venomously. "Who can save you now?"

Rei's eyes snapped open catching the angel off guard. It wasn't that fact that she opened them so suddenly that unsettled Bardiel, but the color they were. Her silver orbs pierced the windows to his soul in such a way that chills ran through his spine.

"_I don't need saving brother."_ Said Rei as her eyes began to blaze.

"Armisael? Impossible!" Bardiel yelled trying to throw her to the ground, but his body wouldn't respond. The blue angel grabbed the sides of his head, and the thirteenth angel screamed in agony as she assaulted his mind. His hands loosened their grip around her neck, and she landed on her feet before she struck him with a palm to the forehead. Bardiel fell to the ground, and his eyes bean to burn brightly before his vein like protrusions began to form around his entire body.

"YOU CORRUPTED ME!"

Rei/Armisael turned her back on him before saying, "No brother, you corrupted yourself." She turned around again to look at him when he screams died out, and nodded in satisfaction when he was dead before whispering weakly, "You…are…safe now…Shi…" She fell on the ground before she could finish her sentence, and she remained still as she looked at the sky above through the dark clouds of smoke. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Shinji's smiling face from the night of the fifth angel.

* * *

Asuka flinched when Shinji suddenly shivered next to her on the couch. "What's wrong with you Shinji?" she asked as he just stared in to the distance. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, but still got no reply.

"Shinji!" Touji called to him, making the young Ikari snap out of his trance. "What the hell is wrong with you man?" Shinji only stared back at him before saying, "Something terrible just happened. I can feel it!"

"What the heck are you talking about Shinji?" Kensuke asked, but Shinji only stood up before walking to the window of Asuka's living room. He stared out at the streets that were filled with smoke and one word left his mouth. "Rei."

"Did something happen to you?" Kyoko asked him, as she put a hand on his shoulder. He only shivered more before pressing himself against her.

"I-I don't know." Shinji said. "Something just feels ominous…I'm going to go check on Kurai, and Rei-chan." Said the young Ikari, but Kawaru stood up from his seat and gestured for him to stop.

"Don't do it Shinji." Kawaru said quickly. "We can't have you getting lost out there on us now. Me, and Rei will go to the apartment by ourselves. We know the way over there much better than you do."

"But—"

"Don't worry Shin-chan. Keep this up, and you'll start growing white hairs in no time at all." Kyoko said with an assuring smile. She took him in to a warm hug and met Kawaru's gaze. "Be careful out there. We don't need to burden Shinji with any more worries than he already has."

"Not to worry Ms. Soryhu." Said Kawaru before walking to the apartment door. "Come on Rei." Rei III nodded before waving at Shinji, and following him.

"Don't go again." Shinji whispered silently.

"What did you say Shin-chan?" Kyoko asked him.

"Nothing."

* * *

_**The Chamber of Guaf…..**_

Lillith sat on top of one of the petrified Mass production Eva's as Sachiel informed her on the happenings before she arrived.

"….So Gaghiel is dead because of that revolting creature from Nerv?" Lillith asked, narrowing her eyes in disgust.

"Yes, and Ramiel, and Israphel are searching for Bardiel who left unexpectedly." Went on Sachiel. He frowned before saying, "That defiant fool went out for revenge."

"I expected as much from him. What about Arael? I didn't see her here either."

"I last saw her when she plotted to do away with Gendo Ikari, and his wife in the Nerv branch of Germany. After that she just disappeared."

"You know where she has gone."

"…She mentioned meeting with Shinji."

"Predictable….her mind intrusion of Kyoko's young one has her confused, and lost. That, and her own intrigue with the legendary pilot has her infatuated."

"Then what are we to do if she won't obey you?"

"Continue with the plan." Lillith spread out her wings before jumping down from the MP Eva. "Arael is still usable as a last trump card."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can use her infatuation to our advantage."

"But even so…the souls of those Evangelions are protecting them."

"Kyoko may be a force to reckon with, but we will find a way." Lillith smirked deviously. "Yui however is another story entirely. She was the mastermind behind my downfall from the very beginning, and for that…I will kill her personally."

"That does not guarantee Shinji's cooperation."

"We merely must give him a push in my direction."

"A Push?"

"Kill what he has left to live for in his perfect world, and he will try to create another one, and in order to be successful he requires my assistance. Only this time he will be under my influence instead of Yui's."

"So we'll leave Arael be?"

"Let her enjoy her time with Shinji while she can. He will be with me again soon."

Arael looked at the destruction of the majority of the city from the hills near Tokyo-3. The cherry blossoms showered upon her like blessings from the heavens for her work on Earth.

"You can always depend on that artificial angel to find some way to make it through. Rei Ayanami, my killer, and life long nemesis. Let us see how well this world will continue to stand now that you won't rise."

**_End Season One_**

THANATOS

Now its time, I fear to tell  
I've been holding it back so long  
But something strange deep inside of me is happening I feel unlike  
I've ever felt And its making me scared  
That I may not be what  
I think I am

What of us, what do I say  
Are we both from a different world  
Cause every breath that I take,  
I breathe it for you I couldn't face my life without you  
And I'm so afraid.  
There's nothing to comfort us  
What am I, if I can't be yours

I don't sleep, don't feel a thing  
And my senses have all but gone  
Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear now I realise  
We're not the same and it's making me sad  
Cause we can't fufill our dreams (in the life)

So I must, let us break free  
I can never be what you need  
If there was a way, through the hurt then  
I would fint it I'd take the blows.  
Yes I would fight it but this is the one.  
Impossible dream to love  
What am I, if I can't be yours………


End file.
